minhas pequenas
by nateslm
Summary: Adaptação de uma fic que havia escrito há algum tempo. L & C historia. Quando e onde tudo mudou? O que se deu em um futuro relativamente próximo!
1. Capitulo 01

**Bom... eu escrevi essa historia tem um bom tempo só estou adaptando pra Lea e Cory... tenho algumas historias escritas e, minhas amigas, ficam implorando que eu escreva algo. Então unindo o útil ao agradável, estou adaptando uma das minhas fics. É isso. Espero que gostem e acompanhem. ;)**

* * *

**minhas pequenas .~**

Certo dia você acorda pensando que provavelmente pode ter perdido tudo.  
Já em outro percebe, que ao invés de ter perdido, você ganhou mais do que jamais esperava ganhar.  
Arfa o peito, respira fundo, soltar o ar e começa a relaxar os músculos.  
Você se vê perdido com milhões de responsabilidades novas em suas mãos.  
Um passo errado? Talvez. Você já não tem certeza nem disso.  
Sua cabeça começa a girar e uma chuva de novidades vai tomando conta de seus dias.  
Você já sabe que poderá voltar atrás e que agora você terá que olhar por alguém.  
Para sempre.

x

Você se arrepende de atitudes que tomou e sabe que já não há nada a fazer  
para voltar atrás. As coisas não mudam, mesmo você torcendo e rezando  
todos os dias para que o tempo pudesse voltar.  
Você se rende e sabe que terá que se conformar com a situação.  
Decisões erradas e precipitadas em momentos errados. Aqueles momentos e atitudes  
que você toma na vida as quais você sabe que se arrependerá para sempre  
de tê-las adotas de cabeça quente.  
Você vê a vida que sempre sonhou em ter passando pela sua frente e o seu maior desejo é poder fazer parte dela.  
Sem saber como.  
Sabendo que provavelmente nunca poderá fazer mais parte daquele sonho.

_**minha primeira pequena ~**_

Posso contar aqui para vocês uma linda história de amor.  
Quando e como começou? Nem nós sabemos. Única coisa que sabíamos é que  
simplesmente aconteceu e que não foi nada, nada, planejado ou programado.

Lutamos por vezes contra nossos sentimentos, mas houve um dia que já era inevitável esconder ou ir contra tudo que estávamos sentindo.  
Você era a pequena que eu sempre quis para ter, para cuidar, para amar.  
Você já tomava conta do meu coração e meus pensamentos.

Vivemos e vivenciamos o nascer de nosso amor nos escondendo de todos.  
Sempre tramando coisas novas, imaginávamos o que todos pensariam caso isso se  
tornasse público. Eu queria gritar por aí que te amo, mas logo por conveniência nos calávamos com beijos e recordávamos, por mais uma vez, que era melhor assim.

Sabe aquela historia de se melhorar estraga?

Por vezes deitávamos os dois na cama e começávamos a relembras de tudo o  
que vivemos e planejávamos tudo o que ainda iríamos viver.  
Nossos planos tinham casas, viagens, carros, gatos, peixes e filhos.  
Você queria dois eu pedia no mínimo uns cinco. Chegamos ao numero ideal  
depois de muita discussão. Três era o suficiente. Um menino e duas  
meninas. O menino para cuidar de nossas princesas. Íamos ter que ter  
alguém que olhasse por elas. E quanto a nomes? Não chegamos nunca a um  
acordo. Mas tinha um que agradava aos dois. Somente um...

_**minha segunda pequena ~**_

Antes mesmo de saber que ela iria nascer eu já tinha o nome firme na minha  
cabeça e nada nem ninguém iria tirar essa idéia fixa de mim.  
Quando recebi a noticia mal podia me conter de felicidade. E de tristeza ao mesmo tempo.  
Louco isso não?!  
Eu vi meus sonhos desaparecem num piscar de olhos e vir outros se formarem 'em outro piscar'.  
Eu comecei a idealizar milhões de coisas e a imaginar como ela seria.  
Loirinha? Morena? Cabelo liso? Cacheado? Pequena? Grande? Olhos claros? Castanhos? Risonha? Tímida?  
Não importa.  
Ela seria a filhinha, a queridinha, a princesa, a pequena, minha linda pequena.  
A filhinha do papai.

~.~

"Eii?" – ela me abraçava com seus bracinhos e passava suas mãos pequenas sobre minha barriga – "acordaaaaaa.. to com fome..."

Eu abro meus olhos e vejo você fazendo careta e seu lindo biquinho.

"Calma.." – eu sorrio vendo você afundar sua cabeça no meu peito – "já to indo..."

"Ta.." – você se senta na cama sorrindo.

Me levanto devagar e a veja brincando com sua mão, passando-a pelo cabelo e cruzando as pernas, ansiosa para que eu me levantasse e pudesse lhe dar atenção.

"Pequena..." – eu falo puxando-a pra perto de mim. – "ta meio fedida ne? Acha que ta precisando de uma coisa não?"

"Nãooo..." – você ri tentando fugir do tão temido banho.

"Emily Michele..." – eu rio me levantando da cama vendo-a correr em disparada. – "volte aqui.. se você não tomar banho ficara sem café.."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." – você volta de cabeça baixa e para perto da porta – "só um rapidinho então papai..."

.~

A minha rotina tinha mudado completamente nesses últimos três anos. Ainda estou com meus 36 anos vendo ainda muitos de meus amigos ainda saindo pras festas, pra todos os lados, sem preocupações maiores e eu já vivendo uma vida a qual a maioria dos homens nem desejaria vivê-la.

Consigo lidar bem com o meu trabalho e minha vida particular.

Minha vida tinha se tornado um caos e eu queria ver como seria quando eu tivesse que estabelecer uma rotina para as nossas vidas. Por ela ainda ser novinha, não tinha a preocupação dela estar perdendo aula e matéria na escola. Pintar, colar, se lambuzar, correr ou o que seja ela ainda podia fazer longe do ambiente escolar.

Pelo meu trabalho eu tinha que viajar direto e quase sempre a arrastava comigo. Sempre arranjava qualquer pessoa pra ficar de olho nela enquanto eu cumpria meus compromissos e por incrível que pareça ela sempre se comportava como uma mocinha quando ela sabia que deveria se comportar. Desde cedo ela soube que quando falassem 'silêncio' ela não podia romper aquela regra senão o seu pai entraria em sérios apuros.

Eu havia decidido viver por enquanto em um apartamento pela segurança. Casa quem sabe depois em um dia. Não era lá um apartamento gigante, mas  
era o suficiente para nós. Tínhamos um quarto de brinquedos, escritório, seu quarto e, bom, meu quarto.

Pode-se dizer que ela era sim, um pouco (ou até, por muitas vezes muito) mimada. Quando ela se recusava a dormir sozinha não tinha quem a impedisse de vir dormir comigo na minha cama. E era incrível. Ela tinha um faro para saber se a minha noite renderia ou não depois dela dormir. E quase sempre ela estragava tudo e eu não podia fazer nada a respeito.

Existem coisas que eu ainda terei que explicar.. mas deixa pra depois.

~.~

Acordo e sigo minha rotina. Confesso que não era bem meu sonho de adolescência viver a vida que estou vivendo agora.  
Acordar, comer, cumprir agenda, viajar, voltar pra casa e não sentir nenhuma emoção e não ter muita perspectiva.  
Eu tinha muitos sonhos os quais tive que encaixotá-los por um tempo e não sabia quando eu poderia abri-los de novo.

Por noites e noites rolava na cama sonhando e desejando que algumas coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes, mas logo me acordo, perco o sono e vou ver televisão ou mexer no computador, esperando pelo sono que eu sei que provavelmente não irá chegar tão cedo.

Sou casada e algumas pessoas dizem invejar meu casamento. Invejar por que? Tudo bem que ele era um homem maravilhoso, cumpria minhas vontades e tinha ate paciência demais e exagerada comigo. Confesso que ultimamente não sou a melhor  
companhia para ninguém. Mas eu já jurei a mim mesma que iria começar a tentar que as coisas funcionassem de novo.

"Você não quer tentar..." – ele se aproximava de mim na cama e eu abaixava a vista colocando meu livro de lado.

"Agora?" – eu não estava afim.

"Sim... eu sei que você esta no seu período fértil.."

Digamos que ele andava louco por ter filhos. Se fossem uns anos atrás eu nem pensaria uma vez e já estaria entregue a possibilidade. Mas hoje em dia eu não sei se eu poderia dar a felicidade e o amor suficiente para uma criança. Não agora. Talvez, quem sabe, depois.

"Preciso de um tempo.. to cansada.."

Eu sempre inventava a mesma desculpa, virava para o outro lado e voltava a sonhar com o que não iria voltar nunca mais.

~.~

_para entender um pouco melhor ~ [apresentações à parte_]

Oi. Meu nome é Emily Michele. Podem me chamar de Emily, Mich, Em's ou como queiram... tenho 3 anos mais dentro de algum tempo completarei 4. Não é todo mundo que tem essa idade, verdade? Pois é... já estou muito crescida..

Emily foi em homenagem a alguém da família do papai. Ele já tinha esse nome na cabeça faz tempo e sempre dizia que se tivesse uma menina ia se chamar Emily... E Michele pelo que entendi é uma historia complicada...

Meu pai é indiscutivelmente o pai mais lindo desse mundo. Eu morro de fazer inveja para minhas amigas falando do meu pai. Uma vez a mãe da Gabi chegou com uma conversa muito estranha pro meu lado falando que queria falar com meu pai, pedindo o telefone dele e tudo mais. Eu olhei praquela loira (que de loira eu acho que não tinha nada) virei as costas e fui embora.

"Meu pai não tem telefone..." – era uma das frases que eu mais gostava de dizer nessa vida.

Não. Eu não compartilho ele com ninguém. Sou seletiva e só o deixo sair com quem eu acho que não vá se aproveitar dele. Sabe como são as mulheres né? O mundo anda muito difícil...

Papai diz que eu sou a menina mais linda desse mundo e às vezes eu penso que  
sou. Sou uma Monteith e nem todas tem esse privilegio. Tudo bem que às vezes eu nem saiba falar meu sobrenome, mas eu sei que é nome de princesa, de rainha. Aliás, meu pai ama me chamar de princesinha também. Mas o que eu mais gosto mesmo é quando ele me chama de minha pequena.

Não gosto quando me tratam como criança só para querer se aproximar do meu  
pai. Odeio mulher que tem peito demais e faz questão de sair mostrando-os por ai. Detesto unha e esmalte vermelho. Não gosto nem um pouco de quem vem me apertar e querer me levar pra tomar sorvete. Parece que não entendem que eu fico gripada com isso. Pior, detesto quando falam comigo com voz de retardada mental imitando uma criança. Vem cá? Eu tenho cara de mongol?!

~.~

"Onde você esta?" – eu entro em seu quarto vendo-a sentada no chão encarando a televisão. Discovery Kids era o seu canal predileto.

"Oi..." – ela sorri para mim estendendo a mão – "quer ver?

"Aquele desenho?" – eu olho para televisão percebendo que eu já tinha visto aquele episodio no mínimo umas 12 vezes.

"É..." – ela sorri empolgada e eu me abaixo me sentando no chão ao seu lado.

A puxo para perto de mim e começo a passar a mão em seus cabelos. Pode-se dizer que passagem que algumas coisas nela eram minha mini copia de quando eu tinha a sua idade.

Algumas coisas não foram muito fáceis para nós. Tive que batalhar muito para aprender a trocar uma fralda. Deus abençoe as fraldas descartáveis. Porque se dependesse de mim para lavar fraldas de pano, era melhor que ela andasse pelada pela casa e que depois alguém fosse lá e limpasse tudo.

_"Mas isso ta certo?" – eu colocava e a maldita ficada frouxa._

_"Calma.." – uma amiga ria se aproximando de mim – "é só colocar mais apertada..."_

_Eu me afastava e me aproximava vendo-a colocar tudo com a maior facilidade do mundo._

_"Nossa.." – eu ria – "vou te contratar para me ajudar.. quanto você cobra?"_

_"Deixa de ser besta Cory..." – ela ria colocando-a de volta no berço._

_Eu parava por um tempo e me recostava encarando-a. Eu estava feliz. Não podia negar... mas eu sei que eu poderia estar ainda mais... mas enfim..._

~.~

Chego em casa exausta e vou direto para um banho. Fecho a porta do meu banheiro e tiro minha roupa me jogando debaixo do chuveiro. Lavo meu cabelo, passo meus cremes, volto pro quarto, coloco minha roupa e vou direto para meu computador dar continuidade a umas coisas que eu estava escrevendo.

"Está com fome?" – ele me aparece me abraçando pelo pescoço e eu me viro sorrindo.

"Depois eu como.. obrigada..." – ele me dá um selinho e logo se afasta.

"Não vou ter perturbar.. pode continuar..."

Pode-se dizer que Dylan poderia ser o sonho de consumo de muitas mulheres. Quando eu o conheci eu queria esquecer. Me culpei já por muitas vezes de alguns acontecimentos e decidi, mesmo sabendo que não era hora de fazer aquilo, partir para uma outra e mudar a minha vida em 360º. Tudo foi muito rápido e quando eu vi eu já estava casada.

Primeiro, antes de tudo, viajei por um tempo divulgando algumas coisas em alguns países. Algum tempo depois voltei, o conheci, namoramos cerca de 6 meses  
e logo eu aceitei me casar com ele. Eu estava cansada de procurar. E eu já sabia que provavelmente não iria achar ninguém igual.. a.. bom..

Não me considero uma pessoa infeliz. Eu sou feliz. Tenho uma carreira promissora, um casamento estável, muitos amigos e as vezes eu me perguntava o porque de me lamentar tanto.

Acho que já era mais que na hora de voltar a ser a de antes. A Lea menina, moleca, mulher que muitos admiravam. Pouco a pouco to reaprendendo isso. Tenho 31 anos, muito tempo de vida pela frente e se eu não aproveitar agora, quando irei, verdade?

Largo meu computador de lado e vou para a sala onde ele se encontrava.

"Você confirmou a festa de amanha?" – pergunto me aproximando da poltrona apoiando minhas mãos.

"Já..." – ele sorri batendo no sofá de leve para que eu me aproximasse – "todos já confirmaram..."


	2. Capitulo 02

capitulo 2 ~.~

"Pai.." – eu o vejo olhando pra televisão sem piscar. – "pai?" – balanço seu braço.

"Oi..." – ele sorri e passa a mão no meu cabelo.

"Eu queria brincar com o Barney agora..." – me levanto empolgada e corro desligando a televisão. – "Você brinca comigo?"

"Agora?" – ele se levanta do chão. – "agora é tomar leite e cama.." – ele se aproxima e me coloca no colo tirando minha alegria.

"E historinha?" – recosto minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele me leva pro meu quarto.

"Coloca a camisola que já já a gente lê uma historia..." – ele me coloca no chão e sai do quarto – "qualquer coisa to na cozinha.. já volto..."

~.~

São mais ou menos três anos que eu levo essa vida praticamente sozinho. Tive a companhia dela por um tempo, mas logo aconteceu.. aquilo. Acho que preciso explicar algumas coisas complicadas nessa historia. Muita gente deve estar se perguntando. Sim, você tem uma filha, até essa parte eu entendi. Mas quem seria a mãe dela?

_4 anos atrás..._

"To cansada disso tudo!..." – ela chorava de um canto e eu engolia as minhas lagrimas do outro – "não dá mais.."

"Se você teima em achar que eu fiz merda.. é problema seu..." – digo me afastando dela - "sempre é assim.. quem deveria estar cansado sou eu.. não posso sair um dia a noite que no outro você fica de mal humor e começa as desconfianças..."

"Talvez seja porque você me dá motivos?"

E o pior que uma vez, somente uma maldita vez eu quase estraguei tudo. Mas ela não esquecia e acho que nunca o faria.

"Não cheguei a fazer nada demais.. quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso Lea?" – me aproximo dela que vira o rosto.

"Não fez mais ia fazer..." – vejo as lagrimas rolando do seu rosto.

Fiquei em silencio. O que eu iria falar? Uma vez eu prometi a ela que nunca a faria chorar e eu sabia que tinha falhado nisso. Nessa hora senti uma pontada no meu peito. Porque as coisas tinham que ser assim? Só foi a gente começar a comentar e falar pra imprensa sobre o nosso romance que começaram as brigas. Tais quais as que tínhamos quando ainda estávamos tentando algo.

"Eu já perdoei uma vez.. não sei se seria capaz de novo..."

Foi praticamente a ultima frase que eu ouvi. Foi quando eu vi o chão desaparecer dos meus pés e já não consegui suportar. Olhei mais uma vez no seu rosto. Passei de leve meus dedos pela sua bochecha. Confesso que ainda tentei lhe roubar um beijo, mas ela virou o rosto me evitando.

"Precisamos de um tempo.. pra pensar.. pra ver se vai funcionar..."

O que eu poderia fazer? Eu somente pude concordar com ela. Talvez precisássemos de um tempo. Talvez já era parte do destino. Nunca de verdade eu vou saber como seriam as coisas caso eu tivesse insistido um pouco mais. Porque eu sabia fazê-la esquecer de tudo e cair nos meus braços. Mas eu estava cansado. Cansado de tudo. E foi ai que eu decidi também dar o nosso tempo.

~.~

Sabe qual a frase que eu mais odeio que eu já disse em toda a minha vida?

"Precisamos de um tempo.. pra pensar.. pra ver se vai funcionar..."

Por vezes fecho meus olhos e parece que eu volto praquele dia. Pro mesmo momento. Eu talvez só queria um abraço dele. Coisa que não recebi.

"Ok.. faremos assim como deve ser.. vamos dar um tempo..."

Ele me encarou com os olhos cheios d´água e o meu coração partiu em dois. Naquele momento eu não sabia se aquela era a decisão correta. Talvez eu já pressentia que aquela maldita cena mudasse de vez nossos destinos.. e logo naquela época que estávamos tão felizes. Nunca ninguém entendeu nada. Eu nunca tive muita paciência de explicar.. porque de uma hora para outra o chão se abriu na minha frente e eu já sabia que não iria alcançá-lo. Não mais. Nunca mais.

~.~

Eu não estava para festa quando me arrancaram de casa. Disseram que eu tinha que esquecer que eu estava novo demais pra ficar chorando ou esperando mulher. Não fui com intenção de fazer nada demais. Pensei em ir, espairecer e logo voltar pra casa. Mas infelizmente eu comecei a beber mais do que devia e quando vi no outro dia eu estava acordado ao lado de uma menina que eu mal conhecia. Mal conhecia porque ela era amiga de uns amigos. Mas mesmo assim. Me senti o maior cretino o mais idiota do mundo e eu sabia que caso ela soubesse, ai que ela jamais me perdoaria. Foi nesse momento que eu chorei mais uma vez.

A vi mais uma vez nas festas, mas até ela era despreocupada e me disse que compreendia bem as coisas. Se culpou por também estar bêbada e nem mais duas semanas se passaram quando chega meu amigo contando a novidade que mudaria para sempre a minha vida.

~.~

Certo dia me encontrei de novo com uma esperança no coração de que retomaríamos tudo. Eu já estava convencida de que aquilo foi uma idiotice que nunca deveria ter acontecido. Mas eu não encontrei o Cory que eu esperava encontrar. Ele me apareceu cabisbaixo e eu já sabia que a noticia que eu iria receber não era nada boa. O vi ele passando as mãos uma na outra, respirar fundo e me olhar de uma maneira que ele jamais tinha me olhado.

"Vim falar pra você antes que qualquer outra pessoa lhe conte..."

Eu ainda me lembro que cada palavra que ele falava eu sentia que o meu coração ia parando de bater. Quase desmaiei aquela hora. Foi uma das piores sensações que eu já senti em toda minha vida. Eu não podia falar nada. Eu já não podia fazer nada. Eu somente me calei e o abracei.

~.~

Ela me apoiava da forma que ela podia. Nunca mais voltamos a ser nem os amigos que éramos antes. Tivemos que esquecer nossos sentimentos e nos lembrar que agora, provavelmente, nada mais entre nós iria funcionar.

Eu sou um homem de palavra, de promessas que odeia deixar as pessoas na mão. Não cheguei bem a me casar com a May. Nos juntamos, a apoiei em tudo e a levei para o meu apartamento. Ainda estávamos nos conhecendo e vendo se as coisas iriam ou não funcionar entre nós.

Mas infelizmente quando tudo parecia talvez já estar indo bem. Ocorreu aquele acidente.

Foi quando eu me vi sozinho com uma filha de três meses para cuidar. E por mais uma vez ela veio e me ajudou.

~.~

Quando soube da noticia não sei porque eu me sentia na obrigação de ir vê-lo e saber como tudo estava. Verdade que mal nos falávamos e que eu sabia mais dele pela Naya e pelos programas de fofoca do que por qualquer pessoa.

Cheguei naquela tarde ao seu apartamento e o vi arrasado. Acho que nunca o tinha visto assim. Ele somente me olhou e me puxou para um abraço que durou longos minutos ate que ele foi interrompido pelo choro de um bebê.

"Você quer vê-la?" – ele me olhou com os olhos já vermelhos de chorar. Sinalizei com a cabeça e fui acompanhando-o ate um quarto devidamente decorado na cor azul bebe. Fui entrando lentamente e vi aquela coisinha pequena, loirinha chorando desesperada querendo um pouco de colo. Tomei a liberdade de colocá-la nos meus braços e ver se podia ajudá-lo pelo menos acalmando-a.

~.~

Quando eu a vi segurando a minha filha não suportei e tive que sair daquele  
quarto. Se as coisas tinham acontecido assim talvez era porque provavelmente era uma chance para ficarmos juntos. Mas infelizmente ela já estava com outro. E por mais uma vez eu soube que as coisas não acontecem mesmo por acaso.

Lavei o meu rosto e bebi um pouco d´água voltando para o quarto. Ela estava recostada no berço passando a mão nela que tinha parado de chorar.

"Preciso ir..." – ela disse sem me encarar. – "no que precisar me chama...ok?"

"Ok..." – falei meio sem jeito – "obrigado por vir..."

~.~

Enfim.. as coisas são complicadas e muito cheias de detalhes. Esquento a sua mamadeira e volto pro seu quarto onde ela já estava deitada na cama somente esperando que eu fosse ler algo. Era mais ou menos uma rotina. Ela tomar leite, eu ler algo e logo depois ela cair no sono.

Pego um de seus livros prediletos. A Cinderela. Não sei como ela não enjoava  
daquela historia que eu já tinha lido no mínimo 40 vezes.

"Aaaa..." – ela empurrava o lençol com os pés cada vez que eu lia uma cena que  
ela amava – "tadinhaaa ficou sem sapatooo... mas ela poderia comprar depois um novo ne, pai?!"

"Ou andaria descalça.." – disse colocando o livro de lado olhando pro relógio. – "esta ficandoo tarde.. amanha eu leio o resto..." – me aproximei dela e beijei de leve sua testa.

"Mas.. já?" – como sempre ela reclamava.

"Já são quase 10 horas.. e eu tenho o que fazer..." – falo desligando a luz do quarto e deixando somente a da luminária – "boa noite princesa.."

"Boa noite meu príncipe..."


	3. Capitulo 03

Eu definitivamente estava precisando comprar roupas novas. Viro e reviro o meu armário achando naaaaaaaada de interessante. Apelo pro preto básico e algum acessório que fizesse a diferença ali.

"Pronta?" – ele me aparece já todo arrumando olhando pro relógio.

"Ainda não..." – retiro de vez um vestido preto e jogo na cama correndo contra o tempo.

Era o lançamento de uma nova série e eu havia recebido quase uma intimação para comparecer. Acho que às vezes preciso explicar um pouco melhor essa minha nova vida. Quem era ele? Talvez um anjo que apareceu quando eu mais precisava de apoio. Amigos de amigos, quando descobri ele trabalhava com publicidade e coisas do gênero. Já tenho um pouco mais de 2 anos de casada e vou levando a vida conforme eu posso...

~.~

Deixei minha pequena hoje na casa de um amigo. Não saberia que horas voltaria para casa. Havia recebido convite para estréia de uma série e eu sabia que por alguma razão eu tinha que estar em eventos assim. Ainda sigo com séries e filmes, mas evito passar muito tempo em uma, preferindo as participações especiais. Hoje estou mais preocupado com os meus negócios e minha produtora musical.

Saio de casa atrasado, já eram quase onze horas e eu sei que seria mais do que complicado arranjar um local bom para estacionar o meu carro.

~.~

"Você esta maravilhosa..." – me abraçam e logo se afastam me olhando dos pés a cabeça – "nem parece que os anos passaram para você..."

"Obrigada..." – eu agradecia porque às vezes eu não podia falar o mesmo.

Ando pelo local avistando muitos rostos conhecidos e saudosos. Cumprimento-os um por um e agüento as mesmas perguntas de sempre. "E ai?! Os filhos? Quando desejam ter?"

~.~

Chego lá acompanhado de um amigo porque eu odiava chegar nos locais sozinho. Paro de canto, pego uma bebida, como alguma coisa (porque ainda não tinha tido tempo de comer em casa) e saio cumprimentando a todos.

~.~

_No dia seguinte...  
_  
"Você foi ontem?" – Chris me pergunta sentando ao meu lado, passando as paginas de uma revista. Havíamos saído para tomar um café no shopping e comprar algumas coisas.

"Fui..." – disse tomando um gole do meu café. – "estava cheio... até demais acho..."

"Hum..." – ele fala cortando um pedaço de seu crepe.

"Porque?" – eu o conhecia. Ele me conhecia. Enfim...

"Nada..." – ele disfarça tomando um gole de seu capuccino.

Finjo não estar curiosa e coloco a revista que iria começar a folhear de lado.

"Ele foi?" – tomei mais um gole de meu café procurando um pouco mais de açúcar para adoçá-lo.

"Ele quem?" – agora ele que jogava comigo.

"Eu não o vi..." – comecei a mexer o meu café com uma colherzinha.

"Ah.." – ele me encara – "acho que foi..."

"Acha?" – encaro-o de volta.

"Você sabe..." – ele entra em um assunto e logo quer sair.

"Talvez.." – cortei o assunto pela raiz. Também. Não fazia a menor diferença se ele havia ido ou não.

~.~

"Você a viu?" – escuto Jared em dia trabalhava comigo na produtora.

"Eu vi quem?" – largo meu laptop e olho pra ele.

"Ah..." – ele diz passando a mão no cabelo desconcertado – "eu pensei que tinha visto.. eu a vi umas 4 vezes ou mais..."

"Quem?" – largo o que estava fazendo e o encaro.

Era incrível. Isso vinha acontecendo uma certa freqüência. Já era bem a quarta vez que eu sei pelos outros que ela estava ali. E já faz um bom tempo que não a vejo...

~.~

"Droga..." – Chris diz olhando pro relógio. – "to atrasado para pegá-la..." – ela larga tudo e começa a agarrar suas sacolas – "você vem comigo? Te deixo depois..."

"Se não for incomodar..." – sorri para ele e igualmente me apressei. Agarrei minhas coisas e saímos andando rápido ate o seu carro.

Nem dez minutos depois chegamos a creche "Pequeno Grande" e entramos correndo vendo aquela multidão de crianças andando de um lado para o outro acompanhadas de seus pais.

Passamos por uma, duas, três salas até chegar a sala das crianças que em de uns 2 anos e meio ate uns 4 anos de idade. Logo da porta a avistei. Acho que ainda não havíamos citado essa pessoinha. Laura. Laurinha ou simplesmente Lau para mim, uma  
de suas madrinhas. Mal a série acabou que começaram a surgir as crianças. Jenna já providenciou uma, Naya preferiu dar um tempo, Dianna, que eu não falava tinha anos, não estava também lá pra muito compromisso, Colfer pouco tempo achou o grande amor da sua vida e adotou uma menina e... o resto vocês já sabem.

Laura e a filha dele tinham pouco tempo de diferença. Na época, que eu me lembre, os dois iam até o mesmo banco de leite. Ajudou no que pôde, talvez tenha sido isso que fez com que eles se aproximassem, já que pra mim as coisas eram complicadas. E eu na verdade não tinha muito que fazer, e se o fizesse, talvez não daria muito certo. Foi depois de um tempo, não sei se por conveniência, decidimos nos afastar um pouco. Ou um 'muito'.

"Paaaai..." – eu a vejo largando sua lancheira no chão e correndo pra cima do Chris, que também para constar já pensava em adotar agora um menino.

"Como foi o seu dia linda?" – ele disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

"Foi ótimo.." – ela sorri olhando pra mim – "oi dinda..."

"Oi amor.." – estendi o meu braço e logo ela pulou em cima de mim. – "tempo que não via a minha afilhada mais linda..."

"Trouxe presente..?" – olho pra Chris que sorri balançando a cabeça.

"Depois.. daqui a duas semanas no seu aniversario você vai receber..." – ela logo a repreendeu.

"Ahh..." – Lau começou a fazer careta – "é tão difícil ficar mais velha..."

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioo..." – eu de repente escuto um grito e de certa forma já sabia quem era. Como eu já havia dito, nos distanciamos um pouco, um muito, tanto que eu já sabia que ela nem me reconhecia direito. Eu de vez em quando acompanhava ele para pegar a Laura na creche, mas evitava falar muito ou me identificar para ela.

"Oi lindaaa..." – Chris abre seus braços e ela pula entre eles. Eu tento desviar o meu olhar mas logo tornara a olhar para ela. Às vezes ela me parecia tanto a copia do pai..  
– "cadê o seu pai?"

"Só vem depois.." – ela sorri olhando pra mim – "tenho balé agora..."

"Balé..?" – Chris me olha sorrindo – "vai virar bailarina?"

"E atriz e baterista também!"

Isso era bem a cara do pai dela. Não pude evitar rir. De repente elas param de falar e vejo o olhar das duas voltado para mim.

"Sabe quem é ela?" – Chris diz colocando-a no chão e eu faço o mesmo, colocando Laurinha no chão também.

"Já vi por ai.." – ela sorri levantando o sorriso e me dando um grande sorriso. – "prazer..." – ela estica sua mãozinha – "sou Emily Michele ou pode me chamar de Em se você quiser ser minha amiga..."

"Posso te chamar de Em?" – eu estendo minha mão e olho para Chris, esperando uma aprovação de nem sei o que e nem sei porque. Ela sorri e pisca pra mim.

"Pode.." – ela diz sem soltar minha mão – "você conhece meu pai né?"

"Conheço..." – tento não me estender no assunto.

"E você tem nome?" – eu olho de novo pra Chris que já estava mais voltado para dar atenção a sua filha do que prestar atenção em nós duas.

"Tenho.. sou Lea Michele.." – digo soltando sua mãozinha – "Michele como você..." –  
sorrio relembrando algumas coisas – "e minhas amigas me chamam de Lea.."

Eu não sei por qual razão eu estava nervosa com aquela situação. Temer o que? Não tinha nada demais, não tinha ninguém ali e nada que impedisse que eu me aproximasse dela. Confesso que por muitas vezes imaginei mil formas de chegar, colocá-la nos braços e sentir como se fosse eu no lugar... da outra.

Não sei, mas acho que Chris percebeu. Ele ao invés de ir embora logo inventou qualquer coisa e se sentou de canto enquanto eu, não se de que forma, já estava ajudando-a a trocar de roupa para por sua roupinha para a aula de balé.

"Que roupa mais linda..." – eu disse olhando aquele body rosa e a meia calça da mesma cor.

"É linda, ne?" – ela olhava para mim e começava de uma forma desajeitada a tirar sua camisa.

"Deixa que te ajudo.." – me abaixei a sua altura e comecei a ajudá-la a se trocar.

~.~

Eu já a tinha visto por varias vezes aqui. Com meu tio Chris.. e por certas vezes acho que também vi fotos dela com meu pai. Acho que eles eram amigos e isso me fazia feliz.

O cabelo dela era perfeiiiiiiiiiito. Parecia uma cascata caindo pelas suas cotas. Ela era pequena, magrinha. Tinha um sorriso.. não sei.. é difícil eu simpatizar assim de cara com uma amiga do meu pai. Mas ela parecia ser legal...

"Ainda bem que não tem homem por aqui.." – falo pondo as mãos nos meus peitos tentando me esconder.

"Porque?" – ela sorri se abaixando e puxando a meia para por em mim.

"Homens desconhecidos não podem ver menina sem roupa..."

~.~

"Já vai?" – Jared me diz quando eu me levanto da cadeira.

"Aproveitarei a folga para pegá-la logo na creche..." – peguei minhas coisas e sai  
correndo para meu carro. Ainda estava cedo e sei que chegaria a tempo de ver um pedaço de sua aula de balé.

Eu a coloquei no inglês, na dança, na natação, em todas as atividades possíveis. Quero e desejo tudo de melhor para minha filha. Podem dizem que eu já estou cansando a menina, mas eu sei que desde cedo é bom investir e incentivá-la a fazer as coisas, antes que ela se torne preguiçosa e perca o gosto por essas coisas.

~.~

"To linda?" – ela diz olhando pra mim e passando a mão pelo seu cabelo.

"Ta toda uma princesa.." – falo colocando-a no meu colo e me permitindo abraçá-la.

"Sabia que meu pai às vezes me chama de princesa?" – ela de repente fala e eu sinto o meu peito disparar.

"Verdade?" – olho de canto para Chris que já não prestava atenção em nós duas

"Sim.." – ela passa a encarar o chão mas logo se volta me olhando – "e ele é meu príncipe..."

Tento sorrir para ela. Passo a mão no seu cabelo e olho de lado sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer. Cadê o jeito que eu tinha com as crianças?

"Quer que eu prenda o seu cabelo?" – achei qualquer desculpa e a vi sorrindo.

"Siiim..." – ela diz quase que pulando no meu colo.

~.~

Cheguei lá e vi um carro parecido com o do Colfer. Talvez eu tinha dado sorte e ainda a veria por aqui. Desci do carro sem muita pressa e entrei indo direto comprar um suco para beber. Esses dias andavam muito quentes.

"Um suco de laranja, por favor.." – fiz meu pedido e me recostei no balcão esperando.

Pouco tempo depois já com meu suco em mãos, pago, agradeço e vou me dirigindo ate onde minha pequena estaria. Dou passos lentos, não estava com muita pressa. Queria surpreendê-la

~.~

Eu estava literalmente babando pela cena. Me recostei no canto com o Chris e, não sei por qual razão, Laurinha também havia decidido ficar pra aula pra ver se queria continuar com aquilo não. Mas meus olhos não estavam fixos nela. Estavam fixos na outra.

"Lindas ne?" – ele quebra meus pensamentos.

"Sim.." – eu estava sem palavras.

"Ela é uma graça... às vezes nem parece que ainda vai completar 4 anos.." –  
eu olho pra ela e sorrio sem jeito. – "e vocês?" – eu torno a olhar para as meninas – "faz quanto tempo que você não fala com ele?"

"Ah.." – passo a mão pelo meu cabelo – "um tempo.. perdemos contato.."

"As vezes foi melhor assim.." – eu não preciso falar que ele é suspeita para falar qualquer coisa da nossa historia. Pode-se dizer que depois de nós dois, ele era uma das pessoas que mais sabia de tudo.

"Talvez..." – eu não gostava muito de falar desse assunto.

~.~

Andei até a sala e parei um tempo. Olhei de relance pela porta e achei por um minuto que estava alucinando. Não... bom. Parecia. Pisquei uma vez e olhei para o suco pensando na possibilidade de terem colocado algum alucinógeno nele.

_"Esse nome nãaao..." – ela ria afundando o seu rosto no meu peito._

_"É bonito Lea.." – falo abraçando-a fortemente – "Rachel Emily..."_

_"Não quero por de personagem na minha filha Cory..." – ela se afastou e me encarou._

_"Nossa filha.." – passei a mão pela sua barriga. Nós já não traiamos nenhuma peça de roupa naquele momento._

_"Outro por favor..." – por algumas vezes tínhamos essa mania de parar o mundo e pensar em um futuro só nosso._

_"Você que sabe então..." – eu seguia com a mão na sua barriga. – "pode ser Lea ou Michele pela mãe... ia ser bonitinho..."_

_"E pelo pai Allan?" – ela se aproximava de mim e colocava a mão no meu rosto._

_"Eu só acho que se ficarmos somente falando aqui não vamos conseguir nunca_

_ter um filho para poder por a lista de nomes que já planejamos paraeles..." – eu deslizo minhas mãos pelas suas costas e a atraio para mim._

_"Ah não?" – ela sorri envergonhada._

_"Não mesmo..."_

~.~

"Cory?" – eu estava perdida no que estava vendo e de repente desperto ouvindo seu nome.

Viro o meu rosto de imediato pensando na possibilidade de ser outro. Mas não era.

"Cory.." – olho pro Chris que sorria. Viro o meu rosto e o vejo passando a mão pelos seus cabelos e olhava sem jeito pra nós.

"Paiiiiiiiiiii..." – de repente escuto um grito e vejo-a correndo pros seus braços.

Ele a coloca entre seus braços e a abraça forte. Agora eu como ele fazia, perco um pouco o meu ar e me seguro na parede.

"Como você ta, linda?" – ele da um selinho nela e logo vejo o seu olhar se dirigindo para mim.

"Você conhece a tia Lea?" – agora ele olhava de vez para mim.

~.~

"Sim.." – sorrio para minha filha e torno a olhar para ela. Preciso dizer que ela estava linda? E parecia que os anos ainda não haviam passado para ela. Era a mesma Lea que eu conheci tão bem...

"Oi.." – ela fala sem jeito e dá um passo a frente se aproximando de nós.

Olho um segundo para o Chris que sorria de canto.

"Oi..." – respondo para ela e estendo minha mão para cumprimentá-la.

Ela olha um segundo para minha mão e vejo que ainda tinha um pouco de receio antes de estender a sua para alcançar a minha.

~.~

Eu aperto sua mão receosa e logo nos separamos. Era melhor às vezes evitar algumas coisas. Eu sei que já passaram mais de 4 anos. Sei que era pra termos superado tudo e voltado a ser amigos como éramos antes. Mas tinha uma barreira entre nós.

Com ele tudo era mais complicado. Eu me sentia uma idiota e culpada por muita coisa. E por isso, por muitas vezes, restava para nós dois fugir mesmo.

Mas talvez já era mais que a hora de retomar algumas coisas.

"Acho que tenho que ir..." – eu havia me perdido nos meus pensamentos quando escuto Chris falando isso.

"Já?" – escuto Em falando. – "Lea você vai também?"

"To com ela amor..." – eu olho para ele que agora somente sorria para mim. – "preciso ir.."

"E se o meu pai te levar..." – ela diz inocentemente – "você fica mais um pouco?" – eu olho de relance para ele – "você a leva né pai?"

~.~

"Você a leva né pai?"

Com licença. Posso sair correndo agora ou deixo para amanha?!

Eu só sei que ele olhou pra mim desconcertado e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo evitando me encarar.

"Eu... tenho que ir..." – olhei pro Chris que já estava com sua filha nos braços - "vamos?"

"Porque?" – de repente Em pergunta esticando sua mão pra tocar em mim – "eu queria ir.. te mostrar meu quarto..."

"Seu quarto?" – eu olho pra ele que já não dizia nada.

"É.." – ela estica os braços e eu nem sei porque me aproximo, colocando-a entre meus braços. – "é o quarto da Cinderela..."

"Da Cinderela?" – eu não olho para ele.

"É lindo Lea..." – Chris diz se aproximando – "vai lá... você a deixa em casa... não é Cory?"

~.~

"Eu?" – meu Deus do céu, não inventa. Eu depois vou matá-lo. E vai ser uma morte lenta e dolorida.

"Sim.. você a deixa..." – ele afirmou me deixando sem saída.

"Deixo..." – ok, quem era eu pra dizer não.

"Viu.. ele deixa..." – Chris se aproximou de Lea e lhe deu um abraço – "to atrasado.. precisamos ir... até mais Emily.."

"Tchau tio..."

Sabe aqueles momentos que ninguém sabe o que dizer ou fazer? BINGO! Estamos em um desses momentos. Nos olhamos, sorrimos, minha filha falava coisas que nesse momento eu nem tenho ideia do que poderiam ser.

"Pai.. quero ir agora..." – ela bateu palmas duas vezes e eu olhei despertando dos meus pensamentos.

"Vamos..." – eu me abaixei recolhendo as suas coisas. – "não quer vir comigo não?"

"Não..." – ela recostou a cabeça no ombro dela.

"Se quiser eu levo.. eu sei que ela esta um pouco pesada.." – olhei para Lea que somente sorriu.

"Pode deixar.. ta tranqüilo..."

~.~

Andamos em silencio. Ou quase silencio. Porque nem eu nem ele falávamos nada, mas em compensação ela...

"E você gosta do Barney?" – ela sorria enquanto ele abria a porta.

"Gosto.." – mentira nunca assisti. – "é o roxinho ne?"

"Sim.. é ele..." – o observei ajeitá-la na cadeirinha do banco de trás.

"Porque não posso ir na frente pai?" – ela virou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

"Você sabe que não pode..." – ele ajeitou o cinto e fechou a porta.

"Mas porque ela pode e eu não?" – eu entrei na frente no carro e me sentei totalmente sem jeito.

"Porque ela é grande e você é pequena..."

~.~

"Desculpa.." – eu falei entrando no carro e ligando o som. – "se você quiser posso te deixar em casa..."

"Não... ta tudo bem..." – ela olhava mais pro outro lado do que pra mim.

"Ok então..." – dei a partida no carro e fui rumo a.. minha casa?

1 SEGUNDO de silêncio depois.

"Pai..." – ela começou.

"Que foi?" – eu olhei pra atrás rapidamente.

"Musica chata..."

Digamos que minha filha que comandava as musicas que eu colocava no meu carro.

"Não é chata..." – Lea sorria em silêncio.

"Não gosto..." – ela insistia e se minha memória não falhava... Lea também não gostava muito dessas musicas.

"Quer que mude?" – perguntei a ela já mexendo no som.

"Você que sabe..."

~.~

No fim ele mudou de musica e ela parou de falar. Olhei para trás algumas vezes e a vi quase matando uma barbie. Sorria para ele ou para o nada sem jeito e totalmente sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar. Não trocamos quase nenhuma palavra. Na verdade eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Eu tinha que arranjar uma desculpa para chegar la e sair correndo. De táxi.. de preferência. Porque se o meu marido me visse nessa situação aqui.. acho que não iria gostar nem um pouco.

"Chegamos.." – ele disse e eu acordo dos meus pensamentos.

Estávamos em seu apartamento. Bom... desci do carro e nem sabia se deveria ou não ajudá-lo com algo.

~.~

Meu pai abriu a porta do carro e eu quase que pulei pra ir com a tia Lea.

"Tiaaaa..." – eui fui em sua direção e segurei sua mão – "vamos vamos..." – saiu puxando-a pelo estacionamento ate o elevador.

"Calma..." – ela riu olhando pro meu pai.

"Vaaaaaaaaaammos pai..." – me aproximei tentando por minhas duas mãos na sua bunda – "vaaaaamos..."

"Calma menina..." – ele disse pegando minha bolsa. – "deixa de pressa.."

Estiquei minha outra mão e peguei a sua. As vezes era tão difícil alcançar a mão do meu pai... a vovó deu muito sustagem pra ele quando ele era pequeno como eu.

~.~

Que cena. Eu andando de um lado segurando sua mão esquerda, ela do outro segurando sua mão direita e nenhum dos dois trocando palavras ou que seja. Eu ia ter que pedir ainda desculpas a ela por tudo e dar uma dura na Em's por isso tudo.

Chegamos no elevador, apertei o quinto andar e nós três nos escoramos na parede esperando-o chegar. As portas abrem, tiro a chave do bolso e abro a porta. De imediato ela solta a mão dos dois e sai correndo pela sala.

Sorrio para ela sem jeito e a espero entrar, antes de entrar e trancar a porta.

~.~

"Bonito apartamento..."

Bonito apartamento?! De onde surgiu a idéia de falar isso?

"Obrigado..." – ele largou as coisas na mesa da sala e eu ainda ouvia os gritos de uma criança pela casa.

Dei uma olhada ao redor e de cara vi brinquedos, muitas, muitas bonecas jogadas por todos os lados. Muitos cd´s, aparelhos eletrônicos, uns quadros digamos que esquisitos. A mãe dele que deve ter escolhido...

Enfim.. estava beeeem diferente da ultima vez que eu estive aqui.

"Desculpa a bagunça..." – ele falou antes dela aparecer de novo.

"Normal..." – senti de novo uma mão me puxando.

"Veeeeem..."

Eu só não sei como não cai... ela me arrastou ate o seu quarto e praticamente me jogou na cama.

"Você gosta de boneca?" – eu olhei ao redor vendo o tanto de coisa que aquela menina tinha.

"Gosto.." – o que dialogar com uma criança de 3 anos?

"Aaaaa.. podemos brincar então..." – ela saiu puxando as bonecas pelos cabelos – "eu acho que eu tenho uma de cabelo preto que ela pode ser você..." – ela saiu revirando uma caixa de bonecas e eu fiquei somente observando. – "ai você pode ser amiga da minha.. que as duas tem filhos... e tem os namorados... você tem namorado?"

"Namorado?" – pensei olhando ao redor – "namorado não... sou casada.."

"Ah..." – ela parou um momento e novamente se virou para mim – "achei você..."

~.~

"Você que era de Gley?" – eu entrei no quarto no minuto exato da pergunta.

"Glee..." – a corrigi como sempre.

"G L E Y..." – ela sorriu entregando uma boneca pra Lea.

"Quer algo para beber?" – perguntei sem me aproximar muito.

"Você era?" – ela insistia.

"Sim.." – ela olhou para ela e logo para mim – "sim..."

"Elaaa era de glee paaai" – ela olhou pra mim como se tivesse feito a descoberta do século.

"Era..." – disse já pensando no que falar pra sair – "pode ser refrigerante? Ou prefere um suco?"

"Um suco por favor" – ela respondeu mais rápido que não sei o que.

"Ok..."

~.~

"Você era!" – ela ainda estava emocionada com a revelação – "nossa... você era quaaal?"

Como assim quem eu era?

"Eram vários ne?"

"Sim..." – disse tentando abaixar o cabelo da boneca.

"Todos do coral da escola..." – ela veio se aproximando sentando do meu lado. – "você não é amiga do meu pai?"

"Sou..." – desisti de mexer no cabelo da boneca.

"Mas porque você não vem pra cá sempre?"

~.~

"Deixa de fazer perguntas..." – voltei a tempo com o suco em mãos.

"Quero refrigerante pai..." – ela disse esticando o braço.

"Hoje não.. somente sábado..."

"Mas porqueeeee?" – a meu Deus ia começar o drama.

"Em's não.." – a repreendi antes que começasse.

"Chato.." – ela cruzou os braços e jogou a boneca na parede. Eu olhei pra Lea sem jeito.

"Olha os modos menina..." – falei me sentando na cama perto delas.

~.~

Me perdi nos meus pensamentos num minuto. Olhei pro lado e a vi com um bico gigante. Tão parecida com ele às vezes. Olhei para o outro e olhei para aquelas mãos em cima de suas pernas.

"Vocês já se beijaram?"

Tomei um gole gigante de suco que quase me engasguei.

_Ok. Qual o buraco mais perto para eu me jogar agora?_


	4. Capitulo 04

"Ta com fome Lea?" – me levantei rapidamente da cama.

"Ah tô sim..." – ela olhou pros lados sem saber aonde colocava o copo de suco.

"Ah que ótimo... pode ser macarrão? Pizza? Biscoito? É que eu ainda não fiz as compras..." – sai andando do quarto e ela veio me seguindo.

"É isso que ela come de almoço?"

"Ela almoça lá mesmo..." – cheguei ate a cozinha e fui abrindo a geladeira.

"Pai?" – eu logo escuto passinhos e olho para Lea que desvia rapidamente o olhar pra ela.

"Sim..?" – minha filha deixe de ser inconveniente.

"Vocês tão brincando de esconde esconde é?" – ela começou a rir e abraçou minhas pernas.

~.~

"Talvez.." – ele sorriu para ela e logo olhou para mim.

Sorriu. Sorriu daquela maneira. Aquela sabe? Senti meu coração acelerar um pouquinho e respiro fundo olhando ao redor. O que eu estava fazendo aqui mesmo?

"Acho que.." – disse olhando de novo ao redor – "tenho que ir..."

"Já?" – os dois praticamente falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Não quer comer nada mesmo?" – ele disse já abrindo a geladeira.

"Não..." – sorrio – "obrigada.. mas tenho que ir..."

"Então eu te levo.." – ele fecha a porta da geladeira de vez.

"Nãoo!" – eu quase gritei – "eu pego um táxi... não se preocupe.. cuida dela.."

"Ela tem babá,a não sei se você percebeu, ela tálá dentro... eu posso dar uma escapada de vez em quando."

~.~

Deixa de insistir Cory.

"Ela já vai?" – Em olha pra mim e eu balanço a cabeça positivamente. – "porque você já vai? Quer ver filme comigo não?"

"Não posso minha linda..." – ela falava sem se mover.

"E outro dia pode?" – Emily se afastou de mim e foi se aproximando dela.

"Talvez..." – ela se abaixou para ficar na altura dela.

"Ela vem depois pai..." – ela se virou e olhou pra mim. – "ai a gente conversa né?"

"É claro..." – ela deu um beijinho na bochecha dela e logo se levantou.

"Eu te levo..." – eu continuei a insistir.

~.~

Eu bem conhecia a figura. Quando ele tem algo na cabeça não tem quem tire.  
Não mesmo. Sempre foi assim, um pouco cabeça dura pra algumas coisas.

"Ok..." – não disse mais nada e o vi chamando alguém.

"Volto já já.. não demoro.. faz com que ela tome banho.. e durma um pouco..."

"Tchau tia..." – ela acenou mais uma vez e eu sorri para ela.

Cory pegou as chaves do carro, abriu a porta e fomos direto, em silencio para o elevador.

~.~

Que assunto puxar? Porque na verdade eu tinha tanto a falar e perguntar, mas não sabia se poderia ou deveria fazer aquilo.

"Ta frio hoje né?" – típico.

"Um pouco.." – ela diz sem me encarar.

...

Andamos ate o carro e ativei o alarme logo entrando. Ligo o som para que o silencio não nos matasse de vez.

"Onde te levo?" – eu de verdade nem tinha idéia de onde ela estava morando.

~.~

Ir pra casa ou não? Ele me deixando assim eu acho que meu marido não iria gostar muito. Mas qual o problema? Ele é meu amigo. Amigo. Colega ou que seja. Os meus outros amigos me levam em casa e ele não reclama... bom... hum...

"Lea?" – ele me acorda de meus pensamentos.

"Ah..." – respirei fundo e logo dei a direção da minha casa.

Não teria o menor problema. Eu acho...

~.~

Uhm... isso era hora de ter transito? Não dialogávamos direito como _amigos antigos_ que se reencontram. Eu nem sabia o que conversar com ela. Comentávamos e alguma musica, de alguém, mas nunca de nós.. e pronto, em um segundo o papo acabava de novo.

"O que aconteceu?" – falei abaixando o vidro e olhando pra fora.

"Batida.. no mínimo.." – ela diz checando o celular.

"Atrasada pra alguma coisa?" – fecho o vidro e olho ao redor já planejando entrar na próxima à direita.

"Não..." – ela responde pondo o celular na bolsa.

"Passam das uma..." – agora eu que checo o celular.

~.~

"Humrum..." – digo já relaxando mais. – "que é isso?" – rio ao ouvir o 'seu' estômago.

"Que?" – ele ri olhando pra baixo.

"Fome?" – pergunto já abrindo minha bolsa.

"Talvez.." – ele sorri lindamente e o meu coração derrete.

"Posso ver se tenho aqui qualquer coisa..." – começo a revirar minhas coisas.

"Você ainda carrega sempre comida na bolsa?"

~.~

"Sim.." – ela sorri começando a por tudo no colo e eu fico parado somente observando. – "serve cereal..? mas acho que tem chocolate.. você prefere chocolate... sim?"

"Sempre..." – estendo minha mão e ela olha de novo pra bolsa antes de me entregar. – "vai querer um pouco?" – falo já dando uma mordida.

"Aceito..."

Mordi quase a metade do chocolate e entreguei a outra pra ela.

"Obrigado..."

~.~

Ele falou ainda de boca cheia e eu não pude evitar rir.

"De nada..." – sorri lambendo os dedos.

"Acho que agora anda..."

Finalmente os carros andaram e saímos dali. A partir de um chocolate o clima parece que melhorou quase que 100%.

"Meu Deus..." – ele começou a rir – "eu sempre morro de rir lembrando das  
coisas que nos fazíamos ou inventamos para sair fugindo dos fãs.. pra tentar ter nosso tempo livre em paz..."

"Pelo menos a maioria das coisas sempre adiantavam..." – eu ri enquanto ainda dizia o caminho pra ele.

"A minha estatura nunca ajudou muito..."

~.~

"Nãaao mesmo..." – ela bate em meu ombro e logo se afasta – "a culpa era sua que não sabia disfarçar.. nunca soube..."

"Fazer o que..." – digo parando o carro – "até o cheiro do meu perfume chamava atenção das fãs.." – respiro fundo e olho ao redor - "Bom... é aqui?"

"A casa de muro de pedra.." – ela aponta sorrindo – "sim.."

~.~

"Obrigada.." – falo sem me mover pra sair.

"Eu que agradeço por aturá-la.. tem o gênio um pouco difícil.."

"Ela é linda Cory..." – eu digo tocando de leve seu ombro – "não tem porque pedir desculpas por nada não..."

"Mesmo assim..." – ele sorri envergonhado e passa a mão pelo cabelo. E eu vejo aquela covinha linda. Ah aquela covinha...

"Bom.. melhor ir.. tenho o que fazer ainda hoje..." – fiquei encarando-o sem saber se somente o cumprimentava com a mão ou se..

~.~

"Você.." – ela diz ainda sem sair – "bom... podia me arranjar seu telefone? Perdi... pra sei lá.. falar com ela as vezes..."

"Meu telefone?" – me surpreendo um pouco, confesso.

"Ah... se não quiser.."

"Claro.." – eu quase pulo da cadeira – "bom... me arranja o seu.. te dou um toque..."

"Beleza.." – ela sorri envergonhada pegando seu celular.

~.~

"Foi bom o dia hoje.." – ele fala e se aproxima me dando um beijo de leve na bochecha.

"Sim... depois podemos sair.. com o Cory.. sim?"

"Sim..." – sorrio e já vou abrindo a porta.

"Tchau.. até outro dia então..."

_**Alguns dias depois..**__**  
**_  
"Acho que não vou poder ir Chris..." - eu disse mordendo um pedaço do meu sanduíche.

"Como assim Cory?" - ele não se conformava. - "é sua afilhada.."

"Eu sei.." - coloco o sanduíche de lado - "mas eu tenho que acompanhar umas  
gravações... não poderei ficar... mas eu a deixo e a pego de volta..."

"Não é a mesma coisa.." - ela suspirou - "mas.. ok.. compreendo.. não faltará oportunidade..."

"Você cuida bem dela?" - bebi um gole da minha coca diet - "porque se for dar muito trabalho.. eu nem.."

"Nem pense.." - ele riu - "ela vem sim... vai estar cheio de gente aqui... sozinha ela não ficará.."

"Prometo tentar ficar o máximo que puder.. verei o que posso fazer.."

~.~

"Você vai ficar bem mesmo?" - ele me abraçou forte antes de se afastar.

"Claro que vou..." - disse levando-o até a porta. - "não precisa se preocupar comigo..."

"Quando chegar eu te ligo.." - ele segurou sua mala. - "tchau..." - trocamos um beijo rápido e fiquei na porta vendo-o sair.

Voltei para casa e fui direto verificar algumas coisas antes de ir dormir. Amanhã a primeira providência seria ir comprar o presente de aniversário da Laurinha. Esses dias eu andava sem tempo para nada. Nada mesmo. Precisava me apressar e caprichar no presente da minha afilhada. Sim... eu e Cory éramos seus padrinhos, mas mesmo assim quase sempre nas festas nos desencontrávamos. Às vezes ele tinha algum compromisso, outra vezes eu estava mais ocupada que não sei o que.

"Então amanhã as seis né?" - liguei para o Chris para confirmar.

"Sim.. e não falte.. conto com sua presença..."

~.~

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaai..." – eu saio correndo segurando meu vestido em mãos – "é esse?"

"Deixa ver..." – ele disse jogando sua toalha em cima da cama – "sim.. esse que escolhemos..."

"Táá..." – sorrio para ele que logo me colocou nos braços.

"Vamos ao banho pra se trocar, né?" – ele segura o vestido, o coloca em cima da  
cama e começa a se dirigir comigo ao banheiro. Às vezes ele tomava banho primeiro que eu, ou então depois eu tomava antes dele.. mas é que eu ainda não sabia direito.. ele ou a Nana tinham que me ajudar..

Papai sempre me dava banho assim. Somente de short ou cueca.. todo lindo! O único problema é que ele era alto demais e sempre tinha que se abaixar. Tadinho... Diz ele que eu o molho demais... que só faço lambança.

~.~

"Levanta o braço..." – eu digo me abaixando para - tentar - ficar na sua altura.

Digamos que nunca pensei que teria o menor jeito para cuidar de outra pessoa  
que não fosse eu. Mas com ela eu aprendi a me virar.. e pelo menos tento fazer tudo direitinho. Vou ate o chuveiro, verifico a temperatura da água e sorrio para ela que estava escorada ao armário encarando a água.

"Que foi sujinha, medo de que?"

"Ta frio pai?" – ela olha pra mim e eu me aproximo estendendo a mão.

"Não..." – rio fechando o Box.

"Se tiver..." – ela põe a mão embaixo da água e viro o rosto sorrindo pra mim – "posso ficar sem banho?"

"Você quer mesmo que ninguém queira brincar com você na festa?"

"Não..." – ela põe o primeiro pé e logo olha pra mim de novo.

~.~

"Ta friooo..." – reclamo entrando embaixo da água.

"Não ta não, pequena.." – papai diz pegando meu shampoo.

"Ta sim..." – reclamo me encolhendo.

"Vem cá..." – ele me puxa e eu fecho os olhos. Ele começa a passar o shampoo  
no meu cabelo e eu não abro os olhos para não arder.

"Rápido pai.." – falo segurando no braço dele – "rápido.."

"Calma.." – ele ri – "desse jeito eu vou mudar seu nome de Emily Michele para porquinha..."

~.~

"Droga..." – falei ajeitando meu cabelo no espelho – "vou me atrasar e o Chris vai me matar.."

Sai correndo pelo casa procurando o meu sapato que já havia separado.

"Presente... hum.. hum..." – saio conferindo a bolsa e me ajeitando como podia – "tudo ok.. acho que já posso ir..."

~.~

"Aaaaaa..." – ela sai correndo pela casa somente de toalha.

"Em's..." – eu sai correndo – "menina.. vou me atrasar assim.. vem aqui..."

"Nem me pega..." – ela se esconde atrás da mesa da cozinha.

"Não é hora pra isso..."

Sim.. ela tinha essa mania incrível de querer de uma oura pra outra brincar de pega-pega comigo.

"Emily Michele Monteith!" – grito e logo ela para de graça – "vamos acabar com isso logo"

Ela logo se aproxima em silêncio e vai andando ate o seu quarto de cabeça baixa.

~.~

Espero meu pai me ajudar e fico em silêncio sem falar nada. Eu não gostava quando ele dizia o meu nome todo.. sei lá...

"Não fica com essa cara.." – ele diz passando a mão no meu cabelo – "é que o papai tava atrasado.. mas ta tudo bem ok?"

"Ok..." – falo fechando os olhos enquanto ele passava perfume em mim.

"Fale pro seu tio Chris que vou tentar aparecer logo e o obedeça..."

"Tá..." – eu abro os olhos e vou me olhar no espelho – "faz trança?"

"Seu pai não sabe fazer.." – ele ri me encarando – "quando chegar lá pede pra alguém.."

"Tá..." – olho pra ele e o sigo ate o seu quarto. Tudo bem... papai era mesmo meio desengonçado, não que ele nunca tivesse tentado, ele já tentou... mas nunca saiu bonita... ok ok... já era exigir demais dele.

~.~

"Já vamos sair..." – falo vestindo qualquer roupa e já separando o presente – "pra que você não chegue mais atrasada do que já estamos.."

Verifiquei tudo dentro de casa e corri para levá-la. Já passavam das seis...

~.~

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa aaaaa.." – Laura se jogou nos meus braços.

"Oii amor.." – lhe dou um beijo na bochecha e logo a coloco no chão – "como esta a aniversariante?"

"Beeeem.." – ela sorri olhando pro pacote entre minhas mãos.

"Sabe que é isso?" – eu mostro o pacote e ela sorri balançando a cabeça negativamente. – "como prometido..." – me abaixei e lhe entreguei.

"Lea.." – Chris se aproxima sorrindo ao lado de Brian – "não me abandonou.."

"Obvio que não.." – sorrio cumprimentando-os – "eu disse que não faltaria dessa vez.."

"Paiii.. abreee.." – Lau diz olhando pro Colfer.

"Depois.. agora não.." – ele diz pegando o presente.

"Mas..." – ela olhou pra mim e pra ele.

"Depois da festa linda.. agora não.."

~.~

"Corre.. corre pai.." – Emily se empolgou ouvindo a musica da festa.

"Calma.." – sorri colocando-a no colo e tocando a campainha.

"Ding dong.." – ela imita o som e abraça o meu pescoço e logo sorri de novo.

"Diz que vai ficar!" – Chris diz me cumprimentando.

"Não.. mas em uma hora volto.." – falo colocando-a no chão.

"Oi tio.." – ela acena para Brian e Colfer, que logo se aproxima e afaga de leve o seu cabelo.

"Oi pequena.."

~.~

Olho por entre as pernas do tio Colfer para ver se achava a Laurinha para poder entregar o seu presente.

"Lau.." – grito e ela logo olha pra mim.

"Emmmmm.." – ela sorri largando algo no chão.

"Pai, entra?" – olhei pra ele e olhei pra dentro.

"Não posso..." – ele se abaixou na minha altura e me deu um selinho – "comporte-se qualquer coisa me liga.."

"Mas volta ta?" – eu lhe dou um beijo de volta.

~.~

"Claro que volto.." – eu olho para dentro da casa e logo a vejo. Aceno de longe, ela sorri de volta, dou meia volta e vou embora.


	5. Capitulo 05

Mal a vejo entrar na sala, ela cumprimenta Laurinha e depois sai correndo em minha direção se jogando em meus braços.

"Que linda você está..." – disse colocando-a em meus braços e lhe dando um beijo de leve em sua bochecha – "ficou aqui sozinha? Cadê seu pai" - não que eu quisesse saber onde ele estava.

"Papai volta depois..." – ela sorriu para mim e se aproximou beijando minha bochecha.

"E você vai ficar aqui sozinha?" – sorri andando com ela até uma cadeira.

"Sozinha não.. tem o tio Colfer.. tem tio Brian.. bom.. tem vários tios.. e agora também tenho a tia Lea..." – me sentei na cadeira e a vi olhando ao redor.

"Pois sim..." - passo as minhas mãos em seus cabelos fininhos e aloirados - "podemos depois brincar.."

"Vai ter mágico e palhaço?" – ela seguia olhando ao redor vendo que Chris se aproximava de nós.

"Tem?" – eu estava mais empolgada que ela.

"Tem... Lea... você pode..."

"Sim.." – nem deixei ela completar a frase. – "não será nenhum incomodo.."

~.~

"Mais que saco.." – reclamei cem vezes com o maldito computador que teimava em travar.

"Que tanto reclama?" – Marie, uma das funcionarias da produtora, se aproximou de mim abraçando meu pescoço.

"Oi.." – disse sem olhar pra ela – "preciso acabar isso.. tenho que ir a uma festa.."

"Da filha do Chris?" – ela se afastou e puxou uma cadeira sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Sim..." – falei quase chutando o computador.

"Deixa que eu te ajudo então..."

~.~

"Ta com fome?" – disse quando ela se aproximou de mim já toda suada de correr de um lado pro outro.

"Não muito..." – a vi puxar uma cadeira e sentar.

"Não quer nem um sanduíche? Um pastelzinho..." – puxei minha cadeira e me aproximei dela ajeitando sua franja.

"Quero cocola..." – ela olhou pros lados e saiu procurando um garçom. Olhei para os lados pensando se seria certo dar refrigerante para uma criança desse tamanho. Mas ao ver o seu sorriso eu não pude negar. Estiquei meu braço pra um e peguei um copo para ela.

"Cuidado..." – disse entregando.

"Brigada.." – ela dá um gole e logo torna a olhar ao redor – "meu pai?"

"Não vi..." – ela logo faz careta, dá um gole e me estende o copo de novo. – "já?"

"Já já quero.. guarda pra mim?" – ela salta da cadeira – "por favor?"

~.~

"Tia?" – sai correndo e achei o tio Colfer – "fala com meu pai.."

"Ele já deve estar vindo.." – fiz careta e pisei forte cruzando meus braços.

"Liga pra eleeee.." – segurei na sua calça jeans e puxei um pouco, fazendo-o olhar pra mim.

"Espera..." – eu o vi entregando algo pra uma moça e pegando na minha mão.

Andamos até um outro quarto vazio, ela sentou na cadeira e discou os números no seu celular, logo o entregando para mim.

~.~

"Você nuuum vem?" – escuto sua voz chorosa do outro lado da linha.

"Eu já estou saindo amor.." – disse desligando o computador – "já estou a caminho.. não demoro..."

"Promete?"

"Obvio.." – acenei para Marie que logo se aproximou – "to chegando.."

"Pronto?" – ela disse me entregando uns papeis.

"Vamos..."

"E ai quando eu fiquei sabendo já não tinha mais..."

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAi..." – virei de imediato meu rosto ao reconhecer o grito.

Ele a coloca nos braços, a abraça forte e lhe da um beijo na bochecha. Sorrio a cena e até me esqueço o que estava falando.

"Volto já..." – me levantei fingindo que ia fazer algo para ajudar na festa me aproximo um pouco mais deles.

"Olá Em's.." – viro o meu rosto e vejo uma morena gigante cumprimentado-a.

"Oi.." – ela diz abraçando ainda mais o seu pai.

"Não vai me dar um beijo não?"

~.~

"Não..." – eu abraço ainda mais ele protegendo-o.

"Emily que é isso?" – ele logo me afasta e me olha. – "cumprimente-a"

"Quero comer pai... to com muita fome.." – digo pouco me importando.

"Desculpa..." – ele diz olhando pra ela.

"Enfim.." – tio Colfer se aproxima de nós e eu aproveito pra ir pro chão. – "pensei que iria demorar mais..." – ela lhe da um beijo na bochecha – "você é a.."

"Marie.." – elas dão as mãos e logo se separam.

~.~

"Fome pai..." – ela disse puxando minha calça.

"Vamos já comer..." – eu olho para os lados vendo quem estava.

"Quer que eu te leve pra comer?" – Marie diz se abaixando a altura dela.

"Não.." – ela se afasta e se esconde atrás da minha perna. – "prefiro comer com qualquer outra pessoa..." – ela me solta e eu olho sem jeito para ela. – "tiaaaa..." – olho para o lado e a vejo se virando. – "me dá pastel?"

Ela olha pra mim, sorri sem jeito e acena, logo dando atenção a Emily. Ela torna a olhar pra mim, eu afirmo com a cabeça e a deixo fazer o que quiser.

"Vamos então.." – ela segura-a pela mão e a leva até uma mesa mais separada.

"Sua filha nunca vai com a minha cara, não tem jeito..." – Marie diz pegando uma bebida.

"Ela tem gênio forte.." – falo seguindo-as com o olhar. E que gênio.

~.~

"Bom.. ta bom isso?" – coloquei uma quantidade que não sabia se era suficiente para um criança de sua idade.

"Ta.." – ela sorri e sai andando na minha frente - "senta aqui.." – ela puxa uma cadeira e aponta para uma para mim.

"Você que manda.." – sorrio colocando o pratinho na mesa.

"Não gosto dela.." – ela me fala passando a mão em um pastel e olhando pro lado.

"Porque não?" – sim eu estava curiosa para saber quem era. Novamente, não que isso me interessasse, é claro.

"Chata.. e feia..." – ela começa a mastigar – "não gosto e pronto.."

"Ahm..." – digo vendo a outra passar as mãos nas costas dele com a maior intimidade do mundo.

~.~

"Volto já..." – disse rapidamente me afastando e indo aonde estava minha filha. – "comendo pequena?"

De imediato Lea olha pra mim e desvia o olhar rapidamente.

"Aham.." – ela diz estendendo algo para mim. – "come.."

"Obrigado.." – puxo uma cadeira e me posiciono ao lado de minha filha.

"Ela te deu trabalho?" – perguntei tomando um gole de seu refrigerante. Deus. Ela estava linda.

"Não..." – ela diz também tomando um gole – "nenhum..."

~.~

"Desculpa qualquer coisa ai..." – ele sorri em minha direção.

"Não há porque se desculpar.." – digo cruzando minhas pernas.

"Preciso é falar com você.." – ele diz baixinho se aproximando dela – "eu já não pedi pra você ser menos mal criada as vezes?"

"Hum?" – ela diz sem olhar pra ele.

"Emily.." – ele diz pegando no seu rosto e fazendo-a olhar pra mim – "você pedirá desculpas, certo?"

"Não quero que ninguém roube meu pai..." – ela diz e eu sorrio sem jeito.

"Depois falamos a respeito disso mocinha.." – disse vendo-a se aproximar.

"Bom.." – Lea diz se levantando – "irei falar com uns amigos..."

~.~

Fui até o banheiro, sai, dei uma volta, falei com umas pessoas e a mulher não desgrudava dele.

"Acho que já vou cantar os parabéns.." – Chris diz passando por mim rapidamente.

"Ok..." – falo sem deixar de olhar pra cena. Que desagradável.

"Eles já saíram um tempo, mas é passado.." – escuto-o falando perto de mim.

"O que?" – continuo me fingindo de desinteressada.

"Emily a afastou.. como quase todas.. ela sempre faz isso..." – Colfer fala pegando a caixa de fósforos e se dirigindo até a mesa.

"Ela faz o que?" – a acompanho, interessada.

"Trata mal, fala, digamos que, verdades.. enfim.. espanta.. inventa.." – ele começa a rir – "por ela ninguém serve pra ser namorada do seu pai.."

"Ah..." – sorri imaginando ela fazendo isso.

"Menina inteligente, né?" – Chris ri me dando uma cotovelada.

"Digam lá minhas rainhas.." – sinto alguém me abraçando por trás.

~.~

"Tioooooooooo Darren.." – eu saio correndo até sua direção e me jogo em seus braços.

"Oi linda..." – ele me da um beijo na bochecha. – "como anda a senhorita?"

"Muito bem.." – eu sorrio quando ele me põe no chão.

"Cheguei tarde, mas aqui estou.." – ele estava abraçando forte a tia Lea.

"Vocês namoram?" – eu falo me aproximando mais deles.

"Nãoo.." – ele ri se afastando dela – "sua tia não me quis.." – ele começa a rir.

"Porque?"

~.~

"Darren.." – digo batendo de leve nas suas costas.

"Ela me trocou por outro..." – olho pra eles que riam e eu fica boiando sem entender.

"Ah..." – Emily começa a rir como se estivesse entendendo tudo – "eu pensava que vocês namoravam.." – troco olhares com todos que continuavam rindo.

Enfim... finalmente começaram a cantar os parabéns. Pus Emily nos meus braços que a todo momento insistia ou inventava algo para que eu não me aproximasse muito da Marie. Pegamos a lembrancinha, nos servimos de bolo, conversamos com todos ao nosso redor, corri um pouco com ela, me atrevi a interagir com o palhaço...

"Cansado?" – ela olha pra mim quando eu me sento à mesa quase já no fim da festa.

"Morto..." – falo olhando pro relógio – "e já é quase hora dela ir dormir.."

"Ela ta elétrica.." – Lea diz sorrindo.

"Cory.." – Marie se aproxima – "acho que já vou..."

"Te levo.." – pulo da cadeira e já pego minhas chaves.

"Não precisa.." – ela diz colocando o celular na bolsa – "já arranjei como ir.. e tenho que ir a outro local mesmo.."

"Desculpa qualquer coisa.." – falo abraçando-a.

~.~

Bom. A mulher foi embora. Ele sentou a mesa e o silencio reinou. Mexi mil vezes nos alitos de dente que espetavam uns salgados, fiquei movendo os copos da mesa...

"Adoro festa de criança..." – ele torna a falar.

"É.." – somente concordo.

"Bolo... salgado.. refrigerante.. doce..." – ele começa a rir de repente.

"Aham.." – digo conferindo a hora.

~.~

Paro um segundo e fico olhando pra ela sem parar. Vejo como ela se move, como cruza, descruza as pernas. Como sorri, como fica seria. O modo que ajeita o seu cabelo, a covinha que forma quando ela sorri. Sinto o cheiro marcante do seu perfume... sinto...

~.~

Percebo-o me olhando demais. Demais. Muito mais do que deveria pro meu gosto. Encaro-o sem jeito e ele começa a sorrir. Sorrio de volta sem dizer nada mais.

"Que foi?" – falo colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"O que?" – ele sorri colocando as mãos na mesa, próximo da minha.

"Que tanto olha?" – sorrio sem jeito.

"Estava lembrando..." – nesse momento eu engulo em seco.

"Lembrando... de que?" – aproximo ainda mais minha mão da sua. Ele sorri sem jeito e olha ao redor.

Não sei por qual razão, encosto minha mão na sua e passo meus dedos de leve sobre os seus. Ele levanta o rosto e sorri tornando a olhar mais uma vez ao redor.

"Quer conversar em outro canto?" – falo sem pensar.

"Outro canto?" – ele dirige agora o seu olhar a mim.

"Sim.." – ela diz tão baixinho que quase não escuto. – "conversar.." – ela logo afasta sua mão da minha.

"Ok.." – disse olhando pra Emily – "já volto.. é rápido.."

"Em...?" – me aproximo dela vendo-a mais pra lá do que pra cá de sono.

"Hum?" – ela diz se jogando nos meus braços.

Ai meu Deus. Agora não.

"Quer ir embora?" – falo esperando que ela dissesse não.

"Humrum..." – eu mereço.

"Ok..." – falo levantando-a nos braços. Logo ela põe seus bracinhos em volta de meu pescoço e recosta a sua cabeça no meu ombro.

Vou andando desanimado até o encontro de Lea.

"Dormiu?" – ela pergunta se levantando da cadeira.

"Quase..." – sorri passando a mão de leve na sua cabeça.

~.~

"Então..." – chama ele pra ir na sua casa Lea. Não seja boba.

"Acho que preciso por ela em uma cama.." – ele seguia fazendo carinhos nela.

"Ah..." – olho ao redor e recuo no convite.

"Se você quiser podemos conversar outro dia..." – ele diz e logo eu o encaro – "ou..."

"Ou?" – aceno pra não sei quem e torno a olhar pra ele.

"Se quiser conversar ainda.. pode ser lá em casa.. ou na sua.. bom.. ou depois.. não sei.." – ela começa a se atrapalhar nas palavras.

"Ela tem problemas em dormir em outra cama?" – não Lea. Escolha a casa dele! Pelo amor de Deus.

"Nunca teve.." – ele torna a sorrir.

~.~

"Podemos ir lá pra casa..."

ESPERA! Como assim? E o tal do marido dela? Ham? Acho que ele não ia gostar nada disso.. se bem que só vamos conversar, mas sei lá.

"Sua casa?!" – pergunto sem entender muito bem tudo aquilo.

"Não vai ter bronca..." – ela sorri e começa a andar – "ele viajou.."

"Ah ta.." – isso era bom ou ruim? Porque de um lado tinha a possibilidade dele virar meu amigo ainda e.. não. Não mesmo. Não dava e não existe a possibilidade.

"Entãoo..?" – ela acha sua bolsa e sorri mais uma vez.

"Vamos.. você está de carro?" – digo recolhendo as coisas da Emily.

"Você me segue então..."

~.~

Enfim.  
Ele saiu na frente se despediu de todos e eu sai logo em seguida. Ninguém imaginaria nada. e também não tinha o que imaginar. Nós somos amigos, sempre fomos, eu sou casada, ele me respeita. Nada passa ué. Nada. Vamos conversar um pouco, relembrar. Somente conversando. Nada além.

Entrei em meu carro e ele fez sinal de luz com o seu. Acenei sorrindo e logo peguei as chaves, dando a partida e indo rumo a minha casa.

Pouco tempo depois ali estávamos. Abri os portões, estacionei o carro e logo ele fez o mesmo. Fecho os portões e corro pra onde ele estava.

"Onde tem uma cama?" – ele ri colocando-a nos braços.

"Me segue.." – abri a porta e fui acendendo todas as luzes. Ok onde? Meu quarto? De hospedes? Melhor o meu... o meu.

"Aqui..." – indico minha cama e puxo os lençóis, ajeitando o travesseiro.

Ele colocou ela com o maior cuidado do mundo sobre a cama, tirou os seus sapatos e puxa o lençol cobrindo-a.

~.~

"E ela quando dorme, cai no sono que nem uma pedra?" – ela fala baixinho e eu aceno com a cabeça.

"Só deixa a porta e a luz acesa.. pra se ela acordar, não ficar muito assustada por não saber aonde esta..."

Fui me levantando e seguindo-a pela casa. Bato o meu olhar em tudo e vou conhecendo o ambiente.

"Tempinho que você não vem, né?" – ela diz chegando na sala e me indicando o sofá.

"Um tempo.." – sorrio sentando a uma certa distancia dela.

"Quer comer? Beber algo?" – ela logo se levanta.

"Beber.." – digo olhando ao redor.

"Com ou sem álcool?"

~.~

"Tanto faz.." – ele sorri e eu aceno já sabendo o que deveria trazer.

"Espera vou pegar algo..."

Ando até o bar e tento achar o que ele gostava de beber. Mas eu sei que tendo álcool já estaria ótimo pra ele. Ok. Vinho? Nada como um bom vinho. Procurei um qualquer ou quem sabe um especial. Fui até o meu mini bar e peguei um que estava aberto. Ele iria gostar. Servi duas taças e fui andando até onde ele estava entregando-o uma.

"Obrigado.." – ele sorri e toma um pequeno gole.

Faço um sinal, retorno à cozinha e pego a garrafa levando-a e deixando-a na mesinha de centro da sala.

"Então..." – eu sorrio esperando realmente que ele que puxasse o assunto.

~.~

Só sei que...

"De onde é esse vinho?" – disse tomando dois goles grandes e pegando a garrafa.

"Acho que Portugal.." – ela se aproxima olhando a garrafa comigo.

"Safra de 2001.." – eu sorrio e coloco de volta na mesa – "muito bom..."

Ok. Os assuntos entre nós sempre morriam. Vi a forma que ela bebia. Digamos que pelo menos pra mim era super sexy, alias tudo o que ela fazia tinha uma pitada de sensualidade que só ela tinha O que eu sempre mais gostei dela era esse jeito desligado de ser e essa menina, que ela era entre amigos, uma moleca que tomava conta da sua personalidade quase sempre.

Eu só sei que ela ligou o som e começamos a falar de musica. Era fácil falar disso. Sempre foi nossa paixão em comum.

Uma, duas, três taças de vinho. Sinto que já já ele acaba.

~.~

"Sim..." – eu ria quase que me jogando em cima dele.

Se controle Lea.

"E aquela vez que o Mark chegou mais que bêbado no hotel querendo agarrar a Chord..." – ele também se descontrolava e não parava de rir.

"Coitado.. tomo mundo na época teve uma crise horrível de riso.." – digo  
tomando mais um gole.

"Ai ai.." – ele diz se levantando.

"Que foi?" – pergunto vendo-o mexer nos meus dvds.

"Nada.." – ele se volta sorrindo.

"Acho que vou pegar uns biscoitinhos.. pro álcool não subir.." – me levanto do sofá e vou rumo a cozinha.

"Vou aproveitar e ver minha pequena.."

Minha pequena. Paralisei no meio do caminho e já esqueci o que iria fazer. Um  
nó se formou na minha garganta e respirei fundo entrando na cozinha.

~.~

Estava tudo ok. Ela dormia que nem um anjo. Me sento um minuto e olho ao redor. Quarto dela. Dela e daquele marido dela. Encaro aquela cama gigante e por um segundo passam milhões de coisas na minha mente. O que aquele quarto já não tinha presenciado. Respiro fundo. Deus me livre pensar naquilo, porque só de imaginar o meu estômago começava a embrulhar.

Dou um beijo na minha pequena e saio do quarto voltando a sala, onde ela já estava  
sentada com o copo entre as mãos, encarando o a parede.

"Lea?" – sorrio sentando ao seu lado sem tocar nela. – "Lea Michele?" – insisto.

Quando ela se perdia nos seus pensamentos não tinham palavras que adiantasse.

"Lea?" – toco de leve o seu braço e ela rapidamente se volta pra mim.

"Desculpa.." – ela diz deixando o copo na mesa. – "o que você estava falando?"

~.~

"Nada.." – ele sorri e percebo que sua mão estava agora no meu braço.

"Hum..." – rio me aproximando mais dele. – "ela está dormindo?"

"Que nem um anjo.." – ele sorri comendo um biscoitinho.

"Que bom.." – respondo comendo um também sem deixar de encarar a sua boca. Ah.. aquela boca.

Ele começa a me encarar e morder de leve um biscoito. Eu faço o mesmo. De repente só a musica falava e nós já nos deixávamos levar pelo silêncio. Por certos momentos desviávamos o olhar, mas assunto já não existia.

"Anda recebendo muitas propostas de filmes?" – ele de repente me pergunta.

"Algumas..." – falo me virando totalmente pra ele. – "e você? como vai a carreira musical?"

"Maravilhosamente bem..."

~.~

Agora ela baixa sua cabeça e a recosta em seu braço que estava apoiado na parte de trás do sofá. Não me movo muito e também evito olhar muito pro lado. De repente ela tinha ficado com uma carinha triste, melancólica e eu não me atrevo e nem me atreveria a fazer nada para mudar aquilo..

"Quer mais?" – pergunto esvaziando a garrafa.

"Vou pegar mais uma.." – ela se levanta e eu coloco a mão em seu braço, impedindo-a.

"Não.." – sorrio – "melhor não.. não posso ficar muito 'alegre'.. preciso ainda voltar pra casa.."

"Sua filha.." – ela diz sem deixar de me encarar.

"Por ela.." – digo já largando tudo na mesa – "não posso..."

"Sua pequena.." – ela fala de repente e eu me viro totalmente fixando o meu olhar no seu.

~.~

"Minha pequena.." – ele repete e começa a passar uma mão na outra.

Não podia evitar pensar milhões de coisas. Torno a recostar minha cabeça no sofá. Eu sabia que não deveria beber. Não com ele. Nessa situação assim não daria em outra, eu iria sentir uma tristeza gigante invadir o meu coração e aquela vontade maldita de chorar, que de vez em quando batia, me acompanhava e fazia com que eu me culpasse de tudo, mais uma vez.

Eu sei que não deveria pensar assim. Mas eu simplesmente não podia evitar. Respiro fundo e acho que ele percebe minha respiração ficar mais agitada. Ele toca de leve o meu braço e eu fecho meus olhos esperando que ele não falasse nada, fizesse nada.

Saia. Vá embora. Será melhor assim.

Mas não. Ele seguia tocando o meu braço e leve e sinto suas mãos encontrando o meu rosto. Já não evito e uma lagrima me escapa, mas eu ainda não abro meus olhos.

"Pequena.." – sinto a palavra voar de sua boca e fecho os meus olhos com mais força.

~.~

Meu coração se partiu ao vê-la assim. E eu já não tinha o menor jeito de perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Antigamente eu era o seu ombro direito, eu que a consolava  
em tudo e sabia exatamente, sem ao menos perguntar o que estava se passando naquele coraçãozinho.

Ela de repente abre os olhos e eu já não sabia se deveria continuar fazer algo ou não. Meu braço ainda estava sobre a sua bochecha.

Só sinto ela tocar meu braço de leve e beijar a ponta de meus dedos. Nesse momento quase que eu recuo com a minha mão, mas não o faço. Paraliso e sinto os seus lábios beijá-los de leve.

Acaricio sua boca mais uma vez e sinto o seu corpo se inclinando em minha direção. Penso uma vez em saio do sofá, mas nem meu corpo, mente ou coração queria.

Ela coloca uma mão sobre uma de minhas coxas e eu com minha mão limpava o seu rosto. Ela ainda não sorria, não transmitia nada demais.

Somente me encarava e se aproximava...

~.~

Quis esquecer o passado, o presente e o futuro por um instante.

Olho para ele e sinto, nem sei como, que algumas emoções reviviam em meu coração. Sorrio rapidamente, toco o seu cabelo, o seu rosto. Ele tinha feito a barba hoje mesmo. Deslizo meus dedos pelos seus lábios. Ele não tomava reação nenhuma.

Esse às vezes era o problema dele. Respeitar-me demais.

Respiro fundo. Quando estávamos juntos às vezes ele me condenava por não tomar  
iniciativa. Porque medo Lea? O quem tem demais em dizer o que sentimos e demonstrar em publico? Você não deveria ser assim.. etc.. etc..

Parece que ele estava falando isso agora pra mim.

Mandei tudo ir pro espaço nesse momento. Olho mais uma vez pra ele, passo de  
leve minha língua sobre meus lábios umedecendo-os, e vou ao encontro de sua boca.


	6. Capitulo 06

Nada me veio à mente no momento, juro. Só digo uma coisa: não fui eu que comecei. Eu estava de boa, não estava agindo com nenhuma intenção, mas dai me vem ela, com aqueles olhinhos, aquele corpo, aquela boca, sua respiração cada vez mais forte perto de mim. Sinto o seu perfume, uma de suas mãos se apoiando em minha perna, o seu hálito vindo de encontro ao meu. Fecho os meus olhos somente para desfrutar. E pra poder sentir o momento. Senti-la.

Sabe quando em um milésimo de segundo tudo muda? Quando você não espera nada e de repente acontece tudo (ou quase tudo?).

Engulo rapidamente e sinto o roce de seus lábios sobre os meus. Não abro meus  
olhos. Não movo minhas mãos. Lentamente vou abrindo a minha boca e fazendo, sentindo, relembrando como era desfrutar daquela sensação. Em outro segundo minha mão não se 'agüenta' e sustenta o seu rosto.

~.~

Queria ter o poder de mudar algumas coisas, voltar no tempo e chegar na cena exata a qual eu deveria ter tomado uma outra atitude.

Já me lamentei por inúmeras vezes, diversas vezes de tudo. Às vezes não compreendo bem porque estou casada. Comodismo? Quem sabe. Não que eu não ame meu marido. Mas eu não o amo como ele merece ser amado. Está mais pra uma amizade forte. Afinal ele esteve do meu lado quando eu mais precisava fugir do meu outro mundo.

Quantas vezes eu já não me senti culpada por sonhar com outro enquanto estava dividindo a cama com ele? Dizem por ai que amores mal resolvidos ficam para sempre meio que em "espera". Dizem também por aí que não se pode amar na mesma intensidade mais de uma vez.

Ninguém imagina ou pode imaginar o quão intensa foi a minha relação com ele. Ninguém pode ao menos idealizar tudo o que vivemos. Éramos mais que namorados, éramos mais que companheiros. Não precisávamos às vezes de nada. Nem de ações. Nem de palavras. Bastava um olhar, um sorriso, minha mão na sua, um abraço apertado que ele já me fazia sentir a mulher mais especial desse mundo.

Tinham dias e dias. Éramos inconstantes. Inconstantes.. talvez seja apelido para o que  
éramos. Sempre fui um pouco insegura com os meus relacionamentos. Mas com ele tudo era ainda mais diferente. Ele por onde passava as mulheres viravam as cabeças pra olhar. Ele era o tipo de homem que adorava fazer as pessoas rirem e se sentirem à vontade. Mas muita gente entendia isso como flerte. Por certas vezes discutimos por causa disso, mas eram apenas discussões bobas. As vezes eu tinha vontade de gritar que ele era meu e somente meu, mas logo recuava e via que era bobeira agir desse jeito. Afinal, ele era meu mesmo.

Sentir de novo a sua boca na minha me despertou algo que talvez estivesse adormecido aqui dentro. Fecho os meus olhos com tanta força querendo acreditar que ao abrir, eu estaria de volta naquele dia, naquele momento, ou que simplesmente essa sempre foi a minha vida.

~.~

Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e eu já nem sabia quando tempo tinha passado.  
Minhas mãos eu não sabia até quando poderia controlá-las. As coloco sobre o seu rosto e tento fixá-las ali para não fazer mais do que não deveria fazer.

Minha vontade era deitar naquele sofá e ali mesmo amá-la até o meu corpo ser invadido por um imenso cansaço. Queria fazer com ela tudo o que sempre desejei. O que por algumas vezes ainda sonhei. Sei que de nada serviria esperar por algo depois que tudo passou. Uma coisa que eu respeito é relação dos outros. Eu já tinha me  
conformado, de certa maneira, que no máximo o que eu iria trocar com ela seria um abraço forte pela lembrança da nossa amizade de anos atrás.

Mas, da forma que eu a conhecia eu sempre soube que ela não era completamente feliz, não 100%. Dizem por aí que o marido dela é "gente boa". Nunca fiz questão de conhecê-lo a fundo. Tudo passa com o tempo. Depois de casar sara.. etc etc.. Isso quem dizia era a minha avó. Mas será mesmo?

~.~

O ar já me falhava e um desespero foi tomando conta de mim. Consciência do que tinha feito? Vergonha? Meu Deus! O que eu iria dizer? Fazer? Porque.. eu.. pra que diabos eu fui fazer isso!?

Podia ter me separado no susto, mas não consegui. Seus braços rodearam meu corpo e eu senti aquela velha sensação guardada de borboletas voando no meu estomago. Meu peito acelera e minha respiração vai ficando cada vez mais escassa. Seguro o seu rosto quase num ato de "desespero" imaginando que já poderia ser, por mais uma vez, a ultima vez que eu o beijaria. Porque depois disso eu não sei com que cara eu olharia pra ele.

~.~

Como um imã a minha mão vai subindo e entrando na sua camisa. Endureço meus dedos, mas parecia mais forte que eu. Respiro mais uma vez. Fundo. Fundo. Mais profundo que nunca e tento já achar um ar que não encontrava.

"Pai?" – é quando eu escuto alguém.

Nos separamos de imediato. Pulo pro outro canto do sofá e viro meu rosto evitando encará-lo.

"Pai?" – uma voz chorosa aumentava cada vez mais – "onde esta meu papaiii?"

"Bebê?" – ele quase dá um salto e sai andando pelo corredor. – "estou aqui amor.."

Quando olho ele havia desaparecido de minha vista.

"Chora não..."

~.~

Acordei num quarto esquisito. Diferente. Não tinha ninguém perto e eu já não estava mais na casa do tio Colfer. Onde estou? Onde esta meu papai? Olho pros lados e não o encontro. Começa a me dar uma vontade imensa de chorar. Sem saber o que fazer começo a chamar por ele.

"Pai?" – olho pros lados assustada e me levantando da cama sem saber pra onde ir.

Paro na porta e olho aquele corredor onde tinha uma luz forte no fundo. Estava silencio e tocava uma musica baixinha. Meu pai tinha me abandonado?

"Pai.." insisto mais uma vez e coloco e um desespero me bate. Será que alguém tinha me levado? Tinha levado o meu pai?

Começo a chorar mais forte.. e é quando sinto ele me abraçando.

"Shhhh.." – ele me põe nos braços – "papai ta aqui.. não chora.."

~.~

Limpei o seu rosto e a abracei forte, beijando os seus cabelos de leve. Ela quase me sufoca com seus bracinhos em volta do meu pescoço e começa a parar lentamente de chorar.

"Onde estamos?" – eu ainda não tinha saído do corredor.

"Na sua tia Lea.." – digo afastando seu rosto e passando minha mão nele, limpando-o de vez.

"Tia Lea?" – ela olha ao redor assustada.

"Sim.." – lhe dou um beijo e sorrio para ela.

"Cadê ela?" – ela diz colocando um dedo na boca e colocando sua cabecinha recostada ao meu ombro.

~.~

"Está na sala.." – escuto a sua voz e passo a mão em meu rosto. Sim sou idiota. Eu já tinha começado a chorar e nem sei por qual razão.

Sinto que ele começa a se aproximar e olho de lado respirando fundo tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

"Aqui ela.." – ele fala e eu não olho de imediato.

"Ah.." – escuto a sua voz. Finalmente começo a encará-lo – "é a casa dela?"

"Sim.." – ele responde e eu continuava muda sem saber o que dizer, ou onde enfiar a minha bendita cara.

~.~

Eu sabia. Eu sabia. Parece que eu já vi esse filme. Algo passa ela e ela logo me ignora. Estava bom demais tudo pra ser verdade. Estava durando demais nossa "amizade".

"Oi .. Emily.." – finalmente vejo uma reação dela. – "dormiu bem?"

"Sim.." – ela olha pra mim para que eu a colocasse no chão.

"Que bom.." – Lea sorri para ela – "quer comer algo?" – ela logo olha pra mim e pra ela de volta – "beber?"

"Pode pai?" - Emily vira o rosto. Ela nunca sabia se podia ou não aceitar algo de alguém.

"Você está com fome?" – pergunto estranhando. Não era 'comum' ela ter fome essa 'hora'.

~.~

"Um pouco.." – mal respondo e a tia Lea se levanta me puxando pela mão.

"Pois vamos ver se tem algo que você gosta aqui.."

Papai não acompanha. Ficou lá... hm.. bom.. ela começa a abrir os armários e  
eu vejo um montão de pacote de biscoitos, batatas e tudo mais. O que eu escolho?

~.~

Ele estava calado. Na dele, pensativo. Eu tentava manter o clima bom. Será que se eu fingir que nada passou ele fingiria igual? Foi um lapso.. algo de momento. Não quer dizer que significou algo. Significou?

"Quer pai?" – Emily oferecia a ele que somente negava com a cabeça.

"Vamos amor?" – de repente ele se levanta e olha o relógio – "preciso dormir..."

"Claro.." – ela diz sorrindo. – "depois voltamos outro dia, ne?"

Ele de imediato me encara.

"Sim.." – sorrio passando a mão de leve pelos seus cabelos – "quando você quiser.."

~.~

Me aproximei dela e não sabia como me despedir. Olhei meio sem jeito, passei a mão pelos cabelos, coloquei Emily nos braços e estendi a mão. Ela encarou tudo menos a mim. Ok. Tempo ao tempo. Passou algo que não deveria passar. Acho que da próxima não beberei mais com ela. Não quero que ela faça algo que depois possa se arrepender. Tudo seria melhor assim. Amigos.. minha filha gosta dela. Não desejo ver Emily "odiando-a" porque eu já sei o que passa quando eu saio com alguém,  
ate mesmo com uma amiga. Ela faz da vida de quem seja um inferno. Às vezes acho que estou predestinado a ser pais solteiro mesmo . _Essa minha filha..._

"Tchau.." – disse mais uma vez fechando a porta do carro.

"Atéee.." – Emily gritou do banco de trás.

A vi acenando na porta e ativando o portão da casa pra abrir. Entrei no carro e dei a partida rumo a minha casa.

~.~

Fiquei absorta entre meus pensamentos durante aquela noite. Durante aqueles dias. Não sabia ainda ao certo o que tinha me passado pela cabeça para ter tomado uma atitude daquelas.

"Senhorita Lea, vai querer o que pro almoço?" – de repente a menina que trabalha em minha casa aparece e afugenta os meus pensamentos.

"Pode fazer um frango grelhado.. uma salada... você sabe.." – respondi sem dar muita importância.

"O senhor Dylan chega quando?" – olho finalmente para ela e torno a olhar para o meu computador.

"Acredito que depois de amanha.. Que saber?" – falei rapidamente – "precisa fazer nada não.. irei comer fora hoje.."

~.~

"Maaaaaaais eu queeeeeeeeero.." – ela estava dando o seu show no meio da cozinha, deitada no chão.

"Não.." – disse dando pouca importância – "coma que depois vejo se você poder comer bolo.."

"Eu querooo.." – ela insiste e agarra minha perna.

"Solte.." – larguei meu prato e me aproximei dela – "é sujo.." – disse tirando suas mãos de minhas pernas – "agora... Claudia leva ela pra lavar a mão e coloca na cadeira da mesa.. ela só sai daqui hoje se comer pelo menos metade do que tem no prato.."

"Sim senhor.." – ela a colocou nos braços e saiu com ela da cozinha.

Silêncio. Finalmente. Odiava quando ela tinha as manhas dela e os ataques de  
raiva. Normalmente eu tinha paciência para os seus teatrinhos, mas confesso que não ando de bom humor. E nem me perguntem razões ou o que sejam. Prefiro não tocar no assunto.

Eu estou achando que preciso é sair. Me divertir. Me distrair.. vou ver se alguém pode cuidar dela hoje. Porque se eu ficar em casa pensando no que não devo, vou acabar enlouquecendo.

~.~

Euuuuuuuuuu ODEIO meu pai. Odeio odeio e odeio. Ele não me deu doce e fiquei no meu quarto. Não falo mais com ele. Não mesmo!

"Hoje vou sair.. você pode dormir aqui?" – estava no meu quarto colorindo uns  
desenhos quando o vejo entrar para falar com minha babá.

"Claro.." – ela responde e eu solto o meu giz de cera.

"Vai sair?" – perguntei me levantando e me aproximando dele.

"Vou.." – ele passa a mão na minha cabeça sorri e logo sai.

Fico encostadinha perto da porta e olho ao redor e fico pensando muito serio sobre disso. Como assim? Hoje nem era sábado! Não era dia de sair!

~.~

Passei o dia andando de um lado pro outro. Ocupei minha tarde o máximo que eu  
pude. Cheguei em casa e me dei o prazer de tomar um belo banho na banheira e para jantar pedi sushi. Depois iria mexer em mais algo no computador, ligar o ar condicionado me enfiar debaixo do edredom e curtir algumas de minhas séries.

Resumindo: eu teria a noite perfeita. _Ou não._

Eis que meu telefone toca.

"Sair?" – insistem do outro lado da linha.

"Não mesmo.." – falo secando meu corpo – "nem pensar.."

"Só uma noitada básica?" – continuavam a insistir.

"Não mesmo..." – rio me sentando na cama – "quem sabe.. uma próxima vez.."

~.~

Enfim. Dei as instruções pra babá, dei meu beijo de boa noite pra minha filha e sai de casa antes mesmo que ela começasse a encher minha paciência pedindo para ficar com ela.

~.~

"Lea do meu coração..." – John apareceu na minha casa quando eu já estava ligando a televisão.

"Amor.." – o abraço forte e tranco a porta – "que faz você aqui?"

"Vamos dar um rolé?" – ele ri fazendo as palhaçadas dele.

"Em plena terça feira?" – rio conduzindo-o ate meu quarto.

"Lea você está casada, mas não está morta não.." – ele se joga na minha cama e sorri. Eu já sabia que dizer não seria quase impossível.

"Qual o seu plano?" – digo me sentando ao seu lado.

"Coquetel de lançamento de uma casa noturna.." – ele diz tirando 2 convites do bolso. – "Todo mundo furou comigo.. vamos?"

~.~

"Oi.." – digo me aproximando de uma amiga que eu já conhecia bem.

"Cory.." – ela sorriu e veio me abraçar – "quanto tempo.."

"Muito.." – sorrio abraçando-a forte – "por onde você tem andando?"

"Andei modelando muito.. pela Europa.." – ela sorri tomando um gole de seu drink – "estou passando umas férias por Los Angeles..."

"Millena.." – sorrio lembrando seu nome.

"Mi para você.."

~.~

"Estou sem roupa pra sair pra esse tipo de lugar.." – disse me jogando na cama.

"Ta não.." – ele foi abrindo meu closet.

"Mas.." – começo a rir vendo a bagunça que ele começava a fazer.

"Lea vamos.. vai todo mundo..." – ele joga um vestido em cima de mim – "vista isso e vamos.."

~.~

Eu sabia que tinha que sair hoje. Tava com bom pressentimento. Já tinha saído uma vez com a Mi e confesso que foi uma noite agradabilíssima.

"Sua filha como esta?"

"Dando trabalho como sempre..." – me aproximo para falar mais perto do seu ouvido.

"Ela é linda.." – sorrio orgulhoso – "puxou ao pai.."

~.~

Arrancaram-me de casa. Tudo bem, eu supero. Coloco qualquer roupa. Não capricho o tanto que talvez deveria e vou com ele rumo ao tal coquetel de lançamento.

Chego lá já estava lotado e de cara vão nos cumprimentando.

"Vieram sozinhos?" - claro que se referiam aos nossos 'maridos'.

~.~

"Quero meu paaai..." – choro colocando a mão na barriga.

"Que você tem meu anjo?" – Claudia diz se levantando da cama.

"Dói.." – choro forte e coloco a mão mais forte ainda.

"Aqui?" – ela põe sua mão e eu começo a chorar mais forte.

"Sim.." – resmungo pedindo o seu braço.

Logo ela se levanta e me coloca nos braços. Sai andando pela casa e busca o telefone.

"Vou chamar o seu pai.." – ela começou a discar seu numero.

~.~

Só sei que já passavam das 2 da manha eu já tinha me controlado na bebida.

"Que você vai fazer amanhã?" – pergunto passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

"Não sei.." – ela põe os braços em volta do meu pescoço – "que você sugere?"

"Estava pensando em.." – me aproximo do seu ouvido e começo a beijar seu pescoço.

~.~

Olho umas 3328 vezes pra ver se eu já não estava tendo alucinações.

"É o Cory?" – pergunto cutucando John.

"Parece.." – ele diz me segurando pelo braço e me puxando pra perto dele.

"Hum.." – digo desviando um pouco meu olhar da cena. – "você sabe quem é essa?"

"Não me é estranha.." – John diz olhando para onde ele estava.

"Devemos ir cumprimentar?" – pergunto não olhando mais de lado.

"Acho que só iríamos atrapalhar.."

~.~

Estava cá eu abraçando e beijando a Mi quando rapidamente tenho uma alucinação.

"Lea?" – falo alto e Millena vira o rosto olhando ao redor.

"A que fazia Glee?" – ela me diz me abraçando forte.

"Sim.." – digo sem desviar o olhar – "John também..."

"Quer ir falar com eles?" – logo encaro-a.

"Não.." – digo sorrindo – "melhor não.."

~.~

Mais que .. safado.. Abraço meu Groff nem sei porque e fico esperando sinceramente que ele viesse falar com a gente.

"Custava ele vir falar?" – fico inconformada – "eu sei que ele nos viu.."

"Deixa ele Lea.." – John diz me abraçando.

~.~

Enfim. Evitei o que sabia que deveria evitar. Puxei Millena pelo braço e fui procurar um local mais confortável onde pudéssemos desfrutar um pouco mais a sós aquilo tudo.

"Vamos pra onde?" – ela começa a por a mão pra dentro de minha camisa.

"Pra onde você quer ir?" – digo me afastando de sua boca.

"Você que sabe... não tenho pressa.."

~.~

"Ta doendo.." – ela fazia massagem na minha barriga enquanto tentava falar com alguém.

"Espera Emily.." – ela diz segurando o telefone sem fio e mexendo em uma agenda – "pra quem eu ligo?"

"Meu pai..." - insisto chorando ainda mais.

"Cory.. Cory..." – ela falava alto e discava o numero.

"Festa mais ou menos.." – sorrio me recostando finalmente em uma parede.

"Concordo.." – John diz colocando um copo de lado – "quer sair pra comer?"

"Pode ser.." – de repente meu celular começa a vibrar. – "espera.."

"Lea?" – eu atendo sem olhar pra bina.

"Eu.." – digo tentando me afastar pra ouvir algo.

~.~

"Seu cretino..." – ouvi uma voz conhecida e me afastei de repente olhando pra trás.

"Que?" – encaro-a sem entender.

"Sua filha.." – ela diz se aproximando de mim.

"Que tem ela?" – falo me afastando de Jules.

"Você não atende celular não?" – ela diz quase vindo me bater.

"Lea.." – John diz segurando-a.

"Me deixa.." – ela olha pra ele e logo me olhar – "fique mais atento ao seu telefone.. a babá da Emily me ligou e nem sei como ela arranjou meu numero.."

"Que tem?" – digo sem entender nada.

~.~

"Sua filha passando mal e você ai se agarrando..." – falo quase que jogando o meu celular na cabeça dele.

"Mal?" – ele de repente me segura meu braço – "mal como assim? Você não está brincando ou inventando uma estupidez dessa não ne?"

"Ligue para a sua casa.." – falo enfiando meu telefone em suas mãos – "e veja o que é brincadeira ou não.."

Ele pega o meu celular e verifica ultimo numero atendido. Passa a mão pelos cabelos e sai quase em disparada com o meu telefone ao ouvido.

"Vamos atrás dele.." – John diz me puxando pelo braço.


	7. Capitulo 07

Sai dirigindo que nem um louco pra minha casa. Em um sinal percebo que havia ficado com seu celular. Que se dane também!

"Dá um banho nela.. quente.. já estou chegando..." – depois de carregar meu celular um pouco no carro, meto meu pé no acelerador rumo ao meu apartamento.

Estaciono o carro de qualquer jeito na garagem e corro para o elevador.

"Cheguei..." – joguei tudo no chão de casa e sai correndo até o seu quarto – "amor?"

"Ela não para de reclamar.." – Claudia diz com ela no colo.

"O que foi, amor?" – me aproximo dela e a coloco entre meus braços.

"Dói..." – ela chorava desesperadamente.

"Você deu algo a ela?" – falo verificando a hora.

"Não.. não sabia o que dar.."

"Me arranja um casaco.." – digo apontando pro armário dela.

~.~

"Interfona pro apartamento 900" – digo quase invadindo o apartamento.

"Ninguém está atendendo.." – o porteiro diz com a maior calma do mundo.

"Tenta mais..." – quase gritei com ele.

"Calma Lea... não deve ser nada.. você vai pegar seu celular e.." – enfim a porta abriu.

"Esse maluco que sai com o celular dos outros por ai.." – apertei no botão dos 2 elevadores esperando qual viesse mais rápido.

~.~

"Que vocês tão fazendo aqui?" – pergunto quando a porta do elevador abre e os dois entram.

"Meu celular.." – disse passando a mão no cabelo dela. – "como ela está?"

"Chorando.. com dor.." – ele diz saindo no estacionamento – "seu celular está no meu carro..."

Fui seguindo-o até ele abrir a porta do carro.

"Claudia pega ela.." – ele a entrega e ela começa a chorar ainda mais.

"Paiii.. não.." – ela reclama se mexendo.

"Eu dirijo Cory.." – me propus me aproximando deles. Ele olha pra ela, olha pra mim e logo me dá a chave do carro.

"Eu vou no meu carro.." – John diz saindo dali.

~.~

Sento atrás com Emily no meu colo, Claudia vai na frente com ela.

"Que hospital vou?" – ela pergunta saindo da garagem.

"Não sei..." – respondo ligando pro medico dela – "bom.. vai pro São Matheus..."

"Ok.."

Abracei a minha filha com força e fiquei passando a mão de leve por seus cabelos.

"Amor?" – falo levantando sua cabeça. – "está doendo onde mesmo?"

"Aqui.." – ela põe a mão no lado direito do corpo.

"Esta sentindo a barriguinha mal? Vontade de vomitar?" – levanto sua camisa e começo a passar a mão de leve por sua barriga.

Ela sinaliza que sim com a cabeça.

"Já estamos chegando.." – Lea fala de repente.

~.~

A cara dele era de dar pena. Olhava às vezes pelo retrovisor e cortava o meu coração. Ela não parava de chorar e eu via que não podia fazer nada porque não tinha muita intimidade, ou o que fosse, para lidar com isso tudo.

Descemos do carro e ele quase que saiu correndo me deixando ainda estacionando o  
carro. Sai do carro e fui procurar a ala infantil onde o encontrei recostado a recepção.

"5 minutos atendem ela.." – a enfermeira diz na maior calma do mundo.

"Quero ver se são 5 minutos mesmo.." – ele diz se afastando e se sentando em uma cadeira.

"A chave.." – disse me sentando ao lado e entregando a ele.

"Obrigado.." – ele diz passando a mão no rosto dela de leve.

"Em..." – falo me atrevendo a me aproximar um pouco.

"Dói tia.." – ela diz toda manhosa.

"Já já o medico cura.." – falei segurando sua mãozinha.

~.~

"Acho que irei rápido no banheiro.. você pode ficar com ela rapidinho? É super rápido mesmo." – digo sentindo minha bexiga apertar.

"Eu fico com ela.." – ela diz estendendo os braços. Emily vai sem reclamar. Me aproximo e lhe dou um selinho.

"Papai já volta.."

Fui direto ao banheiro, lavei meu rosto e passei uma água no cabelo. Voltei no mesmo pé e encontrei Emily um pouco mais calma, chupando um dedo e segurando uma mecha de cabelo da Lea.

"Vou apressar ali.." – disse voltando a recepção. – "vai demorar?"

"Não.." – a enfermeira diz me entregando um papel – "terceira porta a direita, pode entrar."

"Vamos.." – disse chamando-as.

~.~

"Onde dói?" – o medico pergunta colocando a mão em cima da barriga dela. – "aqui?" – ele apertava e ela negava com a cabeça – "aqui?"

"Aiiii.." – ela grita enchendo os olhos de água.

"Ela estava com falta de apetite? Vontade de vomitar.. algo assim?"

"Sim.." – Cory fala nervoso como se tivesse a ponto de avançar em cima do médico.

"Vamos fazer uns exames, mas já suspeito que possa ser uma crise de apendicite..."

~.~

Sai um pouco dali quando escutei a voz de John, deixei eles mais a sós. Não queria invadir o espaço entre pai e filha assim.

"Que ela tem?" – John pergunta desligando seu celular.

"Parece ser apendicite.." – digo procurando algo para beber.

"Ixe.." – ele me acompanha – "vai operar?"

"Capaz..." – digo pegando dinheiro ao achar uma maquina de refrigerante.

"Você vai ficar aqui? Ou vai pra casa?" – ele diz pegando também um para ele.

"Não sei.." – respondo dando um gole – "e você?"

"Queria ficar, mas amanha acordo super cedo..."

~.~

"E quando operam?" – pergunto vendo a enfermeira tirar a roupa dela.

"Agora, se possível.." – o medico diz me entregando uns papeis.

"Ok.." – respondo escutando uma batida na porta – "ok.. está certo.. pode ser... então.."

"Com licença.." – Lea entra acompanhada de John.

"Ela é a mãe?" – ele logo pergunta e eu viro para encará-la.

"Não.." – ela sorri sem jeito – "sou amiga.. da família.."

~.~

"Eu posso ir junto?" – ele diz se aproximando dela.

"Não é necessário.." – o medico diz administrando algo nela.

"Ok.." – logo eu me aproximo e coloco uma mão em seu ombro.

"Eu vou precisar ir agora.." – John diz e Cory somente acena.

"Valeu.. por ter vindo.." – ele diz abraçando-o e separando-se. – "obrigado Lea..." – ele se aproxima e também me abraça.

"Eu não vou agora..." – digo encarando-o – "amanha não preciso acordar cedo..."

"Obrigado.." – ele me agradece mais uma vez.

~.~

Ficamos em uma sala em outro andar onde não tinha quase ninguém. Dispensei Claudia, mandei ela ir descansar porque já sabia que precisaria dela mais tarde. Sento-me em uma cadeira e Lea senta ao meu lado folheando algumas revistas. Não falamos nada. Nada mesmo. Não trocamos uma palavra. Eu fiquei na minha me entupindo de café enquanto ela mexia no seu celular e continuava a folhear todas as revistas da sala.

"Ta demorando.." – falo me levantando pela enésima vez.

"Já deve estar acabando.." – ela finalmente fala colocando a revista de lado.

"Quer um gole?" – pergunto me sentando de novo.

"Melhor não.." – ela olha pro copo e logo para mim. Eu sei que as vezes ela evitava tomar café demais tentando evitar que aquilo se tornasse um vicio ainda maior.

~.~

Ele logo recosta sua cabeça na parede e fecha os olhos. Eu aproveito e o encaro um pouco. Bem que eu queria poder nesse momento colocá-lo no colo e...

_...paaaaaaaara Lea!  
_  
"Ta cansado?" – pergunto apoiando uma mão em sua coxa.

"Não..." – ele mente e continua de olhos fechados. – "eu sou um irresponsável.. que não presta atenção na própria filha.."

"Cory não começa com isso.. era algo que não tinha como adivinhar.." – digo sem tirar minha mão dali.

"Sei.." – ele diz abrindo os olhos – "mas podia ter ido logo.. e você sabe.." – ele toma um gole de seu café.

"Acontece.." – o encaro – "acontece sempre nas melhores famílias.."

~.~

"Da próxima vez pode me puxar pelos cabelos.." – sorrio finalmente olhando bem para ela – "pra me fazer reagir.."

"Não farei isso.." – ela sorri ainda com a mão na minha perna.

"Eu sei que posso ficar careca.." – aponto pra cabeça – "mas uma puxadinha de vez em quando faz mal mão..."

"Continua um pouco sadomasoquista?" – ela diz batendo de leve na minha coxa.

"Às vezes.." – eu pisco fazendo-a sorrir - "Obrigado de novo.. por ter ficado.." – falo colocando minha mão sobre a dela.

~.~

"Pra isso que são os amigos, não?" – ela pisca igualmente para mim.

"Depois lhe farei um jantar.. de recompensa.." - ele sorri sem jeito passando a outra mão pelo cabelo.

"Jantar?" – pergunto surpresa.

"Aprendi umas coisas na arte da culinária.." – ele torna a piscar – "que você deveria experimentar.."

"Espero que não seja aqueles seus macarrões grudentos.."

~.~

"Que você amava, né?" - nós dois começamos a rir.

"Na fome qualquer coisa é lucro.." – sorrio respirando fundo.

"Então.." – eu tiro a minha mão de cima da dela – "quando você puder.."

"É só você chamar.." – ela também tira a mão de minha perna.

"E o 'Dylan'?" – viro o rosto ao escutar um barulho na porta – "se quiser.. levá-lo..."

"Ok.." – ela responde com uma voz num tom quase inaudível. – "você que sabe.. e Cory?"

"Que?" – me viro olhando de novo pra ela.

"Você não esta ficando careca.." – ela sorri passando a mão pelo meu cabelo, baguçando-o. – "mas continua despenteado como sempre.." – ela da um salto da cadeira e vai até o outro lado da sala aonde um medico abria a porta.

~.

Fiquei observando Lea dormindo toda 'torta' na cadeira ao lado. Não, eu não me atreveria em acordá-la. Me fazia falta ficar parado assim, feito um bobo somente observando-a. Vi a maneira que o seu cabelo caia sobre o seu rosto. Ela de vez em quando fungava ou resmungava alguma coisa. Apesar das circunstâncias, não sei porque, ficar assim parado, em silencio, observando-a me trazia uma calma.. diferente.. estranha...

"Cory Monteith...?" – uma voz masculina de repente me tira do meu transe.

"Sim.." – me levanto num salto.

"Sua filha já está indo para o quarto.."

Quando eu iria me virar para acordar Lea, ela por si só já estava ao meu lado piscando forte e se espreguiçando.

"Bom Dia.." – sorri para ela.

"Dormi quanto tempo?" – ela procurava o relógio.

"Não sei.. uma meia hora.." – comecei a acompanhar o médico. – "olha se você.."

"Cory... eu posso ficar.." - ela disse não acabando a frase – "você não disse que teria que ficar mais de 24 horas até ela ter alta?"

~.~

"Sim.." – ele responde parando o passo – "mas você.."

"Já vi minha agenda.. deixa eu te ajudar.." – toco o seu braço e vejo que seu olhar se devia, encarando minha mão.

"Obrigado.." – acho que foi já o sexto agradecimento dele da noite.

Ele recuou um pouco antes de entrar e eu pus a minha mão em seu ombro, sinalizando que eu estava ali. Ele sorriu de volta e entrou no quarto vendo-a uma agulha enorme (pra mim era enorme.. ela era tão pequena..) em sua mão de onde vinha o soro.

~.~

O medica já havia explicado tudo o que tinha que fazer nesses dias. Hoje em especial ela não poderia comer nada. Por mais que pedisse ou chorasse, nem água podíamos lhe dar. Gradativamente ela ia poder fazer a ingestão de líquidos e em poucos dias já poderia desfrutar de sua dieta normal.

"Mas ela esta bem, verdade?" – falo me aproximando e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

"Sim.. tudo correu bem.. bom, qualquer coisa chame a enfermeira.."

Só sei que nem percebi quando saíram do quarto. Tinha outra cama do lado da dela, uma poltrona e um sofá de canto.

"Pode dormir se quiser.." – digo olhando pra Lea.

"Não.. não precisa.." – ela se aproxima da cama e fica em silencio encarando-a.

"Será que dói muito?" – pergunto a Lea que não desviava o olhar dela.

"Não sei.." – ela ajeita o cabelo de Emily – "deve doer um pouco.."

"Se você quiser pelo menos ir em casa se troca.. tomar um banho.. ela demorará a acordar.."

"Acho que.." – ela olha pro relógio – "farei isso.. posso trazer algo para você.. pedir pra alguém separar algo.."

~.~

"Toma.." – ele diz me dando umas chaves. – "vá no meu carro.. ai qualquer coisa tem a chave do meu apartamento.. pede pra fazerem uma mala com roupas dela.. pede pra colocarem uma boneca... um urso.. e uma roupa pra mim.."

"Esta certo.." – falo pegando a chave – "mais algo? Você ficara bem?"

"Ficarei.." – ele sorri se afastando.

"Pois.. então.. volto em uma hora.. por aí.."

Fui rumo a seu carro e decidi ir primeiro a minha casa tomar um banho rápido. Procurei algo básico. Jeans e uma camisa larga. Ajeitei minha bolsa com algumas coisas. Sim eu sabia que não precisava ficar com ele o dia todo, mas não custava nada.. enfim. Liberei a empregada e comi qualquer coisa que ela já havia preparado. Antes de tudo, caprichei num sanduíche para ele e fui rumo ao seu apartamento.

O porteiro nem perguntou nada. Entrei com o carro e fiquei olhando o molho de chaves tentando descobrir qual a que abriria a porta.

"Deve ser essa.." – na terceira tentativa a porta abriu.

"Ola?" – falei algo vendo se tinha alguém lá. Não obtive resposta. Olhei pra um recado da babá dizendo que havia saído para comprar algumas coisas que estavam faltando.

Recostei a porta e logo coloquei minha bolsa em uma cadeira que ficava próxima a porta. Sai andando pela sala recolhendo umas bonecas e fui direto para o quarto dela.

"Boneca.. roupa.." – tentei me lembrar de algo e procurei alguma bolsa para por as coisas. Abri o armário, separei uns três vestidinhos, duas roupas de dormir e umas duas camisetas. Acho que estaria de bom tamanho. Coloquei umas três calcinhas na bolsa e fiquei me questionando se aquilo era suficiente.

"Acho que levarei o Barney.." – disse pegando um urso pequeno e uma boneca que estava em cima da cama – "hum.. acho que esta bom.."

~.~

"Ela ta bem?" – Chris perguntou do outro lado da linha.

"Ainda não acordou.. mas esta bem.." –disse ainda sem se mover do seu lado.

"Você esta sozinho?"

"Minha mãe me telefonou lamentando não poder estar aqui e a Lea estava aqui comigo mas logo voltará.. foi em casa descansar um pouco.." – finalmente me sentei um pouco no sofá.

"Eu mais tarde apareço também.."

~.~

Entrei no quarto dele receosa. Seria invasão demais entrar aqui?

Bom, ele disse que eu poderia entrar...

Andei uns passos e olhei ao redor. Seria conveniente eu pegar mesmo as suas coisas? Mas se eu não pegasse, quem faria isso?

Andei recuei. Meu peito acelerou. Como sou idiota. Fui em direção ao seu closet e abri a porta procurando o que pegar. Procurei rapidamente uma camiseta e um casaco. Seria melhor, mais confortável. Será que pego algo de frio para Emily? Acho que seria bom..

Calça? Ele já esta de calça não precisa. Cueca? Cueca? Meu Deus. Como eu ia pegar cueca dele? Isso nem era o problema. Onde ficava as cuecas?

Aquele closet tinham mil gavetas fora as da televisão, as do criado mudo. Fui abrindo uma por uma procurando as malditas cuecas. Nada, nada. Parei por um segundo e olhei ao redor vendo uma foto nossa antiga. "Nossa". Nós e mais outros colegas de elenco. Não sei porque sorri que nem uma idiota olhando pra foto. Coloquei ela de volta no canto e abri mais uma gaveta achando finalmente suas cuecas. Hum... elas eram grandes... enormes.. também ne?! Levo uma ou duas?!

~.~

Só sei que cai no sono e tive uns sonhos pra lá de esquisitos. Acordei num salto e já vi Lea sentada num canto folheando uma revista.

"Já.. que horas são?" – pergunto me ajeitando na cadeira.

"Quase 8.." – ela diz sorrindo.

"Quando você chegou?" – me ajeitei melhor ainda e a encarei.

"Não tem muito tempo.. não quis acordá-lo." – ela sorriu de volta. Meu Deus.. como era bom acordar e deparar com o seu sorriso.. – "esta com fome?"

"Um pouco.." – digo me levantando.

"Trouxe algo para comer..." – ela se levanta também e a sua bolsa – "posso pegar algo para você beber.."

"Tem no frigobar.." – digo apontando para ele e ela sorri.

"É mesmo.." – me aproximo dela pegando o sanduíche.

"Obrigado de novo.."

"Trouxe umas coisas.." – ela aponta para o lado – "acho que era isso que você queria.. trouxe o Barney.."

~.~

"Trouxe o certo.." – sorri pegando uma latinha de suco do frigobar.

Sentei-me e logo devorei o sanduíche. Não falávamos muito mais nossos sorrisos eu acho que já diziam tudo.

Um tempo passou e mais uma vez ela cochilou. Fiquei novamente acordado e finalmente ouvi Emily começar a resmungar algo.

"Shhh.." - digo pondo uma mão sobre seu bracinho – "papai ta aqui.."

"Hmm.." – ela mal abriu o olho e já fez cara de choro.

"Não chora.." – digo tentando fazer algo. Ela levanta sua mão para tocar na outra e eu impeço no meio do caminho – "não bebê.. não pode... tem que ficar com isso.. pra ficar boa logo.."

"Não quero.." – ela finalmente falou começando a chorar.

"Mas.." – eu não sabia o que falar ou fazer. – "não pode.." – digo passando a mão de leve no seu rosto.

~.~

"Shhh...que foi?" – eu me aproximo ouvindo-a chorar. Ele se vira me olhando um pouco atordoado, meio que suplicando que eu o ajudasse.

"Não queroo.." – ela não falava nada alem disso.

"Ta doendo?" – pergunto passando a mão de leve em seu braço.

"Ta.." – ela responde chorando um pouco menos.

"Cory melhor chamar o medico não?" – olho para ele que logo aperta num botão na cama.

"Pronto.." – ele diz se aproximando ainda mais dela – "papai ta aqui.. se doer algo fala.. papai fará o que puder.. doerá um pouco.. mas você é forte.. sim? Não é a menina do papai?"

"Sim.." - ela diz parando de chorar um pouco. Levo minha mão ate o seu rosto e pego um pedaço do lençol, secando suas lagrimas.

~.~

"Sua boneca e seu Barney vieram pra ficar com você.." – digo pegando-os e colocando na cama, ao seu lado.

"Eles também tão dodói?" – ela diz já fechando um pouco os olhos de novo.

"Tão.." – olho pra Lea que fazia cafuné em Emily.

Logo o medico apareceu, avaliou ela e mandou uma enfermeira administrar algum medicamento.

O dia correu assim. Alguém nos visitava, eu insistia pra Lea que ela podia ir embora. Emily acordava, chorava e tornava a dormir quase que no mesmo instante.

"Se mover o braço vai machucar.." – observo Lea conversando com ela e passando a mão de leve em seu braço.

"To com sede.." – ela diz e Lea logo olha pra mim. Aqui cortava meu coração.

"Pode passar algodão com água ne?" – Lea pergunta e eu me levanto um pouco.

"Pode.." – digo me aproximando e pegando.

"Deixa.. comigo?" – ela olha pra mim e logo lhe entrego.

Cruzei meus braços e fiquei na minha observando a cena. Emily novamente chorava, mais um pouco mais calma agora.

"Já já quando você perceber já vai poder ir pra casa.." – eu tentava acalmá-la.

~.~

Passei de leve o algodão na sua boca e ela me encarava não muito satisfeita com aquilo.

"Água.." – ela choramingou mais um pouco.

"Não pode, amor.." – falo com meu coração cortado.

"Por favor.." – ela levantou a mão e tocou meu braço – "quero água mamãe.."


	8. Capitulo 08

Minhas mãos de repente começaram a tremer e o meu coração só faltou sair pela boca. Será que eu tinha ouvido direito? Parei um pouco e olhei para trás vendo-o levantar-se num salto, com os olhos bem abertos fitando rapidamente a Emily e logo a mim. O que levaria ela a falar algo assim? Mamãe. Nunca tinha experimentado aquela palavra. E não imaginaria que experimentaria tão cedo... e ainda em uma situação como essas. Mamãe. O que levaria mesmo ela a falar isso? Como..? Eu!? Mas..

Voltei a minha realidade e lá estava ele a minha frente passando o algodão que eu deveria estar passando na boca dela. Eu não conseguia me mover e de repente observando aquilo tudo senti um nó formando-se no meu estomago.

"Já volto.." – disse sem encarar mais nada.

~.~

Ela saiu do quarto sem falar nada. Eu tinha ouvido direito? Encarei minha filha.. Ela sentia falta de algo mais. Disso eu tinha consciência, pois eu também nunca tinha ouvido ela pronunciar essa palavra. Talvez em uma vez brincando com alguma prima minha, ela dizendo que queria uma mãe que nem ela, mas nada, além disso. Porque ela teria dito? Será que... Nada a ver.. não mesmo.

"Shh.." – tentava ainda acalmá-la – "procura dormir pequena.."

"Quero minha mãe.." – ela novamente diz.

"Ela já vem.." – respondo sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo.

E assim como ela começava a chorar, de repente ela fechava os olhos e caia no mais profundo sono. Recuei um pouco e abaixei o olhar encarando-a. Virei meu olhar para a porta e não sei porque senti uma necessidade imensa de abraçar alguém. Um certo alguém.

~.~

Fui ao banheiro lavar meu rosto. Respirei fundo e não evitei pensar nas mil conversas que tínhamos no nosso tom de brincadeira imaginando como seriamos como pais. Eu e Dylan também já havíamos pensando muitas vezes mais nada além de "pensar". Ele sempre falava pra deixar pra depois e inventava mil razoes. Eu fingia concordar e deixava o tema de lado para não discutir com ele (que era algo que eu evitava a todo custo que ocorresse).

Balancei a cabeça, respirei fundo. "Não!". Repeti a mim mesma. Não pensaria nisso. Não voltaria a pensar nisso.

Tomei meu rumo de volta ao quarto dela e respirei fundo tentando fazer com que as coisas voltassem ao normal e nada tivesse acontecido. Definitivamente porque nada aconteceu.

"Ela adormeceu?" – perguntei entrando no quarto tentando não fazer barulho.

"Sim.." – ele respondeu se afastando da cama dela.

Percorri meu olhar por todo o quarto e fui até o sofá.

~.~

Virei meu corpo completamente e ainda recostado à cama não pude deixar de encará-la.

"Você esta bem?" – não sei ao certo porque perguntei aquilo.

"Estou.." – ela respondeu com um certo estranhamento – "porque? Não deveria estar?"

"Não.. sim.. claro.." – passei minhas mãos nervosas pelo meu cabelo e me aproximei lentamente sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

Observei sem o menor receio o modo que ela repousou suas mãos em suas pernas e logo depois ajeitou uma mexa de seu cabelo por trás de sua orelha. Ela não sorria, não olhava pro lado. Em troca levava seus dedos até a boca começando a roer uma de suas unhas.

"Fome?" – pergunto roçando de leve o meu braço no seu.

~.~

Olho um pouco assustada o seu braço recostado ao meu, continuo roendo uma unha até que ele insiste.

"Quer ir comer algo?" – ele oferece uma mão e eu a encaro sem responder.

"Pode ser... e ela?" – falo apontando para a cama.

"Peço para uma enfermeira ficar aqui enquanto comemos.."

Aceitei sua mão e me levantei do sofá. Durante o caminho a cafeteria ele deixou a sua mão em volta de minhas costas nos conduzindo até uma mesa mais próxima.

"Quer sanduíche? Salgado?" – ele dize tirando a carteira do bolso.

"Um sanduíche natural.." – respondi encarando o ambiente ao redor.

Observei-o de costas pedindo comida para nós. Respirei fundo. Analisei-o talvez pela primeira vez da velha forma que eu já o fiz há um tempo atrás. Ele estava mais forte. Cabelos levemente grisalhos em um corte impecável. Continuava com um tom de pele branco, sem uma cor marcante de bronzeado. Lembro-me que por diversas vezes brincávamos que não adiantava ele teimar em pegar sol porque o máximo que ele viraria seria ou uma lagosta ou um camarão rosado. Eu por vezes deslizava meus dedos pelas suas costas ardidas e ia fazendo caminho vendo o branco se misturar à pele vermelha e logo desaparecer. Ele reclamava para que eu logo tirasse minha mão, mas logo eu tornava a fazer de novo e aproveitava para passar hidratante em suas costas. Ele sempre teve uma pele branquinha, lisa, tão boa de acariciar. E Deus! Ninguém sabia o quanto eu gostava de fazer aquilo!

~.~

"Lea?" – eu a acordo de seus pensamentos.

"Oi.." – ela me olha assustada.

"Seu sanduíche.. e suco de laranja.." – afastei para cima dela a comida.

"Obrigada.." – ela responde com um sorriso enorme.

Observo da maneira que não deveria a forma que ela morde o sanduíche e toma o suco em goles pequenos. Ela evita me encarar e faz como sempre o fazia. Na hora da comida, quase sempre, parece que o mundo desaparecia e ela se calava, se colocava a pensar e comia devagar quase parando. Digamos que por eu ser um dos que mais conseguia acompanhar o seu 'ritmo', me sentava ao seu lado. Sendo quase sempre os últimos a terminar as refeições em grupo.

~.~

Quando desperto do meu mundo observo-o calado, com uma mão sobre a mesa próxima a minha. Passo minha vista pelas nossas mãos e logo encontro seus olhos e seu sorriso.

"Voltou?" – ele sorri mais ainda.

"Desculpa.." – respondo pegando um guardanapo e limpando a boca – "me distrai.."

"Acontece.." – ele diz puxando a cadeira e trazendo pra um pouco mais perto de mim.

"Lea.." – ele de repente fala captando uma de minhas mãos.

"Que?" – respondo colocando o guardanapo sobre a mesa.

"Você.. se quiser.."

"Espera.." – digo sentindo o meu celular vibrar no bolso. – "Alo?" – respondo olhando pra bina.

Logo Cory recua e passa a mão no cabelo olhando ao redor. Ele respira fundo e eu tento falar o mais baixo possível.

~.~

"Não to em casa.. daqui a pouco vou... ok.. amanha? Pego sim.. não.. não precisa pegar táxi... com quem estou? Com uns amigos... pelo amor de Deus.. vai começar? Fala serio! Não.. não precisa saber... (...)"

Desviei o rosto. Sim eu sabia. Se queria ser amigo dela teria que me acostumar a aquilo. A aquela situação. Eu não podia pedir nada. E quem era eu pra pedir alguma coisa?

"Desculpa.." – ela diz desligando o celular.

"Tudo bem.." – respondo tentando não dar importância a aquilo – "você esta exausta.. é melhor você ir pra casa.. dormir.."

"Daqui a pouco.." – ela responde conferindo o relógio.

Eu que não iria insistir em algo. Saímos da cafeteria e fomos direto de volta ao quarto onde ao que parecia Emily já estava acordada.

"Tia.." – logo ela diz quando entramos ao quarto – "a minha tia mais bonita.."

"Como anda o dodói?" – Lea vai direto na direção dela.

"Ta dodói.." – Emily logo desvia o olhar pra mim – "pai.. posso dormir contigo hoje?"

~.~

"Eu vou dormir com você" – ele se aproxima dando-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa. – "nessa cama aqui ao lado..."

Ela vira o rosto devagar e pela primeira vez do dia eu percebo um sorriso tímido.

"O Barney pode dormir com você?" – evito rir um pouco e olho rapidamente pro Cory vendo que ele tinha ficado da cor do boneco.

"Eu durmo com ele..." – ele diz tomando o boneco em mãos.

De repente escutamos batidas na porta e alguém entrando.

"Oii?" – viro o rosto e vejo que Chris se aproximava. – "como anda a nossa princesa?"

"Dodói..." – Emily mesmo respondeu.

Cory se aproximou o abraçou e logo veio ao meu lado.

"Eles já te disseram que quando menos esperar o dodói" – ele sorria enquanto falava – "sarará..."

~.~

Meu olhar passeia de repente por todo aquele quarto e vejo de repente minha mãe entrando. Ela tinha viajado desde o Canadá só para visitá-la?

"Cory? Emily?" – ela vinha carregada com um brinquedo gigante.

Sorrio, respiro fundo e percebo que novamente, por um momento, as mulheres de minha vida (todas elas) estavam ao meu lado.

Ficamos mais quase um dia no hospital e depois pude levar Emily para nossa casa. Desde que o marido de Lea tinha voltado ela só tinha ficado mais na promessa de ir vê-la. Ligava todos os dias umas duas vezes para falar com a Emily dizendo que logo iria ver um desenho com ela lá em casa. Minha mãe depois de ver que tudo estava bem com ela decidiu voltar para casa.

"Talvez eu apareça ai mais tarde.." – ela disse ao telefone.

"Tudo bem.." – sorri fechando a geladeira.

"Esta difícil.. sair sem ele.." – ela falou com a voz um pouco mais baixa.

"Pode trazê-lo se quiser.." – falei da boca pra fora. Talvez era mais que na hora de rever tal criatura.

"Pode ser.." – ela respondia nem um pouco empolgada – "posso falar com ela?"

"Claro.."

~.~

"Tia bonita?" – escutei sua vozinha do outro lado da linha.

"Como anda princesa?" – disse desligando a tela do monitor do computador.

"Melhor.." – sentia que ela sorria do outro lado da linha – "tia Lea.. você vem hoje?"

"Talvez... vou ver se posso.. mas acho que vou pra ver aquele filme com você..."

"Você vai trazer doce?" – ela perguntava com uma empolgação na voz.

"Se seu pai permitir.." – ri andando pela casa indo ao meu quarto.

"Ele deixa.. ou você traz escondido.. ele nem vai perceber..."

"Quem é Lea?" – escuto Dylan sair do banho.

"Ah.." – não sabia se falava a verdade – "uma amiga.."

"Pois então.. depois eu ligo pra dizer se vou ou não... beijos linda.."

"Te adoro tia.."

Desliguei o telefone e coloquei-o de lado em cima da cama. Agarrei algumas correspondências e comecei a separar o que era importante ou não.

"Quem nós iremos visitar hoje?" – ele deitava-se ao meu lado passando uma de suas mãos em minha perna.

"Talvez a filha de um amigo.. a que esteve internada" – falei tentando não demonstrar ansiedade.

"Do tal Monteith?" – ele alterou a voz tentando se passar por 'engraçadinho'.

"Sim ele mesmo.." – não desviei o olhar de meus papeis.

"Sei.." – ele subia ainda mais sua mão até chegar em minha calcinha.

"Para.." – disse olhando pra ele – "você sabe que eu tenho que sair já já.."

"Não me vem com desculpas.." – ele se aproximou ainda mais e subiu um pouco minha camisa – "estou com saudades suas.. de seu corpo.. de tudo.."

~.~

Tinha conseguido tirar uns dias de folga, uma semana pra ser exato para poder cuidar dela. Minha pequena tinha ficado ainda mais manhosa e exigente nesses últimos dias. Se recusava a dormir sozinha, só queria dormir comigo, só comia se fosse comigo, pra tomar banho só se eu desse.. e por ai vai.

"Papai.." – ela se aproximou da cama onde eu tentava mudar a letra de uma musica nova.

"Que foi pequena?" – disse deixando o laptop de lado e me aproximando para colocá-la na cama ao meu lado.

"Chama alguém pra brincar comigo.." – coloquei-a sentada ao meu lado.

"Que aconteceu?" – falei procurando algum brinquedo pelo meu quarto.

"Queria brincar.." – ela diz pegando o controle da televisão e colocando-o do outro lado da cama.

"Eu brinco com você.." – digo deixando tudo de lado de vez.

"Mas você não é menina.. não pode brincar de boneca.."

"Quem disse que eu não posso?" – falei pegando-a no colo com cuidado. – "não tem o marido da boneca.. eu posso ser o homem.."

"Não sei.." – ela responde pedindo para eu colocá-la no chão – "tenho que pensar se você pode ou não.."

~.~

"Dylan..." – digo sentindo o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu. Quase sempre quando eu dizia um não para ele, resultava mais em um sim. Ele às vezes se fazia de surdo.

"O que foi?" – ele diz beijando minha boca mais uma vez.

"Posso ir visitá-los?" – mas pra que diabos eu estava pedindo pra ele?

"Vamos amor.." – ele torna a me beijar – "passamos rápido e depois vamos jantar fora.."

"Vamos?" – ham?

"Porque?" – ele passava a mão de leve em meu rosto – "você estava pensando que iria sozinha?!"

"Sim..é.. bom.. é que.." – eu não sabia bem dizer que eu acho que ele não seria lá muito bem vindo lá.

"Lea.. eu só queria conhecer essa menina que você tanto fala.." – ela fala deitando-se ao meu lado – "fiquei curioso.. só isso... filha do seu ex né? Me lembro bem..."

"Eu prometi ver filme com ela.. acho que até o Cory vai..." – tentei pensar em algo pra convencê-lo de não ir.

"O que você ta querendo esconder de mim?" – de repente ele se exalta.

"Não estou escondendo nada.." – disse me afastando com receio. – "eu só acho que a menina podia se assustar te vendo.. não sei.."

"Assustar?" – ele começa a rir – "Lea eu não sou nenhum monstro.."

"Eu não insinuei isso" – sorri tentando amenizar o clima. Odiava as mudanças bruscas de humor dele.

"Se sou uma companhia tão detestável assim.. vá.." – ele de repente saiu da cama entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta com força – "depois não reclame.."

"Não reclame?" – perguntei baixo sem saber a que ele se referia com aquilo.

Não dando mais muita importância me levantei e procurei algo para me vestir. Quanto mais cedo saísse de casa menos ele insistiria em algo 'nada a ver'.

~.~

"Ela veeeem!" – Emily disse feliz me entregando o celular.

"Vem?" – sorri ao ver a felicidade de minha filha.

"E disse que me dará um presente.." – ela rodopiava pela sala sorrindo.

"Emily.. cuidado.." – disse me aproximando dela – "você ainda não pode.."

"Estava fazendo um passo de balé papai.." – ela sorriu ficando de ponta de pé.

"Ah desculpa.." – sorri orgulhoso – "havia me esquecido disso.."

"Serei ainda uma grande bailarina.." – ela abaixou a cabeça e logo veio em minha direção, só espero que ela tenha puxado mais a mãe do que a mim no quesito dança – "quero escolher minha roupa.."

"Pra que?" – perguntei curioso.

"Pra ver a tia.. ué.."

~.~

Toquei a campainha tentando esconder o presente.

"Oi.." - disse ao ver que era ele que abria a porta.

"Ela esta terminando de se arrumar.." – disse abrindo a porta e dando espaço para que eu passasse – "queria ficar bonita pra tia dela.."

Sorri sem jeito para ele e logo olhei tudo ao redor.

"Leeea?" – ela veio andando em passos rápidos em minha direção – "o que tem ai atrás?"

"O que?" – Lea sorria se fazendo de boba – "atrás de mim? Não tem nada..!"

"Temm.." – ela ria esticando a mão – "to vendo ai.."

"Ah isso?" – Lea sorria se abaixando para ficar na altura dela – "é so uma lembrancinha.."

~.~

"Pra mim?" – Emily sorria de satisfação.

"Pra quem mais seria?" – disse passando a mão de leve por seus cabelos.

"Meu papai?" – ela virou-se para o pai sorrindo.

"Não.." – respondi recuando um passo – "é só pra você.."

"Ahh.." – ela começou a abrir o pacote.

"Como se diz?" – logo escutei a sua voz.

"Obrigada tia Lea.." – ela se aproximou me dando um beijo na bochecha – "muito obrigada..."

Absorta em meus pensamentos fiquei por um minuto encarando-o.

"Paaaai.." – de repente me despertei com sua voz – "olhaa.. uma boneca bailarinaaa.."

"Uau.." – ele se abaixou na sua altura pegando a boneca – "ela é linda..." – logo ele sobe o olhar e sinto o meu rosto corar.

~.~

Preparei o quartinho 'da televisão' e liguei o Dvd para elas. Ela tinha muita paciência para suportar os tipos de filme que Emily desejava ver. Fui até a cozinha e peguei os salgados que havia encomendado e a pipoca que havia feito. Separei três copos, coloquei suco e fui levando tudo para o local.

"Pai.. senta.. vai perder o filme..." – Emily dizia empolgada comendo pipoca.

"Come devagar.." – fui me sentando e ouvi Lea falando com ela – "cuidado pra não engasgar.."

Quase quem se engasgou com a pipoca fui eu. Tossi forte e olhei pra elas que desviavam o olhar. Aquela cena me fez pensar.. que..

"Campainha?" – Emily pulou empolgada – "quem ta vindooo?"

Vi ela andando até a porta e olhando pra mim antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

"Olá.." – abri a porta lentamente – "a minha mulher esta?"


	9. Capitulo 09

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?" – foi a minha primeira reação.

Ele sorriu sarcasticamente e logo vejo Emily se escondendo atrás das pernas do pai.

"Oras.." – ele coloca a mão nos bolsos – "vim pegar minha mulher para irmos jantar fora..."

"Eu estou de carro.." – disse me aproximando dele – "que palhaçada é essa?"

"Pensei que não atrapalharia.." – ele desviou o olhar até o Cory – "atrapalho?"

Ao falar ele não obteve respostar. Cory pegou Emily a colocou nos braços e continuou parado sem falar nada.

"Acho que o silencio já diz tudo.." – ele se aproxima me puxando pela mão – "essa é a famosa Emily?" – Dylan sai me puxando até onde estavam eles.

"Emily Michele.." – ela diz abraçando o pescoço do pai – "quem é ele pai?"

~.~

"Sou o marido da tia..." – ele diz abraçando Lea.

Não sei por qual razão me subiu uma raiva de repente. Ela sorria sem jeito, encarando o chão sem saber o que dizer.

"E o que você veio fazer aqui?" – Emily pergunta e eu não a repreendo.

"Isso são modos menina?" – ele vem se aproximando e como reação dou um passo pra trás.

"Acho que já vamos.." – de repente Lea diz evitando qualquer desconforto a mais.

"Já?" – Emily fala baixinho – "o filme nem acabou.."

"Prometo que depois venho ver com você.." – Lea se aproxima dando um beijo nela. – "Desculpa..." – ela para e me encara.

"Tudo bem..." – não desvio o olhar dela – "entendo..." – respiro fundo – "qualquer problema.. pode me ligar.."

~.~

Sai o mais rápido que pude da casa dele. Não falei mais nada com o Dylan também, entramos no elevador e ele me encarou de cima a baixo.

"Vou no meu carro.." – disse saindo do elevador – "nos vemos em casa.."

Nem escutei o que ele começou a praguejar. Dei a partida no carro e dirigi sem a menor pressa de chegar em casa.

Liguei o som tentei relaxar, mas parecia que a raiva, a cada minuto que passava, só aumentava.

"Filho da puta.." – xinguei em voz alta respirando fundo ao sair do carro.

"Boa noite pra você também.." – ele disse me esperando na porta.

"Boa noite?" – rio passando por ele – "pra que o mini showzinho de hoje?"

"Só estava curioso para ver o que você tanto faz naquela casa.." – ele começa a me seguir.

"Ficou satisfeito em saber que eu não estava fazendo sei lá o que passou por essa sua cabeça com ele?" – parei e o encarei.

"Não estava fazendo, mas quem garante que já não o fez ou ia fzer?"

~.~

"Não gostei dele.." – Emily diz quando eu ajudo a vestir sua camisola.

"Dele quem?" – me faço de desentendido.

"O homem que levou a tia Lea"– eu puxo o edredom da cama e dou espaço pra ela deitar.

"É o marido dela.." - me sento ao seu lado ajeitando o lençol em volta do seu corpo.

"Pra mim ela não gosta dele.." – Emily diz se virando para me olhar.

"Não sei.." – respondo deitando ao seu lado. – "gosta sim.."

"Não gosta..eu sei que não" – Emily insiste – "já vai dormir pai?"

"Acho que vou..." – sorrio para ela me levantando indo ao banheiro – "amanhã preciso acordar cedo.."

~.~

"Repete.." – digo me aproximando dele – "me diz que você tem a cara de pau de repetir isso.."

"Você ouviu bem.." – ele se afasta de mim – "não preciso repetir"

"Acho que você esta confundindo as bolas" – comecei a rir – "eu não sou como você.."

"Ah não?" – ele também ria – "te conheço Lea.. se tratando dessa criatura aí.. você abre as pernas e grita gol.."

Preciso confessar que a minha vida não é sempre o mar de rosas que aparenta ser.

"Eu já te disse.." – falei respirando fundo tentando me controlar – "se por acaso algum dia algo passar você vai ser o primeiro a saber.." – agarrei de novo as chaves do meu carro.

"E agora?" – ele estava segurando uma cerveja aberta – "vai sair pra onde?" – ele toma um gole – "não vê que vai chover? Que tal se.."

"Vai se fuder.." – disse apressando o passo e andando até o meu carro – "não me procure.. você não me achara.. não essa noite.."

Saio de casa e acelero o carro evitando que ele me seguisse. Ando mais ou menos uns 10 minutos sem saber aonde ir. Paro em um Subway e desço para pegar um sanduíche. Podia ir a um hotel. Podia voltar pra casa... podia ir ver o John. Já são quase Meia noite.. que saco... podia.. hum..

"Moça.. qual o seu pedido?"

~.~

Não sei por qual razão não pude dormir. Como Emily andava dormindo no meu quarto, sai com cuidado e deixei a luz da luminária ligada indo para meu escritório. Mas não antes de preparar um café forte e amargo. Sento-me ao computador e começo a navegar pela Internet. Meus olhos passeiam por vezes pelo telefone e penso, não sei por qual razão, em ligar para ela.

Agarro meu celular disco seu numero. Eu já tinha decorado não sei bem por qual razão. Digito uma vez. Apago. Olho. Deixo de lado... tomo mais um gole de café e pego de novo meu celular. E se ela tivesse? Bom.. será? Se demorar a atender eu desligo... só quero saber se ele não fez nada.. vai saber né?

O telefone não chama duas vezes..

"Cory?" – ela logo atende. Respiro aliviado.

"Oi.." – coloco o café de lado – "esta tudo bem?"

"Sim.. algo aconteceu?" – ela pergunta apreensiva.

"Não.." – sorrio não sei por qual razão – "eu que pergunto.. algo passou?"

~.~

"Está tudo bem.." – olho ao redor sem saber se falava ou não.

"Certeza?" – ele fala tão suavemente.

"É que.." – falo e paro.

"Onde você esta Lea?" – talvez ele já sabia como eu era. Fugia. Brigava.. e fugia.

"Tô aqui.." - respondi me fazendo de desentendida.

"Vem pra cá.." - ele me conhecia mais do que eu possa imaginar.

"Cory.." - respirei fundo - "você sabe que não posso.."

"Porque não pode?" - ele fala exaltado - "venha Lea.. não vou fazer nada contigo.. não se preocupe..."

"Eu sei.." - sorri sentindo que a qualquer momento... - "o problema não é você..."

"Então.. vem.." - ele não me deixa com outra alternativa – "a Emily vai amar ver você aqui.."

"Ela ainda esta acordada?" – limpo meus olhos antes que uma lagrima me escapasse.

"Não.." – ele fala mais suavemente – "você vem ou eu vou ter que ir ai te buscar?"

~.~

"Não.." – ela falava pausadamente – "Cory.."

"Lea venha.." – eu já estava prestes a sair pra não sei aonde.

"Ok.." – ela responde devagar – "vou... to chegando.. ok..?"

"Estou te esperando.." – sorrio nem sei bem por qual razão.

"Até..." – logo escuto ela desliga o celular.

Olho para o relógio e logo saio desligando o computador. Ando pela sala impaciente e me sento no sofá encarando somente o relógio. Já estava por ligar para ela de novo quando escuto o interfone.

"Peça para ela entrar com o carro" – pedi ao porteiro.

~.~

Estacionei o carro e nem sei bem por qual razão minhas mãos começaram a tremer. Parei um pouco e respirei antes de apertar o botão para chamar o elevador. Olhei meu celular e desliguei colocando-o dentro da bolsa. Eu também não sabia porque não queria que ninguém me incomodasse. Apertei seu andar e não esperei nada até que abri a porta. A porta de seu apartamento já estava aberta e eu bati uma vez antes de dar um passo para dentro.

"Entra..." – ele disse se levantando e vindo em minha direção me estendendo uma mão.

"Desculpa... está..." – eu começo a falar e ele aperta minha mão forte.

"Sem desculpas Lea.." – ele sorri tocando de leve meu rosto.

Não me viro e solto minhas coisas no sofá ao lado. Torno a encará-lo e ele seguia com a mão dele na minha bochecha. E sorria.

Sorria daquela maneira. Da forma que ele me recebia depois que passávamos nem que fosse um dia sem nos ver. Sorria da mesma forma que sorria quando prometíamos algo mais. Sorria mesmo cansado após de um longo dia de trabalho. Sorria da forma que ele me desejava boa noite e me prometia até o impossível. Sorri de volta. Esqueci a razão pela qual estava triste e comecei a sorrir para ele até sentir doer a minha bochecha. Sorria sem razão, sorria pelo momento, sorria por sorrir.

~.~

Deslizo meus dedos lentamente pelo seu rosto e lentamente recuo minha mão. Ela seguia ali parada em silencio. Eu seguia igual, somente encarando-a.

"E.. ela?" – Lea olha ao redor.

"No meu quarto.. dormindo.." – falo sem deixar de encará-la.

Novamente ela torna a sorrir e não tira o olhar de cima de mim.

Torno a levar minha mão para seu rosto, toco o seu cabelo de leve e deslizo minhas mãos por toda sua extensão passando meus dedos pelo seus braços. Ela acompanha minha mão com o olhar e logo me encara mordendo o lábio inferior de leve. Reparo que ela começa a respirar fundo e paro minha mão, retirando-a. É quando ela de repente entrelaça minha mão com a sua e aproxima um pouco mais o seu corpo do meu. Sinto a doce fragrância de seu perfume e sorrio para ela que já não disfarçava nenhum sorriso. Ela desliza seus dedos pelo meu rosto e fecho meus olhos somente sentindo.

~.~

Em silêncio caminhamos até seu quarto. Olhamos recostados a porta como ela dormia calmamente. De repente seus braços tocarem minhas costas e senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo. Virei o meu rosto e observei o seu olhar para a cama. Eu sabia que nessa vida eu já tinha me privado de muitas coisas as quais eu me arrependi antes. Dizem que não devemos nos arrepender de atitudes tomadas, mas infelizmente sim, eu me arrependo.

Busquei sua mão e logo a segurei firmemente. Ele me encarou assustado, ia falar algo, mas eu movi a cabeça indicando que não.

Saímos de seu quarto e fui olhando de porta em porta sem saber o que queria encontrar. Ele somente me seguia sem soltar minha mão. Passamos pelo quarto dela e na próxima porta eu passei a mão pela parede procurando um interruptor acendendo as luzes.

~.~

"Ninguém dorme aqui..." – não sei por qual razão eu disse aquilo.

Ela deu um passo à frente e soltou minha mão. Olhou tudo ao redor e sentou na cama me observando. Eu continuei parado na entrada do quarto.

De repente flashbacks começam a passar pela minha mente..

_"..nao aqui não Cory.." – ela sorria segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos – "aqui podem nos pegar..."_

"E quem se importa?" – sorri abraçando-a mais forte e beijando-a com maior intensidade.

"Cory?" – ela olhava ao redor.

"Vamos.." – eu a puxava pela mão – "aqui.. no meu trailer.."

"Você esta louco?" – ela ria batendo de leve no meu ombro.

"Nunca.." – sorrio beijando-a encostando-a na parede – "só estou tirando o atraso.."  


"Cory?" – notei ele distraído.

"Oi?" – de repente noto a sua respiração tornando-se mais pesada.

"Que foi?" – sorri vendo-o respirar fundo para se acalmar.

"Nada.." – ele ainda não se aproximava. – "você pode dormir aqui.. nesse quarto.." – ele para de falar e olha ao redor – "se quiser.."

Não falo nada e somente sorrio para ele, passando as mãos em cima do colchão. Ele torna a piscar e eu sorrio mais ainda me levantando.

"Você esta com sono?" – coloco minhas duas mãos sobre o seu peito.

"Por?" – ele passa a mão pelos seus cabelos.

"Não sei..." – eu não sabia ao certo qual minha intenção naquilo tudo. – "pensei em sei lá..."

~.~

"Sei lá?" – sorri cruzando meus braços e me aproximando dela.

"É sei lá.." – ela mordeu de novo o lábio inferior. Engoli em seco e me sentei ao seu lado na cama.

"Ta com fome?"

"Comi no Subway.." – ela sorri, Subway.. boas memórias – "o máximo que aceito é algo doce.."

"Doce.." – repeti a palavra e ela moveu a cabeça confirmando – "tipo.. chocolate? Sorvete? Fruta?"

"Cory..." – ela apoiou uma mão em minha coxa – "pode ser alguma fruta.."

"Ainda com mania de comer fruta de madrugada?" – levei a minha mão até próximo da sua.

"Às vezes.." – ela virou a mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

"Uva ou morangos?" – respiro fundo vendo que ela olhava cada vez mais fixamente para mim.

"O que tiver.."

~.~

Ele solta minha mão e desaparece por pouco tempo do quarto. Eu estava começando a ficar com uma idéia fixa na cabeça e tentando raciocinar para evitar aquilo. Olho tudo ao redor e me jogo na cama de costas me espreguiçando. Fecho os olhos e juro que começo a sentir umas coisas estranhar. Coisas? Exatamente isso.. não sei definir...

"Aqui Lea.." – escuto sua voz e logo me sento de novo na cama – "precisa de algo pra dormir?"

"Acho que não.." – digo pegando uma uva do cacho.

"Quer uma roupa?" - ele cruza os braços e permanece em pé na minha frente.

"Sua?"

"Da minha filha que não seria.." – ele sorri levando um dedo, passando de leve no meu rosto. – "você é pequena.. mas nem tanto.."

Senti de repente um calor correndo por todo o meu corpo. Parei de morder a uva, parei de respirar, parei me mover, parei o meu olhar. Ele permanecia com a mão na minha bochecha. Comecei a sentir minha cara 'queimando' e me surgiu uma vontade imensa de chorar. Tentei não piscar, não falar, me controlar, mas não pude evitar. Ele me encarou sem entender e se aproximou de mim, sentando-se na cama e me puxando para um abraço. Enterro minha cabeça em seu peito e tento buscar um pouco de ar. 'Se controla'.. pensei comigo antes de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa. 'Não fala mais isso perto de mim'.. levei uma mão ao meu rosto e limpei meus olhos ainda sem me afastar dele.

~.~

'Que foi que eu disse?', pensei nas minhas palavras enquanto a abraçava. Pergunto o que aconteceu? Ou não? Fico em silencio, somente a abraço? Não sabia o que fazer. Optei pela opção de mantê-la ali entre meus braços, ela não se movia e eu tampouco o fazia.

De repente sinto ela beijando de leve meu pescoço. Fecho meus olhos. Que fazer? Que falar? 'Não.. Lea..pare..! Pare!? Eu queria isso... eu precisava disso.. mas porque ela estava fazendo isso?

Não me movi, não mesmo. Senti seus lábios passando de leve pelo meu pescoço dando pequenos beijos. Suas mãos deslizavam pela minha nuca e eu abaixo a cabeça sentindo ela atingindo o meu ponto fraco. Respiro mais fundo que posso e deslizo minhas mãos pelas suas costas.

"Lea.." – me atrevi a falar mas ela parecia não querer me escutar.

Uma de suas mãos entrou por dentro de minha camisa e fecho meus olhos já imaginando que tudo aquilo poderia ser um sonho. Ela seguia beijando minha nuca, acariciando meu peito por baixo da camisa. Abro meus olhos uma vez e viro o meu rosto encontrando o seu olhar e a sua boca.

~.~

Ele parecia assustado, e eu o compreendia. Não queria explicações nem perguntas, eu só queria viver o agora.

Encarei a sua boca somente mais uma vez e avancei beijando-o. Suas mãos receosas começaram a passar de leve pelas minhas costas e eu levo minhas mãos segurando o seu rosto, querendo senti-lo um pouco mais. Aprofundo o beijo, sinto sua língua na minha, seu gosto no meu. Atraio o seu corpo para mais perto, queria sentir toda a sua pele em contato com a minha. Queria por pelo menos mais uma vez nessa vida esquecer o passado, viver intensamente o presente e deixar de me preocupar com o futuro.

Puxo o seu corpo de tal forma, fazendo com que ele cobrisse o meu. Prendo uma de suas pernas entre minhas coxas e me afasto por um momento encarando-o mais uma vez.

"Esquece o mundo.." – respirei fundo – "pelo menos por agora... faz isso... por mim.. por nós.."

Ele segurou uma de minhas mãos e beijou a ponta de meus dedos.

"Não quero ver você triste.." – ele seguia beijando minha mão.

~.~

"Me deixe lembrar você.." – eu percebia que lágrimas queriam escapar de seus olhos.

"Lembrar?" – eu me aproximei falando bem perto de sua boca – "...eu nunca esqueci..." – comecei a beijar o seu pescoço e subir minha mão tocando com um pouco de receio seu peito.

A partir desse momento nossas bocas já não mais se separavam. Nossas mãos buscavam incessantemente tocar um ao outro. Cada pedaço, cada detalhe, nada era esquecido. Deslizei sua camisa por sua cabeça e depois de anos pude admirar seu corpo o qual não tinha mudado muito. Ela pousou suas duas mãos sobre meu  
peito e eu puxei minha camisa encostando o meu peito no seu. A abraço forte e tornamos a nos beijar.

"Deus.." – ela suspirou fundo enquanto eu mordia de leve seus seios – "ninguém sabe o quanto eu senti falta..."

Sorri com suas palavras e segui com aquilo. Lá sabe Deus se aconteceria isso de novo com a gente. O mais provável seria que..

"Não vai me odiar depois?" – parei tudo e a encarei.

~.~

"Porque odiaria?" – deslizei meus dedos pelo seu peito – "se só estou fazendo o que há tempos tenho sonhado em fazer isso tudo de novo contigo?"

Com aquelas palavras nossas bocas se encontraram novamente, nossos peitos colaram. Ele me manteve em um abraço profundo e depois suas mãos começaram a deslizar já sem nem mais pudor por todo meu corpo.

Eu queria falar tanto, mas sabia que não seria nem um pouco apropriado fazer isso nesse momento. Fechei meus olhos tentando somente senti-lo, mas logo me lembrei que precisava mantê-los bem abertos para não esquecer nenhum detalhe depois. Eu ainda guardava na memória tudo o que havíamos vivido entre quatro paredes. Às vezes achávamos que estávamos indo rápidos demais pela intensidade do que acontecia. Quase sempre nos mantínhamos as mãos afastadas porque sabíamos que era somente alguém avançar um passo que as coisas começavam a se descontrolar. E quase sempre acabávamos na cama.

Sem pressa cada peça de roupa foi sendo tirada. Nunca havíamos feito isso com tanta calma. Nossos olhos não deixaram de se encontrar. Talvez sabíamos que poderia ser novamente a ultima vez, ou quem sabe o recomeço. Eu já nem sabia o que queria dessa vida. Já tem dias que eu me peguei imaginando uma vida ao lado dele e me perguntava o que estava fazendo com meu marido. Amor, consideração, paixão ou comodismo? Com ele também podia ser somente uma obsessão, um sei lá... as coisas quando não acabam como gostariam que fossem, sempre deixam uma vontade de saber como seria "se eu tivesse tomado outra atitude..", ou nos faz pensar que talvez não seja tarde para tomá-la.

~.~

Era tão bom recordar o seu gosto, o seu corpo pequeno, sentir suas mãos me tocando de tal forma que jamais alguém soube tocar. Ela tinha o seu jeito de me levar a loucura.

Mas no mesmo instante uma raiva me tomava porque eu sabia, que a maneira que as coisas fossem daqui pra frente eu não a teria tão cedo, tão novamente entre meus braços.

Sinto muito Lea, se você me deu espaço não era agora que eu iria desistir tão fácil.

Nos abraçamos fortemente enquanto nossos corpos tomavam um ritmo lento, paciente, onde nossos instintos pareciam obedecer aquilo que mais queríamos. Quando já não mais suportávamos permanecemos sem nos separar por um longe tempo em silêncio. Ficamos imóveis, nos encarando, ainda nos acariciando, sentindo e desejando que aquilo não fizesse parte de mais um sonho.

"Você.." – disse beijando mais uma vez sua boca – "quer alguma coisa?"

Ela negou com a cabeça. Senti um brilho diferente em seus olhos e encontrei sua mão, apertando-a forte.

"Eu não vou mais falhar com você.. pequena.." – respirei fundo acariciando de leve a palma de sua mão – "nunca mais.."


	10. Capitulo 10

Vencidos pelo cansaço. Definitivamente foi isso que aconteceu. Quando meu corpo já não agüentava mais me rendi ao sono, nem me dar ao trabalho de me vestir eu me dei. Nada como me aconchegar entre seus braços, colocar minha cabeça sobre seu peito, exalar o seu perfume, fechar os meus olhos e por um tempo esquecer que o mundo lá fora existe.

~.~

Não sei lá bem a razão (ok, eu sabia), mas eu não pude dormir. Fechei meus olhos e a aninhei entre meus braços. Sentia que pouco a pouco ela caia em um sono profundo e sorri que nem um bobo idiota me dando conta do que acabara de acontecer e do que ainda poderia estar por vir. Beijei sua cabeça com cuidado e esperei ela dormir profundamente para deixá-la em paz no quarto. Caso eu não fosse para meu quarto dormir, Emily acordaria chorando ou algo do gênero. Cobri o corpo dela, fechei um pouco a cortina e liguei o ar. Peguei um papel qualquer e deixei um bilhete deixando-o no criado-mudo. Sai do quarto, voltando para onde estava minha filha.

Entrei com cuidado, não fechei a porta. Fui direto ao banheiro e tomei uma ducha rápida. Deitei-me ao seu lado e via que nada a acordaria, estava que nem uma pedra. Ajustei meu alarme para 7 e meia da manhã. Saberia muito bem que Lea dormiria alem daquele horário. Bom... pelo menos ela quase sempre era de dormir até mais tarde do que eu.

_**~~ péeeeeeeem!**_

Abro meus olhos e enfio a mão no alarme tentando não acordá-las. Coço meus olhos e vejo que Emily ainda dormia. Sai da cama e fui até a cozinha, esses dias havia dado uma folga para a empregada. Procurei algo na geladeira e comecei a tirar de tudo um pouco para preparar um senhor café da manhã. Ela merecia. Vezes e vezes brigávamos para ver quem iria providenciar comida. Eu com meu charme fazia careta e dizia que a fome me impedia de me mover ou raciocinar de manhã cedo e lá ia ela providenciar o nosso café.

~.~

Abri meus olhos e vi que papai já havia acordado. Sai da cama com cuidado e procurei minha pantufa. Se eu não a calçasse papai vinha e já começaria a gritar e dizer que não queria me ver doente. Empurrei a porta e sai andando pelo corredor. Vinha um cheiro gostoso da cozinha. Papai cozinhando? _Que__estranho..._

Passando pelo corredor vejo que uma porta estava fechada. Esquisito. Fechada porque?

Tento alcançar o trinco. Passo minha mão e nada. Penso em chamar o papai mais não, melhor deixá-lo fazendo coisa gostosa. Fico na ponta do pé e me esforço o máximo que posso, a porta depois de um tempo abre. Coloco minha cabeça pra dentro e percebo que o quarto estava gelado e um pouco escuro. E tinha ficado alguém pra dormir aqui ontem? Seria a minha babá?

~.~

Faço torradas, procuro a maquina de waffle e abro o livro de receitas tentando caprichar. Tiro o mel, as geléias. Faço chocolate quente, procuro polpa de suco e faço dois tipos diferentes. Será que ela ainda gostava de muita fruta de manha cedo? E granola? Pego as frutas em casa e coloco tudo em cima da mesa. Eu ainda precisava dar um jeitinho nisso tudo.

~.~

Me aproximo da cama devagarzinho. Mas como essa mulher tinha surgido aqui? Presente do papai do céu? Eu sei que o meu papai é perfeito o mais lindo, o melhor pai do mundo, mas às vezes me irrita quando me dizem que não tenho mãe que nunca vou saber como é uma família e enfim. Será que papai do céu mandou uma porque eu me comportei depois de ter operado o dodói?

"Mãe?" – pergunto me aproximando da cama achando sua mão. – "Paiii.." – gritei vendo que minha nova mãe não se movia - "ela ta gelada paiii.." – subi na cama com um pouco de dificuldade e vi que ela se movia – "ta viva paaaai.. e tem o cabelo parecido com o da tia Lea.."

"Que mãe?" – escutei a voz do papai.

Logo papai apareceu na porta e me virei sorrindo para ele – "a cegonha que trouxe a mamãe?"

~.~

Acordo com umas vozes de criança ecoando em minha cabeça. Delírio. Mas insistem, e a voz me parecia familiar. Sinto uma mão suave, pequena, lisinha tocando o meu rosto. Abro meus olhos e a vejo ajoelhada, me encarando com o maior sorriso do mundo.

"Você parece muito a tia Lea.." – ela deslizava sua mãozinha pela minha bochecha – "não pedi uma tão bonita.. mas se papai do céu me deu..."

Me deu o que? Abri meus olhos de novo e o vi se aproximando de Emily por trás e sentando-se na cama. Que eu estava fazendo aqui mesmo? Então.. não foi um sonho?!

"Ela não é a mamãe..." – eu ainda não falava nada – "é a sua tia Lea.." – ele a abraçava forte e a pegava nos braços – "deixa ela descansar.. ela esta cansada... precisa dormir..."

"Mas..." – ela abraçou o pescoço do pai e me olhou – "ela tinha ido embora... e... já ta tarde não é mais hora de dormir.."

~.~

Sorri com a cara de duvida da minha filha.

"Não é tarde..." – disse beijando sua testa – "vamos deixá-la.." – vi Lea se sentando na cama e puxando o lençol para cobrir o seu corpo.

"Posso ficar aqui não?" – Emily diz fazendo manha.

Olho para ela que ainda parecia confusa – "bom dia.." – ela passava a mão na cama talvez procurando algo para vestir – "tudo bem Emily?"

"Você dorme sem roupa?" – ri por tamanha inocência.

"Às vezes.." – senti que ela procurava um buraco pra se esconder – "você não?"

"Meu pai dorme de cueca.." – a coloquei no chão e logo ela foi pra cima dela de novo.

"Vamos.." – estiquei a mão pra ela – "vamos deixá-la se trocar.. tomar um banho.."

"Quero tomar banho com ela.." – Emily sorriu se jogando em cima dela – "você deixa pai?"

~.~

Eu ainda estava tentando captar as coisas. Aquilo tudo não me ajudava. Mas eu já havia me recordado de tudo. Estava morrendo de vergonha e a situação só piorava tudo. Eu queria me enfiar embaixo do edredom e esperar todo mundo sair pra poder respirar fundo depois.

"Emily.. deixa ela.." – ele começou a ficar irritado.

"Deixa Cory, eu a ajudo a tomar banho.." – falei sem saber o que dizia.

"Não precisa atender as vontades dela.." – ele sentou-se na cama e senti sua mão em meu braço. E como nos velhos tempos senti um calafrio percorrer todo meu corpo. Não tudo isso de novo não. _Ou sim.  
_  
"Não tenho problema quanto a isso.." – tentei sorrir – "nós mulheres damos sempre nosso jeitinho..."

"Você que sabe.." – ela se aproximou tanto que eu pensei que ele me beijaria – "qualquer coisa estou na cozinha..."

~.~

Eu ainda não entendi bem o porque da tia Lea estar aqui, mas tudo bem. Confesso que gostei disso tudo. Era legal quando alguém dormia aqui em casa. Bom.. alguém que eu gostasse. Porque caso o contrario eu chorava mandava o papai mandar a pessoa ir embora.

"Um dia eu vou ter peitos que nem os seus.." – disse vendo-a segurando os peitos com duas mãos enquanto olhava ao redor.

"Em poucos anos.. mas os meus são pequenos..." – ela sorriu e logo voltou a olhar ao redor.

"Que nada..." – ela riu – "Vou pegar minha toalha.. ela é lindaaaa..." – disse saindo da cama – "você vai me dar banho aqui ou no meu quarto..?"

~.~

Olhei pra ela confusa. Ah ok, eu já tinha prometido.

"Ah não sei.." – disse enrolando o edredom no corpo – "você que sabe.."

"Já venho.." – ela saiu do quarto deixando a porta aberta.

Sai andando lentamente pelo quarto achando pelo menos minha calcinha. Desliguei o ar e entrei no banheiro correndo e colocando rapidamente a calcinha o sutiã. Achei um roupão pendurado e o vesti rapidamente.

"Trouxe meu shampoo.." – ela sorria e quase pulava de felicidade – "você pode usar também ele.. tem cheiro de melancia..."

Deus, nunca pensei passar por isso em toda minha vida. Sentia-me envergonhada e flagrada em situação errada. E pior, não era mãe nem mulher de ninguém e sim uma coisa fofa loira e pequena com os cabelos assanhados que nem os do pai quando acorda. Respirei um pouco e decidi relaxar. Precisaria me manter muito calma para enfrentar o que ainda teria que enfrentar. A coloquei nos braços e entrei no banheiro recostando a porta.

"Posso fechar?" – pergunto sentando-a no aparelho sanitário.

"Pode.." – ela permanecia sorrindo. Acho que essa era o segredo dele de andar quase sempre tão bem humorado. Essa boa dose de bom humor logo de manha cedo relaxava o animo de qualquer um.

Abaixei-me e sabia que ainda tinha que ter certo cuidado com ela. Tirei seu pijama, dobrei em cima da pia e girei a torneira do chuveiro tentando achar uma temperatura agradável para ela.

~.~

Ajeitei a mesa da melhor forma que pude e me sentei um minuto imaginando o que a coitada da Lea estava enfrentando. Ela deveria estar morrendo de vergonha ( por incrível que pareça, pelo menos antigamente, ela se comportava assim em determinadas situações) e ela não estava tendo o tempo que necessitava para acordar e raciocinar. Minha filha tinha 'estragado tudo'. Sorri imaginando o apuro que ela estava passando e fui até a porta ver se o jornal já havia chegado.

~.~

"Você não vai tomar banho não?" – perguntei vendo que ela não tirava o roupão.

"Eu?" – ela se abaixava para ficar da minha altura – "depois..."

"Precisa ter vergonha não.." – me aproximei segurando sua mão – "somos meninas.. se eu fosse menino ai você podia ter vergonha.."

"Ah sim?" – ela sorriu pegando o shampoo e pondo um pouco na sua mão – "e do seu pai você tem vergonha?"

"Não... né?" - joguei um pouco de água nela – "ele é meu pai... ele eu posso ver e ele pode me veer.."

~.~

Segui passando o shampoo em seu cabelo

"...mas ele não pode te ver.. mas eu posso ver vocês dois...você já viu meu pai pelado?"

"Como?" – sorri esperando não ter ouvido o que eu ouvi.

"Sabia que ele é diferente de nós?" – ela sorriu.

"Fecha os olhos.." – fiquei com medo de cair shampoo em seus olhos – "sei... é..." – continuei passando minha mão por seu cabelo – "diferente..."

"Então você já viu..." – ela começa a gargalhar alto.

"Quando trabalhávamos juntos.. talvez.. sem querer.." – me atrapalhei nas palavras – "mas é segredo... viu?" – passei a mão pelo seu rosto – "promete guardar segredo?"

"Ele não sabe que você viu?" – ela abre o olho admirada.

"Segredo nosso.. ok?"

~.~

"Posso entrar?" – bati na porta do quarto vendo que elas já estavam demorando.

Nada nem uma resposta. Estava curioso, bati de novo. - "Alo?"

"Já estamos indo.." – escutei Lea falando.

Ela abriu a porta e encontrei as duas enroladas no roupão com o cabelo pingando. Emily se escondia atrás dela e eu via uma poça de água se formando no chão.

"Vejo que conseguiu dar um banho nessa porquinha sem ela reclamar.." – não sai da porta do quarto.

"Não foi difícil..." – logo ela sentou-se na cama.

"Eu porcaaa?" – Emily anda passos lentos ate minha direção – "você que é porco..." – Lea não falava nada somente ria.

"Vamos.." – andei uns passos e a peguei no colo – "vamos nos trocar..."

~.~

Quando finalmente ele saiu do quarto recolhi minha roupa e entrei no banheiro. Liguei de novo o chuveiro e passei minha mão com força pelo meu corpo. Não queria deixar nenhum vestígio da noite anterior. Melhor fazer de tudo para esquecer isso. Foi um equivoco eu ainda teria que pedir desculpas e nem sei como. Tinha que desaparecer por um tempo. Isso não daria certo, não mesmo. Desliguei o chuveiro e me enxuguei vestindo minha roupa. Olhei ao redor e não achei nada para escovar meu cabelo. Sai do quarto e andei pelo corredor ainda um pouco receosa com tudo aquilo. Parei a porta do quarto de Emily que estava sendo penteada por ele.

"Precisa de algo?" – Cory me perguntou sentindo minha presença.

"Poderia me emprestar uma escova..?" – não me movi do meu canto.

"Espera só um instante.." – ele entregou o pente a Emily e saiu do quarto logo voltando com outra em mãos – "melhor usar a minha..."

"Obrigada.." – estiquei minha mão para pegar a escova.

"Meu pai sabe escovar.." – Emily disse se agarrando a minha perna – "ele pode te ajudar..."

~.~

"Não precisa linda..." – ela disse agarrando a escova entre as mãos.

"Ele pode prender seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo..." – sorri para ela.

"Ah sim?" – olhei para ele que nada falava.

"Sim.. ele é ótimo cabelelelero..."

"Cabe o que pequena?" – papai ri junto com a tia Lea.

"Cabelero.." – repito sorrindo. – "senta aqui..." – peguei a mão dela e a levei até minha cama – "papai te ajuda..."

~.~

Sem saber como fazer, fui me aproximando. Sim eu sei que poderia ter negado, dito que 'deixa ela em paz', mas eu queria fazer aquilo. Peguei a escova da mão dela e me sentei ao seu lado. Emily ficou de pé na cama e pegou uma mecha de cabelo me entregando.

"Começa por essa.."

Aspirei rapidamente o seu perfume e deslizei meus dedos pela extensão do seu cabelo. Senti o corpo dela enrijecer, porém não parei com meus movimentos. Deslizei meus dedos por sua nuca e puxei o seu corpo pra mais perto do meu, com a desculpa de que precisava fazer aquilo para não machucá-la.

Deslizei a escova com cuidado por uma mecha de seu cabelo e novamente aproveitei para passar meus dedos por sua nuca.

~.~

Que ele estava pretendendo com aquilo? Porque eu não entendia. Enquanto ela estava sentada ao meu lado escolhendo algo para o seu pai fazer um penteado em mim ele deslizava seus dedos pela minha nuca e fazia que meu corpo se arrepiasse. Nada eu falava somente rezava para ele acabar com aquilo logo.

"Gosta de rosa?" – Emily interrompe meus pensamentos me mostrando uma caixinha de 'ligas de cabelo'.

"Gosto..." – sorri para ela – "qual você quer me emprestar?

"Essa de ursinho..." – ela colocou uma em minhas mãos – "você sabe fazer trança?"

"Sei sim.." – estendi minha mão entregando a 'liga' para ele. Se eu o conhecia no mínimo aquilo ia ficar torto.

"Faz em mim depois?" – ela fecho a caixinha e colocou de lado.

"Emily.." – ele logo fala repreendendo-a.

"Deixa Cory.. eu faço..."

~.~

"Ficou linnnnnnnnnnnnndoo!" - pulei emocionada – "meu pai é um artista..."

"Acho que tá um pouco torto.." – ele se aproximava dela segurando o seu rosto entre as mãos.

"Ta lindo.." – passei a mão por seus cabelos – "parece a Rapunzel.. sendo que de cabelo escuro.. é castanho né pai?"

"É sim linda..." – ele seguia segurando o rosto dela.

~.~

Fiquei segurando o seu rosto entre minhas mãos e prendi o meu olhar no seu. Ela o desviava, fazia de tudo para não me encarar mas logo não podia evitar.

"Vamos tomar café agora.." – fui interrompido por minha filha.

"Vamos.." – Lea quase pulou agarrando uma mão de Emily. – "me mostra aonde esta a cozinha.."

E lá saíram as duas pelo quarto me deixando ali sozinho.

~.~

Passei minhas mãos por meu cabelo e constatei que nada mal, até que ele tinha aprendido a fazer algo. Tempos atrás quando eu precisava de uma mão extra para prender o meu cabelo, ele fazia de tudo para implicar, dava o maior nó do mundo, mas nada alem disso. No fim eu sempre tinha que entupi-lo de cremes para desembaraçar.

"Suco?" – ele pergunta ficando em pé ao meu lado.

"Pode ser..." – me ajeitei na cadeira analisando tudo o que ele tinha feito.

Quando foi que ele aprendeu a fazer isso tudo? Me perdi...

Comecei a provar as coisas com certo receio. Estava com medo de ter uma certa dor de barriga horas depois.

~.~

Ela comia as coisas lentamente. De manha sempre seu apetite era controlado. Comia um pouco de aqui, outro pouco de lá e logo se dizia satisfeita.

"To muito cheia pai.." – Emily diz saindo da cadeira – "vou ali pegar minhas bonecas.. já volto.."

Esperei ela sai e sorri para Lea que olhou para o lado. Parecia que estava conferindo se o sorriso era para ela mesmo.

"Desculpa... ela é meio elétrica de manha cedo.." – tomei um pequeno gole de suco.

"Importa não.." – ela toma também um gole de seu suco.

Silêncio. Já esperado.

~.~

Ficamos comendo e nos encarando. E ai.. pois é ne? Acho que preciso ir embora. O que eu iria falar pro Dylan? MEU DEUS DO CÉU! O Dylan! Uma hora dessas ele deve estar rodando meia cidade me procurando.

"Já volto.." – me levantei num salto correndo até minha bolsa procurando meu celular – "merda.." – disse vendo o visor.

_17 chamadas não atendidas.  
_  
Eu nem iria conferir quem foi, porque eu já sabia.

Respirei fundo e fiquei com o celular em mãos sem saber o que fazer. Ir embora? Enfrentar ele? Com que cara? Onde eu ia dizer que passei a noite? Nunca que diria aqui, ele me mataria e mataria o Cory junto. Não mesmo. Voltei para a mesa aonde ele já não mais comia e me encarava preocupado.

"Que foi?" – ela pergunta pulando uma cadeira e sentando ao meu lado.

"Você sabe.." – coloquei meu celular sobre a mesa.

Não precisava dizer nada. Ele me entendia.

~.~

"Você não precisa voltar para casa se não quiser... diz que viajou..." – falo sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

"Muito fácil.." – ela sorri nervosa ajeitando seu cabelo. – "fizemos besteira.."

"Fizemos?" – perguntei sem muita convicção e já sabendo que ela falaria algo do gênero.

"Não devíamos ter feito.." – ela agarrou o celular entre as mãos.

"Não me arrependo.." – digo me atrevendo a segurar sua mão na minha.

Ela vira o seu rosto para me encarar.

"Não sejamos hipócritas..." – apertei sua mão com força.

"Cory.. acho melhor eu ir..." – ela tenta sair e eu não deixo.

"Vai desaparecer de novo da minha vida?" – faço com que ela me olhe.

"Cory.." – ela abaixa o olhar – "não posso.. você sabe.. talvez fosse melhor como antes.. ficarmos longe.."

~.~

"Qual o problema?" – ele não me soltava – "se arrependeu?"

"É mais complicado, você sabe.." – já não fiz muita questão de me soltar.

"Se aconteceu tem um significado maior.." – deslizei meus dedos pela palma de sua mão – "você sempre acreditou nisso.. me diz se não..."

"Não somos só mais nós dois.." – ela sorriu já não mais me encarando – "não daria certo.. as pessoas.."

"Que merda!" – me levantei num salto – "você e essa sua mania de perseguição.. essa mania de se importar com o que pensam..." – me afastei da mesa e logo me voltei para encará-la – "quer saber? Você deve estar certa.. conseguimos viver muito bem assim como estávamos antes.. talvez seja melhor mesmo você ir... eu supero.. minha filha não entenderá muito.. mas será o melhor..." – falei aquilo sentindo por mais uma vez na vida meu coração se despedaçando.

~.~

"Cory.." – senti que iria chorar.

"Pode falar com ela.. invente algo.." – ele saiu dando as costas – "desejo novamente que seja muito feliz.."

O vi fecha a porta de seu quarto e fechei meus olhos sentindo que lagrimas já não conseguiriam ser evitadas.

"Tia?" – ouvi uma voz de criança e uma mão pousada na minha perna – "que foi? Porque você ta chorando?"

"Nada linda.." – passei a mão limpando meu rosto.

"Ta doendo algo?" – ela leva sua mão ate minha bochecha.

"Não.. Emily.." – tentei fazer logo aquilo – "vou precisar viajar um tempo.."

"Volta quando?"

"Um tempo.. não sei.." – repeti as palavras sem idéia do que iria fazer. – "depois prometo que venho te ver..."

~.~

"Você liga?" – me sentei na cadeira ao seu lado.

"Vou ver que posso fazer..." – ela respirou fundo e me deu um beijo.

"Leva.." – entreguei a ela meu Barney – "ele cuidará de você.."

"De mim?" – ela tomou o urso entre as mãos e sorriu – "obrigada... prometo que devolvo seu urso.."

"Você volta, ne?" – precisei perguntar de novo.

"Sim.." – ela me beijou de novo e logo se levantou indo até a sala – "volto.." – pegou sua bolsa e saiu pela porta. Não sei porque, mas eu senti uma dor forte na barriga e no coração. Mas era uma dor diferente.. o que seria?


	11. Capitulo 11

Naquele dia não pude chegar em casa daquela e deparar de cara com o Dylan. Parei um tempo dentro do carro no meio da rua e respirei fundo começando a chorar tudo o que eu tinha evitado chorar na frente dele. Eu sou mesmo uma idiota, uma estupida, não mereço a menor consideração dele. Pensei em ir atrás do John desesperadamente para pedir conselho, mas nem cara para isso eu teria mais. Eu tinha era que dar um jeito de viajar precisava ficar mesmo um tempo longe disso tudo.

"Merda, merda, merda..." – repeti isso cem vezes.

Peguei meu telefone e procurei minha assessoria.

"Temos alguma viagem programada?" – perguntei ansiosa – "ótima.. dá pra antecipá-la?"

~.~

"A tia Lea foi viajar..." – desde que ela saiu eu tentei me manter ocupado.

"Foi?" – perguntei sem interesse.

"Disse que passara um tempo fora.." – ela veio se sentando no meu colo – "mas também disse que volta..."

"Disse?" – segui analisando uns papeis.

"Disse.."

~.~

Respirei fundo antes de entrar em casa. Melhor distorcer os fatos que falar a verdade. Eu não queria ser aquela que estragaria tudo mais uma vez.

"Onde você esteve?" – ele logo surgiu na sala se escorando na porta.

"Dormi por ai.." – não o encarei – "vou ter que viajar.. pra fazer divulgação..."

"Sei..." – ele parecia incrivelmente calmo. Estranho... - "Quando?" – eu passo por ele e ele me segue.

"Amanha..." – me sentei na cama jogando meu sapato de lado – "você vai vir comigo?"

"Acho que posso..." – ele se sentou ao meu lado – "quer dizer, eu vou..."

Sorri tentando transparecer algo que eu não estava sentindo.

"Vou tomar banho..."

~.~

Alguns dias passaram e infelizmente, assim como antigamente, eu não conseguia nenhum remédio para tirá-la do meu pensamento. Sai mais do que o comum esses dias, tentei já outras duas e de nada adiantava. Voltou a aquela época que enquanto eu estava na cama com outra... bom... vocês sabem. Acho que eu estou precisando mesmo é arranjar uma namorada de vez e  
esquecer de vez isso tudo.

"Qual tema de aniversario você vai querer esse ano?" – perguntei entrando com ela em uma loja de decoração.

"Não sei..." – ela segurou minha mão e olhou ao redor – "é uma decisão muito difícil..."

"Temos todo tempo do mundo..." – me abaixei a sua altura e a coloquei no colo.

~.~

A velha desculpa da dor de cabeça até que funcionava. Pensava que não. Duas noites consegui usá-las, mas já na terceira ele falou que estava cansado de minhas desculpas e acabei cedendo.

Naquela noite me levantei da cama e fui para o outro aposento daquele quarto de hotel. Vasculhei minhas coisas e encontrei aquele urso no meio delas. O peguei em meus braços e me sentei em uma poltrona abraçando-o.

Parece que fomos destinados a nos machucarmos. Quanto mais juntos ficamos, mais machucados saímos depois.

~.~

"Quero o da princesa do Aladin papai.." – ela disse de noite enquanto eu a colocava para dormir.

"Do Aladin?" – me sentei na cama puxando o edredom para cobri-la.

"Ela é bonita e me lembra a tia Lea.." – os dias passavam e cada vez mais ela repetia esse maldito nome – "ela ligou pai?"

"Não linda.." – beijei seu rosto de leve – "não que eu saiba."

"Deve ter ligado quando não estávamos..." – ela fechou os olhos bocejando.

"Quem sabe.." – repeti alto. – "vou saindo amor.. qualquer coisa.. me liga..." – a beijei de novo e a deixei sob os cuidados da babá. Hoje era mais uma noite de festa.

~.~

Talvez a vida tivesse entrado nos eixos de novo. Algo mais fazia parte de minha rotina. Dar um beijo naquele boneco de boa noite. Talvez eu tivesse ficando louca mesmo.

"O que você tem Lea?" – uma amiga pergunta.

"Eu?" – sorrio tomando um gole de meu suco – "nada.. to ótima..."

"Não sei... enfim... e os filhos? Quando vem?"

Filhos. Vir.. filhos.. Filhos? Querer eu queria.. mas era complicado... não sei por qual razão eu andava adiando quanto mais eu podia aquilo. Arranjava sempre um trabalho novo e dizia que estava nova demais para pensar naquilo. Tem tempo ainda... não é prioridade ainda..

"Daqui uns 2 anos, quem sabe..." – respirei fundo bebendo o resto do suco de uma vez.

~.~

"Você sabe porque a Lea sumiu?" – Chris me pergunta enquanto me ajudava a escolher vestidos para nossas filhas.

"Não.." – menti.

"Eu sei que algo aconteceu..." – ele me encarava – "e deve ter sido entre vocês dois.."

"Não lembro.." – tornei a mentir.

"Ela não desaparece assim por tanto tempo.."

"Gostei desse vestido" – ignorei sua afirmação – "Emily vem aqui..." – a chamei mostrando o vestido – "que acha desse?"

"Lindo... pai..." – ela sorria pegando-o – "posso escolher outros mais?"

"Sim..." – me abaixei a sua altura – "mas escolha um especial para o grande dia..."

~.~

"Chris andou perguntando por você..." – John diz entrando em minha casa.

"Ah, foi?" – me levantei para abraçá-lo – "depois ligo pra ele.. ando ocupada.."

"Ele também disse que vocês estão escondendo algo.." – ele saiu me puxando e se sentando no sofá.

"Vocês quem?" – sorri disfarçando nervosismo.

"Que foi agora?" – ele segurou minha mão entre a sua.

"Preciso dizer mesmo?" – ele logo afirmou que mim – "quantos anos já que vocês estão nisso?"

"Não foi premeditado.. aconteceu..."

"E você disse para ele que foi um engano.." – ele logo complementou.

"Não devia ter acontecido, você sabe..." – ia me levantando e ele me puxou.

"Me explica a razão desse seu casamento então.." – ele me encarou segurando meu braço.

"Você sabe que ele sempre me apoiou e me ajudou no que eu precisava.." – disse conseguindo me soltar.

"Você sempre se acostumando com tão pouco Lea.." – ele torna a segurar minha mão.

"Eu sou feliz.." – sorrio para ele.

"Podia ser mais.." – ele não sorri de volta.

~.~

"Tio Chris.." – me aproximei dela enquanto papai saiu para ir ao banheiro.

"Que foi princesa..?" – ele me encarou sorrindo.

"A tia Lea já voltou de viagem?" – deixei de lamber meu picolé para perguntar aquilo.

"Não sei.." – ele pega um guardanapo e passa na minha boca de leve.

"Podemos depois ligar pra ela?" – sorri esperançosa.

"Porque você não pede pro seu pai?"

"Não sei..." – movi meus ombros – "eu pensei que você podia me ajudar..."

"Sem ele saber?" – ele olha pros lados.

"Sim.." – sorrio para ele – "sem saber..."

~.~

Fiquei com algumas palavras da conversa que tive com John latejando em minha cabeça. Enquanto tentava analisar uns roteiros as frases iam, vinham e voltavam me deixando ainda mais perturbada.

"Ou você se afasta de vez ou se aproxima... você sabe que só cabe a você essa decisão.." – larguei um papel de lado e respirei fundo passando a mão no rosto.

Ia pegar uma xícara de café quando o telefone toca.

"Alo?" – pego o telefone sem fio e começo a andar rumo a cozinha.

"Tia? Você voltou?"

Como reação quase que eu desliguei o telefone na sua cara. E não sei bem por qual razão.

Minto. Eu sei a razão.

"Oi... linda..." – disse me sentando agarrando bem o telefone entre minhas mãos.

"Porque não me ligou?" – fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo.

"Cheguei hoje amor.. ia ligar..." – menti obviamente. Eu na realidade não tinha nem pensado em ligar para ela. – "seu pai esta ai com você?" – e como sempre a curiosidade me bate e é mais forte que meu orgulho.

"Estou com o tio Colfer..." – ela parecia sorrir do outro lado da linha – "papai não sabe..."

Papai não sabe... escondida.

"Lea?" – escuto Chris do outro lado da linha.

"Chris... tudo bom?"

"Ela me convenceu.. parece o pai.. quando quer algo.."

E como eu sabia. Ele sabia bem como convencer alguém a fazer algo por ele sem se utilizar de muitos argumentos. Basta um olhar que as pessoas parecem que se derretem todas e se rendem aos seus pés.

"Vou ser direta.. ela quer te ver e por alguma razão ela pediu pra eu levá-la ao invés do pai..."

"Como?" – sorri imaginando a cena – "ele não esta com vocês?"

"Hoje pedi sua filha emprestada para brincar com a Laura.. se é que você me entende..."

~.~

Não entendi bem aquilo. Depois que voltei do banheiro elas pediram quase imploraram pra Emily dormir com na casa do Chris.

"Laurinha quer brincar.. pensei em fazer uma festinha do pijama pras 2.." – ele dizia empolgado.

Achei estranho, mas não argumentei muito. Não era sempre que se ofereciam e eu podia ter uma noite calma e sem preocupações de ter que voltar logo para casa..

Deixei. Passamos em casa pegamos algo e logo elas saíram me deixando sozinho.

~.~

"Sim e quando ela quer me ver?"

"Agora.." – Chris simples como sempre.

"Agora?" – gargalhei – "como assim?"

"Você decide.. ou vamos ai ou você vem pra cá..." – ele me deixou sem escapatória.

Parei um pouco e pensei. Faz tempo que eu não recebia visitas.

"Vocês podem vir?" – vacilei um pouco antes de finalmente dizer.

"Claro.. então.. em uma hora e meia, pode ser?"

"Perfeito.." – sorri me levantando – "estarei esperando por vocês"

Me levantei num salto e já fui mexer nos meus armários. Tinha que achar algo no meio das minhas comidas saudáveis que fossem agradar duas crianças pequenas. Corri para tomar um banho vesti um jeans, uma camiseta básica e fui até a padaria mais próxima. Pedi os melhores salgados, pães e doces que havia lá e voltei para casa satisfeita para receber minhas visitas.

Eu tinha comprado algo para ela em uma de minhas viagens e separei pensando ainda se deveria dar ou não. Qualquer coisa ela diz que o Chris que deu.. eu só espero que ela saiba guardar segredos.

~.~

Separei um dos meus vestidos que havia comprado com meu papai. O tio Colfer me ajudou a tomar banho e a me trocar. Eu sei que ele é menino, mas nesse caso as coisas são diferentes. Ele consegue tão facilmente prender o meu cabelo. Fez duas trancinhas e eu logo sai desfilando pelo quarto tendo a certeza de que eu estava arrasando.

"To linda..." – disse me olhando no espelho.

"Esta sim.." – que bom que ele concordava. Amo gente inteligente.

"A Laura também está linda.." – disse me sentando na cama.

"Somos lindas.." – ela sorriu pegando na minha mão.

"Modestas.." – ele disse rindo.

Não entendi a palavra bem, mas como ela riu eu acompanhei e ri junto. Devia ser algo bom né?!

~.~

Ajeitei a sala. Tinha comprado pratinhos, chapeuzinhos e copinhos de desenho animado. Sempre amei essas coisas. Verifiquei com Dylan que horas ele vinha. Graças a Deus somente de madrugada ou talvez nem isso. Menos problemas...

Liguei o som. Pus algo infantil... e liguei a televisão deixando em um canal de desenhos também. Sentei-me no sofá e comecei a assistir aquilo. Um dia eu ainda iria ter que ver isso com meus filhos e decorar cada desenho, cada fala e cada musica, cada personagem de desenho animado.

~.~

Pensei no que fazer hoje. Pior que não tinha nada programado. Busquei meu celular e sai discando o numero de todos para saber qual era a de hoje.

"Qual é a boa da noite...?"

~.~

Estava super entretida vendo algo _demente_ na tv quando a campainha toca.

Dou um salto e saio correndo para abrir a porta.

"TIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.." – as duas se jogam em cima do meu colo.

"Amores..." – as abraço forte, beijo e logo me separo. – "entrem.." – peguei na mão de cada uma e sai andando – "Chris fecha a porta por favor.."

"Já to fechando.." – ele ri atrás de mim.

"Doceeeeee.. salgado... cococola..." – Emily soltou minha mão e saiu correndo pra  
perto da mesa onde tinha tudo – "chapeeeeeeeu de princesa..."

"Olhaaaa paii..." – vi Laurinha empolgada igualmente – "esse é de qual princesa?"

Chris olhou para ela sorrindo e me aproximei de Emily sentindo uma necessidade imensa de colocá-la no colo.

~.~

Tia Michelinda tinha arranjado montão de filme pra gente ver. Colocou no dvd e ficamos sentadas comendo toda besteira do mundo que meu pai não deixava comer.

"Meu pai ama isso aqui.." – disse mostrando pra ela um biscoitinho.

"Ai é?" – ela sorriu comendo da minha mão – "eu também gosto..."

"Tia porque você não tem filho?" – de repente Lau pergunta e vejo o tio Colfer olhar pra tia Lea.

"Porque a cegonha está ocupada Laura.." – disse sentando no colo da tia Lea – "quando ela não tiver mais ocupada ela vem.."

"Ahm.." – ela olhou pra tio sorrindo – "tendi.."

Cegonha? Eu ri... ela ainda acreditava nisso?!

~.~

"Tia você trouxe presente da viagem?"

"Olha a falta de educação Laura.." – Chris ri batendo na sua mão de leve.

"Deixa a menina.." – sorrio me levantando – "trouxe mas você estragou a surpresa.. eu ia dar só depois.."

"Praaaa mim também?" – Emily se vira com um brilho nos olhos.

"Claro.." – sorri – "mas acho que como estamos aqui em segredo, você vai ter que dizer que o tio Chris que deu.. não é?" – olhei para ele que respirava fundo.

"Eu sempre metido no rolo de vocês... anos e anos.." – ele reclamou.

"Foi ideia sua.." – eu disse me levantando – "aguente.." – sorri me afastando – "vou lá pegar.."

"Posso ir contigo?" – Emily já correu pegando minha mão.

"Pode, claro."

~.~

Sai acompanhado com uma velha turma com um único objetivo. Beber beber e comemorar. Tinha ficado combinado de pegar a Emily somente no fim da tarde, então dava tempo de beber, fazer algo... hmmmm ... ter dor de cabeça, uma certa ressaca e me recuperar um pouco para poder pegá-la depois. Tudo perfeito.

~.~

"Seu quarto parece de princesa.." – eu disse me sentando na cama dela enquanto ela pegava um pacotinho.

"Você gosta?" – ela andava pelo quarto em minha direção.

"É bonito.." – sorri e ela sentou ao meu lado.

"Deixa eu te dar logo isso.." – ela disse me entregando uma caixinha – "é pra você usar sempre.. no seu pescoço e pra lembrar de mim.."

"O Barney cuidou bem de você?" – perguntei abrindo a caixinha.

"Sim.. muito bem.. obrigada.. vou pegá-lo para você.."

"Não.." – disse quando ela ia se levantar – "guarda.. você precisa mais que eu..."

~.~

Abracei mais uma vez o seu urso e coloquei na cama. Ajudei ela a abrir a caixinha e tirei o colar que havia comprado.

"Tem uma bailarina.." – mostrei pra ela.

"Como eu?" – ela sorriu olhando pra mim.

"Como você.."

"Brigada tia.." – eu me aproximei dela e coloquei o colar.

"De nada.. minha pequena.."


	12. Capitulo 12

"Posso dormir aqui?" – ela sorria insistia e Chris me olhava torto.

"Lea.." – ela me olhava sabendo que cabia a mim decidir aquilo ou não. Mas se o Cory descobrisse.

"Não sei.." – disse sem saber mesmo.

"Seu marido não deixa?" – ela fez uma carinha igual a que ele fazia quando queria algo.

"Nem sei se ele vem dormir.." – me aproximei mais dela.

"Eu durmo caladinha no meu canto prometo não atrapalhar.." – e lá vinha mais cara de choro ainda.

"O que eu faço?" – perguntei colocando uma unha na boca.

"Deixa.." – ela estirou os bracinhos e toco meu braço – "por favor.."

Pior que meu coração sempre foi mole demais..

"Mas amanha cedo te deixo na casa do tio Chris, ok?" – disse sem nem olhar pra ele.

"Teeeee amo.." – ela pulou no meu pescoço e sorri recebendo um beijo enorme na bochecha.

~.~

Já disse que amo sair com meus amigos e beber? Desfruteeeeeeei a noite como pude. Sem comentários e detalhes sórdidos, por favor. Melhor me calo. Entrei no meu carro já eram quase 4 da manhã. Hum.. acho que o Chris não se incomodaria de eu ir pegar minha bebê pra dormir comigo não. Incrível, mas eu já estou com saudades dela.

Disco o numero do seu celular sem me importar com nada.

Chamando.. uh.. chamando.. saco. Atende! Chamando...

"Alo?" – uma voz de sono atende.

"E ae camarada.." – quase grito – "posso ir pegar meu bebê?"

"Quem é?" – a voz de sono persiste.

"Não se faça de inocente.. pago a fiança.." – comecei a rir que nem um idiota – "cadê a Emily.."

"Ah kjdskdj ul..." – ele resmungou algo.

"Que?" – gritei de novo. – "entendei porra nenhuma!"

"Ficou com a Lea..." – ele falou mais calmamente.

"Chris você ta usando o que? Passa pra Emily..."

~.~

_Horas antes...  
_  
Tia Lea recebeu telefonema do tio feio dizendo que nem ia vir. Claro que eu ri da cara dele. O avião dele atrasou ou nem seo que foi. Problema dele também. Não gosto dele porque sei que ele nem gosta dela.

Ela ajeitou a cama dela pra gente e ligou a tv. Me ajudou a tomar banho e me vestiu com um camisão dela.

"Fica enorme em mim.." – sorri me vendo no espelho enquanto ela secava meu cabelo.

"Continua uma princesa mesmo assim.." – ela disse me pegando no colo – "você come algo antes de dormir?"

"Leite com chocolate.." – disse quando ela me pegou no colo.

"Vamos fazer pra nós duas então.."

Fomos pra cozinha e ela fez o melhor chocolate que eu já tomei na minha vida.

"Que gostoso tia.." – disse dando o copo vazio pra ela.

"Depois te ensino a fazer igual.." – ela sorria tão lindamente.

"Ensina pro meu papai lindo.." – sorri olhando pra ela – "ele é meu principo.. sabia?"

~.~

_Sabia... E só de pensar que ele 'meu' um dia...__  
_  
Enfim...

"Vamos dormir que já esta tarde.." – a coloquei no colo e a levei ate minha cama. Ajeitei o edredom, a cobri e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

Fiquei acariciando o seu cabelo e admirando-a enquanto via que ela caia no sono profundamente.

Ela definitivamente parecia um anjinho. Tão parecido com ele em tantos aspectos. Por um segundo imaginei se uma filha nossa nasceria com tantas características do pai. O sorriso, o nariz, o cabelo... até a manha que ele fazia de vez em quando. Enfim... Deslizei meus dedos pelos seus cabelos finos e lhe dei mais um beijo antes de fechar meus olhos e cair também no sono.

~.~

Se aquela LOUCA, sim louca, da licença? Esta pelo menos pretendendo roubar (ou que seja) a minha filha, pois ela que saiba que está muito enganada. Ela não vai roubar mais isso de mim não, não mesmo.

Peguei meu carro e mudei a direção. Nem liguei pra ela pra avisar que estaria indo lá. Ela que se dane. Foda-se.

Olhei pro relógio, 4:07 da manha, ótima hora para aparecer na casa dos outros, ainda mais se tiver um certo corno lá com elas. Nunca tinha pensado por essa lado. Corno... não minto que comecei a rir sozinho.

Cheguei na frente a sua casa e desci indo direto para apertar a campainha. Uma hora ou outra um deles iriam acordar.

~.~

Comecei a ouvir um barulho esquisito que não parava de aumentar.

Abri meus olhos no susto e olhei pro relógio 4:19 da manha. Mas que porra... Calcei minha sandália e sai me rastejando pela casa. Seria o Dylan? Mas porque ele não usava a chave dele, pelo amor de Deus!

"Quem é?" – perguntei indo ao interfone.

"Abre isso.. vim buscar minha filha.."

Meu coração nesse minuto só faltou sair da boca. Mas que... essa hora? Hum? Será que ele estava me odiando tanto assim? Hesitei mil vezes antes de ir ate o portão. Mas pelo o que eu o conhecia ele não se moveria dali e ainda era noite.. algo de mal poderia passar.

Respirei fundo antes de destravar o alarme e abrir o portão permitindo sua entrada. Ele estava escorado a parede, com braços cruzados e me encarando de cima a baixo. Ele tinha bebido...

"Cadê?" – ele disse sem se mover.

"Entre.." – falei pra poder fechar a porta – "você bebeu?"

"E a ti, que importa?" – ele deu um passo e entrou – "não venha se meter onde você não foi chamada não..."

Ok. Não esta mais aqui quem falou.

~.~

"Cadê?" – insisti ao entrar na casa.

"Não grita.." – ela foi se arrastando pela sala – "vou buscá-la.."

"Que você andou pretendendo com isso?" – me aproximei dela de vez e a segurei pelo braço.

"Dá pra tirar essa mão de mim?" – ela cravou sua mão sobre a minha.

"Não te atreva a fazer com ela o mesmo que você fez comigo..." – a ameacei sem ainda soltar o seu braço.

"Não estou fazendo nada com ela... ela que ligou.." – ela me encarava com raiva – "agora, me solte..."

"Te ligou?" – comecei a rir – "como minha filha é gênia..." – soltei seu braço e fiz cara de poucos amigos. – "onde ela esta?"

"Porque você não vem buscá-la amanhã?" – ela diz parando de andar – "deixa ela dormir, não desconte o ódio que você tem de mim nela não.."

"Ódio?" – eu ri esperando que fosse realmente aquilo que eu sentisse por ela – "o que eu sinto por você não é ódio e você sabe bem disso.." – tornei a segurar o seu braço e a encará-la.

~.~

"Cory.." – respirei fundo – "solta meu braço..."

"Mas que merda..." – ela disse me soltando – "você acha que eu iria bater em você?" – ele veio se aproximando ainda mais de mim.

Não respondi. Eu sabia que não.

"Ainda acho que você devia me deixar levá-la amanha cedo.."

Ele parou por um momento e ficou me encarando sem dizer nada.

"Vocês estão sozinhas?" – eu conhecia aquele olhar.

"Estamos.." – disse dando um passo pra trás – "vou chamar um táxi.. pra você voltar.."

"Primeiro eu estou de carro e segundo, quem disse que quero ir agora?" – ele disse se jogando no sofá.

"Cory..." – falei me aproximando – "não inventa..."

~.~

"Porque?" – comecei a rir – "do que tem medo? De destruir seu casamento?" – não me dei nem ao trabalho de olhar pra ela.

"Odeio quando você bebe..."

"Odeio tanta coisa em você que prefiro nem entrar em detalhes.." – continuei a rir – "e se por acaso eu destruir seu casamento, ótimo... solteira você sabe que não fica.." – levantei de vez do sofá – "você sabe que sempre tem um babaca de estepe, não é mesmo?" – tornei a me aproximar dela e colocar minhas mãos em volta de sua cintura.

Ela não me respondeu, ela não me encarou.

"Desde quando você tem medo de mim Lea Michele?" – disse soltando-a e passando meus dedos pelo seu rosto.

"Cory, por favor.." – fiz com que ela me olhasse e vi seu olhar cheio de lagrimas.

"Minha linda..." – a abracei – "desculpa..." – a abracei mais forte que pude – "eu..." – as palavras me fugiam – "não consigo simplesmente.. já não dá... não agüento mais..."

~.~

Enterrei minha cabeça no seu peito e me pus a chorar. Sim, eu te entendo.

"Precisamos de você Lea.." – ele de repente se separou e segurou meu rosto – "não peço nada mais, nada além.. não precisamos ser algo para todos.. podemos ser como antigamente.. no começo de tudo... podemos ficar juntos escondidos..."

Engoli em seco. Eu tinha entendido bem o que ele estava propondo?

"Chame de amantes, ou que seja.. mas você não vê o modo que ela te trata?" – ele seguia me obrigando a encará-lo – "você é aquela que ela sempre me pediu e eu não pude dar..."

Eu não sabia dizer não e sabia que não podia dizer sim. Desviei meu olhar pro chão e novamente ele me abraçou.

"Eu não posso fazer isso com vocês Cory.." – disse encarando-o – "eu..."

"Não estou pedindo que você se separe dele pequena.." – fechei meus olhos e senti ele roçar de leve seus lábios sobre os meus – "eu só estou pedindo o que eu sei que você também sempre quis.. somente isso..."

Era um absurdo aquilo o que ele estava me propondo. Será que ele estava tendo a dimensão do que aquilo poderia se tornar? Pena que querer e poder seja algo tão.. diferente.

"Cory.. você bebeu demais..." – definitivamente preferi fugir do assunto.

"Você não sente falta de tudo o que fazíamos depois de beber um bom vinho?" – ele se aproximou de mim e eu recuei um passo encontrando uma parede.

"Aqueles eram velhos tempos.." – falei nervosa – "nunca medimos a conseqüências do que estávamos propostos a fazer.."

"Você às vezes brigava comigo mas eu não conseguia ter raiva de você por um longo tempo..." – senti que ele colava o seu corpo contra o meu – "você sempre soube me seduzir.. e fazer esquecer.."

Fazer esquecer...

Fechei meus olhos por um momento desejando que aquilo não estivesse ocorrendo. Eu sou casada, eu sou feliz.

~.~

"Eu te conheço minha linda.." – ele toma meu rosto entre suas mãos – "me explica porque sempre complicamos o que, pela lógica, deveria ser mais que fácil?"

"Eu não quero te prometer o que eu não sei se posso fazer..." – ela deslizou seus dedos pelo meu rosto. – "não seria justo contigo.. você merece mais Cory.. você sabe disso.."

"Mais?" – eu ri – "e por acaso você acha que eu já não tentei?"

"Você acha mesmo que eu mereço isso?" – ela disse com os olhos cheios d´água.

"Eu ainda me lembro do que você me prometia Lea.." – disse tomando suas mãos e juntando com as minhas.

"Me ajuda então..." – ela deixou escapar uma lagrima – "eu não queria falhar com ele e muito menos contigo..." – sua mão alcançava meu rosto –"eu não quero te fazer triste de novo... prefiro eu sofrendo ao ter que ver você assim.."

~.~

Casada? Feliz? A quem eu queria enganar. Idiota. Você tinha de novo nas mãos tudo aquilo que você mais desejou nesses últimos anos.

"Vamos nos dar essa ultima chance?" – fechei meus olhos e senti sua respiração perto de minha boca.

"Como antes, como sempre, escondido de tudo e de todos?" – eu ainda mantinha meus olhos fechados.

"Como nos velhos tempos.." – respirei fundo sentindo o meu coração acelerar – "para ver se é isso mesmo que queremos para nossas vidas.."

Eu não preciso provar, eu já sabia que era o que eu queria. Não era justo fazer aquilo.. Mas quem disse que eu preciso ser correta e justa com todos durante minha vida?

Desculpa, mas infelizmente eu não quero sofrer conseqüências por algo que eu deixei de tentar não.

"Vai ser complicado.." – fiz questão de abrir meus olhos e me aproximar encostando meu lábio de leve nos seus.

"Sempre soubemos como descomplicar tudo.." – senti ele rir perto de minha boca – "somos mestres nessa arte.."

~.~

"De novo então temos um segredo?" – abri meus olhos e deslizei minha mão pela sua cintura.

"Pois.." – ela me encarou mordendo o seu lábio inferior – "sim... temos.." – de imediato ela sorriu timidamente.

Fui me aproximando de novo da boca dela, tocando nossos lábios lentamente.

"Sabe quando eu disse que te esperaria a uns anos atrás?" – mordi de leve seu lábio.

"Sim..." – ela sorriu.

"Nunca pensei que teria que esperar tanto.."

~.~

Não agüentei a espera.

_Eu.. vou te esperar.. ele me disse anos e anos atrás._

Sim, ele havia me prometido em um momento onde a minha vida estava de pernas pro ar. Não, e como muitas vezes, ele não havia falhado comigo.

Não agüentei a espera e juntei meus lábios com os seus. Nesse momento foda-se se alguém entrasse por aquela porta e me mandasse ir para quinto dos infernos. Ele me prendeu ainda mais contra a parede e eu passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

"Não quero que você beba mais tanto assim.." – disse sentindo seus lábios em meu pescoço.

"Eu não quero que você faça tanta coisa..." – ele suspirou baixando a alça de minha camisola.

"Cory.." – o repreendi sabendo o que ele estava falando – "não pense nisso.."

"Tentarei.." – ele mordeu de leve meu pescoço.

~.~

"Cory.." – ela apertou meu braço – "aqui não podemos..." – eu deslizava a alça de sua outra camisola.

"Você disse que não tinha ninguém aqui.." – beijei sua boca, descendo meu olhar para os seus seios nus.

"Mas pode chegar.." – ela respirou fundo e eu tornei a beijá-la.

"Onde esta minha bebê?" – a abracei forte sentindo, de certa forma, que saberíamos recuperar o tempo perdido. Teríamos tempo pra isso.

"No meu quarto.." – eu me afastei e subi as alças de sua camisola – "dormindo.. que nem um anjo.." – sua mão tocou de leve meu rosto e eu pude vê-la sorrir – "ela parece tanto contigo..."

"Isso é bom ou ruim?" – tomei a sua mão, andamos uns passos e a abracei por trás.

"Isso é perfeito.." – ela suspirou alto – "quase tudo o que ela faz me recorda você..."

~.~

Ele me manteve entre seus braços ate quando chegamos no meu quarto.

"Dorme que nem uma pedra.." – ele sorriu e eu sorri junto.

"Que nem você.." – dei um passo e me aproximei da cama. Ele ficou atrás de mim e pousou suas mãos entre meus ombros.

"Você amanha a leva? – me virei surpresa com aquilo.

"Mas.." – confesso que não entendi.

"Seria uma razão de eu poder vê-la.." – ele sorriu colocando as mãos em minha cintura e me puxando pra perto dele.

"Pois se o senhor deseja.." – sorri passando as duas mãos sobre seu peito.

"Menos formalidades.." – desabotoei um botão de sua camisa. – "preciso ir antes que.." – vi que ele virava os olhos.

"Mais tarde a levo.." – andei um passo e dei uma palmada de leve na sua bunda – "sem danos e sem arranhões.."

"Esperarei as duas ansioso.." – ele me roubou mais um beijo rápido – "agora durma.. e sonhe comigo.."

"Não precisa nem mandar eu fazer algo tão obvio..." – fui conduzido-o ate a porta da sala. – "mais tarde te vejo?" – sorri pela possibilidade.

"Obvio.." – ele me beija mais uma vez – "te cuida linda..."

~.~

Não fui na casa dela com a pretensão de fazer aquilo, de propor algo tão.. 'absurdo'? Mas enfim. O fiz.. a conhecia. Se tivesse que funcionar funcionaria. Digamos que seria a 'ultima tentativa'.

Me chamem de louco ou falem que gosto de sofrer a toa. Mas não. Eu simplesmente sei que existe algo entre ela, entre eu, entre nós que não poderia ter tomado o rumo que tomou. Tivemos algo tão complicado em meio de algo, de sentimentos, imensamente fortes.

Não podíamos nos separar, se nos separávamos cada um caia num poço sem fundo eu parecia que nada nem ninguém poderiam curar ou substituir a pessoa em questão. Não brigávamos muito, mas quando brigávamos... as coisas se tornavam bem complicadas.

Então nos separávamos, chorávamos cada um pelo seu lado. Mas bastava um olhar, um toque, um sorriso que já nos víamos pedindo perdão e perdidos entre os braços um de outro recomeçando tudo de novo.

Eu era a droga dela, ela era o meu vicio. E isso é infelizmente (ou felizmente) algo que nem tem cura. Mas na realidade, eu nunca quis me curar desse meu bendito vicio. Desse meu eterno carma.

~.~

Fiquei observando-a. Não pude mais dormir. Meu coração estava a mil. O que eu sonhei, idealizei por vezes, de certa forma, estava se tornando real. Eu queria, eu sempre quis voltar atrás para desconfiar e errar menos com ele.

E só de pensar que eu poderia ser, da forma que sempre sonhamos, a mãe de seus filhos.. a mãe que ela sempre quis ter.. me fez deixar escapar uma lagrima. Nossa como eu era boba, idiota! Nem sabia o que iria acontecer e já estava idealizando uma vida que eu nem sei se poderia desfrutar.

Pense positivo Lea mesmo sabendo que existe a possibilidade de sairmos mais machucados que antes e de nos vermos obrigados a dizer o adeus definitivo.

Quem disse que a vida é fácil e que isso tudo seria fácil? Ninguém.

Eu erro, não sou perfeita, mas estou disposta a mudar e fazer isso funcionar. Que Dylan me perdoe.. eu juro que tentei... mas simplesmente.. enfim..

"Bom dia.." – escutei uma vozinha e olhei para ela que passava suas mãos pelos seus olhos.

"Bom dia linda.." – estendi meus braços e beijei seu rosto de leve. – "dormiu bem..?"

"Sim.." – ela se sentou olhando ao redor.

"Vamos sair pra comer e depois vamos ver o papai.." – vi ela sorrir para mim.

"E o segredo da gente?"

"Não precisa mais guardá-lo.." – avancei nela e ameacei fazer cócegas – "mas depois vamos ter que guardar outros segredos.."

"Quaisss?" – ela sorriu empolgada.

"Depois você saberá..." – a puxei pra cima de meu colo – "só posso dizer que será algo entre eu, você e seu pai.. somente isso.."


	13. Capitulo 13

Não sei se estou ficando louca, ou ela tinha acordado sorrindo diferente essa manhã? Não entendi direitinho isso de agora poder contar as coisas pro meu pai. Deus! Os adultos são tão complicados, quem foi que os inventou mesmo?

Por mais uma vez ela me ajudou a tomar banho. Confesso que amei aquilo. Ela era diferente do papai ou da minha babá... diferente? Não sei explicar... eu só sei que é diferente! Ela por ser menina tinha menos pressa e caprichava mais enquanto me ajudava.

Quando saímos de sua casa, passamos no shopping, ela disse algo do tipo que iríamos ter uma manhã de meninas e que depois me levaria para casa.

"Que achou dessa roupa?" – ela me mostrava umas camisas querendo realmente minha opinião!

"Prefiro a azul.." – sorrio apontado para a minha preferida.

"Vou levar essa.." – ela disse olhando para a vendedora.

"Sua filha tem bom gosto.." – escutei a moça dizer e não sei por qual razão aquela idéia já estava começando a me agradar...

_...e muito!_

~.~

Filha? Podia ter dito que não. Mas o sorriso que ela soltou quando a vendedora disse aquilo fez meu coração acelerar. Paguei a roupa e a coloquei um pouco no colo. Sabia que ela já estava meio pesadinha e grandinha demais pra ficar andando em colo, mas eu sentia uma necessidade imensa de protegê-la.

"Esta com fome?" – perguntei me aproximando da praça de alimentação.

"Não sei..." – ela olhou ao redor agarrando meu pescoço – "será que o papai ta com fome?"

Deveria estar.. porém dormindo, se eu bem o conhecia.

"Quer levar algo pra ele?" – perguntei dando uns passos.

"Podemos?" – ela arregalou os olhos e tornou a sorrir.

Como que eu nunca soube que era tão fácil agradar criança assim?

~.~

"Claro que podemos.." – ela sorriu e me pôs no chão, segurando minha mão. – "você escolhe, ok?"

Olhei para ela acenando e concordando. Olhei ao redor e me senti bem. Me senti feliz.. eu já não parecia tão diferente das demais meninas da minha idade, em especial a das escola que de vez por outra falava algo que eu nunca tinha vivido ou experimentado.. Coisas de menina, sabe? É que eu sempre quis tanto...

Papai sempre dizia: "Um dia eu ainda vou te dar tudo o que você precisa minha pequena... um dia esse anjo vai chegar... você só tem que ter calma... e esperar..."

Olhei mais uma vez para ela.

Será que ele tinha chegado...?!

~.~

Passavam um pouco mais das dez e meia da manha. Comemos algo leve com suco e ela quis que eu levasse para ele uns chocolates que viu em uma loja. Comprei sem protestar.. eu sei que depois ela que ia acabar comendo mesmo.

Me dirigi a sua casa de vez sem ao menos ligar. Será que ele ainda estava dormindo?!

"Pum pum pum.." – ela segurou minha mão e saiu cantando me arrastando do carro até o elevador – "quero pular em cima do meu paaaaai.." – ela riu tentando alcançar o botão do elevador. – "ele odeeia q eu pule enquanto ele dorme.."

"Odeia?" – comecei a rir – "e porque você vai pular?"

"Porque eu gosto!"

Apertamos a campainha e logo a empregada abriu a porta.

"Pensei que não ia vir nunca!" – ela sorri nos mandando entrar.

"Onde está meu pai?" – ela se antecipou a minha pergunta.

"Acredito que dormindo.." – logo eu e Emily trocamos olhares.

Eu ainda não sabia se devida, se podia... Bom... ir tão, rápido assim. Ou sei lá...

"Vem..." – ela me estendeu sua mão – "vamos pular em cima dele!"

Pular eu não iria, mas enfim. Segurei sua mão e andei receosa até seu quarto. A porta estava fechada. A ajudei a abrir e vi um ambiente todo escuro. Cortinas fechadas e ar ligado.

"Pai?!" – ela disse soltando minha mão e indo até a cama. Dei mais uns dois passos e parei próxima a eles. Será que eu não estava indo longe demais?

~.~

"Acorda, acorda..." – senti um peso em cima das minhas costas, uma mão pequena apertando minha bunda. Abro meus olhos lentamente tentando ainda ver naquele escuro.

"Se você não quiser ficar de castigo, me diga que eu ainda estou dormindo.." – reclamei me virando e a jogando na cama – "hein pirralha.. diga..."

"Paraaaa.." – ela começou a rir. Minha moral com minha filha é gigante.

Foi quando eu me lembrei. Pisquei mais uma vez e levantei meu olhar. Finalmente pude sorrir.

"Bom dia..." – ela disse de pé recostada à cama.

"Porque você não pulou junto com ela..?" – sorri esquecendo por um instante que Emily estava ali entre nós.

"Não seria muito apropriado.." – ela disse ajeitando seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"E o meu beijo de bom dia?" – Emily disse se pendurando ao meu pescoço. Virei para ela rapidamente e lhe dei um selinho.

"Bom dia macaquinha.." – sorri para ela.

~.~

"E o meu?" – ele me olha esticando sua mão para me tocar.

"Oi?" – desculpe não captei a mensagem.

"Beija ele.." – Emily diz ficando em pé na cama.

"Que?" – rio tentando me fazer de mais idiota e desentendida possível.

"Você não sabe beijar?" – Emily olhou para ele assustada que somente abaixou a cabeça e riu.

"Acho que sei.." – logo ele vinha se aproximando até a borda da cama.

"Senta aqui.." – ele diz agarrando minha mão.

"Acho que não.." – olho pra ele e pra ela – "melhor eu ir.."

"Não se preocupe..." – ele agarrou minha mão – "só sentar..." – ele indicou que não iria tentar fazer nada com ela ali.

Com certo receio me sentei no cantinho, mas logo senti a mão dele pousar nas minhas costas.

"E o meu beijo?" – ele riu olhando pra Emily – "se não me der não terei sorte hoje..."

"Cory.." – ela moveu a cabeça indicando que a Emily estava ali.

"Emily?" – olhei para ela – "você podia pedir pra prepararem algo bem gostoso pro seu pai comer?"

"Já trouxemos.." – ela sorriu e eu olhei para Lea.

"Então pode ir pegar?" – sorri para ela que logo pula empolgada.

"Vou pegar!" – a vejo sair em disparada.

"Pronto?" – olhei pra Lea mais uma vez.

"Seu bobo..." – ela bate de leve no meu ombro. Sabe que ate disso eu sentia falta?

"Sendo bobo ou não, quero meu beijo.." – me aproximei dela que sorriu timidamente. – "não vai me dizer que agora você vai ter vergonha de mim?"

"É que ela pode voltar.." – ela olha pra porta e pra mim.

"Estamos perdendo tempo..." – sorrio e me aproximo de vez dela.

~.~

Ele de repente se joga sobre mim me derrubando na cama e jogando a sua boca sobre a minha. Não deu nem tempo de respirar e logo senti sua língua que explorava rapidamente minha boca e com tamanha urgência que nem percebi quando ele se separou.

"Ta aqui pai..." – eu ainda tentava respirar quando ele já estava ali sentado vendo-a retornar ao quarto.

Pisquei forte e olhei para ele um pouco atordoada.

"Obrigado.." – ele virou para mim e me deu um selinho.

Bati nele, obvio. Onde já se viu?

"Ah aha há há ha" – Emily começou a rir e eu não entendi direito.

"Que foi?" – perguntei olhando pra ele que abaixou a cabeça rindo.

"Você bateu nele..." – ela seguia rindo agora se movendo na cama.

Olhei pra ele que moveu os ombros rindo.

"Ela é meio doida.. liga não.." – ele sorriu para mim passando seus dedos de leve pelo meu braço e tornando a me olhar – "você vai se acostumar..."

Nunca pensei em viver mais uma aventura como essas em minha vida. Combinamos que somente nos veríamos no apartamento dele ou em situações que não 'corrêssemos perigo'. De um dia pro outro parece que tínhamos retornado ao passados e voltamos a ser um com o outro o que costumávamos ser.

Mudei seu nome na agenda de telefone para Juliana e além disso, quase sempre ele enfiava sua secretaria ou a sua filha para falar comigo.

"Oiii Ju.." – sorri olhando pro lado e vendo o Dylan mudando os canais da televisão.

"Quando vamos poder nos ver?" – ele diz impaciente – "estou morrendo de saudades.."

"Não sei Ju.." – pior que nem sabia direito mesmo – "amanha acho que poderei passar pelo seu apartamento.."

"O corno está ai ne?" – ele diz mais impaciente ainda.

"Não diga isso.." – fiquei nervosa e me levantei – "pelo amor de Deus.."

"Você não vai se atrever a trazê-lo no aniversario dela, ok?"

"Tentarei.." – quase sussurrei e fui andando pela casa – "não começa com ataque ou cena de ciúmes.."

"Invente que esta menstruada ou com dor de cabeça.. não esqueça.." – ele riu do outro lado da linha.

"Ai meu Deus.." – bati meus dedos nervosa em cima de uma mesa – "onde eu fui me meter.."

"Não reclame.." – ele riu – "eu sei que eu que alegro os seus dias.."

"Modéstia faz bem a pele, sim?"

~.~

"Deixa eu falar com ela.." – Emily praticamente puxava meu cabelo arrancando o telefone.

"Espera, alguém quer falar contigo.." – passei o telefone a ela.

"Tia.." – ela sorriu – "comprei uns filmes novos pra vermos.." – tadinha da Lea. Paciência... – "podemos fazer a noite das bonecas?" – eu olhei pro teto suspirando fundo – "festa?" – ela arregalou os olhos empolgada – "pra fazer inveja a todas minhas amigaaas? Afinal a tia é artista que nem o papai e tal..."

"Me arranja esse telefone.." – peguei da mão dela.

"Chato.." – ela mostrou a língua.

"Cuidado que o bicho papão pode vir e comer essa língua.."

Logo ela me olhou seria e pôs a língua pra dentro.

"Terrorismo Cory?" – ela riu do outro lado da linha.

"Às vezes é preciso.." – sorri segurando mais forte o telefone – "se você não vier amanha mandarei alguém ir te buscar a força.."

"Eu vou.. eu prometi.."

"Sábado é o aniversario dela e preciso de ajuda.." – amo inventar desculpas.

"Sei.." – ela não parecia muito convencida – "até amanha então?"

"Quer entrar um pouco no Skype não?" – falei olhando a hora.

~.~

"Não inventa..." – ri escutando ele já brigando com ela de novo.

"Preciso desligar então.. ela ta enchendo a paciência hoje..."

"Ta certo.." – sorri imaginando – "até amanha então.."

"Te espero..."

"Eu vou.." – sorri quase desligando meu celular.

"Beijo.."

"Se cuida.."

Desliguei o telefone e segui para o quarto fingindo estar morrendo de sono. Comecei a bocejar muito e me enfiei embaixo do lençol. Ser atriz tinha lá seus benefícios.

"Ain.. boa noite.." – me virei de costas me acomodando na cama.

"Já?" – ele disse assustado – "são nem 11 horas direito.."

"Amanha tenho muito o que fazer.." – menti.

"Eu estava pensando se.." – senti seus braços nas minhas costas – "voltarmos a tentar.. a fazer.. sabe?"

Sei, mas não quero mais não. Não por agora. Obrigada.

"To cansada Dylan.." – não me virei para olhar pra ele.

"E quando esse cansaço vai passar?" – ele não parecia lá muito contente.

"Você sabe o quanto eu estou ocupada gravando essas novas musicas.." – fechei meus olhos desejando firmemente que ele acreditasse em minhas mentiras.

"Sei.." – ele tira a mão de minhas costas – "sei.." – escuto passos pelo quarto – "que tenha uma boa noite então..."

Eu sabia que aquilo não era correto.. mas era preciso..

~.~

Aquele dia resolvi levar todos os trabalhos da produtora pra casa. Não sabia ao certo que horas ela poderia aparecer. Emily estava na creche e só voltava na metade da tarde. Ou seja, bastante tempo para fazermos o que nos desse vontade.

Estava analisando uns papeis quando sinto uns braços rodeando meu pescoço.

"Ocupado?" – senti seus lábios passeando pela minha nuca.

"Usando mesmo a chave que te dei?" – sorri girando a cadeira e olhando pra ela.

"Se me deu, tenho que usá-la, verdade?" – segurei sua mão e fiz com que ela se sentasse em meu colo. – "onde esta a pequena?"

"Na creche.." – achei sua boca no mesmo instante – "tempos um bom tempo sem ela.."

"Não fale isso da sua filha.." – ela sorriu passando a mão por meu cabelo – "pois no que poderei te ajudar?" – ela pega um papel da mesa e eu coloco uma de minhas mãos sobre as suas pernas.

"Estava analisando umas composições que nos mandaram.." – deslizei minha mão de cima a baixo sobre suas coxas.

"Hum.." – ela colocou o papel de lado – "então você ta ocupado?"

~.~

"Deveria estar.." – ele subiu uma mão pelas minhas costas por dentro de minha camisa – "mas no momento estou tirando um intervalo com tempo ilimitado..."

"Ah sim?" – segurei uma de suas mãos – "vamos então ver o que você queria ver pro aniversario dela.."

"Agora?" – ele não parecia não muito feliz.

"Agora sim." – sorri para ele me levantando – "vamos.." – o puxei pela camisa – "antes que.."

"Prefiro o antes que.." – ele se levantou rindo – "então vamos ne.. fazer o que.." – disse recolhendo seu celular – "podemos depois comer e pegá-la na escola?" – ele me pergunta não muito convencido.

"Acho que sim.." – olhei pro meu relógio – "damos nosso jeito.."

~.~

Providenciamos as ultimas coisas pra o fim de semana e voltamos para meu apartamento.

"Sushi.." – ela diz olhando sua agenda de telefone – "podemos sim?"

"O que queira.." – sorri entregando-lhe o telefone.

"Eu não vou pedir Cory.." – ela disse me devolvendo o telefone – "a casa é sua.. você que pede.."

"Desde quando você tem a chave a casa passou a ser sua também.." – lhe devolvi o telefone.

"Não inventa.." – ela me devolve o telefone – "não começa.."

"Tenho fome Lea..." – olho para ela da maneira que eu sabia fazer – "faz isso por mim.. por nós.. por favor.."

"Só hoje.." – ela disse lá não muito satisfeita – "depois não faço mais.. você e seu esse mal costume.. temos que mudar isso.."

"Temos?" – sorri aproveitando para beijar o seu pescoço enquanto ela discava os números.

~.~

"Alo.. gostaria de fazer um pedido.." – ele começa a passar sua boca pelo meu pescoço – "Cory.. não.." – adverti – "meu Deus.. não moço.. não era contigo.. é que... enfim.." – olhei pra ele que me dirigia um sorriso  
safado – "sai daqui.." – disse seria a ele que nunca me levava a serio. – "contigo não da pra fazer as coisas direito" – fui me levantando do sofá pra finalmente poder falar.

Ele finalmente me deixa pedir nosso almoço e permanece no sofá sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Que foi?" – sorri lhe entregando o telefone – "olha que eu pedi, mas você que vai pagar.."

"Sem problema.." – ele seguia sorrindo.

"Porque o sorriso?" – me sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

"Nada.." – ele não parava de sorrir – "posso sorrir não?"

"Pode.." – estranhei tudo aquilo – "eu acho.."

~.~

"Esquisito.." – ela disse me encarando.

"O que?" – passei a mão por meu cabelo e me ajeitei no sofá.

"Quase uma semana nisso e ainda não brigamos.." – ela desvia seu olhar.

"Sempre tínhamos medo de muita calma.." – logo encontro sua mão.

"Espero que não seja um mal sinal.." – ela entrelaça seus dedos nos meus.

"Não será.." – sorrio me aproximando para beija-la.

_Triiimmm _

"Interfone.." – ela sorri afastando seu rosto.

"Não se mova.." – aponto para ela.

"Relaxa.. estou com fome e no momento não tenho para onde ir.." – ela logo sorri.

"Espero que não mesmo..."

~.~

Ele voltou com tudo o que eu havia pedido. Colocou em cima da mesa e eu me aproximei abrindo pacote por pacote.

"Esta tudo perfeito?" – senti seus braços em volta de minha cintura.

"Acredito que sim..." – respirei fundo já sentindo o toque de seus lábios sobre meu pescoço.

"O que você pediu ai?" – de pronto suas mãos deslizaram e pararam em cima de minha barriga.

"Ah.." – respirei fundo – "o de sempre.. o que sempre pedíamos.."

"O de sempre..." – ele me puxou mais forte fazendo com que eu sentisse o meu corpo colar ao seu.

"Cory.." – sorri – "assim não posso me mover... temos que comer... para pegá-la..."

"Temos mesmo?" – e ele faz um beicinho enorme.

"Não acho que seja muito conveniente deixar sua filha te esperando, verdade?" – consegui por minhas mãos por cima das suas que estavam posicionadas sobre minha barriga.

~.~

"Gosto do seu perfume.." – a faço se virar para olhar para mim.

"Vamos comer?" – suas mão vem em direção ao meu rosto e ela desliza seus dedos pela minha bochecha.

"De repente perdi a fome..." – encosto o meu corpo no seu – "temos quanto tempo?"

"Não dará tempo.." – a vi ficar completamente imóvel.

"Dará..." – levo minha mão sem o menor pudor em direção ao seu decote

"Cory.." – ela baixa o seu olhar e tenta me repreender.

Sorrio para ela enquanto tirava meu celular do bolso.

"Alo? – logo escuto sua voz do outro lado da linha – "pode levar Emily contigo hoje? A busco mais tarde.."

~.~

O encarei incrédula... mas...

"Prometo fazer o mesmo assim que você precisar..." – vi um sorriso se formar na sua boca.

Dei instintivamente um passo para trás e olhei toda aquela comida sobre a mesa. Fome não era bem algo que eu estava sentindo no momento. Estávamos nessa nossa brincadeira, mas nada tinha sido levado a serio ate o momento. Sério falando em outro aspecto.. porque não tínhamos passados de simples encontros. E confesso que um dos meus maiores temores era voltar para cama com ele...

Ele abandona o celular em cima da mesa e eu acompanho tudo com meu olhar e solto um sorriso tímido. Ele busca minhas mãos e sorri aproximando seu corpo do meu.

"Quer comer na cama?" – senti um calafrio percorrer todo o meu corpo.

~.~

"Na cama?" – ela perguntou ainda não me encarando.

"Podemos.." – de repente ela olha pra mim – "sabe... lembra?"

"Lembro.." – seus dedos se direcionam ao meu braço.

"E então?" – respiro sorrindo de satisfação.

"Pode ser.." – sentir ela ruborizar-se.

Não sabia ao certo o que fazer num primeiro instante. Tratei de pegar o que podia e acenei para que ela me seguisse.

Entramos em meu quarto depositando tudo sobre a cama.

"Vamos sujar os lençóis.." – ela fala passando a mão por cima da colcha branca.

"Não importa..." – digo sentando-se ao seu lado. – "nisso eu dou um jeito depois..."

~.~

Olhei ao redor ainda estranhando tudo aquilo. Vi sua cama, as paredes, virei meu olhar e vi aquela porta aberta.

"Quer que feche?" – ele deposita uma mão sob minha coxa passando seus dedos lentamente por elas.

"Pode ser.. não sei.." – eu digo não tirando o meu olhar de sua mão sobre minha perna.

"Espera então..." – o vejo levantar-se, ir ate a porta e trancá-la com chave.

"Melhor assim.." – digo recordando-me de certas coisas...

"Está mais segura agora?" – ele torna a sentar-se ao meu lado, agora passando seu braço pelas minhas costas.

Logo ele me faz encará-lo e de imediato leva a sua boca em meu pescoço. Fecho meus olhos e jogo o meu pescoço para trás, como reação normal, esperando sentir seus lábios por mais uma vez em todo meu corpo.

Respiro fundo, pisco meus olhos e me nego a pensar que poderia estar a ponto de cometer mais um erro.

'Seja menos racional Lea', disse a mim mesma quando ele finalmente se apossou de minha boca.

~.~

Ia lhe perguntar "quer comer agora ou depois", mas deixei aquela pergunta de lado e parti para o que eu deveria ter feito no primeiro dia que eu a vi escapar de meus braços.

Silenciosamente, sem palavras, pois sinto que não cabia espaço as mesmas, joguei meu corpo sobre o seu, derrubando-a sobre minha cama. Nos beijamos parecendo que a qualquer minuto algo pudesse acontecer e tivéssemos que tornar a separar nossos lábios por tanto tempo. Queria beijá-la até sentir o inchaço em nossas bocas e desejava desgastar seus lábios assim como fazíamos quando nossos corpos recusavam-se a recuar quando queriam somente avançar.

Prendemos nossos olhares, nossas mãos pararam, mas nossos corpos partiam para um caminho que não via a hora de poder se encaixar de novo.

Meus olhos passearam lentamente pelo seu corpo ainda vestido e o meu peito acelerou somente pensando na possibilidade de ter aquilo para sempre de volta em minha vida.

Minha intenção nunca foi destruir a felicidade dos outros ou atrair alguém para algo que pudesse ser errado. Mas com ela não sei o que acontecia. Errávamos e acertávamos ao mesmo tempo. É complicado. Não da pra explicar... só sei que quanto mais parecíamos errar, mais estávamos acertando..

~.~

Estava ainda completamente vestida, mas o seu olhar tinha o poder de ultrapassar minhas roupas e me fazer sentir totalmente e completamente nua e entregue a suas mãos.

Mordi minha boca como de costume informando-o que já não precisaríamos esperar mais nada. Ele começou a passear com seus dedos pela minha pele, deslizando-os ainda sobre minha roupa, ao redor de minha cintura, subindo e descendo ate encontrar meu rosto.

Fecho meus olhos e sinto que meu corpo poderia começar a flutuar. Sua boca tornava a estar sobre a minha e sua mão já estava entrando em contato a minha pele. Seus dedos deslizavam e roçavam por debaixo de minha roupa demonstrando que não teria a menos pressa para que elas sumissem do meu corpo.

Definitivamente não existiam homens na cama como ele...

Como de costume ao lembrar de tanto o que me privei por tanto tempo, sinto um nó formar-se em minha garganta. Porem não me permito estragar aquele momento. Não me permitiria fechar meus olhos por mais nenhum instante. Me encantava tocar, beijar e admirar aquela pele branquinha, aquele peito bem definido, a sua barriga com músculos bem torneados.

Dizia ele que minha pele junto a sua era um dos contrastes mais bonitos que ele já havia visto em sua vida. "Vê? Até nisso parece que somos perfeitos..." – ele ria se apossando mais uma vez de minha boca.

~.~

Deslizando a sua camisa, tirando-a de seu corpo me passou pela cabeça se ele sabia fazê-la feliz. Se sabia ele tocá-la e atender todas as suas necessidades. Se sabia matá-la de beijos para logo poder percorrer todo o seu corpo com as mãos, com a boca, com a língua, vendo-a arquear-se de prazer e suplicar com um sorriso que não parasse com aquilo, que continuasse cada vez mais fazendo-a sentir-se a mulher mais especial deste mundo.

Queria saber se ela suspirava e dizia as mesmas palavras para ele enquanto faziam amor. Se ela tinha o mesmo brilho no olhar, o mesmo toque, o mesmo sorriso e a mesma delicadeza de fazer amor de tal forma que somente ela sabia fazer.

Não me permitia pensar muito em ver a menina que eu vi crescer, tomar mais confiança e transformar-se em mulher no meio dos braços de outro homem.

De saber que não era eu que por esses anos beijava seu rosto, o que aspirava o aroma de seu cabelo, tendo ainda em minha boca o sabor de sua pele e o seu suor misturado com o meu me trazia uma urgência maior de mostrar a ela que não cometeríamos os enganos do passado.. e que todo esse tempo que lutamos para ficarmos juntos, apesar dos pesares, não foi por 'puro capricho'...

~.~

Minha real vontade era de poder fazer isso todos os dias, mas sabia de que certa forma as coisas não seriam tão fáceis. Nada nunca foi fácil para mim.

Eu sei que poderia sair correndo agora pegar minhas coisas e me mudar de vez pra cá. Mas também sabia, sabíamos, que não éramos mais tão jovens e irresponsáveis para agir por impulso.

E se tudo fosse um capricho nosso? Se não fosse pra ser? Às vezes parecia que estávamos cometendo a maior estupidez de nossas vidas.. mas era só nossos olhos se encontrarem de novo, para saber que nada, nada, acontecia por acaso.

Senti meu corpo tremer ao sentir o roçar de seus lábios pelos meus seios. Procuro o lençol da cama a todo custo e tento segurar-me ao ver sua boca beijando e deslizando por entre eles, sem a menor pressa e com a maior delicadeza possível.

Pisco forte desejando que realmente poucas mulheres, depois de mim, pudessem ter desfrutado de alguém que eu sabia que havia nascido para ser parte de minha vida, para sempre.

~.~

Toco, beijo, olho mais uma vez para seu corpo. Nada havia mudado, parece que o tempo não havia passado para nós dois, e por mais uma vez, eu vi que precisava ter aquele corpo, tê-la por completo para mim.

"Não deixe de me olhar.." – falei uma ultima vez antes de me encaixar entre suas pernas. – "não quero mais me perder de sua vista... nunca mais.."


	14. Capitulo 14

Os dias passam e cada vez mais eu conto as horas, os minutos e até mesmo os segundo para vê-lo. Espera.. espera... as vezes ficávamos feito dois fugitivos da policia olhando pra todos os lados, apagando mensagens, emails ou que seja.. qualquer coisa que pudesse deixar vestígio, era deletado na mesma hora.

"Anda nas nuvens Lea.." – Dylan diz entrando no quarto.

"Já chegou?" – eu nem tinha percebido.

"A um bom tempo já..." – ele levanta a sobrancelha de leve – "que você tanto pensa ai, hein?"

"Em nada.. de especial.." – pego o livro que estava em cima de mim e coloco em cima do criado-mudo.

Acompanho-o com o olhar já imaginando que desculpa eu iria inventar hoje... ai meu Deus.. Sabe meu maior medo? De na hora 'h' acabar falando mais do que devia.. ou sussurrar um outro nome.. se é que da pra compreender...

"Quer comer algo?" – ele começa a tirar a roupa e eu respiro fundo.

"Já comi.. quer que eu prepare algo?"

"Não.." – ele sorri e começa a tirar sua calça..

Ai meu Deus.. eu conhecia aquele sorriso.

~.~

"Papai.." – Emily estava sentada no meu colo – "cadê a tia?"

"Que tia?" – falo sem tirar meus olhos da televisão.

"Lea.. tia Lea.. cadê ela?" – ela se vira e eu olho pra baixo, encontrando-a com os olhos em cima de mim.

"Não sei.." – beijei sua testa – "deve estar na casa dela.."

"Tadinha.." – ela sorri colocando suas duas mãozinhas sobre o meu peito – "deve ta sozinha.."

"Não tanto.." – respirei fundo tentando nem imaginar.

"Quer que eu ligue pra ela?" – ela passa suas unhas em meu peito enquanto fala.

"Ai.." – tiro sua mão – "unha grande.. está na hora de cortar.." – olhei pra ela que logo recolheu sua mão. Lea sempre que podia cortava e pintava as suas unhas da cor que ela preferisse. Começaram a fazer algumas coisas de mulheres, somente elas e eu normalmente só ficava de longe olhando e percebendo o sorriso genuíno de felicidade que minha pequena dava quando estava desfrutando de sua companhia.

Não sabia nem mais como mentir ou falar 'não..'. Fechei meus olhos e tentei me concentrar naquilo ou no que fosse.

"Dias que não fazemos nada.." – respira Lea.. respira..

"Sim.." – falei o mínimo possível.

"Preciso de você.." – ele sussurrou perto de meu ouvido.

"Eu sei.." – tentei sorri e relaxar, mas estava difícil...

Que eu estava ainda fazendo aqui, pelo amor de Deus?

~.~

Coloquei Emily para dormir e voltei para o meu quarto. Incrível, sábado à noite e eu em casa. O fim de semana era ainda mais complicado. Mudei cem vezes os canais da televisão e encarei meu celular. Olhei para o visor e logo encarei seu numero... ligo.. ou não? Quase duas da manha... não sei se ela dormia cedo com ele.. ou se...

Coloco o celular de lado e tento me concentrar na televisão em vão.

"Melhor ligar.." – disse sabendo que não dormiria em paz enquanto não falasse com ela.

Disco seu numero, chama.. chama.. chama.. chama.. caixa postal...

"Ela deve estar dormindo.." – disse jogando o telefone de lado.

~.~

Tentei pensar em algo pra dizer, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Um desespero bateu em mim, me surgiu uma vontade de chorar, mas não seria normal. Vamos Lea.. use seus dotes de atriz.. atue atue.. se controle.

Ele falava, ele agia e eu mal me movia. Somente contava na cabeça os segundos pra aquilo acabar. Eu mereço o inferno por isso.. meu Deus. Não sei como tudo começou nem terminou... só sei o que o vi dormindo ao meu lado... Levantei-me da cama e me cobri toda, indo direto ao banheiro. Tranquei a porta do banheiro e liguei o som baixinho.

Ligo o chuveiro, nem vejo a temperatura. Me jogo de vez embaixo daquela água gelada e pego uma esponja esfregando no meu corpo com força.

"Merda.." – digo comigo mesma esfregando cada vez com mais força.

Meu peito queria sair pela boca. Nunca senti algo parecido. Repulsa? Só sei que eu estava sentindo nojo de mim mesma. Escoro minha cabeça na parede e deixo cair a esponja no chão.

"Droga.." – respiro fundo sentindo que minhas lágrimas se confundiam com a água gelada que caia do chuveiro.

~.~

Não sei bem ao certo o 'porque', mas demorei a dormir. Por mais que eu tentasse, rolei rolei e rolei na cama. Tentei ate arriscar a sorte e ver se ela estava no skype e nada. Verifiquei se Emily ainda dormia, comi qualquer coisa e voltei a cama encontrando qualquer jogo para dormir antes de finalmente pegar no sono.

~.~

Fiquei longo tempo debaixo daquela água. Tentei chorar em silencio, encolhida, escorada a parede... abraçando meus joelhos, me balançando com o queixo recostado aos meus joelhos. Por vezes o ar me faltava e eu tornava a tentar buscar ar, abafando o meu choro da maneira que podia. Esfreguei o meu corpo o máximo que pude.. até minha pele ficar vermelha.

Longo tempo depois saio do chuveiro e me enrolo no primeiro roupão que vejo pela frente. Passo a mão no espelho tentando ver minha imagem e logo abro a porta saindo pelo quarto.

Olho para a cama ele ainda dormia tão tranquilamente... me aproximo lentamente e encontro o meu celular em cima do criado-mudo. O agarro e saio do quarto molhando tudo por onde eu andava.

Entrei no quarto de hospedes e fechei a porta com chave, me sentando no cantinho da cama.

~.~

De repente escuto meu celular toca. Antes de atender, verifico a hora..

- 2:44 – da manha...

Estranho.. me estico e pego o celular, verificando o visor e não acreditando.. eu só podia estar delirando.

"Alo?" – atendo de imediato.

"Cory?" – escuto sua voz entrecortada, baixinha, do outro lado da linha.

"Lea?" – salto da cama preocupado – "que foi? Algo aconteceu?"

"Cory.." – ela repete meu nome e escuto seu choro junto.

"Lea.." – respiro fundo – "o que aconteceu, me diz pelo amor de Deus."

"Não posso.." – ela falava quase com um fio de voz.

"Que te fizeram Lea?" – já comecei a pensar no pior.

"Eu vou te machucar.." – ela chorava mais – "eu não posso.."

~.~

"Onde você esta?" – ela me perguntava e eu mal consegui conter as lagrimas.

"Em casa.." – disse limpando meu rosto.

"Posso ir ai?"

"Não.." – respondi rapidamente – "não.." – repeti.

"Merda.." – ele quase gritou do outro lado da linha – "não posso pensar que você esta ai sozinha e eu aqui do outro lado da linha sem poder fazer nada.. o que aconteceu meu anjo?"

"Não Cory.." – eu não poderia dizer. – "desculpa te ligar.."

~.~

"Não desliga.." – já disse sabendo o que ela poderia fazer.

Eu já imaginava o que poderia ter ocorrido.

"Ninguém bateu em você não, ne?" – eu precisava ter certeza que não mataria alguém hoje.

"Não.. jamais..." – ela ainda soluçava – "eu.. só precisava ouvir a tua voz.."

"Pequena.." – disse incomodo com a situação – "vamos resolver logo isso por favor.."

"Porque sempre tudo teve que ser assim pra nós dois?"

"Não sei.." – era algo que eu gostaria de saber.

"Preciso te ver..." – ela finalmente disse – "não vou poder dormir.. preciso te ver.."

"Você não vai sair daí assim Lea.." – tentei ser autoritário com ela.

~.~

"Preciso que você me abrace e me diga que tudo vai ficar bem.." – limpei meu rosto mais uma vez – "assim como você sempre fazia.."

"Lea.."

"Porque eu quero me enganar assim Cory?" – me encolhi na cama – "merda... não adianta.. por mais que eu tente.. por mais que eu sei que o nosso pode falhar de novo.. eu já te disse que eu nunca consegui dizer eu te amo pra mais alguém depois de ti?"

E o silêncio de repente reinou do outro lado.

"Vou te pegar.." – ele de repente torna a falar. – "vamos desaparecer... conversar.. não sei..."

"Não.." – tentei fazê-lo mudar de idéia – "não podemos, você sabe.."

"Não podemos uma porra.." – ele solta um grito – "estou indo ai..."

E de repente escuto que ele desligou o celular..

~.~

Enquanto meu celular insistia em chamar, porque eu sabia perfeitamente que ela bateria o pé com todas as forças, gritando não! Recordei-me que não tinha ninguém em casa para ficar com a Emily. Olhei para os lados em saber ao certo o que fazer e peguei uma de suas bolsas enfiando uns brinquedos, uma muda de roupa e uma garrafa com água. Eu acho que tinha enlouquecido de vez.

"Emily.." – me abaixei a sua altura e já fui colocando-a no colo – "papai tem que sair... você não pode ficar só.." – ela nem abriu os olhos e eu agradeci por isso.

Olhei para tudo na casa e tranquei a porta indo direto ao estacionamento.

Coloquei-a com todo cuidado do mundo no banco de trás e corri para me sentar, escutando que o celular ainda não havia parado de tocar.

"Em 10 minutos eu to ai.." – disse atendendo e desligando rapidamente.

~.~

O que ele tinha bebido ou consumido eu não tinha ideia, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele não estava de brincadeira. Dylan não podia ver ele por aqui e eu não iria deixá-lo do lado de fora da casa uma hora dessas. Sai correndo pro meu quarto e em silencio vesti uma calça larga e uma camisa de malha.

Peguei o meu celular, calcei uma sandália e sai praguejando ate o estacionamento só esperando que ele chegasse para que eu pudesse mandar ele ir embora e esquecer aquela loucura.

~.~

Avistando já a sua casa tratei de já telefonar, não queria perder meu tempo ali.

"Eu entro ou você sai?" – perguntei de vez.

"Cory, pelo amor de Deus.."

"Eu entro então.." – disse sem querer discutir.

"Ok.. eu já to saindo.." – assim que ela fala eu paro o carro frente a sua casa.

~.~

Olho para trás uma vez antes de finalmente sair. Eram um pouco mais de 3 da manha, ou nem sei dizer.. talvez menos.. talvez mais... só sei que estava frio..

Me encolhi toda, abracei meu corpo e fui me aproximando de seu carro onde ele me aguardava já do lado de fora.

"Já to bem.." – me aproximei já falando.

"To vendo.." – ele diz abrindo a porta do carro.

"Não vou entrar ai Cory... volta pra casa..." – tentei parecer calma com aquilo.

"Não.." – ele seguia segurando a porta – "entre... precisamos conversar..."

"Cory.." – somente o encarei – "as coisas não são assim.."

"Podemos fazer as coisas da minha maneira pelo menos uma vez na vida?" – ele tornou a indicar pra dentro.

"Não to entendendo o que você quer fazer.." – olhei para dentro e olhei para ele – "Emily esta aqui?"

"Não podia deixá-la sozinha.." – ele fixou seu olhar no meu. – "se não por mim, por ela... entra logo.."

~.~

Eu sabia que não ia ser difícil.. Sorri satisfeito vendo-a já sentada dentro do carro e dei meia volta entrando também.

"Pronto.. entrei.. e agora? O que você quer?"

"Cinto.." – sorri para ela, dei a partida e não disse mais nada.

"Você não esta pensando em me tirar uma hora dessas de casa, né?" – ela segurou meu braço com força.

"Pensando não.. já estou tirando.." – dou a partida sem ao menos pensar em escutar as suas reclamações.

~.~

"Cory.." – disse quando vi que ele saia do meu bairro – "vamos pra onde?"

"Pensando ainda.." – ele parecia calmo no que fazia.

"Você tá tirando uma com minha cara?" – comecei a rir nervosa.

"Fala baixo.." – ele sorri para mim – "ela pode acordar.."

"Puta merda..." – me atrevo a bater no seu braço – "se eu não acordar em minha casa hoje você vai estar assinando meu atestado de morte.."

"Você já vai estar longe.. quando isso acontecer.." – ele sorri piscando para mim.

"Não estou gostando dessa brincadeira.. não to vestindo nada apropriado.. para nada... tá frio... e não trouxe nada comigo.. me leva de volta.. amanha prometo que te ligo..." – tentei fazer com que ele tomasse consciência do que estava fazendo.

"Cansei de ligações.. você não precisa de roupa pra onde estamos indo... e talvez esteja na hora de vida nova, tudo novo.." – ele seguia rindo com uma calma incrível.

~.~

"Me diz pelo menos pra onde estamos indo?" – ela suspirou fundo vendo que não adiantaria continuar com aquilo.

"Pra um local que você ama.. e longe disso tudo.." – parei o carro no sinal e passei minha mão pelo seu braço – "confia em mim?"

"Tentarei..." – ela sorri sem jeito movendo os ombros – "seja o que for... vamos.." – ela olhou para trás vendo a Emily.

"Dorme... ou tenta..." – dei a partida de novo – "qualquer coisa te acordo..."

~.~

Ficamos em silêncio ate que eu peguei no sono. Não sei bem por quanto tempo...

"Lea..." – sinto seus lábios tocando os meus – "chegamos.." – ele sussurra ao meu ouvido – "acorda..."

"Hum.." – me movo pensando de verdade que estava sonhando. Me enganei...

Abro meus olhos e já o vejo abrindo a porta de trás do carro pegando-a no colo.

"Quer ajuda?" – perguntei me espreguiçando.

"Não.." – ele fecha a porta. – "vamos..."

~.~

Andamos até a porta da casa. Abri a porta e logo dei passagem para que ela entrasse.

"Eu estou louca ou.." – ela piscou me encarando.

"Comprei não tem muito tempo..." – disse fechando a porta.

"Na praia?" – ela sorri e eu logo me volto para ela.

"Sim.." – jogo as chaves de lado em cima de uma mesa – "bem de frente ao mar.."

~.~

"Quer conhecer a casa?" – ele diz me estendendo a sua mão.

"Sim.." – entrelaço minha mão, meus dedos, com os seus.

"Primeiro vamos por ela no quarto..."

Andamos juntos ate o quarto dela que eu mal havia começado a decorar e a coloquei sobre a cama. Deixei a luz do abajur acesa e me voltei para ela.

"Vem.." – ele tornou a sorrir para mim.

Passamos pela cozinha, sala, banheiros, quartos.. fomos ao lado de fora onde vi que a praia estava praticamente 'aos pés' da casa.

"Sempre quis ter uma casa só minha aqui.." – disse olhando ao redor, passando pela piscina.

"Se quiser compartilhar..." – ele me abraçou por trás – "podemos dividir essa entre nós três..."

Não consegui responder. Fiquei em silencio, fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo.

~.~

"E agora?" – ela se virou para me encarar – "estamos aqui.. beleza.. e agora?"

"Esquece os outros.." – passei meus dedos pelo seu rosto – "e desligue seu celular.. por favor.."

"Cedo ou tarde alguém nos achara..." – ela ri passando deus dedos pelo meu rosto.

"Provavelmente tarde.." – sorrio a abraçando forte – "vamos entrar... esta frio.. não quero que ela acorde e pense que foi sequestrada..."

"Poderão pensar que eu fui sequestrada.." – ela riu me seguindo.

"Pois que pensem então.." – começo a rir junto com ela – "talvez eu a tenha sequestrada mesmo.."

"E qual será o preço do resgate?"

"Resgate?" – rio olhando pra ela uma vez – "e quem disse que eu quero que te resgatem?"

~.~

"E você pensa viver de que aqui?" – entramos na casa e fui acompanhando-o ate o quarto.

"Não sei... sempre gostei da ideia de lost..." – ele começa a tirar sua camisa e eu me escoro a parede encarando a cena. – "ou de bom.." – ele joga a camisa em cima de mim – "você sabe.."

"Ignorarei esse pensamento.." – joguei sua camisa de volta.

"Precisa de cobertor ou meu abraço já é suficiente?" – ele se deita na cama batendo no colchão para que eu me aproximasse.

"Hum.." – andei lentamente me aproximando da cama – "acho que assim já esta bom.."

Sorri para ele que me puxou pela mão e fez que eu caísse justamente entre seus braços. Ele beija meus ombros, minha cabeça e puxa o meu corpo para ainda mais junto ao seu.

"Vamos dormir.." – ele me da um ultimo beijo na nuca e eu fecho meus olhos respirando fundo.

~.~

Hum.. acordo e acho tudo tão diferente... mas eu conhecia isso aqui. Olhos pro lados, pulo da cama e vou andando em silencio tentando encontrar meu pai.

"Papai?" – pergunto baixinho indo por todos os lados até ter a ideia de ir para o fim do corredor – "pai?" – paro na porta e fico olhando aquilo. Pisco uma vez, passo a mão nos meus olhos e dou mais um passo.

Mas... como?

Sem dizer mais nada.. sorrio e subo na cama me deitando no cantinho da cama frente a eles.

"Tadinha..." – passo minha mão sobre o seu braço. – "Acho que o papai do céu finalmente me ouviu..." – sorrio satisfeita e fecho meus olhos tentando dormir de novo.


	15. Capitulo 15

Abro meus olhos lutando um pouco contra a claridade e de pronto percebo que eu não estava em meio a um sonho, que aquilo tudo era super real. Respiro fundo sentindo o cheiro do seu perfume que eu tanto conhecia e inevitavelmente sorrio ao perceber que os braços que me rodeavam, que o peito que eu dormi recostada, era o seu.

Até penso em me levantar, mas paro ao ver uma figura loirinha a minha frente, toda encolhida e parecendo estar em um sono profundo.

Isso tudo era uma loucura. Obvio que o era.. mas eu tinha cá comigo algumas razões para não me sentir culpada com toda essa situação.

Vendo que provavelmente eles demorariam a acordar, decido desfrutar o momento e a situação. Fecho meus olhos e tento dormir novamente.

~.~

Não sei bem quantos dias iríamos viver nessa situação, porem eu programei uns três dias para que eu demonstrasse para ela que estávamos cometendo o maior erro de nossas vidas estando ela ainda casada com esse tal sujeito.

Nunca fui com a cara dele e nunca irei e tenho bem minhas razões para pensar assim.

Abro meus olhos e deslizo minha mão por dentro de sua camisa. Como eu gostaria de poder acordar assim todos os dias.

Me movo um pouco e levanto meu olhar vendo Emily no cantinho da cama. Mas como ela veio parar aqui?

No meio da loucura não trouxe nada pra mim, quase nada pra ela e coitada da Lea, estava com a roupa do corpo. Primeiro providencia do dia. Sair pra comprar comida e depois sair com elas pra comprar roupa.

Sim eu sei que poderíamos nos adaptar a essa vida de nudismo, nova filosofia.. mas acho que nenhuma das duas (nem eu) nos acostumarias com isso. E era um fato que eu não iria querer morrer de frio de noite. Se  
bem que eu já tinha bem como me aquecer...

Começo a dar beijos de leve em seus braços, em seu ombro e a viro encontrando a sua boca. Sorrio ao recordar como eu fazia antigamente, todas as manhãs, para acordá-la.

"Acorda.." – sussurrei baixinho ciente da presença que tínhamos perto de nós. – "temos muito a fazer hoje..."

Passo minha mão pelo seu rosto, tirando o cabelo que estava na frente e beijo seus olhos logo voltando para sua boca.

~.~

"Bom dia..." – abro meus olhos e tenho a melhor visão dos últimos tempos a minha frente.

"Dormiu bem?" – ele afunda seu rosto no meu pescoço e começa a beijá-lo.

"Muito.." – o abraço deslizando minhas mãos em suas costas nuas.

"Esta com fome?" – ele levanta seu rosto e me encara.

"Bom.." – sorrio virando os olhos.

"Menores presentes.." – ele ri apontando pro lado.

"Ah..." – viro meu rosto vendo-a dormir – "não pensei e pensei nisso... mas sim... estou com fome..."

"Ótimo.." – ele sai de cima do meu corpo – "vamos então sair pra fazer compras.."

"Como?" – me sento na cama passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo – "veja a roupa queestou vestindo.. apropriada nem pra catador de lixo ir fazer compras Cory.."

~.~

"Exagerada?" – sorrio andando pelo quarto – "quer uma roupa da Emily?"

"Se coubesse né.." – ela se deita de lado e começa a passar a mão pelo seu cabelo.

"Ninguém vai reparar.." – fui pegando minha carteira e pondo no bolso.

"Tenho que ir mesmo?" – ela começa a resmungar.

"Pois tem..." – voltei a me aproximar da cama e balancei o braço de Emily para que ela acordasse. – "hei... ta na hora preguiça..."

~.~

Abro meus olhos e vejo que eu não tinha sonhado. Sento-me rapidamente na cama e pulo em cima da tia Lea.

"Bom dia..." – sorrio derrubando-a na cama.

"Bom dia.." – ela sorri para mim.

"Quando foi que você veio?" – perguntei a ela a abraçando forte.

"Ah..." – ela meio que olhava pro papai – "ontem.. viemos a praia.."

"Eu sei..." – sorrio feliz virando pra ver meu pai – "e hoje eu posso tomar banho de piscina.. ne pai?"

"Né.." – ele começa a rir. – "porem antes temos que fazer umas compras.. ai depois vemos isso.."

~.~

Não tendo roupa pra sair me conformei com um boné na cabeça e os seus óculos escuros. Dei um jeito no cabelo, ele ajudou a Emily a se trocar e saímos primeiramente a uma loja de roupas, para pelo menos não parecermos mendigos.

"Esqueci de um detalhe..." – disse me aproximando dele – "não tenho cartão nem dinheiro.."

"Até parece..." – ele de repente começa a rir.

"Qual a graça?" – cruzei meus braços e o encarei.

"Quem disse que mesmo com dinheiro eu deixaria que você pagasse algo?" – ele pisca pra mim e logo me entrega uma camisa – "essa parece com você.."

"Depois prometo que te pago..." – peguei a camisa vendo que ele ate que não tinha errado...

"Nem discutirei.." – ele começa a assobiar – "vamos... que estamos morrendo de fome.." – ele acenou para Emily e para ele que já havia comprado uma roupa e se trocado.

~.~

"Quer ajuda tia?" – Emily solta da minha mão e vai em direção a Lea.

"Pois aceito..." – ela a pega no colo e eu me escoro na parede esperando pacientemente que elas encontrasse algo.

"Quer vir provar com a gente?" – Emily pergunta toda inocente já no chão.

"Melhor esperarmos elas.." – comecei a rir pegando-a no braço – "não demora.. a fome começa a me matar.."

"Não estou demorando..." – ela segura umas 5 camisas, vestido, saias e um short jeans – "estou sendo rápida.."

"Me comovendo aqui com a rapidez..." – começo a rir vendo-a entrar no provador sem contestar.

~.~

No colo do meu pai começo a brincar com a gola da sua camisa.

"Porque estamos na praia?" – soltei a camisa e olhei pra ele

"Pois... viemos descansar.." – ele sorriu e eu sorri junto.

"Então.. vamos tomar mesmo banho de mar e piscina?" – me empolguei com a possibilidade.

"Claro.." – ele me dá um pequeno beijo – "depois de comermos saímos para comprar um biquíni pra você..."

"E pra tia Lea?"

"Pra todos.." – ele ri olhando pro lado – "pronta?"

~.~

"Acho que sim..." – olho pra ele sem jeito.

"Deixa que vou pagar.." – ele foi se aproximando do caixa tirando a carteira. Ando e o acompanho parando ao lado deles.

"Obrigada.." – passo minha mão pelo seu braço vendo-o sorrir.

"Sem cerimônias comigo Lea..." – ele se aproxima para me beijar e eu nego com a cabeça – "ai... ok.. vamos comer.." – ele me estende a mão e eu pego a sacola na outra mão.

Não pensando muito se encontraríamos alguém no meio do caminho, me permiti andar com ele assim  
pela cidade. Estávamos em um período de baixa estação e a praia estava quase vazia. Ou seja... estava perfeito para fazer qualquer coisa.

Comemos em um pequeno restaurante e logo passamos em um supermercado planejando abastecer a casa. Combinamos de não sair mais ou não muito para evitar encontro desagradável com alguém... e infelizmente, ou felizmente as pessoas ainda nos reconheciam. Nada adiantava usar bonés.. óculos escuros.. um ou outro ainda num primeiro instante percebiam quem nós éramos.

"Cory.. Lea.." – algumas fãs empolgadas apareciam nos agarrando – "ai que emoção.. que vocês voltaram.."

"Não voltamos.." – cruzamos olhares e vimos Emily rindo daquilo tudo.

"Porque dizem que voltaram?" – ela puxa minha saia perguntando – "o que é mesmo voltar?"

~.~

Olhei para ela que não sabia ao certo o que responder. Dei meus autógrafos e voltamos ao carro para poder responder.

"Voltar é tipo... nesse aspecto... seria.." – tentei achar a melhor explicação.

"Ela sabe?" – ela me perguntou piscando rapidamente.

"Hum.." – comecei a respirar com certa dificuldade – "acho que sim.." – movi meus ombros sem saber.

"Não to entendendo.." – ela insistia com aquilo.

"É que nós já fomos.. sabe.." – Lea diz e eu sorrio para ela.

"Fomos?" – ai meu Deus..

"Já.. fomos.. namorados.." – digo de uma vez.

~.~

"Ah eu sei..." – eu sorrio vendo que os adultos se enrolam demais pra contar algo. – "já sabia... mas voltaram a ser?"

"Como?" – papai começou a rir ligando o carro.

"Namorados.. eu deixo.. ta?" – subi no banco e passei a mão no cabelo da tia Lea. – "ela eu deixo..."

"Obrigada.." – ela diz rindo – "eu acho.. mas não voltamos não..."

"Ta..." – me sentei direito no banco – "mas depois de namorar, as pessoas casam, ne?"

~.~

Eu não sabia se ria, se chorava ou se simplesmente me jogava pela janela do carro.

"Deixa de maluquice Emily.." – Cory começou a rir parando o carro em um pequeno shopping.

"Maluquice?" – a coitada não parecia entender nada.

"Isso de namorar.. casar..." – ele foi saindo do carro e piscou pra mim demonstrando que ia tentar tomar conta da situação.

"Ta bom então... " – ela pegou minha mão e a dele e ficou entre nós dois.

Ela se calou por um tempo e dei graças a Deus por momento por isso. Compramos algumas roupas e quando entramos para ver algo para ela, ela veio correndo em nossa direção trazendo algo nas mãos.

"Paii.." – ela sorria – "gostei disso.." – ela nos mostra uma roupinha para bebês. Eu olho pra ele e somente levanto uma sobrancelha.

~.~

"Não cabe mais em você Emily.." – peguei da mão dela e coloquei em outro canto.

"Eu sei.." – ela cruzou os braços e bateu o pe – "tava mostrando pro meu irmão.."

"Como?" – perguntei rindo.

"Eu já pedi pra cegonha e pra fada dos bebês, além do papai do céu.. e quero um irmão.." – olho pra Lea que não demonstrava emoção alguma.

"Não começa.." – tentei ser serio com ela – "não vem de novo com isso.."

"Eu quero.." – ela bateu de novo o pé no chão – "tia Lea vai me dar um... eu sei.."

"Eu?" – ela pergunta na maior inocência.

"Não ligo ser for menino ou menina.." – ela pegou a roupa de novo e nos deu – "compra pai..."

"Mas.." – olhei pra Lea que estava com os olhos arregalados. – "compro... mas é pra você colocar na sua boneca grande, ok?" – disse pegando a roupa – "mas tira a idéia louca da cabeça certo? Eu e Lea somos amigos..." – olho para ela – "pelo menos por enquanto.."

~.~

Pelo menos por enquanto? Olhei para ele e olhei para Emily que agora sorria mais que não sei o que. Pensei no que ela disse, olhei pra roupa de bebê. Os vi no caixa sorridentes pagando as roupas dela e aquela roupa. Mais que diabos...

_'você eu deixo..' – aquilo ficou ecoando na minha cabeça por um longo tempo.  
_  
"Vamos.." – Cory me estendeu a mão – "não liga pra ela.." – ele aperta minha mão com força – "as vezes fala mais que a boca.."

Juro que tentei não ligar mais estava difícil.

"Vamos comprar algo para usarmos na praia.. e depois vamos pra casa.." – ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro e me puxou para mais junto de seu corpo.

"Vamos.." – respondi ainda meio atordoada.

_'você eu deixo...'_

~.~

Passamos na loja e eu comprei um biquíni igual ao da tia Lea para me sentir tão linda como ela. Eu ainda teria o cabelo que nem o dela e ia me ter um monte de desenho no corpo... era incrível como ela tinha figurinha desenhada pelo corpo todo.

Bom. Eu estava feliz, não sabia beeeeeeeem explicar porque, mas eu estava feliz!

Voltamos para casa e jogamos quase todos os pacotes na sala. Papai e ela começaram a arrumar tudo e eu fiquei olhando eles juntos na cozinha..

E se... ai... será... tomara!

"Vamos pra piscina?" – me cansei daquilo e fui pra perto deles.

"Melhor ir logo, né?" – ele olhou pra ela que olhou pra ele.

"Sim.." – ela olhou pra mim.

"Ebbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaa.." – dei um salto – "meninas se vestem com meninas..." – peguei a mão da  
tia Lea e a arrastei – "meninos vestem com meninos.."

Eles começaram a rir e eu não entendi bem o porque... mas ohh como eu tava gostando daquilo.

~. continua .~

capitulo 12 [parte 2] .~

Entramos com nossas coisas no quarto que eu estava ocupando juntamente com ele. Fechamos a porta (não sei bem porque, mas tudo bem) e tiramos da sacola o que havíamos comprado.

Não sei se podia ou devia me permitir sentir assim.. mais eu já sentia como se eu fosse a... mãe dela...  
(ou pelo menos algo bem próximo disso).

Ela se sentou na cama e pegou seu biquíni colocando sobre suas pernas.

"Me ajuda?" – me olhou esticando a mãozinha – "eu não sei fazer lacinho..."

"Só se você também me ajudar.." – disse me sentando ao seu lado.

"Claro!" – ela sorri pulando em cima dos meus braços.

Ajudo-a a tirar sua roupa, dobro-a e coloco sobre a cama (nunca tinha me visto tão organizada assim..). Me agacho no chão e a ajudo a vestir-se de uma vez.

"O nosso é igual ne?" – ela pergunta pegando meu biquíni e comparando com o dela.

"Igualzinho.." – sorrio olhando pros lados e começando a tirar minha roupa.

~.~

"Posso entrar?" – bato na porta do quarto onde elas estavam.

"Nããão.." – Emily grita alto e eu começo a rir. Até parece que nunca vi nada que tivesse naquele quarto.

"Porque não?" – começo a rir batendo de novo.

"Não pode pai..." – ela grita de novo.

"Lea?" – insisto.

"Nem sonhe.." – ela me responde em meio a uma gargalhada.

"To entrando..."

~.~

"Nãaaao!" – meio que eu e ela gritamos juntos. Como por 'instinto' feminino, levo minhas mãos para cobrir meus seios.

"Oh.. desculpa.." – ele começou a rir aproximando-se – "abri sem querer.."

"Sai pai.." – ela tentava sem esforço empurrá-lo para fora do quarto.

"Vim ajudar.." – ele piscou pra mim e para ela – "aposto que ela não conseguirá dar um laço atrás do biquíni sozinha..."

Até parece que eu nunca tinha feito isso... safado...

~.~

"Deixa eu ajudar?" – sorri maliciosamente para ela. Vantagens de sua filha ainda ser pequena: ela não entenderia aquele olhar.

Lea olha rapidamente para Emily que estava ainda na minha frente tentando me impedir de 'ver' algo ou me aproximar mais.

"Ok.." – ela se da por vencida e torna a sorrir – "pode deixar Emily... ele já me ajudou antes.. acho que não tem problema..."

"Já pai?" – ela sai da minha frente e eu me aproximo de Lea que estava de costas acomodando a parte de cima do biquíni.

"Às vezes..." – deslizo minhas mãos para frente e seguro seus seios entre minhas mãos.

Sinto seu corpo ficar rígido e logo tiro minhas mãos, deslizando por seu ombro.

~.~

"Já posso dar o laço?" – mas como ele se atrevia? Respirei fundo, tentei relaxar em meio tudo aquilo e acenei com a cabeça.

"Não aperta muito..." – abaixei o pescoço e coloquei o meu cabelo todo para frente.

"Não faz isso.." – ele aproxima sua boca do meu pescoço e fala baixinho – "não comece com seus golpes baixos..."

"To fazendo nada Cory.." – soltei um leve riso – "não comece a ver 'maldade' em tudo que acontece não..."

"Se eu pudesse ao invés de por esse biquíni, eu arrancaria ele.." – ele tornou a por suas mãos para frente e eu rapidamente as afastei. – "Emily.." – logo ele se voltou a ela – "pega o protetor de sol... pro papai?"

"O azul?" – ela pergunta toda inocente.

"Esse mesmo..."

~.~

"Cory... para de enrolar..." – ela se virou e de imediato fiz um bico bem grande.

"Ta difícil aqui.." – comecei a rir finalmente acabando com aquilo – "deixa ver..."

"Não..." – ela se virou sentando-se na cama.

"Vamos.. uma rodadinha..." – me aproximei dela puxando-a pela mão.

"Não Coryyyyyyy..."

"Ai manhosa... só falta me dizer que ta com vergonha de mim..." – perguntei forçando-a a ficar de pé.

"E se eu tiver?" – ela faz careta e eu aproveito para abraçá-la.

"Então vai ser um problema que temos que trabalhar para resolvê-lo..."

~.~

Fui pegar o tal protetor que meu pai pediu. Sai correndo pela casa e ao voltar resolvi ficar paradinha, caladinha no meu canto para poder tentar entender o que estava passando ali.

Os vi abraçados, fazendo piada um com o outro.. ela desviando o rosto e ele sorrindo tentando fazer algo. Estou enganada, ou nunca vi meu pai tão feliz assim? E se ele estava feliz, eu estava MAIS feliz ainda!

"Ta aqui!" – gritei vendo-os quase pular de susto.

"Ahh.." – meu pai se afastou dela que desviou o olhar pra mim.

"Pode abraçar de novo ligo não.." – entrego o protetor na mão dela.

~.~

"Já havíamos acabado aqui.." – ele olha para ela sorrindo na maior tranquilidade do mundo.

"Cory.." – olhei finalmente de cima a baixo para ele.

"Diz..." – ele foi tirando o lacre do protetor.

"Você não comprou sunga?" – sorri para ele que levantou o olhar e me encarou.

"To bem assim.." – ele começa a rir e eu nego com a cabeça.

"Vamos... nunca você fez isso por mim..." – olhei para Emily – "diz pro seu pai usar aquela sunga vermelha que ele comprou... sem o calção por cima, é claro.. só a sunga..." – pisquei a ela que logo sorriu.

"Usa pai..." – ela pulou na cama empolgada – "vai usa.."

"Golpe baixo Lea..." – ele deu um passo a frente e eu não fiz questão de me mover.

"Só quero dar uma analisada melhor no produto que estou adquirindo..."

~.~

"Ai é?!" – começo a rir olhando pras duas – "se for assim não preciso nem de sunga..." – disse ameaçando tirar a roupa.

"Nãoo..." – ela começa a rir – "melhor não..."

"Vai ficar pelado pai?" – Emily começa a rir. Que orgulho da inteligência de minha filha...

"Agora não.." – me aproximo dela colocando-a no colo – "depois quem sabe..."

"Ele ta com sunga por baixo.." – Lea começa a rir se aproximando e puxando meu calção pra baixo.

"Hey..." – digo olhando incrédulo pra ela – "vou descontar..."

"Ih..." – coloco Emily de volta na cama – "corre Lea... corree..."

~.~

De repente ela começou a correr e papai saiu atrás dela.

"Ai... adultos!" – comecei a rir e sai correndo tentando alcançá-los.

"Você me paga Lea.." – escutei ele gritando e um grito alto dela.

"Não se atreva.." – quando os alcancei ela estava na outra borda da piscina e ele se aproximando cada vez mais.

"Fique paradinha.. prometo que será indolor.." – ele da mais um passo e ela da outro.

"Cory não.." – ela começa a rir – "prometo não fazer mais isso.."

"E se eu não tivesse com a bendita sunga?"

"Mas estava..." – ela não parava de rir – "Cory não..!" – fechei meus olhos sentindo a água respigando por todos os lados.

~.~

"Seu idiota.." – comecei a bater nele que me segurava em seu colo.

"Você que começou..." – ele começou a rir jogando água na minha cara.

"Haaaaaaaaaaahauauhahuaahuaah " – de repente escutamos uma risada descontrolada e nos viramos para lembrar que não estávamos sozinhos.

"Qual a graça?!" – ele pisca para mim e eu acho que entendi o recado.

"Vocês caíram na piscina..." – ela estava sentada em cima de uma cadeira rindo de nós dois.

"Não achei engraçado.." – digo olhando pra ele contendo meu riso.

"Muito menos eu.." – ele diz me soltando e se aproximando da borda da piscina.

"Pois foi.." – ela não parava de rir.

~.~

"Pois então corra.." – eu digo ameaçando sair da piscina – "se não quiser acabar igual a ela..."

"Cory.. terrorismo infantil.." - Lea começa a rir e eu a acompanho na gargalhada vendo que ela tinha saído correndo em disparada para dentro de casa.

"Que nada.." – me aproximo abraçando-a – "estava só brincando com ela.."

"Não vai atrás dela não?" – ela apoia suas mãos sobre meu peito.

"Já já..." – me aproximo olhando pros lados e colando de uma vez meus lábios no seus. Ela não reluta, relaxa entre meus braços, mas quando as coisas começam a ficarem só um pouquinho mais 'intensas', ela bate no  
meu peito, fazendo com que eu me separasse.

~.~

"Vai lá.." - lhe dou um selinho e lhe empurro de leve – "antes que ela fique traumatizada..."

"Não saia daqui..." – ele me da outro selinho – "já volto.." – o vejo sair da piscina.

Logo ele tira o seu short e joga pra dentro da piscina.

"Analise e mais tarde me diga o que achou..."

Começo a rir, pego o seu short e dou um mergulho rápido ajeitando meus cabelos.

Como se eu ainda precisasse analisar alguma coisa aqui...

~.~

A manhã transcorreu na maior alegria. Brincamos, jogamos, quase nos afogamos e por vezes a agarrava 'discretamente' imaginando que de verdade a outra criaturinha não estivesse percebendo.

De almoço? Improvisamos juntos uma macarronada. Pelo menos a Lea sempre tinha tido uma aptidão pra culinária e de fome eu sei que jamais morreríamos.

Pouco tempo depois juntos demos um banho na Emily e a colocamos para dormir... vocês sabem crianças precisam descansar a tarde para não ficarem enjoadas o resto do dia.

Após colocá-la na cama voltamos ao deque da piscina e nos deitamos juntos em uma espreguiçadeira que estava na sombra.

"Pensativa..." – disse beijando sua cabeça de leve – "posso saber o que passa no seu mundo..?"

~.~

"Sempre tão curioso..." – sorrio sem nem me mover, sem nem o olhar.

Estava mais que amando desfrutar daquele dia constantemente entre os seus braços.

"Tenho meu valor..." – ele ri e começa a fazer cafuné em meus cabelos.

Não gostava de viajar tanto assim. Ainda mais em seus braços. Até porque eu sei que estou me enganando. Alias, sempre o estive. A primeira coisa que eu devia ter feito a uns quatro anos atrás era ter pedido mais uma oportunidade. Mas o problema todo não era nem esse...

"Não gosto quando você fica assim calada.." – ele me fez olhar para ele – "arrependida de algo?"

"Não.." – fui direta e sincera – "disso não..."

"Então?" – eu torno a me virar e a recostar minha cabeça no seu peito.

"Queria voltar no tempo.." – disse fechando meus olhos.

Logo ele também ficou em silencio.

Respirei fundo e tornei coragem para dizer algo que sei que seria decisivo a partir desse momento.

"Sabe...não somos os únicos que estamos cometendo um 'pecado'.. eu sei de quem comete um a muito mais tempo que nós..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obrigada pelos comentários. Apesar de não comentar eu os leio sempre. Que bom que vocês estão gostando. Pena que ela já esta quase acabando :/ tudo que é bom dura pouco, né?!


	16. Capitulo 16

Me virei completamente para encará-la.

"Que você quer dizer com isso?" – pergunto tomando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

"As viagens... as milhões de viagens.." – ela disse sem me encarar - "eu não sou tola.."

"Então... porque.." – deslizei meus dedos pela sua face – "você seguiu com isso?"

"E pra onde eu iria?" – logo vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas – "preferi relevar as vezes, me fazer de cega.. pensava que seria melhor me esquivar do que dar inicio a uma confusão sem fim..."

"Parece que eu sempre soube que ele não podia te fazer feliz..." – passei meus dedos abaixo de seus olhos evitando que ela chorasse.

"E não pôde..." – ela move seus ombros de leve – "talvez um pouco.. mas nunca o quanto fui com você..."

"Vamos esquecer disso.." – beijei sua testa de leve – "esquece tudo.."

"As coisas não são assim e você sabe bem Cory.." – ela disse recostando ainda mais sua cabeça no meu peito.

"Eu sei.." – peguei uma de suas mãos e cruzei seus dedos com os meus – "mas eu já estou aqui... rapidamente vamos resolver isso.."

~.~

"Pra você sempre foi tudo tão fácil..." – sorrio ignorando as lagrimas que escapavam de meus olhos.

"Tento não complicar o que já é complicado.." – ele beija meus dedos e eu paro um minuto para encará-lo. Levo meus dedos ate seu rosto e os deslizo, tocando seus lábios. – "Se eu te pedisse..." – ele sorri cruzando de novo seus dedos com os meus – "para se separar... você o faria por mim...?"

Somente sinalizei com a cabeça.

"Mesmo sabendo de tudo que iríamos enfrentar?" – ele leva sua boca roçando seus lábios nos meus.

"Sim..." – disse em um suspiro levantando minha cabeça e capturando de vez seus lábios nos meus.

~.~

"E quando.." – eu ia começar a falar e ela põe seus dedos sobre minha boca.

"Não precisa prometer nada..." – vejo-a esboçar um sorriso.

"Não estou prometendo.." – sorrio em recíproca – "eu vou cumprir..."

Vejo-a engolir em seco e deslizo minhas mãos por dentro de sua camisa, passando a mão por sua barriga.

"Acho que já perdemos tempo demais..." – logo me levanto e a coloco nos meus braços.

"Cory.." – ela começa a rir olhando para baixa e envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços.

"Que foi?" – olhei pra piscina e olhei para ela.

"A Emily.." – ela olha para dentro da casa toda preocupada.

~.~

"Temos cerca de meia hora.." – ele sorri chegando a borda da piscina. – "respira fundo.."

Fecho meus olhos, tapo minha respiração e logo sinto nossos corpos se afundarem na piscina.

"Aqui não..." – começo a rir quando voltamos a superfície. – "os vizinhos.. sua filha.."

"Faremos em silencio.." – logo ele foi nos conduzindo a borda da piscina – "no cantinho.. ninguém verá..."

"Cory..." – eu ainda tentei convencê-lo do contrario, mas logo ele deslizou suas mãos pelo meu corpo fazendo com que eu tirasse a camisa que vestia sobre o biquíni.

"Deixa eu te tocar..."

~.~

A abraço, colando seu corpo no meu. Deposito minha boca em meu pescoço e minhas mãos logo desatam o laço daquele biquíni, o qual eu tive tanto trabalho de ajudar a por.

"Tão mais fácil..." – coloco minhas mãos sobre seus seios e a vejo morder levemente seus lábios.

Com a mesma facilidade que eu tirei a parte de cima deslizo minhas mãos ate a calcinha do biquíni.

"Da próxima vez, compramos um de lacinho.." – sorrio sentindo que ela prendia suas pernas entre meu corpo.

"Não esquecerei disso..."

Me afundo rapidamente e com a maior agilidade do mundo, volto a superfície lhe entregando o que havia tirado. – "guarda com cuidado..." – sorrio capturando de vez sua boca.

~.~

Após ele tirar sua sunga, atraio ainda mais o meu corpo ao seu, tentando fazer com que ninguém visse algo ali. E como se alguém fosse a ver... mas enfim...

Suas mãos vão deslizando pelas minhas costas, e faço o mesmo encostando minha boca em seu ombro. Prendo mais e mais minhas pernas entre seu corpo, e em um movimento rápido ele se afasta de mim, me encarando e tornando a me beijar.

"Vamos começar a fazer nossos próprios pequenos?" – ele diz enquanto tentávamos recuperar um pouco de ar.

"Hum..." – estava perdida, não pude raciocinar ou responder, enquanto sentia que nossos corpos se conectavam de vez.

"Nosso filhos..." – ele torna a repetir – "temos que começar a pensar neles.."

"Depois pensamos nisso.." – sorrio afastando meu rosto do seu e pouso minhas mãos sobre seu peito, enquanto em movimentos lentos, pausados e em meio a um com cumplicidade olhar continuávamos fazendo aquilo.

~.~

"Eu nunca esqueci de sua promessa..." – digo sem deixar de me mover e nem de encará-la.

"Qual?" – ela fecha os olhos por um instante respirando agitadamente.

"Três... nosso numero ideal..." – por uma vez começo a acelerar um pouco nossos movimentos.

"Faltam dois..." – ela diz em um fio de voz.

"Então você esta disposta?" – quase parei tudo o que estávamos fazendo para encará-la.

"Sim..." – ela aferra ainda mais seu corpo ao meu – "falta nosso casal..."

~.~

Permanecemos um tempo ainda abraçados, completamente conectados dentro daquela piscina. Sentia o sol quente bater em meu corpo, mas nada fazia com que eu quisesse sair dali.

Nada, entre aspas.

"Precisamos sair daqui.." – ele diz sorrindo.

"Por?" – eu estava com a cabeça sobre seu ombro enquanto ele me mantinha em seu abraço.

"Se você não quiser que ela se assuste com isso.." – ele começa a rir – "podemos dizer que estamos brincando de ficar pelados.. não sei.. criança a gente pode enrolar..."

~.~

"Ai meu Deus..." – a vejo assustada se afastando de mim em um salto – "onde esta meu biquíni..." – ela se aproxima da borda e eu a abraço por trás.

"Precisa de novo de ajuda para vestir-se?" – não perco a oportunidade e torno a deslizar minhas mãos pelo seu corpo.

"Não acho que seja boa idéia..." – ela sorri pegando seu biquíni – "e é bom o senhor se vestir também..."

"Só se você prometer que mais tarde continuamos com isso.." - seguia prendendo-a em meu abraço.

"Prometo.." – a solto e ela mergulha molhando seu cabelo.

"Pai?" – eu ia abraçá-la de novo quando escuto uma voz de dentro da casa.

"Cronometrei certinho.." – pisco a ela mergulho uma vez pegando minha roupa para vestir. – "quer ou não quer ajuda?"

"Vem.." – ela diz se virando de costas quase vestida. E puxando seu cabelo para frente.

"A não ser que..." – deposito minha boca em sua nuca.

"Cory não inventa.." – ela tenta me bater, em vão.

E eu não precisava ver para saber que ela estaria sorrindo...

Eu parecia definitivamente estar vivendo uma vida que não me pertencia. Mas será que não me pertencia?

Ficava às vezes observando-os e imaginando como seria viver com isso todos os dias da minha vida. Como seria cuidar de alguém que dependesse completamente de mim para sobreviver. Como seria educá-la... ensinar todas as coisas da vida. Da mais simples a mais complexa. O certo e o errado..

Como seria arrancar sorrisos e secar as lagrimas de uma pessoa que eu veria crescer.. e ainda entre meus braços.. sabendo que a teria para sempre ao meu lado caso eu precisasse.. por tudo e para tudo.

Enquanto estava desfrutando do seu colo escutávamos ela contar mil peripécias de sua vida. Virava meu rosto por vezes vendo se ele estava ali mesmo e se eu não estava vivendo num sonho.

~.~

Eu não era boba. Eu percebia as coisas rapidamente. Nunca tinha visto o meu pai assim com outra. E como eu já havia dito 'com ela eu deixo'.

Aquela noite prometi não atrapalhar. Falei pra papai do céu que iria me comportar e agradeci ajoelhada por ele ter atendido meu pedido.

"Só falta você cumprir mais um.." – sorrio olhando pro céu enquanto eles saiam do meu quarto e me deixavam ali.

~.~

Passamos o dia como nunca mais havíamos passado. Aproveitamos que não tinha mais nenhum olhar por perto e ficamos deitados na cama fazendo nada.

A abracei e permanecemos em silencio somente entre os braços do outro. Por vezes beijava sua mão meu cabelo.. aspirava o seu perfume e atraia ainda mais o seu corpo para mais perto do meu.

"Podia passar o resto da vida aqui.." – ela diz cruzando seus dedos com os meus.

"Depende de você..." – falo e quase de imediato ela se vira e apóia seu queixo, olhando pra mim.

"Não sei o que fazer quando voltar..."

~.~

"Eu te ajudo.." – ele sorri e eu tento sorrir junto – "voltaremos quando você achar que é hora..."

"Da mesma forma que eu quero resolver tudo isso.. eu não quero sair disso aqui.. e ter que enfrentar a realidade..." – deslizo minha mão pela sua barriga.

"Pena que não podemos viver nesse mundo pra sempre.." – ele pisca pra mim e eu me atrevo a beijar sua barriga de leve. – "hm..." – ele sorri e logo fecha os olhos – "gosto disso.."

"Acho que precisamos.." – torno a beijar sua barriga – "de mais uns dois dias... e ai veremos o que fazer.."

"Temos um aniversario em duas semanas..." – ele abre os olhos e eu aceno subindo o meu corpo no seu.

"Sei disso.." – passo meus dedos pela sua boca e deslizo meu peito sobre o seu.

~.~

"Ta querendo me seduzir?" – digo abraçando-a e colocando minhas mãos sobre sua bunda.

"E é preciso?" – ela morde a boca de leve e levanto o rosto capturando seus lábios.

"Alguma vez foi?" – sorrio mordendo de leve sua boca.

"Foi?" – ela sorri para mim.

"Nunca..." – capturo novamente seus lábios. – "você esta com sono?" – pergunto assim que me separo.

"Por?" – me viro e fico por cima dela.

"Pensei em tornar a praticar..." – deslizo de uma vez meus lábios por seu pescoço.

~.~

Praticamos. Não entrarei em detalhes acerca do que se passou essa noite, mas a proibi de se vestir de novo. Quando ela insistia em por algo porque 'alguém podia ver algo', eu tratava de tirar sua roupa de novo e prender o seu corpo ao meu.

E assim tornávamos a recomeçar tudo.

Já estava amanhecendo quando ela caiu de cansaço entre meus braços. A beijei mais uma vez e me levantei para verificar algumas coisas na casa antes de ir dormir.

Dormir? Sabia perfeitamente que dentro de duas horas ela entraria em nosso quarto pulando feito uma louca pedindo para passear ou simplesmente para voltar à piscina.

Verifiquei meu celular e voltei ao quarto me jogando embaixo dos lençóis atraindo o seu corpo nu ao meu.

~.~

Não sei que horas são. Levanto do quarto e logo percebo que seguia naquela casa. Sorrio de imediato e pulo da cama saindo correndo pela casa.

Paro um minuto perto da porta que estava aberta. Tudo estava escuro e todos ainda dormiam. Não sabia o que fazer. Ficar na minha ou entrar?

Eu bem que podia fazer algo para nós comermos.. pena que eu não alcanço o fogão e na geladeira eu mal alcanço a segunda prateleira da geladeira.

Bom.. eu ainda podia pegar os nescauzinhos prontos e os biscoitos que talvez com 1 banco eu conseguisse pegá-los.

Sai correndo para a cozinha e puxei um banco tentando alcançar tudo o que pudesse. Fui agarrando tudo e colocando em cima da mesa. Nescauzinho, biscoito, cereal, pão e uns copos. Organizei da melhor maneira que pude.

Eu já vi nos filmes que se usam velas em refeições assim... mas eu não tinha idéia de como achar uma. Então desisto logo da idéia e saio procurando pela casa uma flor.. uma rosa.. ou algo parecido para enfeitar a mesa.

~.~

Acordo ouvindo uns barulhos vindo de dentro da casa e quase dou um salto da cama. Percebo meu estado e procuro qualquer coisa para vestir. Deus me livre ser pega dessa forma por uma criança. Eu não queria traumatizá-la.

E o que responder caso ela perguntasse porque estava pelada?

"Ah estávamos com calor.." – já imagino a cara dele falando isso e logo começo a rir.

Olho para cama uma vez e saio lentamente do quarto evitando acordá-lo. Fui ver o que ela estaria aprontando.

"Emily?" – falo andando pelo corredor indo em direção ao barulho que ouvia.

"Tia Lea?" – escuto sua voz e barulho de quem vinha correndo em minha direção.

Abro meus braços e um sorriso e a pego no colo.

"Que você esta fazendo acordada?" – pergunto lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

"Uma surpresa.." – ela sorri travessa – "meu pai já acordou?"

~.~

"Ainda não.." – ela sorri e eu sorrio de volta.

"Queria mostrar pros dois juntos o que fiz.." – a beijo mais uma vez.

"Então corre lá.." – ela me deposita no chão e eu saio correndo sem ao menos nem pensar – "acorda o gigante preguiçoso.."

"Acorda gigante preguiçoso..." – sai correndo e me joguei na cama em cima dele.

Escuto ela rir e começo a rir junto.

~.~

"Gigante preguiçoso?" – eu abro um olho vendo Emily em cima das minhas costas e Lea em pé rindo. – "com quem você pensa que ta falando?"

"Você é muito alto pai..." – eu olho pra Lea abismado.

"Não fui eu que disse isso.." – ela se defende pondo as mãos pra cima – "mas ela não ta dizendo nenhuma mentira."

"Filha de peixe peixinha é..." – disse pegando Emily e a jogando na cama – "pequena gigante..."

Crianças são ótimas. Ao mesmo tempo que você não faz nada demais elas começam a rir desesperadamente com gargalhadas que enchem todo um ambiente... e por conseqüência, faz com que nós comecemos a rir juntos..

~.~

Paramos de rir quando ela já desaparecia da nossa frente.

"Venham.." – ela começou a gritar e saiu correndo pela casa.

Sem entender muito o que se estava passando demos os ombros e nos dirigimos a cozinha.

Troco olhares com o Cory ao ver sua tentativa de fazer um café da manha.

"Eu que fiz.." – ela sorria orgulhosa.

Fomos nos aproximando e vimos biscoito espalhado pela mesa, uns pães.. umas gramas do jardim, flores... e o que mais você possa imaginar. Sorri para ele que veio e passou um braço pelas minhas costas.

"Você que fez isso tudo?" – ele falou orgulhoso.

"Sim e sozinha!" – ela quase saltava de felicidade.

~.~

"Uau!" – papai dizia me pegando no colo – "obrigado linda..."

"De nada.." – sorrio passando a mão no seu rosto.

"Depois você me ensina como fazer uma parecida?" – tia Lea pergunta se sentando â mesa.

"Claro..." – meu pai me põe em uma cadeira e logo se senta em outra – "não é difícil... vi nos filmes.. sabe?"

"Sei sim.." – ela sorri para mim.

"Podem comer.." – falo orgulhosa.

~.~

O que vale é intenção. Olho para Lea me controlando pra não rir e agarro um pacote de biscoito que ainda estava fechado. Tiro um, entrego um a Lea e mais outro a Emily. Ela parecia tão orgulhosa de seu feito que eu não me atreveria a dizer que não se deve misturar pão com grama.. mas um dia ela aprende isso.

Comemos o que provavelmente não nos matariam. Estávamos tão distraídos que nem ouvimos o meu celular tocando.

"Pai o telefone.." – de repente Emily diz e eu me levanto num salto.

"Já volto.." – me atrevo a dar um selinho na Lea e logo olho pra Emily que sorria, porem não comentava nada.

Quem seria essa hora da manhã?

Xxxxxx

Genteeeee desculpa me enganei feio ahahaah a fic ta na metade ainda : ) entãooo ahahaha.. sorrry!


	17. Capitulo 17

"O que vocês tão fazendo na praia?" – escutei uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

"Que?" – me faço de surdo – "quem é?"

"Christopher Colfer ... oras.." – ele começa a rir – "que ta acontecendo que eu não to sabendo?"

"Quem é?" – ela pergunta com gestos.

"Cory.." – tiro o telefone do ouvido e falo.

"Passa pra ela.." – escuto ele dizer do outro lado da linha.

"Não.." – sorrio – "como você soube?"

"Não tiveram tempo para ver televisão?" – olho pra Lea que já estava em pé do meu lado.

"Que passou?" – olho para ela aflito.

"Programa de fofoca.. escutei pela manha... mas não dei muita confiança... porém me lembrei de alguém procurando pela Lea..." – ele tosse do outro lado da linha – "por isso imaginei que podia ser verdade..."

~.~

"Detalhes?" – ele desvia o rosto e eu o acompanho.

"Cory.." – quase bato meu pé pra ele me passar o telefone.

"Ok.. entendi.." – ele passa as mãos pelo seu cabelo – "enfim.. depois vocês fofocam.. preciso falar com ela..."

Me escoro a mesa e olho para Emily que seguia comendo sem se importar com o que estava acontecendo.

"Quem era? O que era? Que passou?" - metralho ele com perguntas.

"Pois.. sabe como são as coisas.." – ele sorri passando a mão no cabelo.

"Saiu na televisão?" – disse me segurando em uma cadeira.

"Assim parece..." – ele veio em minha direção e eu o encarei dos pés a cabeça.

~.~

"Quer não sei.. tentar pagar algo... para.." – digo para ela já pensando no que fazíamos antigamente.

"Não vejo necessidade.." – ela diz sorrindo – "bom.. seja o que for.. falem o que quiser.."

"Negaremos.." – sorrio e ela acena com a cabeça.

"Pelo menos por enquanto.." – ela sorri – "tenho cartas nas mangas ainda pra tudo isso não virar confusão..."

"Cartas?" – digo abraçando-a – "posso saber quais?"

"Ei..." – de repente uma vozinha nos atrapalha – "comam o resto!"

Olho pra Lea e começo a rir me aproximando, puxando uma cadeira.

"Já estamos satisfeitos.." – digo pondo Lea sentada em meu colo.

~.~

Fiquei lambendo um biscoito enquanto encarava aqueles dois sentados ali.

"Tem cadeira aqui.." – digo apontando pro lado.

"Ela ta bem aqui.." – papai diz abraçando-a ainda mais.

"Deixa eu sentar ali.." – ela diz querendo se levantar.

"Não pequena.." – ele a prendi ainda mais no seu colo.

"Pequena?" – ri olhando pra ela – "ela já é grande pai..."

~.~

"Não.." – ele cruza seus dedos com os meus – "ela é pequena.. não vê o tamanho dela?"

"Somos então suas pequenas?" – ela diz colocando o biscoito lambido em cima da mesa e fazendo careta.

"Minhas pequenas.." – ele bate na perna e ela em um pulo já estava na perna dele. – "mais precisam perder peso.." – ele ri e eu olho pra Emily de relance.

"Vai a merda Cory.." – digo me levantando de vez rindo.

"Crianças no recinto.." – ele sorri apontando pra criaturinha loira sorrindo em seu colo.

"Desculpa.. saiu..."

"Você depois aprende a se controlar..." – ele bate de novo na sua perna – "senta aqui..."

"Não..." – digo me afastando deles e indo em direção ao banheiro.

~.~

"Lea..?" – digo batendo de novo em minha perna.

"Que vamos fazer hoje pai?" – de repente Emily pergunta e eu me viro pra ela.

"Não sei.. me diz você.." – digo pondo-a no colo e indo procurar onde a louca ruiva tinha se metido.

"Tomar banho de piscina de novo e ficar vermelha..."

"Vermelha?" – sorrio passando o dedo em seu narizinho.

"Sim... você fica vermelhinho também.." – ela sorri apertando meu nariz.

"Depois mais tarde... e sabe o que vamos fazer agora?" – digo pondo-a no colo – "tomar banho.."

~.~

"Não..." – digo espantada com a idéia.

"Não?" – ele segura minha mão – "sim senhora.. banho... vamos dar uma volta de carro por ai.."

"Não quero.." – digo soltando sua mão. – "não quero e não vou..."

"Você só vai se tomar banho Emily..." – olho pro lado e vejo a tia Lea se aproximando.

"Mais ela não tem que tomar e eu tenho?" – aponto pra ela indignada.

"Ela é grande e sabe se cuidar..." – ele elevava sem tom de voz.

"Você acabou de dizer que ela era pequena..." – me afasto dele e vou me aproximando dela – "por favor tia..."

~.~

Olhei aquela coisinha loira agarrada a minhas pernas e o vi vindo se aproximar. E agora, que fazer? Também não tinha necessidade pra isso.. mas já seria demais me meter em algo assim.

"Cory.." – digo tentando não parecer metida – "podemos sair depois..."

"Não.." – ele não me deixou completar – "conheço esses depois dela.. vai ter que ser agora..." ele veio e saiu arrastando-a pela mão – "você aprende.. você oferece a mão e eles depois querem pegar o braço todo..."

De repente escutei ela começar a chorar desesperada. Fiquei parada me apoiando em uma cadeira sem saber o que fazer.

"Para de pirraça..." – escuto ele gritar com ela e vou me aproximando lentamente. – "deixa de querer chamar atenção.."

"Cory..." – digo me escorando a porta do banheiro vendo-o tirar o pijama dela.

"Não se meta nisso Lea..."

~.~

Acostume-se e verá.

Ela era mimada que só ela. Às vezes começava a fazer show por nada... e eu tinha que começar a controlar isso. As pessoas podem ate ter pena ou o que seja, mas eu sei o que estou fazendo. Porque se eu for na onda dela e daquele rostinho lindo ela me enrola e fica dias sem tomar banho.

Sim, ela odiava tomar banho... não sei de quem ela herdou isso, de mim que não foi.

"Te odeio..." – ela dizia enquanto ainda chorava.

"Que odeie..." – digo lhe entregando o sabonete.

"Quero a tia Lea.." – ela grita jogando o sabonete no chão.

"Vai ficar querendo.." – digo pegando o sabonete de volta.

"Ela é legal.. te odeio..." – ela se emburra e cruza os braços olhando pro chão.

"Pois fique odiando ai sozinha..." – saio do banheiro e vou andando procurando pela Lea.

~.~

"Que você ta fazendo aqui?" – ele diz se aproximando de mim, enquanto eu tentava limpar a bagunça da cozinha.

"Nada.." – digo sem olhar pra ele. Começo a limpar as coisas e sinto ele se aproximando por trás.

"Como nada?" – já sinto seus braços envolverem meu corpo.

"Nada ué.." – digo sem dar importância a aquilo. – "ela ainda ta chorando?"

"Sim..." – ele ri – " e querendo sua presença"

"Prefiro não me meter.." – friso bem a ultima palavra.

"Ta com raiva do que saiu na televisão?" – ele de repente tira sus mãos de cima do meu corpo.

"Não.. porque estaria?" – movi meus ombros – "era previsível que acontecesse, não?"

"Agora você vai me culpar por isso?" – ele diz já mudando seu tom de voz.

"Não to culpando ninguém.." – me viro pra olhar pra ele – "sua filha ta chorando.. vai lá olhar o que ela quer.."

~.~

"É birra.. daqui a pouco passa..." – digo sem entender aquela atitude defensiva dela.

"Você que sabe..." – ela torna a ficar de costas – "não me meterei..."

"Não ta levando a serio o que eu disse, né?"

"Deveria?" – ela começou a agir de uma forma que eu conhecia bem.

"Só estou tentando educá-la Lea..."

"Eu não disse nada Cory.. eu hein..." – ela joga o pano de prato em cima da mesa – "sabe... acho que precisamos voltar..." – de repente ela diz e eu cruzo e descruzo meus braços.

"Na primeira discussão você já quer voltar?" – me aproximo dela.

"Não estou discutindo e quero voltar porque vi que é ridículo o que estamos fazendo.. estamos parecendo dois adolescentes fugindo dos pais!" – ela quase grita. – "não quero meu nome envolvido de novo em fofocas!"

~.~

Não sei porque daquela atitude.. mas não adiantava criar um conto de fadas o qual eu sabia que mais cedo ou tarde se dissiparia. Não to falando em relação ao que eu sei o que quero e sim ao que eu sei que vou enfrentar. Eu precisava resolver isso pra poder me sentir bem em fazer o que eu estava fazendo.

"E até um minuto atrás você não pensava isso.." – ele também começa a elevar seu tom de voz.

"Pois é.. mudei de idéia e quero voltar.." – ele sai pisando forte. – "se não puder me levar me diz que chamo um táxi ou que seja... to cansada de me esconder.."

"Pois você não vai mesmo embora daqui hoje.." – ele diz impondo sua vontade.

"Ai é?" – o desafio – "tente me prender aqui, pelo menos tente..."

"Não farei isso.. julgue você suas atitudes pela sua consciência e depois arque sozinha com as conseqüências..." – ele me olha de cima a baixo de sai da cozinha entrando no corredor – "cresce Lea..."

~.~

Saio do banho e paro de chorar ouvindo um barulho vindo da cozinha. Me enrolo na toalha até que escuto um barulho de porta batendo. Pulo assustada e saio andando para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Pai?"

"Lea?"

Ando mais um pouco e a vejo sentada no sofá com as mãos sobre o seu rosto.

"Tia Lea?" – pergunto me aproximando – "você também vai me deixar?..."

~.~

"Que?" – pergunto levantando o rosto ao mesmo instante que ouço a sua voz.

"Meu pai precisa de você..." – ela diz começando a chorar. No mesmo instante sinto o meu coração se quebrar em pedaços.

"Mas porque você diz isso?" – pego-a no colo e a recosto em meu peito.

"Porque eu sei.." – ela diz soluçando – "prometo não dar mais trabalho... tomarei banho direitinho..."

"E quem te disse que vou embora?" – tive de rir para não chorar mais.

"Não sei.." – ela funga e eu me permito enxugar suas lagrimas.

~.~

"Não se preocupe..." – ela passa os dedos no meu rosto – "eu não vou embora.."

"Você gosta dele, verdade?" – levo minha mão aos olhos.

"Sim, é um bom amigo..." – ela sorri sem jeito.

"Você também gosta" – afirmo sorrindo ao perceber o que ela acabara de prometer.

Ela não responde, somente sorri.

"E você vai viver com a gente?"

~.~

"E isso é um convite?" – consegui sorrir a sua inocência - "Emily me alegro muito de que me queira, mas só sou amiga de seu papai, assim como sou sua amiga..."

"Isso não muda.. seguira sendo minha amiga e amiga dele.." – ela dizia sem ao menos piscar. – "e um dia vocês podem se casar.."

"Casar?" – de onde essa menina tinha tirado essas idéias?

"A mãe de minhas amigas colocam elas pra dormir.. e ensinam a tarefa de casa... você podia ser minha mãe, prometo ser boazinha.." – ela me olhava de tal forma...

"Emily.." – eu não sabia como dizer aquilo. Como dizer eu já sou casada, que não podia me casar, não agora, sem machucá-la?

Quando ia abrir minha boca para dizer algo, vejo-o entrar na sala.

"Emily.." – ele diz se aproximando – "não encha a cabeça dela de perguntas.. não a incomode..." – ele a pega do meu colo nos braços – "eu já te disse pra você não fazer esse tipo de pergunta as pessoas..."

~.~

"Desculpa pai.." – ela enterra a cabeça em meu pescoço e eu olho fixamente Lea.

"Não tem importância..." – digo lhe dando um beijo – "vamos terminar de se trocar..."

"Cory..." – eu ia sair quando escuto sua voz.

"Sim?"

"Queria.. precisamos conversar..." – ela olha para Emily que estava em meus braços e se levanta num salto do sofá.

"Estou consciente disso.." – digo sem apartar meu olhar. – "mas agora não é possível.."

"Sei disso.." – ela passa nervosa sua mão uma na outra.

~.~

Meu pai ia saindo da sala quando eu levanto meu rosto e olha em direção a ela. – "Vem com a gente..." – estendo minha mão, porem ela não se move.

"Vem..." – ele diz estendendo sua mão.

Vejo-a levantar-se sem jeito e segurar a mão dele. Sorrio feliz e fico olhando em direção as mãos deles. Teria que eu ser a pessoa a ajudá-los?

Adultos... como entender?

Se nos contos, nas historias tudo era tão fácil... e quando não o era, eu sabia que sempre o príncipe e a princesa ficavam juntos, casavam e que no final tinham bebês.

Será que isso ainda demoraria tanto a acontecer entre meus... pais? Será que um dia ela permitira que eu a chame de mamãe? Será que um dia eu poderei chegar na escola, assim como todas as minhas amigas, dizendo o que eu fiz em família no fim de semana?

Sorri mais ainda ao entrarmos no quarto. Como meu pai pediu, não perturbaria mais ela com pedidos.. mas eu já sabia bem o que teria que fazer daqui pra frente.

~.~

O resto do dia nos comportamos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não adiantaria de nada tentarmos discutir algo nesse momento, sabendo que tínhamos a presença constante dela entre nós.

"Tia, você sabe contar historias de princesas?" – ela perguntou assim que eu o acompanhei para colocá-la na cama.

"Não temos livros aqui.." – ele responde sem nem ao menos me dar espaço para responder.

"Mas você inventa pai.." – ela diz se ajeitando embaixo dos lençóis.

"Eu..." – digo sem ter muita certeza – "posso tentar inventar algo..."

~.~

Aquilo seria curioso. Podia muito bem ter saído do quarto, mas fiquei ali sentando observando-a encontrar as melhores palavras para começar.

"Pode começar com era uma vez..." – digo passando minha mão de leve pelas suas costas. Ela se vira pra mim e sorri timidamente.

"Era uma vez..." – ela sorri sem jeito.

"Uma fada..." – digo e ela torna a olhar pra mim. – "você gosta de fadas, pequena?"

"Fadas?" – Emily repete e Lea seguia me encarando.

"Sim..." – deslizo minha mão por entre seu cabelo. – "como a sininho... do Peter pan..."

"Acho que sim..." – ela diz piscando forte.

"Você sabia que pode fazer pedidos as fadas e aos anjos?"

~.~

"Não.." – observava aquela conversa entre os dois, sem saber ao certo o que falar. – "vocês podem me ajudar a pedir?"

"Sim.." – respondo sentindo seus dedos tocarem minha nuca.

"Como faz?" – ela se senta empolgada na cama e eu respiro fundo sentindo que ele me matava com aquela mão ali.

"Simples.." – tento sorrir – "pensa em algo que você queira muito.. mas não diz a ninguém... porque se não, o sonho pode não se cumprir.."

"Você já pediu algo a uma fada?"

~.~

"Uma vez... para um anjo" – ela abaixa o olhar – "já..."

"E se cumpriu?"

Paro com meus dedos e me ajeito na cadeira.

"Emily.. vamos dormir.." – digo vendo que pela segunda vez do dia ela entrava em assuntos que eu sabia que incomodavam.

"Sim.." – Lea responde e eu viro o rosto para encará-la. Ela agora estava com o olhar em cima de mim, fixo no meu.

~.~

Quando ela dormiu, ele saiu do quarto e eu permaneci mais um instante lá sentada vendo-a dormir.

Pouco tempo depois, me levantei e lhe dei um beijo de leve na testa. Sai do quarto e fui em direção a sala onde ele estava sentado no sofá tomando um copo de suco.

"Quer um pouco?" – ele diz dando espaço no sofá para que eu me sentasse.

"Não, obrigada..." – digo me sentando.

Enquanto ele acabava aquele suco, o silencio reinou.

~.~

Vendo-a sentada ao meu lado não pude deixar de pensar em perguntar algo. Obvio que tínhamos nossos jogos quando mais novos.. porém tinha coisas que eu sempre tentava arrancar dela que ela se recusava a me dizer. E no cansaço de insistir, eu já mudava de assunto. Até o dia que eu deixei de insistir e de querer saber tudo.

"Não vai me perguntar?" – ela diz ajeitando seu cabelo.

"Pensei que havíamos passado dessa fase..." – dei um pequeno sorriso.

"Precisamos conversar..." – ela se vira e eu aceno com a cabeça.

"Não quis ser grosso hoje à tarde..." – digo antes de qualquer coisa.

~.~

"Tudo bem..." – tento evitar confusão. – "eu não tinha direito..."

"Tenho que me acostumar... é que sempre cuidei dela sozinha..."

"Cory.." – digo já querendo cortar aquele assunto.

"Preciso repetir?" – ele me diz serio – "o que já sabemos...?"

"Nem sabemos se é o certo..." – digo sem encará-lo.

"Não?" – ele solta uma risada – "pois eu sei.. mesmo brigando a gente soube se ajeitar depois..."

"Esse é meu medo.. não quero voltar a viver em um pé de guerra..."

"Quer desistir?" – ele já retrai o seu corpo e eu sorrio.

~.~

"Você sabe qual meu pedido?" – ela de repente muda de assunto.

"Qual...?"

"Precisamos voltar pra casa..." – ela sorri – "ai prometo que te conto.."

"Ta zoando que você vai me deixar na curiosidade..."

"Se você agüenta, eu saberei que o nosso dará certo..." – me viro e respiro fundo passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"E é tão importante assim?"

"Não deixei de acreditar.. nunca. As vezes com mais, as vezes com menos intensidade... porém sempre acreditei..."


	18. Capitulo 18

Não sei bem como acabei dormindo aquela noite, só sei que acabei acordando na cama, entre seus braços. Abro meus olhos tentando me acostumar com a claridade que entrava pelas frestas da cortina um pouco aberta. Me acostumo rapidamente a aquele ambiente e vejo que ele já havia acordado.

"Então.. amanha voltamos.. mas você ficará em minha casa..."

Concordamos que não adiantaria de nada ficar ali 'escondidos' de todos. Quanto antes resolver tudo isso melhor.

"Você tem advogado?" – ele me perguntou ontem enquanto assistíamos um filme qualquer na televisão.

"Tenho com ele.." – fiz careta enquanto ele colocava uma uva em minha boca.

"Usará o meu.." – ele diz sem deixar espaço para que eu reclamasse.

Quem era eu para discordar? Eu sabia que nesse momento o que eu mais precisaria, seria dele ao meu lado. Porque? Simples. Começariam os julgamentos por todos os lados e eu já sabia a maneira que as pessoas, família e a imprensa falariam de mim. Tudo bem.. eu suporto.

Mas o pior disso tudo, o que eu mais temi a vida toda, estava por acontecer e agora de uma forma pior. Mas quem foi mesmo que disse que a vida seria fácil?

Senti meus olhos pesarem de novo e quando menos esperei voltei a dormir.

~.~

Deixei-a dormir mais um pouco e fui arrumando tudo para ir embora. Por um lado ela estava certa, não adiantava nada aquilo. Tudo bem que era perfeito ficar com ela ali, trancada, fazendo nada e ao mesmo tempo tudo. Mas a vida infelizmente não se resume a isso .

O que eu queria pra minha vida?

Aliás, pra nossa? Porque a partir desse momento eu saberia que minha relação com Emily e Lea teria que mudar. Eu teria que aprender a dividir minha filha com alguém.

Dividir? Mas você a ama. Qual o problema?

Nem mesmo o maior amor do mundo nesse momento explica a relação que eu tive  
que construir com minha filha e que de repente teria que aprender a compartilhá-la com alguém. Um alguém que na realidade nunca deveria ter saído do meu lado, por um segundo sequer.

Qual era a melhor atitude que eu deveria ter tomado anos atrás que não tomei por medo de estar pedindo demais?

Uma oportunidade.. apesar do que acontecera. Eu acho que isso tudo aconteceu porque eu a amava demais.

Engraçado como são as coisas. Por amá-la demais uma coisa como essas ocorreu entre nós, e tal coisa que fez com que nos separássemos, hoje eu tenho consciência que era o que estava fazendo com que ela confiasse em mim e desejasse ficar do meu lado.

Estou dando a ela um pedaço do nosso sonho, que por obstáculos do destino, não tivemos oportunidade de concretizá-los.

~.~

Não entendi bem quando acordei e papai me disse para não acordá-la.

Como eu já disse, tomei banho, não reclamei nada, e tomei meu leite sem pedir mais nada em troca também.

Fiquei um bom tempo deitada em seu peito olhando pra televisão. Enquanto ele passava a mão pelos meus cabelos eu contava os segundos (bom, o que eu sabia contar) para que ela acordasse de vez.

Papai havia dito que era só ela despertar que iríamos voltar para casa.

E eu não via a hora de poder voltar.

~.~

Sentei-me na cama ainda piscando forte. Sem buscar nada, vou direto ao banho. O que eu precisaria para começar a encarar os próximos dias eram bons banhos longos e, pra acordar, de preferência gelados.

Me enrolo na toalha, escovo meus dentes e volto ao quarto procurando uma roupa.

"Oi?" – escuto uma vozinha atrás de mim enquanto estou revirando as sacolas com as coisas que havíamos comprado.

"Oi princesa.." – digo abrindo os braços, pronta para lhe dar um abraço.

"Tia você ta molhada..." – ela diz assim que eu a envolvo em meus braços e deposito um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Desculpa.." – digo passando a toalha em seu rosto, logo lhe arranco um risada.

"Papai quer saber se você quer comer..." – ela se senta na cama e eu separo uma roupa, pondo ao seu lado.

"Ele quer?" – sorrio vendo-a acenar com a cabeça – "você já comeu?"

"Sim..." – ela começa a mexer na minha roupa.

"Eu quero sim, obrigada.." – disse me dando a oportunidade de lhe dar mais um beijo.

~.~

Enquanto preparava um sanduíche para ela, cortava algumas frutas, viro o meu rosto enquanto ouvia risadas ecoando pela sala. Sorria ao vê-la vindo nos braços dela.

"Poderia ter me acordado mais cedo..." – ela diz parando perto de mim, colocando Emily sentada em uma cadeira.

"Não quis interrompê-la..." – já não pensando muito e imaginando o futuro, me aproximei e lhe dei meu beijo de bom dia.

Escutamos uma risadinha de leve e viramos o rosto para vê-la mais envergonhada que nós dois por estar presenciando aquela cena.

"Que foi?" – pergunto vendo-a por a mão entre os olhos – "nunca viu um beijo?" – abraço Lea pela cintura certo que ela estava mais envergonhada que minha pequena.

"Já..." – ela seguia com as mãos nos olhos – "mas.. eca..."

"Não precisa ficar envergonhada.." – digo beijando-a mais uma vez e me afastando para ver se o sanduíche não havia queimado – "ela precisa se acostumar.."

~.~

"Eu também.." – digo olhando para Emily que sorria e não deixava de nos encarar.

"To fazendo isso para que você não desista e não destrua o coração de uma criança..." – ele sorri colocando as coisas na mesa.

"De uma criança?" – aponto pra ele que move os ombros. – "compreendido.. e já não há mais como desistir.." – dessa vez eu que me aproximo, abraçando-o por trás – "já não tem mas volta.."

Sento a mesa por um pedido dele. Começo a comer meu sanduíche, quando ela pede meu colo. Tento conciliar comida com uma criança entre meus braços. É nessas horas que eu vejo que a minha pratica com crianças anda horrível. Precisaria me dedicar mais e quem sabe, até ver uns programas e ler uns livros de como ser mãe de primeira viagem.

Pode parecer tolice minha, mas existem algumas coisas na vida que se eu não fizesse com perfeição, eu não pararia quieta enquanto não aprendesse.

~.~

Sem querer muito, mas querendo, voltamos para casa. Dormi quase a viagem toda e quando vi já estávamos chegando ao nosso apartamento. Eu disse nosso?

"Ela vai passar a morar com a gente.." – papai disse certa hora quando já estávamos dentro do carro – "tem problema pra você?"

"Problema?" – eu só lembro que sorri, e sorri muito – "porque problema?" – eu não entendia porque tinha que ter problema em ela vir viver com a gente. Ela já não estava vivendo?

"Então negócio fechado.." – os vi sorrir – "agora o sexo feminino vai estar em maioria na casa... temos que reverter isso qualquer dia..."

Eles de repente começam a rir e juro que não entendi a piada. Eu hein...

~.~

Entramos em nosso apartamento. Nosso. Estranho, não? Falar assim.

Bom. Entramos e minha primeira missão foi sentar com ela para escolher qual parte do armário ficaria para suas coisas.

"Não se incomoda Cory.." – ela diz sorrindo.

"Claro que sim.." – digo lhe mostrando os armários – "enquanto não decidimos nada, você fica com essa parte..."

"Obrigada.." – eu a abraço forte e deslizo minhas mãos por sua barriga.

"Depois de tudo.. acho que você prefere ir morar em uma casa, não?"

~.~

"Morei em casa nos últimos anos" – e então me lembro da casa que um dia compartilhamos – "mas esse apartamento esta bom.." – digo sem me importar em mudar ou não.

"Quero tudo novo.. e já estava mesmo pensando em comprar uma casa para Emily poder ter mais espaço para brincar.. e etc..."

"Se for por mim..." – para mim isso já estava suficiente.

"Não faço somente por você.. faço pro nosso futuro"

Nosso futuro? Talvez pela primeira vez dentro de tanto tempo eu me pus a pensar e analisar aquelas palavras. Um futuro ao lado dele?

Virei meu corpo completamente, tendo a possibilidade de encará-lo. O abraço forte, tentando demonstrar a ele que o que eu mais precisei, mais precisaria de agora para frente seria o seu apoio.

"E se demorar?" – digo sentindo uma vontade imensa de chorar. Minha vida nunca foi feita de saídas fáceis.. eu sempre já estava prepara para o pior caminho, cheio de curvas, buracos. O mais escuro, íngreme, o mais demorado para que depois eu pudesse enfim chegar sã e realizada ao final alcançando, por fim, a luz.

~.~

"Sem medos.. sem receios.. estamos aqui para você.." – a abraço com mais força ainda. – "sempre não estive aqui te protegendo?" – disse sem me mover. – "então.. aqui sigo com minha missão... e agora contaremos com mais uma aliada..." – sorrio dando um pequeno beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Hoje vou atrás dele..." – ela respira fundo demonstrando todo o medo e receio que sentia.

"Não tem porque ter medo Lea.. você já tem a nós.. te garanto que você não sentira falta do que você pode estar prestes a perder não.."

"Eu não vou perder nada Cory.." – ela se afastou e passou a mão pelo meu rosto – "estou ciente de que daqui pra frente, eu só tenho a ganhar..."

~.~

Algumas horas mais se passaram, quase anoitecia quando tomei coragem para pegar o telefone e discar para ele.

"Alo?" – escuto sua voz do outro lado da linha. Olho para Cory que aperta minha mão com força, indicando que eu terminasse de uma vez o que já havia começado.

"Olha quem resolveu dar sinal de vida..." – escuto sua voz e engulo em seco. – "pensei que você já estivesse morta... no começo até que me dei o trabalho de te procurar.. depois descobri que de nada adiantaria.. não é verdade Lea?"

"Não foi premeditado.." – tentei me defender de alguma forma.

"E imagina se não tivesse sido!" – ele quase gritava do outro lado da linha – "o que você quer agora? Não espera.. acho que até já sei.."

"Não acha melhor conversarmos em outro local?" – puxo minha mão que estava junto da do Cory e seguro o telefone contra meu ouvido.

"Seu amante vai junto?" – ele soltou uma risada sarcástica do outro lado da linha.

"Não.. a sua vai?" – me permiti rir – "alias.. as suas vão?"

Não ouvi nada do outro lado da linha.

"Não quero confusão, só quero conversar.. pode ser?" – digo sem muita paciência.

"Amanhã aqui em casa, de noite e sem ele.." – ele responde sem me dar espaço de escolher.

"Está certo.." – digo trocando olhares com Cory – "a noite passo aí..."

~.~

"Ele pediu que fosse só?" – pergunto de novo só pra ter certeza de não ter ouvido errado.

"Sim.." – sorrio desconcertada – "é melhor..."

Não sabia ao certo se era mesmo o melhor, mas sabia que quando a esse assunto quanto menos eu me 'metesse' ou tentasse 'ajudar', melhor as coisas fluiriam.

Tentando fazer com que esquecêssemos desse assunto nem que fosse por algumas horas, procurei logo mudar de assunto.

"O aniversario dela, já é nessa semana.." – vejo Lea franzir a testa – "o que vamos fazer?

"Em relação a?"

"Sua separação, nosso recomeço.." – digo receoso.

"Não seria muito cedo? Nem sabemos ainda o que pode acontecer..."

"Quantas vezes tenho que pedir para você ser otimista pelo menos uma vez na vida, Lea?" – me aproximo dela e busco sua mão.

"As pessoas não entenderiam nada.. e eu não estou muito afim de sair explicando tudo a todos..." – ela solta um leve suspiro.

~.~

"Não expliquemos.. nunca o fizemos..."

"Pra você tudo sempre é tão fácil..." – queria ter essa facilidade dele de lidar com as coisas.

"Diz: aconteceu... e corta o assunto.." – sorri junto a ele e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

"Infelizmente a sociedade ainda acha que mulher não pode nem se atrever a fazer algo que eu fiz.." – me virei a ele e o encarei – "melhor somos amigos e meu casamento acabou.."

"E será que ela entenderá isso no dia?" – ele diz olhando ao redor.

Não havia pensado nisso.

"E se ela por acaso te chamar de outra forma? Ou te pedir de presente, coisas que ela imagina que você no momento possa ser a única a dar a ela..?"

"Crianças.. sorrio amarelo e atuo como boa atriz que eu sou..." – ele cruza o olhar com o meu e começa a rir.

"Você não tem jeito, verdade?" – ele pende o seu corpo e se aproxima ainda mais de mim.

"Bom que você sabe que esta se envolvendo com uma mulher complicada..." – vou deitando meu corpo no sofá enquanto ele já encostava seus lábios nos meus.

~.~

"Amo descomplicar o complicado.." – sorrio deslizando meus lábios do canto de sua boca até atingir meu alvo final.

Em um ato inconsciente, ou não, minha mão foge de meu controle, e enquanto nos afundávamos naquele sofá, corpos colados, com os seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço, mantendo minha cabeça e meu corpo junto ao seu. Vou deslizando minha mão por dentro de sua camiseta e passo meus dedos pelo elástico de seu sutiã, me atrevendo a por meus dedos, tocando a pele macia de seus seios.

"Cory..." – ela se afasta e olha me repreendendo – "ela ainda esta acordada..."

"Desculpe.." – digo tirando minha mão contra minha vontade – "maldição.." – começo a rir lhe dando mais um beijo – "preciso tomar um banho.."

"Que foi?" – ela sorri e ao me levantar, ela se apóia nos cotovelos, me encarando – "que é isso.." – ela começa a rir – "nossa... já?"

"Abstinência e desejo.." – sorrio me jogando de novo em cima de seu corpo.

"Cory..." – ela bate em meu ombro e tenta me empurrar em vão.

~.~

"Culpa sua!" – escuto a voz de papai e saio do meu quarto já cansada de brincar com minhas bonecas.

Saio correndo e vou até a sala onde o vejo deitado em cima dela no sofá. Eles estavam rindo, do que eu não sei.. mas me pareceu divertido.

Sem entender muito e querendo participar daquela brincadeira, apresso o passo e me jogo em cima das costas do meu pai.

"Te peguei..." – ponho as mãos nos olhos dele.

"Que porr... diab.. Emily?" – eles param de rir, trocam olhares e tornam a rir de novo – "de onde você surgiu pestinha?"

"Escapando por um fio de novo.." – tia Lea fala e começa a rir mais ainda.

~.~

"É brincadeira de que?" – ela sorria de orelha a orelha.

Pobre criança inocente...

"Estava fazendo cócegas nela.." – Cory diz e eu lhe direciono um olhar repreendedor. Ele que não pensassem em...

"Não..." – digo pondo minhas mãos na frente empurrando-o.

"Ajuda Emily?" – ele troca com ela aquele sorriso de quem iria aprontar.

"A não..." – começo a rir e tento escapar deles, em vão.

Um segundo depois eu já estava no chão, com as mãos dele e dela me atacando por todos os lados.

"Para.." – eu gritava e ameaçava mordê-lo – "por favor.. para..." – o empurrava e de nada adiantaria.

~.~

"Ai.." – de repente olho ao lado e vejo Emily no chão rendida – "cansei..."

"Lea..." – digo olhando pro lado e pra ela – "que acha de atacarmos..."

"Acho que basta por hoje não?" – ela diz tentando se recuperar e ainda batendo o quanto podia no meu ombro.

"Acho que não..." – sorrio para ela. – "a sessão tortura mal começou..."

~.~

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, só sei que minha barriga doía do tanto que rir. Depois de tentar matar tia Lea, papai tentar me matar com a ajuda dela. O mais estranho nisso tudo era que depois tentamos fazer o mesmo com ele.. mas de nada adiantava.

"Não tem graça..." – Lea diz sentando-se perto dele.

"Papai tem problema.." – rio me deitando no chão.

"Deve ter vindo de outro planeta..." – ela diz e logo o vejo puxá-la para sentar-se ali no chão, porem entre suas pernas.

"Quem é de outro planeta?" – ele passava o braço pelo pescoço dela que não respondia mais.

"Para de querer se mostrar... parece criança..." – ela diz batendo na perna dele.

"Até um tempo atrás eu não era bebê gigante?"

~.~

"Que bebê?" – Emily pergunta de repente – "já ta grávida?"

"Já?" – como assim já?

"É rápido assim?" – ela se senta a nossa frente com s cabelos todo bagunçado.

"O que é rápido?" – ele pergunta rindo.

"Ter um bebê.. pode escolher ser é menina ou menino?"

Troco um olhar com o Cory que começa a piscar e passa sua mão umas quatro vezes seguidas por seu cabelo.

"Não tem bebê nenhum..." - ele fala encarando-a.

"Mas..." – ela fala e para. – "e como faz?"

"Você já explicou Cory?" – nem me viro e lhe pergunto baixinho.

"O que?" – ele diz entre dentes.

"O que mais seria?" – dou nele uma cotovelada de leve.

~.~

"Mas já?"

Meu Deus do céu ela só tinha 3 anos e 11 meses..

"As crianças de hoje em dia..." – Lea começa a rir – "melhor saber do que sair esperando que caia um do céu uma vez por semana.."

"Não seria uma má idéia.." – digo e ela me dá outra cotovelada.

"Pai?" – ela permanecia com os olhos brilhando tentando entender aquilo.

"Minha filha só fará isso daqui uns 20 anos Lea..." – digo ainda entre dentes.

"Sonha Cory..." – ela começa a rir – "só me faltava esse pai antiquado. Quando você menos imaginar.. acontecerá e você ficara louco.. claro..."

~.~

Eu mal podia parar de imaginar a cena dele puxando os cabelos e desesperado indo correr atrás do sem vergonha que fez isso a sua filhinha do coração.

"Que foi?" – ele diz quando eu começo a rir.

"Nada.." – respiro controlando o riso – "acho melhor você explicar isso.." – começo a me retirar e ele me puxa de volta.

"Explicaremos eu e sua tia Lea, Emily.." – ele me aperta contra ele – "ela é mulher.. é mais entendida e pode te explicar melhor..."

"Ai sim?" – não pude trocar um olhar de vou te matar, com ele, pois estava de costas. Ah mais ele ia ver.. e como ia ver..

"Te mato.." – disse rindo e dando uma cotovelada estratégica com mais força nele.

"Senta aqui no colo dela.." – Cory começa a rir e eu começo a tremer – "estou ansioso para aprender também Lea..."

1 a 0 pra ele. Se ele estava começando a jogar sujo.. ele mal podia esperar pelo que viria pela frente...

~.~

"Então.." – ela disse enfiando as unhas em minha perna. – "pra se ter um bebê.. precisa-se que tenha uma relacionamento entre duas pessoas.."

"Você são dois.." – ela sorri a descoberta.

"Não sei fazer isso Cory.." – ela me da outra cotovelada.

"Ninguém nasce sabendo.." – ele começa a rir.

"Eu queria ficar grávida..."

"Como?" – quase que cuspo em cima das duas.

"Se ela não puder, eu posso.. e dou pra vocês..."

~.~

"Dá pra gente?" – eles dois faziam umas caras engraçadas.

"Sim... vocês podem ser os pais e eu a irmã dele.." – sorrio para eles. - "é só ir encomendar, verdade?"

"Quem te disse isso menina?" – papai diz já não rindo mais.

"Ouvi.. uma amiga dizer.. eu só sei que a mulher encomenda com o homem o bebê.. e depois nasce..." – passei a mão na cabeça ainda em duvida – "só não sei aonde encomendar... posso encomendar contigo?

"Não mesmo.." – ele diz serio – "e trate de esquecer essa idéia maluca... vai tomar banho pra depois irmos comer.. vamos.." – ele levanta serio e tia Lea permanece no chão olhando pra mim.

"Papai é louco?" – pergunto a ela sem entender nada.

"Sim.. um pouco.." – ela sorri me puxando no colo. – "mas não diz a ele.. senão ele fica mais louco ainda.."

"Ok.." – sorrio e concordo encostando meu dedo polegar no dela – "segredo de meninas?"

"Segredo de meninas.." – ela pisca pra mim e me abraça ainda mais forte.


	19. Capitulo 19

Acordei aquela manha e já comecei a pensar no que iria ocorrer mais à noite. Por isso decidi que era pelo menos hora de alguém voltar a sua vida. A acordei cedo, pus no banho, tratei de lhe dar de comer e lhe preparei para voltar à aula.

"Mais ela não pode ir com a gente?" – ela perguntou insistindo em ir ao quarto para ir acordá-la.

"Não.." – digo pegando-a no colo – "deixa ela dormir.. hoje ela vai ter um dia cansativo.."

"Ela não vai embora não, verdade?" – ela não cansava de olhar pra porta de meu quarto.

"Não.. te prometo que não.."

~.~

Acordo nem sei bem o porque, sabia que poderia ter ficado até mais tarde na cama, mas senti falta do seu braço me rodeando enquanto eu prolongava minha preguiça.

"Fui levá-la de volta para a escolinha.. não demoro em voltar..."

Li o bilhete que ele havia deixado junto ao criado-mudo. Dobro o papel com cuidado e me levanto consciente do meu estado.

A noite havia sido longa... começou do nada, e quando vimos, já estávamos fazendo mais uma vez.. e outra. Boba, sorrio só de recordar. Balanço minha cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos e entro no banheiro jogando a sua camisa que eu vestia no chão, entrando no chuveiro.

~.~

Deixo-a na escola, passo no meu escritório e volto para casa correndo a tempo de pegá-la ainda na cama. Ninguém poderia imaginar o quanto aquela mulher tinha o poder de me deixar louco.

Entro tentando não fazer barulho. Já havia liberado a empregada e a babá pela manhã. Estrategicamente eu pedi que elas voltassem só mais tarde quando Emily voltasse.

Dei meus passos pequenos e no primeiro instante percebi que ela já não estava na cama. Tratei de tirar meus sapatos e me apressei entrando no banheiro onde escutava um barulho de água e um cheiro de shampoo impregnando todo aquele ambiente.

"To entrando.." – disse sorrindo contemplando o que eu tinha a minha frente.

"Não sabe bater não?" – ela sorri e desliga a água.

"Não me diga que já acabou?" – digo me apoiando ao vidro do Box do chuveiro.

~.~

"Chegou tarde..." – passo a mão em meu cabelo tirando o excesso de água – "fazer o que...?"

"Eu acho que to vendo umas sujeirinhas.." – ele começa a rir.

"Me arranja uma toalha?" – digo abrindo a porta e ele me estende um roupão.

"Acho sexy te ver com um roupão maior que você..." – ele vai dar um passo e eu o impeço pegando o roupão.

"Não..." – sorrio – "e o senhor, porque não faz essa barba?"

"Essa?" – ele diz passando a mão por seu rosto – "porque?"

"Talvez, por eu ter te pedido ontem...?" – deslizo minha mão por seu pescoço, enquanto ele me abraça pela cintura.

"Estou com preguiça.." – ele diz me beijando e passando a sua barba rala e áspera em meu rosto – "você me ajudaria?"

~.~

"Como?" – ela sorri deslizando seus dedos pela minha bochecha.

"Você sabe barbear bem?" – sorrio arrastando-a até o móvel da pia.

"Acho que sei.." – mergulho de novo na sua boca e me afasto – "quer ajuda?"

Aceno com a cabeça e a atraio ao meu corpo.

"Senta aqui.." – digo pondo minhas mãos em volta de sua cintura, e sentando-a sobre o móvel da pia.

"Não vai quebrar?" – ela ri quando eu me aproximo e lhe roubo mais um beijo.

"Garanto que não.."

~.~

Acompanhei os seus passos rápidos e o seu sorriso safado. Ele abriu o armário, tirou o pincel e um aparelho de barbear, o após barba e afins, colocando tudo ao meu lado, fechou o armário e se aproximou colocando as duas mãos em cima da minhas coxas nuas.

Aquele roupão servia de nada no momento. Já estava mais aberto que fechado e só estava sobre mim para que eu não estivesse completamente nua.

"Sempre tive esse desejo.." – ele sorria e ficava entre minhas pernas – "pode parecer bobeira, mas eu poderia pedir pra você tirar esse roupão?"

"Que?" – rio já sentindo ele desfazendo o laço do roupão.

"Assim é bem melhor.."

Senti meu corpo arrepiar e meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

"Não me diga que você ainda tem vergonha de mim?" – ele aproxima seu rosto do meu e me arranca um beijo de leve.

~.~

"Preciso reaprender a reaproveitar cada pedaço do que eu perdi.." - deslizo minha mão por entre suas coxas a ela sorri timidamente.

"Vamos fazer logo isso?" – sua mão toca de novo meu rosto. – "você não precisa ir trabalhar?"

"Não preciso... " – sorrio – "... e... como queira.." – digo me afastando dela, tirando minha roupa e ficando somente de cueca.

"Nada de por a mão onde não deva.. senão te machucarei.." – ela diz pegando o spray de espuma entre suas mãos. – "fecha os olhos..."

"Mas olho?" – rio fechando – "o que tem a ver?"

"Não sei.." – ela começa a rir – "mas fecha.."

~.~

"Quer ajuda?" – ele perguntava enquanto eu tentava espalhar a espuma pelo seu rosto.

"Era para que eu fizesse ou você?" – coloco um pouco de espuma em seu nariz e ele logo passa a mão tirando.

"Acho que não foi uma boa idéia..." – as mãos dele tornaram a subir por entre minhas coxas. Fecho minhas pernas instintivamente e ele começa a rir balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Pode fazer isso depois?" – ele mexe seus dedos e eu solto um sorriso.

"E isso também.." – abro minhas pernas e me aproximo plantando um beijo em seu nariz.

"Acaba com isso.." – ele me entrega o aparelho de barbear e eu aceno positivamente com a cabeça.

~.~

Ela se concentra toda, põe a língua pra fora, faz o maior esforço e começa e deslizá-lo pela minha pele com a maior delicadeza do mundo. No começo tento ficar serio, mas aquele corpo a minha frente, seus mamilos ressaltando o possível frio que ela estava sentindo pelo vento que começava a entrar pela porta do banheiro, sua pele levemente bronzeada dos dias que passamos na praia, as mechas molhadas de seu cabelo caindo sobre seu colo e minhas mãos que não se agüentavam mais, alcançando sua barriga.

Primeiro ela não reclama, mas logo após minhas mãos alcançarem seus peitos, ela para seus movimentos afastando-se um pouco.

"Vou te machucar..." – pego minha mão e levo a sua, tirando aquele objeto cortante de nosso alcance, jogando-o dentro do aparelho sanitário.

"Agora não mais..." – sorrio com meu rosto ainda todo sujo, indo em direção ao dela.

"Cory.. eu não aca..." – eu ignoro seus protestos e a puxo, levando sua boca de encontro com a minha. Puxo o resto de roupão que ainda lhe cobria e atraio o seu corpo, abraçando-a, tentando alcançar com aquele beijo um pouco do tempo perdido.

~.~

Ele praticamente me deixa ser ar, sem espaço para respirar. Nossas bocas se colam e em meio a isso ele torna a me sujar complemente com o seu rosto repleto de espuma de barbear. Iria protestar mais uma vez, mas ele me puxa e com a força de seus braços sai me arrastando até para dentro do Box do banheiro, ligando o chuveiro. De imediato sinto a água gelada cair sobre nossas corpos o que faz com que eu começasse a sentir ainda mais frio.

"Insano.." – começo a rir enquanto ele me escorava a parede e me mantinha ainda sobre o seu colo. Minhas pernas, meus braços em volta ao seu corpo... em meio a toda aquela mistura – "vão ver..."

"Não tem ninguém.." – ele sorri e eu logo compreendo.

"Tudo premeditado?" – suas mãos já não paravam quietas.

"Quem sabe.." – ele sorri sobre minha boca, me arrancando um longo sorriso.

Seus dentes começam a mordiscar os meus lábios, descendo por meu pescoço e encontrando meus seios.

~.~

"Quero te amar todos os dias antes de dormir" – digo saindo molhado de debaixo daquele chuveiro e andando, molhando todo o caminho até a minha, a nossa cama – "e ao despertar também.."

"Não enjoará de mim?" – deposito-a sobre a cama e começo a apreciar o seu corpo.

"Se em seis anos eu não enjoei, não serão os próximos sessenta que me enjoarão não..." desço minhas mãos pelo seu ventre reto e liso.

"Posso confessar algo?" – ela sorri mordendo de leve sua boca.

"Obvio..." – desço minha boca e torno a beijar seu pescoço.

"No começo fechava meus olhos e para poder suportar algo, imaginava que estava com você, que tudo não passava de um sonho e acabava soltando palavras as quais não o agradavam.." – ela respirou fundo e eu a parei para encarar. – "acho que ele sempre soube o que eu recusava aceitar.."

"O que?" – passei a mão por seus cabelos e fixei meu olhar no seu.

"Viver pra sempre com a culpa de algo.." – seus olhos começam a encher de lagrimas.

~.~

"A culpa final foi minha..."

Ele disse, eu sabia que não.

"Nossa.. mais minha..." – disse puxando-o para mim – "já te disse que prometo mudar por completo?"

"Não quero isso Lea.." – ele diz em um fio de voz – "gosto de você com todas as suas qualidade.. e seus defeitos..." – ele volta para mim e sorri – "eu me apaixonei pela mulher que hoje eu reencontro tempos depois com os mesmos medos, inseguranças e manias..."

"Quanto tempo faz que eu não digo que te amo?" – digo lutando pra não chorar.

"Tudo vai correr bem.." – ele busca minhas mãos e as beija, sem deixar de me encarar. – "esqueça dele.. te suplico.."

"Não quero ir só.." – viro o rosto e ele captura meu olhar.

"Vou contigo..."

~.~

"Ele não vai permitir.." – noto o medo em seu olhar.

"Ele não tem do que reclamar... e ele não poderá te fazer mal.. estarei com você..." – torno a beijar as suas mãos e lhe arranco um sorriso.

"Nunca tem medo de nada verdade?" – sua mão passa pelo meu rosto.

"Não será ele que me impedira de seguir em frente não.." – sorrio alcançando sua boca mais uma vez – "esqueçamos isso.. temos ainda praticamente um dia pela frente.. vamos ao que interessa..."

"Cory..." – ela diz quando eu recomeçava com meus beijos.

~.~

"...não estou tomando.. nada.." – de repente percebo que fazia mais de uma semana que...

"Shh.." – ele sorri e põe o dedo na minha boca – "não diga nada.." – ele me abraça forte – "qualquer coisa que acontecer será só mais um pretexto para seguirmos juntos..."

"Alguém amara a idéia.." – estranhamento não estava sentindo medo da possibilidade.

"Sabemos bem quem.." – ele se ilumina com um sorriso, - "e como sabemos..."

.x.

"Pra onde vocês vão?" - estava penteando meu cabelo, quando Emily entra no quarto agarrada com uma boneca.

"Resolver uns problemas..." - Cory diz pegando-a nos braços.

"Posso ir com vocês?"

"Hoje não..." - ele se senta na cama com ela - "amanhã você tem aula.. e é assunto de adultos..."

"Nem se eu me comportar bem?"

"Nem assim.." - ele se acerca a mim e abraça minha cintura. - "nervosa?"

"Um pouco..." - sorrio rapidamente - "podemos ir? Quero me livrar o quanto antes de tudo isso..."

~.~

Deixamos ela com a babá e informamos que não teríamos hora prevista para voltar. Lea tamborilava os seus dedos sem parar em suas pernas e mudava a estação de rádio de 30 em 30 segundos.

"Não sei se é conveniente que você entre comigo..." - ela sorri nervosa.

"Que você teme?" - digo parando o carro no sinal.

"Acho melhor não procurar mais confusão.." - ela abaixar o olhar e ajeita seu cabelo.

"Entendi..." - volto a dirigir - "você que sabe.."

"Melhor ir só..." - ela não trazia certeza em sua voz. - "você não fica chateado não?"

~.~

"Obvio que não Lea.. porque ficaria?"

Movi meus ombros na incerteza.

"De qualquer modo estarei por perto.. se você precisar de mim, ligue, que logo aparecerei..." - ele para o carro frente a minha casa e segura a minha mão com força tentando transmitir um pouco mais de calma e confiança.

"Ok..." - respondo respirando fundo - "te ligo sim..."

"Não tenha medo de nada.." - ele se aproxima de mim e me dá um beijo de leve nos lábios.

"Não terei.." - tiro o cinto e desço do carro andando em passos largos até a porta.

~.~

A deixei em sua casa, e para passar o tempo, decidir ir a algum restaurante que tinha ali por perto. Marquei no meu relógio, cerca de uma hora. Depois disso eu iria para lá.

Isso ela me ligando, ou não.

Não o conhecia tão bem.. portanto, não poderia ter confiança no que ele pudesse vir chegar a fazer em uma situação como essas.

Homens com orgulho ferido.. Às vezes surpreendem com suas ações impulsivas e impensadas.

~.~

Aperto o interfone e sem resposta a porta se abre.

Suponho que ele já estava mais do que me esperando.

Entro lentamente, olhando tudo ao redor. Meu coração começa a bater rapidamente, minhas mãos começam a suar e o corpo começa a tremer todo.

Tudo vai dar certo..

Repito comigo quando entro na sala, vendo-o em pé, de braços cruzados com uma cara lá não muito feliz.

"Quem é viva, sempre aparece.." - ele diz num tom sarcástico.

"Boa noite pra você também.." - logo me armo de todas as minhas defesas.

"Pensei que você traria o seu escudo.." - ele ri e eu me mantenho o mais distante que pudesse dele.

"Meu advogado lhe contatou?" - ignorei suas piadas e fui direto ao ponto que me interessava.

"O que ele fez pra você mudar assim tão de repente?" - ele deus uns passos, porém eu não recuei.

"Eu não mudei..."

"Ah não?" - ele começa a rir - "de novo estou vendo na minha frente a mulher que eu conheci arrasada porque seu namorado tinha engravidado uma qualquer..."

"Não pretendo dizer a você o que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer.." - disse preparada para seus ataques - "só quero saber se você concorda com a proposta do meu advogado."

"Eu juro que não te compreendo.." - ele disse se jogando no sofá - "quando você vai se dar conta que na primeira briga que vocês tiverem, ele sairá correndo atrás de outra, deixando-a grávida?"

"O que você ganha com isso?" – digo sentindo uma pontada de leve em meu coração – "vamos me diz... o que você ganha querendo falar algo de alguém que você nunca se deu o trabalho de querer conhecer?"

"Talvez não quis conhecer, por saber o que poderia acontecer caso isso ocorresse?"

~.~

_Algum tempo atrás..._

_"Que você tem que está tão pensativa?" – ele pergunta sentando-se ao meu lado._

_Ás vezes, não sei bem o que me ocorria. Somente eu parava e pensava nele._

_Queria saber como ele estava, se estava feliz, se precisava de ajuda, se estava passando de por alguma dificuldade, se precisava de pelo menos alguém para conversar... eram tantos 'ses'..._

_Não respondia. E nem podia. Casei naquelas condições que ele conhecia perfeitamente. Nunca escondi dele m__eus sentimentos pelo Cory. Juro, tentei.. tentei mais não consegui. Por muitas vezes me sentia completamente frustrada por não poder lhe dar nem metade de tudo aquilo que eu dei a 'ele'._

_Me __cobrava, tentava, tentava.. e quanto mais eu tentava esquecer, mais eu lembrava. Quanto mais eu tentava odiar, mais eu amava. E quando eu pensava em querer mais outra pessoa, não conseguia. Algo aqui dentro me impedia, não me permitia sentir por mais alguém aquilo que havia ficado mal decidido e encerrado dentro do meu peito._

_Talvez eu sempre_

_soube que aquilo, não era o fim. Era quem sabe o recomeço. Mas somente o tempo, somente ele, poderia me ajudar a esquecer.. ou a lembrar cada vez mais._

"Estava pensando nele?" – ele me dizia indignado.

_Movia meus ombros e não dizia nada. Não tinha como afirmar aquilo. Nem eu, nem ele merecíamos aquilo._

_"Estava pensando em talvez ligar e combinar um..."_

_"Nem pense.." – ele me interrompia e me encarava com seus olhos semi-cerrados – "quanto mais distante, mais felizes seremos..."_

_Felizes? Será que eu realmente fui feliz durante esses 3 anos ao seu lado? Não o culpo por isso._

_Culpo a mim... afinal, fui eu que não abri maus coração a mais ningué mais do que cansada de amar, me entregar e receber como resultado de tudo, feridas que demoravam muito em serem curadas.  
_

"Sinto muito.." – digo com pesar. E eu realmente sentia. – "eu.. não.. planejei isso.."

"Me diz uma coisa Lea.. quanto tempo?" – ele agora passava a mão por seus cabelos sem parar.

"Melhor não..." – pra que ele queria saber aquilo?

"Diga!" – ele grita e eu dou um pulo no susto.

"Não muito.." – nem eu sabia direito. – "pouco, na realidade..."

"Podíamos ter acabado tudo isso na boa, você sabe, sim?" – movi meus ombros. Não havia mais como voltar atrás – "não sei que ele te disse.. mas sinto que ele te fez alguma espécie de lavagem cerebral.. confesso que não estou te reconhecendo.."

"Você realmente me conhece?" – agora eu que começo a elevar meu tom de voz – "me diz.. o que eu mais gosto de comer? Minhas cores prediletas? Musicas? Perfumes? Você nunca se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o que eu gostava Dylan..."

"Você nunca me deixou conversar contigo direito!" – ele veio pra cima de mim e me segurou pelos ombros – "sempre pensando nesse maldito do teu ex..."

"Pelo menos eu só pensava.. enquanto você..." – me afastei dele bruscamente – "não preciso dizer.. não sou idiota..."

"Não disse que você era idiota.." – ele começa a rir – "pelo menos eu tinha que procurar em algum canto o que a minha esposa não queria me dar, verdade?"

"Quando eu posso vir pegar minhas coisas?" – decido ignorá-lo por um segundo.

"Por mim.." – ele move os ombros – "eu só não quero ver a cara daquele retardado na minha frente, muito menos na minha casa, porque da casa querida, não abrirei mão.."

"Fique com a casa que você quiser.." – ele começa a me tirar do serio – "eu só quero uma coisa de você.. do resto... faça proveito seja feliz!"

"Eu não estarei aqui quando ele te der um pé na bunda.." – ele começa a rir sem parar.

"Ultima pessoa que eu iria atrás seria de você.."

Não sei porque fui dizer aquilo. De repente, ele para de rir e parecia soltar fogo pelos ouvidos. Se aproxima de novo de mim em tamanha rapidez que..

"Não encoste em mim.." – digo evitando que ele ao menos tocasse em mim.

"Pena que tudo terminou assim.." – ele toca meu rosto e eu recuo um passo.

"Eu.." – digo olhando pros lados.

"Você tem certeza que quer isso?"

Olhei pra ele incrédula. Como alguém podia mudar de comportamento com tanta facilidade?

"Se é dinheiro.. se ta faltando.. eu também tenho.."

De repente sinto que meu coração ia pular pela boca. Mas como.. podia? Me lembro de algumas coisas, algumas pessoas, algumas historias. Sinto que começava a ficar sufocada, um nó se formar em minha garganta. Minhas mãos já tremiam e meus pés também.

"Jamais.." – digo quase sem voz, ele bem sabia que eu tinha mais dinheiro que ele, muito mais dinheiro que ele – "...quem você pensa que sou?"

"Desculpa.." – ele diz me puxando pelo braço – "eu não.. eu não quis.."

"Tenho que ir.." – minto e ando uns passos entrando no quarto e pegando minha bolsa. – "depois.. meu advogado.." – digo me tremendo da cabeça aos pés – "te chama... ai vemos tudo.." – ele nem me seguia mais – "tenho que ir.."

Não olhei para trás. Peguei as chaves do meu carro e sai batendo a porta. Quanto mais rápido eu saísse dali, melhor seria.


	20. Capitulo 20

Dirigi um momento sem rumo, mas isso não durou muito. De repente escuto o meu celular tocar insistentemente. Limpo minhas lagrimas e pego o celular olhando a bina. Como eu podia ter esquecido?

~.~

Confesso que já estava na porta da sua casa prestes a derrubar o portão, quando ela finalmente atende minha ligação.

"Que aconteceu?" – digo parando o carro e já me preparando pra descer – "eu já to aqui..."

"Não estou mais... em.." – ela suspira fundo – "ai..."

"Como? Onde você esta?"

"Eu... não sei.." – ela parecia confusa.

"Consegue ir pra casa?"

"Que casa?" – ela pergunta distraída.

"A nossa..."

Escuto um longo silêncio do outro lado da linha.

~.~

Nossa casa? Passo a mão com força em meu rosto e começo a sorrir.

"Lea?" – ele não parava de falar meu nome do outro lado da linha.

"To aqui.." – digo mais calma.

"Não faça mais isso.." – ele começou a respirar mais forte – "estou indo.. e vou te esperar..."

"Certo..." – já estava escutando ele desligar – "Cory..."

"Diz.." – sorri ao escutar sua voz de novo – "estou indo..."

~.~

Sai praticamente voando pra casa. Estacionei meu carro e avisei ao porteiro que logo alguém viria e entraria com o carro. Que alias, aquele carro sempre estaria autorizado a entrar. Entrei em meu apartamento e verifico se ela continuava a dormir. Sorrio ao constatar que sim.

Fecho a porta de seu quarto com cuidado e logo escuto um barulho de campainha.

"Entra..." – digo ao abrir a porta. – "está mais que na hora de eu te dar a chave"

"Chave?" – ela diz sem entender.

"Como foi lá?" – a vejo abaixar o olhar.

"Perdi muito tempo.." – ela diz sem levantar seu olhar – "eu... não quero cometer esse erro de novo.."

"Vem cá.." – a puxo e a abraço forte – "não precisa dizer nada.." – beijo sua cabeça e sinto de repente uma vontade imensa de colocá-la em meu colo – "eu estou aqui..."

"Eu sei.." – ela joga sua bolsa no chão e enterra o rosto em meu peito.

~.~

A conduzo ate o meu... nosso quarto. Tranco a porta sem me preocupar se Emily acordaria. Qualquer coisa ela bateria e a babá estava por aqui pra isso.

Sento com ela no canto da cama. Entrelaço meus dedos com os seus e deslizo minha outra mão entre seu cabelo. Ela parecia uma criança em meu colo, com sua cabeça recostada em meu peito chorando em silencio.

Não falo nada.. o que falar? Às vezes as palavras se tornam tão supérfluas, que não sevem de nada. Dizer que foi melhor assim, que ela merece algo melhor, que a vida nos surpreende, ou o que seja? Jamais... jamais faria com que ela se sentisse pior ainda. A conhecia tão bem que sabia que o nosso silencio já era o suficiente para ela se sentir melhor.

~.~

Olho nossos dedos entrelaçados e percebo aquela aliança em minha mão esquerda. Fico encarando-a por um tempo pensando em tudo o que passei por esses últimos anos. Dizer que fui infeliz ou que não vivi momentos bons ao lado de Dylan seria mentira.. pura hipocrisia... eu sei que as vezes as coisas não saem como planejadas, ou que quando queremos tapar o sol com uma peneira, fugir de algo, apelamos pra substituição que quase sempre não dá certo.

Mais errada na historia fui eu que permiti me casar com alguém que eu mal conhecia. O agradeço por muitas coisas, não sei o que teria sido de mim naquela época sem a sua companhia, mas talvez eu precisasse ficar mesmo era um pouco sozinha.

Mas eu tenho um grande problema.. eu nunca estive só. Nunca por muito tempo. Logo alguém me encontrava.. ou eu buscava e vinha de novo uma avalanche de sentimentos. Uma por cima da outra, namoro em cima de namoro, feridas em cima de feridas.. e machucados que demoravam a cicatrizar cada vez mais.

Teve uma época que eu tinha uma ferida tão grande dentro de mim que somente queria fugir do que eu pensava que seria mais confusão pra mim, pro meu coração na época. Fugi de um relacionamento para não perder a amizade.. porém não soube administrar bem as coisas e tampouco lutar contra um sentimento que não podia, mas que insistia em crescer dentro de mim.

Sei que quase sempre se torna repetitivo o que eu falo, mas depois de tanto não acreditar, hoje eu acredito que existe mesmo uma alma gêmea para todos nós.. uma alma gêmea que pode chegar a ser tão diferente de você, que no começo você se pergunta, mas o que eu estou fazendo com ele? Água e óleo se misturam?

Mas logo os dias passam, as horas, semanas, meses, anos.. e vemos que o que um dia parecia ser uma diferença, era na realidade o complemento fundamental para aquilo que você buscava.

Passamos a vida buscando incessantemente, sem saber pelo 'que'. Dizem que até mesmo quando estamos completamente felizes, buscamos mais felicidade. Sempre acreditamos que a vida tem mais a nos ofertar.

E agora eu vejo que volto ao ponto que jamais deveria ter parado.

Não levanto meu olhar. Não fecho meus olhos, não queria dormir.. seria sonho? Seria possível? Seria ele meu anjo da guarda?

Jamais ninguém cuidou de mim nessa vida como ele já fez. Como ele o faz.

~.~

Ela estava mais do que pensativa. Beijo por vezes sua testa e acaricio seu cabelo. Certo momento ela se afasta um pouco e tira o anel que estava em sua mão esquerda.

Se eu disser que não havia nem reparado nesse detalhe? Ela coloca o anel na palma de sua mão, fecha e olha de novo. Levanta o olhar e encontra o meu. Finalmente ela se levanta e eu fico sem ação... ela faz um gesto pedindo que eu a esperasse sem me mover.

Isso é que eu faço. A vejo abrir a porta do quarto e sair não sei pra onde... não demora muito ate que ela volta com sua bolsa, jogando tudo que estava dentro por cima da cama.

Sem entender nada observo suas ações. Eu não tinha idéia do que ela poderia estar procurando. Foi quando ela tirou um estojo pequeno, abriu o zíper e tirou uma caixinha pequena de veludo.

~.~

Era um dos meus amuletos o qual eu nunca quis tirar de perto de mim. Não que eu precisasse usá-lo, mas só de saber que estava na minha bolsa comigo. Já fazia parte de uma das minhas superstições tê-lo sempre comigo. Foi dado de presente sem que eu esperasse. Sem muitas palavras, mas com muito sentimento. Ainda me lembro do seu olhar no dia que ele me entregou esse anel.

Muitos acham que é um anel como outro qualquer. Esse não. Por muitas vezes ele servia para não esquecermos do que já fomos e do que podemos ser.

Quando eu sentia minhas raivas, tirava do dedo.. não podia seguir com algo tão nosso enquanto não estávamos bem. Porem quando as coisas melhoravam, lá estava eu de novo usando e demonstrando a ele que estava feliz por nós dois. Ele depois desse me presenteou com outros vários.. mas nenhuma jóia jamais teria ou terá o significado que essa tem em nossas vidas.

Coloco minha aliança com cuidado dentro da caixinha e tiro meu outro anel, colocando no dedo o qual jamais eu deveria ter tirado.

~.~

"Não sabia que você ainda andava com ele.." – digo completamente surpreso, sentindo um nó formado em minha garganta.

"Nunca pude me desfazer dele ou ficar longe..." – puxo sua mão e entrelaço meus dedos com os seus. – "talvez eu sempre soube que não deveria tê-lo tirado.. eu sempre soube que voltaria a usá-lo..." – ela vem aproximando o seu rosto do meu – "não poderia ter terminado daquela forma..." – deus dedos fazem um caminho e entram em meu cabelo – "perdemos muito..." – sua voz começa a ficar mais baixa – "tempo..."

"Muito.." – encontro seu olhar mais uma vez e sua boca outra vez – "muito tempo..."

~.~

Aquela noite não pude dormir, não pude fazer nada. Só queria ficar deitada entre seus braços esperando as horas passarem. Enquanto o silêncio apoderava-se do ambiente, eu sentia o calor que emanava de seu corpo e notava como era perfeito no nosso encaixe na cama.

Com as pernas entrelaçadas as minhas e o seu braços me envolvendo pela cintura, por vezes respirava fundo e me colocava a pensar no amanhã, nos próximos dias.. e já me permitia traçar milhões de planos.

Ia criando interrogações, me indagando com milhões de 'e se... quando.. assim que..' e desejando arduamente, que pela primeira vez na vida, os meus sonhos não fossem interrompidos ou destruídos.

Ele já havia dormido e me pus a observá-lo. Toquei a sua face, deslizei meus dedos percebendo que os anos tinham passado, porem o que eu sentia por ele continuava batendo forte no meu peito.. ou até posso dizer que esse sentimento estava até mais forte.

Cansada de estar na cama, me levantei com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Já devia ser cerca de seis da manha. Saio do quarto e de imediato decidi entrar no quarto que estava com a porta entreaberta. Entro devagar, analiso o quarto, bonecas, ursos, roupas, brinquedos todos arrumados com cuidado. O papel de parede em tons pasteis, com detalhes rosas compunha o ambiente. Dei mais uns passos e me deparei com ela ainda dormindo. Sento-me por um segundo na ponta de sua cama e sem receio levo minha mão, deslizando meus dedos pelos seus cabelos fininhos.

~.~

Estava sonhando bonito sentindo um aroma de rosas, quando decido abrir meus olhos. Pisco varias vezes e logo sorrio. Estendo minha mão para tocar a dela que estava sorrindo. Sorrio em recíproca e logo me sento na cama, me aproximo dela e lhe dou um abraço forte.

"Obrigada.." – digo lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

"Obrigada?" – ela logo me pergunta.

"Eu.. fiz como você disse.." – a apertei ainda mais em meu abraço – "meu anjo... me ouviu..."

Ela não respondeu nada e permaneceu em silêncio.

"Já acordou?" – escuto a voz do papai do corredor. No mesmo instante nós duas nos viramos para olhá-lo. Sorrio para ele – "feliz aniversário meu anjo..." – ele anda ate meu encontro e me pega nos braços me cobrindo de beijos.

~.~

Creio que não havia recordado Lea de que hoje era o aniversario dela. Por sua reação, logo percebi que ela nem imaginava.

"Feliz aniversario linda.." – ela diz ainda sentada na cama. – "eu... depois te dou teu presente..."

"Não importa.." – ela diz sorrindo e me pede para ficar no chão – "não precisa.." – a vejo tocar o rosto de Lea, que já estava prestes a chorar – "você... vai morar aqui?"

"Vou..." – ela olha pra mim, e eu aceno positivamente com a cabeça.

"Posso te pedir algo?" – Emily olha pra mim, esperando aprovação.

"O que quiser..." – Lea diz a pegando no colo.

"Posso.. ela vai ser minha mamãe?" – ela olha pra mim e eu fico estático. – "vou poder chamá-la de mamãe?"

~.~

Olho para o Cory querendo aprovação do que eu não sei. Ele estava serio e eu não sabia o que dizer. Podia? Seria tão... eu... confesso que precisava daquilo naquele momento.

"Pode.." – ele sorri e se senta ao meu lado, passando os braços pelas minhas costas.

Não pude evitar e comecei a chorar de novo. Ele me puxa pra mais perto, afundando seu rosto em meu pescoço e sinto umas mãos pequenas tocando minhas bochechas molhadas.

"Não chora.." – olho para ela que estava por chorar também – "se você quiser eu não ch.."

"Pode me chamar de mãe.." – digo interrompendo a confusão que eu estava causando na cabeça dela – "eu... estou feliz..." – digo aninhando-a em meus braços – "sempre quis ter uma filha que nem você.."

~.~

Hoje era um dia que eu fiz questão de me arrumar pra ir a aula. Então era assim a sensação de ter uma mãe? Meu coração batia mais rápido e eu mal podia me conter de felicidade. Imaginei tudo o que poderíamos fazer juntas, todos os passeios, brincadeiras.. e etc. Sorri de orelha a orelha. O papai havia dito que não precisava ir hoje, se eu não quisesse, mas eu tinha que ir.

"Ela pode me deixar hoje?" – pergunto enrolada na toalha, enquanto ela ajeitava meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

"Pode?" – ele sorria sentado em uma cadeira frente a nós.

"Claro.." – a vi sorrir.

"Quero te apresentar as minhas amigas.. a Mari... a Beca.. a Lau... a Sté.. a tia Pau..."

~.~

A ouvimos listar umas mil pessoas. Eu nem sabia que minha filha conhecia tanta gente assim. Após um café rápido nos arrumamos e fomos diretamente a sua escola. Pensei em não descer, em deixar as duas fazer aquilo, mas eu precisava presenciar o momento. Não podia e nem saberia descrever a sensação se ver a sua filha sorrindo tão espontaneamente.

"Ola Emily.." – sua professora diz ao entrar na sala – "hoje é seu aniversario, verdade?"

"Sim.." – ela sorri orgulhosa – "tia..." – ela vem e puxa a Lea pela mão – "queria te apresentar.."

"Olá.." – ela diz acenando – "já conheço ela.."

"Minha mãe" – ela diz e a professora de repente muda sua feição.

"Sua mãe?" – ela pergunta curiosa.

"Eles vão se casar.." – Emily diz já tirando conclusões e traçando o futuro – "e me dar irmãozinhos depois.. mas só depois.. porque demora um pouco..."

~.~

Fiquei ouvindo-a falar e traçar planos de nosso futuro. Cory me abraçava pela cintura e sorriamos ao vê-la tirando milhões de conclusões.

"Cory?" – escuto a voz do Chris – "Lea?" – logo nos viramos e ele nos recebeu com um sorriso enorme – "eu ouvi bem?"

"Sim.." – digo me desvencilhando dele e partindo para abraçá-lo.

"Eu não acredito.." – ele diz me abraçando forte – "vocês merecem.."

"Obrigada.." – digo ainda abraçada a ela.

"Tio?" – escuto a voz de Emily e me afasto dele – "já tenho mamãe.." – ela se atirou nos braços dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

~.~

Logo imaginei minha mãe.. (era tão... como dizer? Bonito.. legal.. feliz.. dizer isso) como a mãe de uma das minhas amiguinhas que estava com um barrigão. Será que demoraria muitão?!

"Daqui uns tempos será sua mãe.." – Chris diz e olho pros meus pais que sorriam.

"Demorara um pouco ainda.." – ela diz e meu pai a abraça – "preciso ficar ainda um tempo com minha filha.." – sorrio assim que ela toca meu cabelo.

"Por mim, pode ter bebê logo... eu iria gostar.."

"Veremos depois isso.." – papai diz soltando a mamãe – "agora já atrapalhamos muito.. temos que ir..."

"Ela também vem me buscar, ne?" – pergunto ansiosa.

"Claro.." – ela se abaixa e me da um beijo na bochecha – "vamos vir nós dois... te pegar.."

~.~

Saímos da escola e Lea logo combinou de passar a tarde com o Chris, mas enquanto isso ela ainda seria minha. Voltamos ao carro e logo decidi ir com ela aonde eu deveria ter ido bem antes.

"Obrigado por hoje.." – digo assim que paro em um sinal – "você não sabe o quanto sou grato.. e.."

"Shh.." – ela sorri e toca meus lábios com seus dedos – "eu que agradeço..." – aproximo o meu rosto do dela e lhe arranco um sorriso - "aonde vamos?"

"Surpresa.." – digo lhe dando um selinho e logo a partida no carro.

"Você vai seguir a vida toda com esses jogos?" – ela agora sorria diferente, parecia mais feliz, ou era somente impressão minha.

"Se eu puder seguir com eles.." – sorrio – "sim... amo te ver curiosa.." – torno a parar o carro e a aproximar minha boca da sua.

"É longe?" – ela sorri e interrompe a minha tentativa de beijo.

"Você verá.."


	21. Capitulo 21

Nada como dar alguns telefonemas, ter alguns contatos para conseguir as coisas com uma facilidade maior. Não ficava longe onde eu pretendia ir e levá-la. Todo o trajeto ela me encheu de perguntas e eu me fazia do mais surdo ou simplesmente mudava o rumo daquela conversa.

"Não é nada demais.." – digo vendo que faltavam apenas uns dois quarteirões para chegar.

"Mas custa falar?" – ela já estava mais do que emburrada.

"E custa esperar?" – começo a rir vendo a sua cara de emburrada – "amo esse bico..." – digo tentando amenizar de novo o clima.

"E eu odeio quando você faz isso..."

~.~

Olho para a placa do local e torno a olhar para ele que desligava o carro.

"Que.. pra que isso?" – digo tirando meu cinto.

"Não vai reclamar, vai?" – ele tira a chave da ignição e faz com quem vai sair do carro.

"Não tem necessidade Cory..." – pulo do carro batendo a porta de leve.

"Também quero você possa escolher as coisas Lea..." – ele estende a mão e eu coloco meus óculos escuros caminhando junto a ele.

"Acho precipitado.. seu apartamento esta mais que perfeito.. se quiser posso até tentar ficar com minha casa, caso prefira..."

"Aquela casa?" – ele me faz olhar para ele – "nem pensar. Vamos olhar sem compromisso, ok?"

~.~

"Como queira..." – ela diz ao entrarmos na imobiliária.

Cumprimentei o meu corretor, a apresentei e nos sentamos frente a ele demonstrando os nossos desejos. Bom, o meu desejo, porque ela mal falava.

"O que você quer Lea?" – pergunto com a maior paciência do mundo.

"O que você quiser está bom.." – ela sorria mas não era o suficiente para mim.

"Vou dar um tempo para vocês conversarem, volto em 10 minutos.." – o corretor diz depois de perceber o clima. Provavelmente ele já tenha lidado com as mesmas 'dificuldades'.

"Cory.." – ela diz antes que eu fale qualquer coisa – "eu sei que você pode estar pensando mil coisas.. mas é que sinceramente pra mim, tanto faz aonde vamos morar..."

"Você não tem vontade de recomeçar do zero não?"

~.~

"Sinceramente?" – respiro fundo colocando minhas coisas em cima da mesa – "não..."

"Não?" – ele pergunta surpreso.

"Você quer esquecer o nosso passado?" – perguntei vendo a sua cara de duvida – "porque eu não quero..."

"Não disse nesse sentido.." – ele virava os olhos e tornava a me encarar.

"Uma casa nova é algo lindo..."

"Mas..." – ele sabia que eu tinha os meus "poréms".

"Não é fácil.." – sorrio encarando-a – "mudar você sabe que significa muita coisa... tem sua filha.. tem as pessoas que trabalham contigo.. a rotina de vocês..."

"Lea... não vai me fazer te pedir em casamento para te convencer aqui nesse local né?" – eu sorrio surpresa sabendo que ele seria capaz daquilo.

~.~

"Não é necessário.." – ela começa a rir.

"Porque você sabe que se pudéssemos..."

"Eu sei do que você é capaz..." – acompanho seu sorriso. – "não esqueci..."

_**-x-**_

_Cansados de todas aquelas confusões, cansados de tanto fugir, de tentar enganar a todos,de não poder demonstrar aos outros o sentimento e a cumplicidade que havia entre nós dois._

_Nossa.. ninguém podia imaginar, nem ele eu acho, que sensações passavam pelo meu coração quando o que eu mais almejava em meio a um hall de hotel, em festas, programas, shows, nos corredores da Paramount, nossos trailers, enfim, em qualquer local, um abraço seu ou simplesmente andar de mãos dadas. Eu sei que eu tinha namorado, eu sei que ele saia com outras mulheres, mas as coisas as vezes simplesmente aconteciam._

_Sonhava e sonhava às vezes imaginando como seria ter uma relação normal como as pessoas tinham. Com o tempo conseguimos ficar juntos. Descobrir a real intensidade dos nossos sentimentos. Conseguimos por um bom tempo conduzir a nossa relação a uma zona a qual a imprensa nem os fãs nos perturbavam mais. Os comentários que faziam a respeito da nossa relação eram completamente ignorados por nós. Ele me completava como jamais alguém me completou. Nunca me negava nada, não me devia nada, ele até fazia mais do que eu esperava. E eu me entregava. De coração, corpo e alma. Eu era dele. Ele era meu. E ele, na realidade, me surpreendia sempre._

_"Calma meu anjo.. tudo vai se resolver.."_

_E foi uma vez cansado disso tudo, de toda essa pressão, de tanto sermos julgados que ele se virou de noite para mim e disse mais ou menos assim: "vamos no casar."_

_Pisquei milhões de vezes e sorri para ele._

_"Claro um dia.." – respondi pensando que era alguma espécie de brincadeira._

_"Não.." – ele não parecia estar brincando – "estou falando serio... resolveremos isso Lea..."_

_"Não gosto quando você fala nesse tom..."_

_"Que tom?" – ele se aproxima e cola o seu rosto no meu – "da verdade?"_

_"Você não sabe o que esta falando.." – o encarei e disse sem pestanejar._

_"Você acha realmente isso? Você não gostaria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis?"_

_Movi meus ombros. Não podíamos, estávamos juntos há um pouco mais de um ano._

_Algo era fato nisso tudo, depois de certo tempo as brigas tomaram conta da nossa relação. E sempre eram brigas por motivos bobos. Brigávamos, brigávamos e brigá pouco o tempo em que ficávamos tão em paz._

_"Depois falamos disso..." – deslizo minha mão pelo seu peito e ele respira fundo, sabendo que por um lado eu estava certa, mas pelo outro na realidade não tinha nada que nos impedisse de fazer algo que já devíamos ter feito, para ter uma base do nosso futuro..._

_"Vamos morar juntos então, de uma vez por todas..." – eu pedia pra ele pela milésima vez._

_"Eu quero... mas acho que estamos apressando as coisas..." – e pela milésima vez ele negava._

_"Então?" – ele pergunta apreensivo_

_"Ok... vamos ver algo..." - digo vendo-o relaxar e sorrir para mim._

~.~

Dois quartos?  
Nem pensar.  
Três? Quatro?  
Acho que dá né?

"Cinco quartos..." – pisco para ela que balança a cabeça negativamente – "dois escritórios, nosso quarto, quarto de Emily e um pro bebê..."

"Vocês vão ter um filho?" – o corretor pergunta.

"Estamos providenciando.." – digo vendo-a roxa de vergonha.

~.~

"Cory..." – digo assim que voltamos ao carro – "pra que exagero?"

"Que exagero?" – como assim?

"Casa com mais de 600 m²..." – me sento no carro colocando o cinto – "com uma área externa com mais uns 200 m²... não acha exagero?"

"Pra começar não..." – ele da a partida no carro.

"É porque não é você que vai ter que limpar a casa..."

"Empregados Lea..." – pra ele tudo parecia tão fácil – "vamos resolver isso.. sem stress..."

~.~

"Emily?" – a tia tinha recebido uma ligação de que eles viriam me pegar mais cedo.

"To aquii.." – saio correndo pra eles e pulo nos braços de meu pai – "onde você estavam?"

"Segredo.." – papai olha em cumplicidade para ela.

"Mas.. era um presente meu?" – sorrio ansiosa.

"Quem sabe.." – ela ri e se aproxima me dando um beijo na bochecha.

"Você decide hoje o que vamos almoçar..." – ele me põe no chão e eu corro para ficar junto de minha mãe.

"O que eu quiser?" – digo pegando na mão dela.

"O que você quiser..." – ela sorri e começamos a nos encaminhar pro carro.

~.~

Como não seria um MC´Donalds da vida?

Obvio que foi.

Entramos, pedimos o seu Mc Lanche feliz e nos entupimos de sanduíche, batata e milkshake. Até a Lea entrou nessa onda de comer no Mc, o que era um milagre. Depois decidimos dar uma volta, levar ela para passear nos brinquedos do shopping. Quando estava por anoitecer decidimos volta para casa. Emily já estava capotando de sono.

"Deixa eu levá-la?" – ela pergunta a mim quando a pego no colo.

"Ela pesa.." – digo passando ela para os braços de sua... mãe.

"Eu aguento.." – ela sorri e eu não pude evitar de lhe dar um beijo.

Ele abriu as portas, ela encostou seu rosto em meu ombro e subimos até o seu... o nosso apartamento. A deixo na cama com cuidado e olho para ele em duvida do que fazer.

"Tiro sua roupa?" – pergunto vendo-o parado a porta.

"Se você acha que esta incomodando... se não, pode deixar.."

Como eu iria saber se estava incomodando ou não? Ele sai do quarto e eu fiquei um tempo ali encarando-a sem saber direito o que fazer. Ela não parecia estar incomodada com aquilo.. mas e se estivesse?

~.~

"Lea?" – digo depois de ter ido ao quarto trocado de roupa e vê-la parada ali na mesma posição.

"Shhh..." – ela diz e eu não evito sorrir.

"Deixa ela.." – digo entrando no quarto e a abraçando pela cintura – "aproveitemos.."

"Ela esta bem assim?" – viro-a e seguro o seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

"Sim... mamãe.." – ela sorri timidamente e deposito um selinho em seus lábios – "ela esta bem.."

E os dias passaram...

A semana passou voando e o fim de semana chega. Estávamos quase que enlouquecendo com toda a organização do seu aniversario.

Sabem a imobiliária que fomos visitar? Recebemos retorno, programamos algumas visitas a algumas casas, mas nada pra tão imediato.

Sei que todo o processo de separação é complicado, ontem mesmo ela me disse que o seu advogado enviou uns papeis e que em algumas semanas teriam todos uma reunião para acertar alguns detalhes e discutir acerca dos bens deles.

"Vou comprar algo para vestir hoje.." – ela tinha dito depois do almoço.

"Posso ir junto?" – me ofereci e ela negou com a cabeça.

"Você tem que verificar as coisas no buffet.." – ela me recorda.

"E eu?" – Emily pergunta sorrindo.

"Ela pode ir comigo..." – soou mais uma interrogativa que uma afirmação.

"Obvio que pode.."

~.~

Entramos em meu carro e logo nos dirigimos para um shopping onde eu sabia que nesse horário não tinha muito movimento.

"Não solta minha mão.." – disse pondo-a no chão.

"Ta bom.." – ela segurou firme minha mão.

Não demorei muito, entrei em uma loja que eu já tinha o costume de comprar a alguns anos.

"Quem é essa?" – uma vendedora que sempre me atendia, perguntou ao me ver de mãos dadas com ela.

"Ela é minha mãe.." – ela diz e eu sorrio vendo a cara de duvida nela.

"Eu ouvi falar na sua separação.." – ela logo se dirigiu a mim. – "essa é sua enteada?"

"Sim.." – digo decidida a não dar muitas explicações – "filha do Cory..."

"Ahm..." – acho que ela percebeu que eu não pretendia falar daquilo – "chegaram umas roupas lindas da nova coleção.."

"Preciso de algo para usar hoje em seu aniversario..."

~.~

"Posso pedir algo?" – disse depois de ganhar sorvete e de lhe ajudar a escolher um vestido para hoje.

"Obvio..." – ela limpa minha boca com um guardanapo e sorri.

"Queria pintar meu cabelo.. hoje.." – sorrio para ela que começa a rir.

"Seu pai me mataria.." – ela torna a limpar minha boca.

"Mas é bonito.." – levo uma mão minha um pouco suja de sorvete e toco o cabelo dela.

"Podemos ver alguma coisa que só fique hoje.. mas ainda acho que mesmo assim seu pai me mataria..."

"Mata não..." – coloquei mais sorvete na boca – "ele gosta de você... e se gosta de você assim vai gostar de mim igual a você.."

~.~

Não sei como, mas ela me convenceu a ver algo que pudesse deixar o seu cabelo com mechas rosa. Crianças... Eu sei, eu poderia avisar a ele, mas eu precisava ver a cara dele ao ver sua filha com o cabelo pintado.

Liguei pro Chris, uma amiga, fiz uma pesquisa e descobri um dos melhores salões para criança na cidade. Consegui marcar hora por sorte e fui para lá imediatamente.

"Tem algo que pinte o cabelo por só um dia e que saia na próxima lavagem?" - pergunto ao cabeleireiro que sorria sem parar para Emily.

"O que a princesa está querendo?" – ele pergunta a ela.

"Quero mechas rosas.." – ela se agarra a minha perna e eu torno a encará-lo.

"Acho que tenho algo aqui que dará resultado.."

~.~

Passei a tarde rodando de um lado pro outro. Confirmando alguns convidados e falando com mais pessoas pra ver se tudo rolaria bem. Era a primeira vez que eu havia decidido fazer um aniversario grande para ela.

Volto para casa e percebo que já havia movimento. Coloco minhas coisas em cima de uma mesa da sala e vou andando pelo corredor escutando a risada das duas.

"Oi.." – digo entrando no meu quarto vendo... vendo... – "que foi isso?" – pergunto incrédulo vendo aquilo.

"Gostou pai?" – ela pula na cama, fica de pé e eu me aproximo olhando pra Lea que só ria.

"Me diga que isso sairá rápido.." – passo a mão no cabelo da minha filha.

"Tu acha Cory?" – ela ria de mim, e não para mim – "é permanente.."

"Até parece.." – digo me aproximando dela e lhe dando um selinho.

~.~

"Não se irritou, sim?" – eu precisava ter certeza que não.

"Porque iria me irritar?" – ele torna a me beijar – "amo mulheres de cabelos coloridos..."

"Hmmmm pensando assim acho que eu posso aderir a moda.." – me levanto da cama e saio andando pelo quarto.

"Eu podia ficar assim sempre né pai?" – ela perguntava a ele que somente ria.

"Nem invente..."

~.~

"Minha irmã.. nascera com o cabelo igual ao meu ou igual ao da mamãe?" – pergunto já sentada no colo do papai vendo-a remexer o armário. As coisas ainda estavam bagunçadas, tinham umas caixas pelo quarto e eu não entendia porque não jogava logo tudo no chão ou colocava dentro das gavetas.

"Não sei..." – papai passa a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Deve ser com o dela..." – seria?

"Possivelmente.." – ele sorriu pra mim.

"Eu gosto da cor do cabelo dela..." – sorrio e vejo meu papai bocejar - "Já vai dormir?" – olho sem acreditar pra ele. Eu hein... papai tava ficando velhinho.

~.~

"Melhor tomar um banho Cory.." – Lea diz se aproximando da cama – "pelo que me consta em uma hora temos que ir..

"Já?" – olho pro relógio. Eu havia cochilado por alguns segundos e Emily já não estava no quarto.

"Aniversario de criança começa cedo..." – ela diz sentando na borda da cama.

"Tenho que dar um banho na Emily.. ou a babá..." – digo vendo as horas passarem.

"Eu já dei.." – ela diz sorrindo – "não podia molhar o cabelo.. era melhor que eu fizesse isso..."

"Obrigado.." – me levanto da cama e vou até ela – "vamos apressar as coisas e tomar banho juntos?"

"Apressar?" – ela começa a rir – "vamos é nos atrasar se fizermos isso.."

~.~

Dizer que eu não queria seria mentir.. mas simplesmente não daria certo...

"A babá pode ficar com ela.." – ele me seguiu até o banheiro e entrou fechando a porta.

"Cory... eu tenho que secar meu cabelo se molhar.. e.." – ele começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente. – "não me olhe assim..."

"Só to pedindo um banho.." – suas mãos logo encontram a minha cintura.

"Depois do aniversario, melhor.. ela desmaiara de sono..."

"Depois e agora.." – a encosto na pia e deslizo minhas mãos por seus costas, atraindo o seu corpo e a sua boca para junto da minha.

"Cory..." – sua voz começa a sumir.

~.~

"Fale assim.. que agora que eu não vou querer parar mesmo..."

Quando vi ele já jogou o seu corpo e colou no meu. As minhas defesas num minuto caíram pelo solo. Tive de reação imediata que me aproximar da porta e fechá-la. Ele me encara sorrindo e se aproxima do chuveiro abrindo e deixando a água quente começar a cair.

"Você não tem jeito..." – digo tirando minha camisa e jogando no chão.

"E você tem?" – ele faz o mesmo com a camisa dele.

"E tem como ter?" – deslizo minha calça jeans e ela também voa para o outro lado do banheiro.

"Não.." – ele joga sua calça de lado.

"A água ta quente?" – ando um passo e coloco minha mão testando a temperatura.

~.~

"Sim.." – coloco minha mão nas suas costas abrindo o seu sutiã.

Deslizo minha mão para frente de corpo, vejo o sutiã cair no chão e minhas mãos logo se preenchem.

"É esta quente..." – ela diz sem se virar e eu deslizo minhas mãos por sua cintura.

"Entremos então.. antes que esfrie..." – a faço se virar para mim e lhe beijo, andando uns passos e colando suas costas na parede, sentindo a água começa a molhar os nossos corpos.


	22. Capitulo 22

Eu sabia que iríamos nos atrasar. Depois do banho e de... Bom, saímos do banho e já tive que recorrer ao secador senão o meu cabelo ficaria um desastre.

"Culpa sua.." – eu ria enrolada na toalha tentando secar meu cabelo.

"Vai dizer que não gostou?" – ele estava atrás de mim me abraçando pela cintura.

"Não tem como não gostar.." – sorrio tentando não encarar o espelho.

"Vou ver como andam as coisas.." – ele deposita um beijo molhado em meu pescoço e logo sai.

~.~

"Porque meus pais estão trancados?" – pergunto olhando o tempo todo pra porta do quarto deles e sem entender porque não me deixavam entrar lá.

"Devem estar ocupados..." – a babá me diz me ajudando a por meu vestido.

"Mas..." – eu não entendia...

Já vestida, com ela calçando o meu sapato que eu vejo meu pai sair do quarto somente de calça.

"Pai?" – grito vendo-o entrando no meu quarto – "que você estavam fazendo?"

"Tomando banho e nos trocando.." – ele sorri se aproximando e sentando na cama – "que mais seria?"

Bom.. acho que nada... devia ser isso mesmo.

~.~

Vendo minha princesinha com aquele vestido me senti ainda mais orgulhoso de seu o seu pai.

"Que linda você esta..." – digo colocando-a nos braços.

"Eu sei..." – ela ri afundando o seu rosto no meu peito – "e a mamãe.. como ta?"

"Deve estar se maquiando.." – dou uns passos com ela e saio até o corredor.

"Será que ela pode passar batom em mim?" – ela passa a mão no meu rosto esperando uma resposta.

"Um clarinho... talvez..." – entro no quarto colocando-a no chão.

"Mãe?" – ela dá seus passos e logo entra no banheiro.

~.~

Amava aquela palavra mais quase sempre ainda me soava estranho.. parecia que não era comigo.

"Mãe?" – vejo através do espelho ela se apoiando na porta e me olhando.

"Já esta linda assim?" – digo me virando e deixando o lápis de olho de lado.

"Você sabe maquiar?" – ela da uns passos e fica de ponte de pé tentando ver o que estava disposto em cima do mármore da pia.

"Acho que sei.." – rio vendo Cory na porta do quarto.

"Pode passar em mim?" – ela levanta seus olhinhos e não tinha como não compará-los com os do pai..

~.~

Ela me senta na pia e começa a passar aquelas coisas no meu rosto. Antes eu passava sozinha e acho que não ficava bom. Eu já sabia que não adiantava de nada pedir ao meu pai, porque iria sair pior do que eu conseguia fazer.

"Esta bom assim?" – ela pergunta mandando eu me olhar no espelho.

"Sim.." – sorrio ao me ver – "to mais linda agora.."

"E é verdade..." – ela ri e me coloca no chão. – "tenho que me apressar, senão vou atrasar vocês..."

"Senti saudades dessa frase..." – de repente papai aparece de novo colocando suas mãos ao redor da cintura dela.

"Acontece.." – os dois começam a rir e eu rio junto, obvio.

~.~

Termino de me ajeitar, minha filha estava pronta... ops, nossa filha e só faltava a dona Michele por seus sapatos.

"To me sentindo tão gorda..." – ela diz ao passar pelo espelho pela enésima vez.

"Isso é psicológico.." – digo indo em sua direção – "sabe que não esta nada gorda.."

"É triste o peso da idade..." – ela se vira e começa a ajeitar minha gravata.

"Quem vê pensar que já uma senhora de terceira idade..." – levo meus dedos e toco o seu rosto de leve.

"É que..." – ela morde a boca e levanta o seu olhar – "talvez nervosismo.."

"Nervosismo?" – ele levanta sua sobrancelha.

~.~

"É o primeiro aniversario que eu vou como mãe..." – sorrio sem jeito. Mas era. Eu sempre era convidada, via as crianças, ficava imaginando quando seria eu a mãe na historia e jamais pensei que tão rápido assim eu teria que 'enfrentar' tudo isso.

"A mãe mais linda por certo..." – ele encosta seus lábios nos meus me dando um selinho. – "e vamos.. já estamos atrasados..."

"Vamos..." – entrelaço minha mão com a sua e vamos indo rumo ao buffet.

~.~

Não tinha praticamente ninguém quando chegamos lá. De pronto soltei a mão dos meus pais e tratei de sair correndo para ir conhecer tudo.

Nunca vi tanto doce, tanto brinquedo, tanta coisa assim em uma festa. Eu já sabia que ia dar no que falar.

"Posso pular na piscina de bolinhas?" – saio correndo e encontro eles conversando com um moço.

"Depois de tirar umas fotos..." – papai diz passando a mão no meu cabelo.

"Posso andar no carrinho? Pintar o rosto? Posso jogar no vídeo game? Posso?" – eu seguia insistindo. Se tinha tudo aquilo, era para brincar não?

~.~

Sei que não adiantava querer mantê-la limpa e bem comportada enquanto esperava que os convidados chegassem, então autorizei que a babá a levasse para os brinquedos que causassem menos 'estrago'.

Pouco tempo depois, logo todos os convidados começaram a chegar. E para a maioria foi uma surpresa ver Lea ao meu lado.. e ainda mais minha filha chamando-a de mãe o tempo todo e vindo puxá-la pela mão sempre que podia para apresentá-la as suas amiguinhas.

"Lea está se adaptando bem a tudo isso?" – minha mãe pergunta se aproximando de mim.

"Acho que melhor não poderia estar..." – sorrio para ela.

"Você sabe que eu desejo ter mais netinhos sim?"

"Não se preocupe mamãe..." – a abraço forte – "nisso eu sei que posso dar um jeito."

~.~

"Lea?" – escuto a voz de minha mãe e logo me viro.

"Mãe..." – me aproximo para abraçá-la – "pai..."

"Como você esta minha filha?" – não sei bem o que tinha ocorrido, pois eu ainda não tinha tido muito tempo depois que sai de casa para falar com eles e muito menos visitá-los.

"Estranho dizer isso.. mas acho que melhor impossível..." – olho para o lado vendo Cory conversando com uns amigos. Aposto que ele que tinha convidado eles senão jamais eles viriam de NY para Los Angeles para o aniversario do filho de um ex meu.

"Nem preciso dizer que foi uma surpresa a todos isso tudo... especialmente para nós.."

"Vocês..." – respiro fundo e pergunto preocupada – "acham que fiz errado?"

"Errado seria se vocês não tivessem ficado juntos..."

~.~

Depois de falar com a vovó linda que achou o meu cabelo lindo (eu já sabia que as pessoas iriam achá-lo lindo), vejo mamãe conversando com uma senhora que até parecia com ela. Seria minha outra vovó?

Vou me aproximando meio sem jeito e paro frente a eles.

"Emily.." – Lea me pega no colo – "quer te apresentar aos meus pais, seus avos... Edith e Marc..."

"Olá princesinha.." – a mãe dela diz me dando um beijo na bochecha.

"Olá..." – sorrio para ela.

"Então você é minha neta?" – o homem diz se aproximando. Olho pra Lea sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Sou?

"É ela sim.." – ela diz e logo sorrio junto a eles.

~.~

Vejo Lea, Emily e seus pais e logo me dou o prazer de me aproximar daquilo.

"Oi..." – coloco minhas mãos ao redor da cintura de Lea.

"Sua filha é linda.." – logo Edith diz quando me aproximo.

"Obrigado..." – a cumprimento – "vê que ela já quer seguir os passos da mãe mudando o cabelo e se maquiando..."

"Percebi e ficou lindo o cabelo nela.."

"Não tão mais lindo que o da mamãe..." – Emily diz passando a mão no cabelo da Lea.

~.~

Diálogos à parte, logo fomos cumprimentar todos que estavam chegando. Eu não sabia que ele tinha tantos amigos assim. Ele me pediu para convidar quem quisesse, mas não consegui chamar mais que vinte amigos.

Cory já havia chego e estava brincando com ela, sepois de não sei quanto tempo, até o Chord eu vi andando pela festa agarrado com alguém que eu não conhecia e Naya era outra que não largava da Emily.

"Lea..." – Naya diz me abraçando – "senti a falta dessa moleca aqui e de vocês."

Naya para quem não sabe tinha passado uma temporada longe do país.

"Já estávamos ansiosos por saber noticias suas..." – a abraço e logo vejo Emily no pescoço dela – "ainda louca por crianças sim?"

"Completamente..." – ela diz pondo Emily nos braços.

~.~

Kevin era outro que tinha se dedicado mais ao cinema e quase não o víamos mais.

"Que bom que você andava por aqui e pôde vir nos ver.." – digo cumprimentado-o rapidamente.

"Já era hora de podermos nos reunir... estava ate pensando, se vocês puderem, organizarmos um churrasco para o próximo final de semana... alguns de nós.. como nos velhos tempos..."

"Nós e mais agregados.." – rio vendo Emily pulando no pescoço de Naya e Lea.

"Fiquei surpreso ao saber que vocês tinham voltado.. Lea me disse um dia por telefone..."

"Mais surpreso que eu.. duvido..." – sorrio mais uma vez nos aproximando de onde elas estavam.

~.~

Preciso dizer que foi o melhor aniversario do mundo? Acho que não. Cantamos parabéns, brinquei com o palhaço, em todos os brinquedos, com minhas amigas e apresentei minha mãe para todas elas. Fora o meu novo visual, que todo mundo elogiou.

"Faça um pedido..." – todos diziam quando me aproximei do bolo pra soprar minha vela.

Olhei para um lado, para o outro e sorri. Não tinha mais nada a pedir, somente agradeci.

~.~

Pouco tempo depois saíram os papeis do meu divorcio, se eu disser que me senti completamente aliviada assinando aquilo, sinto ate que estou cometendo um grande pecado. Mas simplesmente eu já não posso mais me enganar.

Conforme desejo dele, já havíamos decidido por uma casa que estava prestes a ser entregue para nós. Nova, grande, mas grande do que precisávamos, mas eu sei que espaço era algo que tínhamos que ter. Ele tinha um sonho de montar seu próprio estúdio dentro de casa e já reservamos local para isso. Fora os cinco quartos. Segundo ele, teríamos uma família grande. E quem era eu para discordar disso?

"Lea você viu a minha camisa azul?" – ele revirava o closet e eu me encontrava jogada na cama com a cabeça de Emily sobre minha barriga.

"Qual?" – pergunto colocando o livro que lia de lado.

Sim, as coisas num minuto já tinham evoluído e parecia que já vivíamos juntos anos e anos...

~.~

"Vai pelado pai.." – Emily diz e eu olho pra aquilo sem entender.

"Ta aprendendo com quem isso?" – me sento na cama puxando-a pelo pé.

"Eu não fui.." – Lea ri sentando-se na cama.

"Sei..." – solto o pé de Emily e me atiro em cima de Lea – "quando você vai me dizer sim?"

"Não há necessidade disso Cory..." – para ela não tinha necessidade. Mas eu queria tudo conforme tinha de ser.

"Vai me tirar o prazer de te receber de branco na igreja?" – faço-me de coitadinho e logo ela sorri.

"Eu quero ser a daminha..." – Emily diz fazendo bico junto comigo.

"Eu mereço isso..." – Lea começa a rir. Já sabia bem no que tinha entrado... e o que tinha que enfrentar.

~.~

Ando tenho uns sonhos esquisitos à noite, mas acho que não é bom contar. Fico às vezes vigiando a mamãe pra ver se eu não estava ficando louca, se aquilo podia ser verdade ou não.. mas eu acho melhorar esperar.

Aquele dia havíamos saído todos juntos para ir ao cinema e comprar algumas coisas para o meu quarto novo na minha nova casa.

"Pai..." – me sento na barriga dele passando a mão pelo seu rosto.

"Hum?" – ele tira os óculos e me encara.

"Quando vou ter um cachorrinho ou gatinho?" – olho pra mamãe que só lia do seu lado.

"O que?" – ele respira fundo.

"Você prometeu uma vez.. e na casa nova..."

"Lea?" – ele olha pra ela. Porque agora tudo ele também tinha que perguntar pra ela?

~.~

"O que você acha?" – pergunto a ele que parecia pensativo. Sheila havia morrido há um ano atrás e eu não tinha tido coragem de ir atrás de outro gato.

"Por favor..." – ela começa a fazer cara de choro.

"Se chorar não dou..." – ele adverte – "prometo pensar mais nisso... ok? Mas compraremos ou adotaremos um depois..."

"Te amooooooooooo!" – ela me da um beijo na bochecha e começa a pular na cama.

"Se pular assim, não vai ganhar nada.." – ele diz e eu começo a rir. Eu ainda não sabia como dizer não a ela...

"Desculpa..." – ela diz sentando-se na cama.

"Agora é hora de dormir..." – ele se senta na cama e olha pra mim – "amanha você tem aula cedo..."

"Mas já?" – ela reclama.

"Quer que eu leia algo pra você?" – pergunto e logo ela sorri.

"Obvio que quero..."

~.~

Já havia virado quase um habito dela ir ler para Emily dormir. E confesso que amava ver aquela cena. Na maioria das vezes eu percebia que ela lia algo escrito por ela, ou inventava na hora, e era um santo remédio pra ela cair no sono.

"Já dormiu?" – pergunto entrando no quarto.

"Já.." – Lea diz levantando-se – "você vai acordar cedo amanha?"

"Porque?" – digo saindo do quarto.

"Por nada não.." – ela sorri e sai caminhando ate o quarto.

A vejo sentar-se na cama e colocar o livro que estava em suas mãos em cima do criado-mudo.

"Esta com fome?" – pergunto ficando de pé frente a ela.

"Não mesmo.." – ela recolhe as pernas e se ajeita na cama.

"Não esta?" – rio me sentando ao seu lado inclinando o meu corpo sobre o seu.

"Você que anda com um apetite insaciável.." – ela de imediato leva sua boca de encontro a minha.

~.~

"Já te disse.. que precisamos recuperar o tempo perdido..." – jogo o peso do meu corpo em cima dela, fazendo-a cair na cama.

"Apressado.." – ela ri e meus dedos deslizando por seus cabelos.

"Eu sei.." – sorrio em recíproca e roço meus lábios e encosto o meu nariz no seu – "que temos ainda a vida inteira pela frente..."

"Se você me suportar.." – ela me abraça forte.

"A gente sempre dá um jeito nisso..." – torno a beijar de leve os seus lábios.

~.~

Me perco por um segundo em meio a tudo aquilo. Mas já era comum isso ocorrer comigo. Parava, olhava, olhava, olhava, pensava e chegava a mil conclusões. Às vezes isso tudo me parecia tão irreal. Vê-lo assim nos meus braços sorrindo para mim prometendo tudo o que eu sei que ele poderia me dar. Ele era a única pessoa no mundo que eu era capaz de por a minha mão no fogo e acreditar nas suas palavras.

"Você alguma vez imaginou que conseguiríamos chegar até aqui?" – nosso principio foi tão conturbado, que jamais naquela época pensaria que estávamos começando a escrever as paginas da nossa vida, do nosso futuro.

"Confesso que não..." – ele me abraça mais forte e desliza suas mãos por dentro de minha camisola, deslizando seus longos dedos pela minha barriga. – "eu na vida já tive muito medo... mas hoje em dia, não tenho mais..."

"Já disse que não há porque ter medo minha linda..."

~.~

"Eu sei que não.." – ela se vira e se apóia em seus cotovelos olhando pra mim.

"Que foi?" – sorrio ao ver ela abrir o maior sorrisão.

"Hum..." – ela revira os olhos.

"Vamos, diga.."

"Grandão..." – ela se aproxima e agora é sua vez de deslizar a mão pela minha barriga.

"Pequenininha..." – sigo o seu jogo.

Ela sobe sua mão e para passando os dedos sobre meu peito.

"Te amo, sabia?" – ela não me encara e eu não evito um sorriso.

"Olha pra mim..." – levanto seu rosto e seguro sua mão – "e agora repete..."

"Porque sempre você tem que fazer isso?" – ela abaixa o olhar e logo eu levanto o seu rosto.

"Amo te ver roxa de vergonha..." – deslizo minha boca pelo seu pescoço – "me pergunto ate quando você vai ter vergonha de me dizer o que se passa aqui..." – coloco minha mão sobre o seu peito.

~.~

"Eu sei que não preciso dizer..." – sempre foi tão complicado pra mim... – "você já sabe o quanto eu te quero..."

"E me ama..." – ele ri e logo segue beijando meu pescoço – "da mesma forma que eu te amo..."

~.~

"E sempre amei?" – levanto o meu rosto, olho para ela e confirmo.

"Sempre amei..." – encontro de vez os seus lábios.

"Que você acha..." – eu já estava com minhas mãos levantando sua camisola, prestes a jogá-la bem longe. – "Cory, dá pra prestar atenção?"

"Não..." – rio jogando a camisola no outro canto do quarto.

~.~

"Você ta ficando mais que mal acostumado.." – digo fechando meus olhos, começando a sentir o efeito de suas mãos, seu perfume, suas caricias em meu corpo.

"Não podemos decepcionar a Emily..." – ele começa a deslizar sua boca e a distribuir beijos em minha barriga.

"Já disse que só depois de uns quatro meses depois que eu cortei o anticoncepcional que as coisas podem começar a vir acontecer..." – ele desliza suas mãos por entre minhas coxas.

"Às vezes temos sorte, quem sabe..." – ele torna a me encara e a me beijar – "entrará na igreja comigo?"

"Só se você se comportar..." – deslizo minhas mãos e aperto de leve sua bunda.

"Prometo ser fiel.." – ele começa a me beijar de novo – "amar-te, e respeitar-te todos os dias de nossas vidas..."

"E ai de você se não..." – belisco sua bunda de novo e sorrio satisfeita – "mando te matar..."

"Você não suportaria viver sem mim...

Sorrio para ele e balanço a cabeça rindo.

É... eu não suportaria viver sem ele.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxX**_

Alineguima: AHAHAHAH eu sabia que ia existir gente 'por aqui' que era daquela época... eu já tentei começar uma mas não consigo continuar... vou ver se com mais calma e alguma idéia na cabeça as coisas andam... to adaptando mais essa e talvez outra porque minhas amigas ficam implorando por fic... e acho que da pra dar um jeitinho nas coisas ;) ...

E que pena que está acabando.. só mais 2 capitulos :/


	23. Capitulo 23

A casa já estava mais do que pronta para irmos morar. Nada do que ter dinheiro e bons profissionais para realizar aquilo que tínhamos em mente. Já eu, andava com meus nervos a flor da pele. Me controlava feito louca pra não comer meus dedos e as unhas antes da hora, mas estava difícil controlar a ansiedade.

Eu estava pretendendo pelo menos mais uma vez na vida tomar uma iniciativa e foi assim que eu fiz. Sem esperarm, um dia pedi pra alguém passar a noite com ela e tratei de tentar cozinhar alguma coisa pra nós dois.

Pensei em alguma coisa que ele amava que eu cozinhasse e coloquei as mãos na massa. Não sei bem se saiu igual ou pelo menos parecido da maneira que eu fazia, mas isso era o menos importante naquele momento.

Comprei lingerie e roupa nova, do jeito que ele gostava e tomei um senhor banho demorado de espuma. Ele nesse dia passou o dia fora e eu implorei para que ocupassem ele o maior tempo que pudessem lá.

~.~

Cheguei em casa somente almejando algo para comer, um bom banho, dar um beijo na minha filha e poder dormir abraçado com a Lea.

Ao deixar as coisas no chão, perto da porta, percebo que a casa estava silenciosa e a iluminação do ambiente estava bem pouca. Em um instante desconfiei que poderia ter acontecido algo, mas logo deduzi que deveriam estar já as duas dormindo. Afinal, as minhas pequenas era muiiiiiito preguiçosas.

"Lea?" – pergunto alto dando meus passos, mas logo sou surpreendido com um abraço por trás.

"Boa noite..." – me viro a encontro mais sorridente que nunca.

"Boa noite..." – me aproximo e lhe beijo rapidamente – "onde esta Emily?"

"Hum.." - ela virou os olhos e sorriu. Tinha algo de diferente nela, mas eu não sabia o que era.. – "esta... com o John..."

"Com o John?" – franzi a sobrancelha estranhando aquilo – "que milagre foi esse?"

"Tem problema não, né? Eu ter permitido?"

"Obvio que não.." – a abraço pela cintura – "pelo menos assim podemos ter um tempo mais a sós..."

~.~

"Quer tomar banho primeiro ou prefere comer?" – pergunto vendo que ele estava realmente cansado.

"O que temos pra comer?" – ele anda até a cozinha e eu lhe impeço.

"Surpresa.." – fico na ponta dos pés e envolvo seu pescoço com meus braços.

"Acho que tomarei primeiro um banho rápido.." – ele vira os seus olhos e torce a boca em meio a um sorriso – "você me espera?"

"Se for rápido..." – o acompanho até o quarto – "não demore..."

~.~

Saio do banho enrolado na toalha e abro uma gaveta pegando uma calça de moleton velha. Enxugo os meus cabelos, penduro a toalha no banheiro e saio do quarto sentindo um aroma que despertou a minha forme adormecida.

"Lea?" – passei a mão pelo cabelo entrando na cozinha que estava vazia.

"Na sala.." – ela responde rapidamente.

"Que foi isso?" – sorrio vendo uma mesa toda posta, pratos, velas, vinho, ate flores dispostas no centro – "isso não estava aqui quando cheguei.."

"Senta.." – ela sorri se levantando e puxando a cadeira.

"Obrigado senhorita..." – beijo a sua mão e logo me sento, logo ao seu lado – "pode me explicar o porque disso tudo? Estamos comemorando algo?"

~.~

"E precisa comemorar?" – sorrio sem jeito pra ele.

"Não.." – ele logo beija de novo minha mão – "eu só estava com vontade... de te fazer algo especial..."

"Não estou reclamando viu?" – ele começa a rir – "só achei isso estranho..."

"Lembrei de uma receita gostosa... não sei se ficou bom..." – ajeito o meu cabelo e me levanto indo a cozinha rapidamente para pegar o que tinha preparado.

"Não é..." – ele arregalou os olhos e logo me encarou – "não acredito..."

"É uma tentativa.." – coloco a mesa e me sento ao seu lado.

"Deve estar bom.." – ele tenta me agradar com um sorriso.

~.~

"Vamos ver se nossos filhos irão passar fome.." – eu sabia que não, que ela cozinhava maravilhosamente bem.

Logo ela nos serve e eu abro o vinho.

"Vamos brindar?" – levanto o copo e levo em direção ao seu.

"A nós dois?"

"A nossa família e felicidade..." – trocamos um sorriso e logo comecei a provar de sua comida.

"Ao nosso casamento e nossos filhos..." – eu quase engasgo com o vinho.

"Você ta grávida?" – pergunto soltando tudo e segurando suas mãos entre as minhas.

~.~

"Não..." – começo a rir – "bom acho que não..." – ele tinha ficado mais branco que papel.

"Acha que não?" – ele logo estranha.

"Não Cory..." – que idéia tola. – "ainda não..."

"Então?" – ele ainda segurava minhas mãos.

"Ai..." – coloco a mão dentro de minha saia. – "você apressou tudo..."

"O que apressei?" – ele definitivamente nem desconfiava.

"Assim você me deixa nervosa.." – soltei a outra mão da dele.

"Que aconteceu?"

"Ok..." – respiro fundo e o encaro.

~.~

Não estava entendendo nada. Bom, nada de mal tinha acontecido, pelo menos eu acho que não. Nada mais impedia, não estávamos brigados.. alias, quase mais nem brigávamos, isso era até uma novidade pra mim. E já que não era gravidez...

"Me dá sua mão..." – ela diz e eu estendo minha mão sem entender nada.

"Minha mão"– han?

"Deixa ver.." – ela deslizou seus dedos na palma de minha mão esquerda.

"Que foi?" – pergunto depois de um longo silencio.

~.~

Eu não estava achando as palavras certas. Porque nunca ninguém tinha dito que isso era difícil de fazer?

"Eu vejo aqui.." – sorrio para ele – "falando serio agora.." – coloco a caixinha em cima de mesa – "eu..." – engulo em seco e o encaro – "queria..."

"Você não ta me pedindo em casamento, esta?" – ele corta meu pensamento e eu sorrio afirmando rapidamente com a cabeça.

Ele fica sem reação, o encaro mais uma vez.

"Estou fazendo o que deveríamos ter feito há muito tempo atrás.. eu estou cumprindo de vez a nossa promessa de nunca nos separarmos..." – respirei fundo – "sei que eu por muitas vezes me demonstrei imatura e muito insegura, mas era simplesmente porque eu tinha medo de ter perder... na realidade, eu sempre soube..."

~.~

"Você não precisava fazer isso Lea..." – eu estava mais do que sem palavras.

"Era necessário..." – ela abre a caixinha e sorri nervosa – "eu sempre tenho em mente que nunca poderei pagar minha divida contigo.."

"Divida?" – busco a sua mão e sem entender – "Lea..."

"Não é bem uma divida..." – ela sorria nervosa – "é mais uma agradecimento... por tudo o que você já me fez.."

"E o que você me fez, não conta?" – busco seu queixo e faço-a me encarar.

"É diferente..."

"Não é diferente... eu..."

~.~

"Você foi o anjo enviado pra cuidar de mim..." – deslizo meus dedos pelo seu rosto.

"Eu também precisava da tua proteção e de ti..." - ele começa a beijar meus dedos – "e ainda preciso, mais do que nunca..,"

"Você já reparou que você sempre foi um dos únicos que sempre estava me estendendo a mão quando eu mais precisava?" – mordi de leve minha boca.

"Só faço o que manda meu coração..." – ele sorri e eu levo minha mão até o seu cabelo ainda úmido.

"E então...?"

"Eu preciso mesmo responder?" – ele se ajeita na cadeira e vem aproximando seu rosto do meu.

"Sim..." – digo em um suspiro.

"Aceito... para tê-la todos os dias de nossas vidas daqui pra frente..."

~.~

Roço meus lábios nos seus, sinto suas mãos prontamente em minha nuca e me ajeito alcançando a sua boca, buscando respirar do seu ar, provar do seu gosto, mergulhar na sua essência e me perder em seu corpo, em seus beijos, da forma que eu sempre quis. Nossas línguas se tocam e rapidamente nosso corpo se eletriza. Nós éramos assim, de repente uma química explodia, um fogo se acendia, nossas mãos buscavam tocar um ao outro incessantemente e faltava espaço até para as palavras.

Nossos corpos se atraiam rapidamente e havia uma troca mutua de prazer, trazendo uma satisfação plena quase celestial para ambos. Separo-me rapidamente dela, beijo sua face e pego a caixinha que estava em cima da mesa.

"Quer que eu coloque?" – pergunto vendo-a tremendo as mãos.

"Deixa.. eu por em você..."

Seus dedos trêmulos abrem a caixinha, de onde ela tira duas alianças. Estendo minha mão direita para ela e logo ela coloca o anel e sorri para mim.

~.~

"Te amo..." – ele me encara por um longo tempo e logo desliza sua mão tocando lentamente minha bochecha.

"Eu... também.." – foi somente o que eu conseui dizer, antes dele pegar minha mão e colocar o anel em meu dedo.

"E agora?" – ele sorria nervoso e piscava sem fim, arrancando de mim um leve sorriso.

"Agora..." – viro meus olhos e o vejo levantar-se da mesa.

"Vamos..."

"E a janta?" – olho pra tudo o que eu havia preparado.

"Podemos esquentar depois?" – ele entrelaça seus dedos com os meus.

"Acho que não ha problema..." – sorrio sentindo uns braços me envolverem – "ei.. que é isso?"

~.~

"Não é assim que se carregam as noivas?" – eu a carrego em meus braços e vou andando por aquele corredor escuro até o meu quarto.

"Mais ainda não..."

"Shhh..." – sorrio para que ela parasse de falar – "sem mais..."

A deposito na cama com cuidado e por um segundo lembro da primeira vez que nos encontramos nessa situação. Os dois nervosos sem saber o que fazer e sem compreender porque aquilo estava acontecendo. Era um sentimento confuso. Havíamos nos conhecido através de um seriado e meses depois já estávamos no meio de uma tensão sexual.

Lutamos tanto contra esse sentimento, não queríamos admitir isso. Mais ela, porque infelizmente a mulher se vê recuada perante algo estranho e fora do normal, foi a que mais sofreu com isso. Acredito eu que sim. Tentou namorar alguém que não tinha nada haver com ela pra finalmente compreender que era inevitável.

Enquanto eu já não tinha medo, não tinha como negar o que estava sentindo, ela buscava de todas as formas possíveis lutar contra o que já crescia dentro dela. E nisso ela me machucava, se machucava e eu vendo que talvez não tinha como viver aquela relação, a machucava e me machucava da mesma forma.

Uma época a nossa relação parecia mais uma brincadeira para ver quem feria mais ao outro. Mas foi quando nos cansamos, quando nos vemos perdidos e em uma encruzilhada: ou tentamos ser felizes juntos ou vamos acabar nos odiando. E o que fosse para acontecer, era necessário a partir daquele momento tomar uma decisão sensata antes que fosse tarde demais.

~.~

Vendo-o assim agora entre meus braços agradeço a Deus e não posso evitar de começar a chorar. Ninguém sabe o quão foi difícil manter isso dentro de mim, entre nós e longe de todos. E por causa disso, tudo era motivo pra brigar, tudo era motivo pra chorar, tudo era motivo para acabar.

_"Nunca vamos dar certo.." – uma vez concordamos em meio de uma das nossas piores discussões.  
_  
Certo tempo eu acreditava verdadeiramente nisso, porem não entendia porque cada dia mais crescia um sentimento dentro de mim, dentro de nós.

Chegou o momento que eu não me via mais longe de seus braços e não suportaria a idéia de saber que um outro alguém pudesse ocupar o lugar que eu sabia que era o meu.

Presunção minha? Talvez sim. É simplesmente quando você percebe e começa a se questionar do porque de Deus ter colocado um alguém da forma que colocou na sua vida. Um relação que você teria que lutar pra conseguir consolidar. É nesse momento que você encontra a simples explicação de que provavelmente você estava vivendo entre os braços de um anjo.

E que não podia deixar as coisas escaparem de suas mãos. Mas elas infelizmente não aconteceram da forma que você sempre sonhou.

Simplesmente a vida lhe pregou peças, das piores. Mas felizmente você vê que existem Emily's que vem para o bem, e que agora ao invés de ter um anjo, você tem dois e que definitivamente há uma razão maior para isso, mas que você ainda não entendia qual.

"Pequena?" – ele me abraça por trás beijando meu ombro. – "já dormiu?"

"Não?" – respiro fundo ainda sentindo meu corpo quente, querendo desfrutar ainda mais de suas caricias.

Não dormi e nem podia. Ele simplesmente não tinha idéia do quanto ele já me fez feliz e eu sei que faria. A mim e aos nossos filhos.


	24. Chapter 24

Ela até pode ter me pedido em casamento, ou o que seja, mas eu que decidi onde tudo iria ocorrer.

"Me diz.. pelo amor de Deus..." – ela tentando me comover com aquele seu olhar.

"Não.." – me aproximo e aperto de leve seu nariz – "você amara não se preocupe..

"Assim não caso.. como vou escolher minha roupa? Como..." – coloco um dedo na sua boca.

"Algo simples.. só isso..." – sorrio me divertindo com sua curiosidade.

"Te odeio, sabia?" – ela se afasta e sai batendo o pé com força.

"Me ama.. que eu sei..."

~.~

Odiava a mania dele de fazer surpresas. Tudo bem quando isso se trata de algo comum do dia-a-dia, porem se tratando do casamento? Não desisti fácil, usei de todas as minhas armas e poderes de sedução para arrancar algo, mas nada parecia funcionar.

"Que vestido você ta pensando comprar?" – John perguntava enquanto folheávamos umas revistas.

"Não sei.. ele não me diz o que eu devo comprar..." – coloco a revista de lado já cansada.

"Acho que tem que optar pelo simples..." – ele ri e logo abaixa a cabeça.

"O que você ta sabendo que eu não to?" – logo o instigo.

"Não tente.." – ele sabia de algo. Alias, todo mundo sabia menos eu – "só estou seguindo ordens..."

"E desde quando ele manda em ti? Alias você é o meu melhor amigo, isso é traição!"

"Lea" – ele começa a rir – "eu acho que um vestido básico, já resolveria... não é a cara dos dois fazer algo tradicional.. só pense um pouco e logo verá que estou certo..."

"Vocês ainda me pagam, sabia?"

~.~

Eu já disse que ia ser daminha? Havia saído com o tio John pra escolher minha roupa, nem a mamãe pôde ir junto. Papai dizia que tudo ia ser uma surpresa, acho que por isso mamãe tava já ficando tão louca. A todo momento ficava querendo saber do meu pai detalhes e detalhes de tudo e ele só fazia rir. E ai que ela ia e começava a bater nele. Se fosse qualquer outra mulher nessa vida eu já tinha ido e arrancado os cabelos dela, ou até mordido, mas a mamãe eu deixo.

"Cory vou te deixar sem, tá sabendo?"

"Sem o que mamãe?" – olhei pra ela que logo olhou pra mim e o papai começou a rir alto.

"Olha filha, sua mãe é má..."

"Má são seus..." – ela parou e saiu de perto dele – "você me paga..."

Ela sai batendo o pé e eu pulo em cima do papai.

"Mamãe ta louquinha..." – começo a rir junto a ele.

"Vai passar..." – ele beija minha testa.

"Eu sei... mas ta engraçado..."

~.~

"Quero o divorcio..." – ela disse entrando no escritório puxando a cadeira, fazendo com que eu a encarasse.

"Que?" – comecei a piscar sem entender.

"Cory, pelo amor de Deus..." – olhei de cima a baixo, ela somente trajava uma camisola curta de seda – "me diz algo.. vai que custa?"

"Ta tentando me seduzir?" – ela senta sobre minhas pernas e envolve meu pescoço quase colocando seus seios na minha cara.

"Nunca faria isso..." – sinto uma boca perto de minha orelha. Não?

"Lea Michele..." – começo a rir me afastando dela.

"Morra necessitado então.." – ela se levanta num salto – "quero nem saber.. to de greve..."

"Não começa..." – a puxei pela camisola e a fiz se sentar no meu colo – "agora me da um beijo..."

~.~

"Não.." – fecho minha boca com força e ele encosta a sua na minha.

"Vamos.." – ele começo a rir e começa a forçar um beijo.

"Humhum.." – nego com a cabeço e continuo de boca fechada. Ele coloca sua mão na minha nuca, atraindo ainda mais o seu rosto junto ao meu, começa a por a ponta da sua língua sobre meus lábios tentando que eu cedesse. Sua outra mãos desce entra pela minha camisola, deslizando seus dedos pelos meus seios.

"Jogo suj..." – eu ia falar e logo ele se aproveita do meu momento de fraqueza e consegue com que eu abra a boca rapidamente.

"Te amo minha linda..." – ele dizia sorrindo e eu aproveitava para bater nele o tanto que ele merecia.

"Você me paga..." – não me atrevo a me levantar do seu colo.

"Com amor?" – ele logo cola de novo sua boca na minha. – "pago sim."

~.~

Mamãe acabou descobrindo, não tinha bem por onde mais esconder.. e também acho que não tinha como. Todas as mulheres foram para a nossa casa nos arrumar, enquanto papai foi pra um hotel.

"Até amanha.." – mamãe disse se despedindo e fechando a porta da casa. Não entendia bem  
porque tinham que ficar o dia todo sem se ver... adultos...

Dormi a noite toda com ela e logo de manha cedo a casa foi invadida por um batalhão de mulheres. Veio vovós, tias, primas que não conhecia, amigas da mamãe, ate tio John e o tio Colfer estavam aqui pra ajudarem a mamãe a se vestir.

Passei o dia sendo mimada e ganhando presentes de todo mundo e o que mais fosse. Ai eu tava era excitadaaaaa, não via a hora de poder levar as alianças pra eles e contar pra mamãe o que eu havia descoberto.

~.~

Fui jogado de lado. Mulheres sempre inventam que não podemos ver nada antes do  
casamento senão da azar. Os anos passam e as lendas persistem em existir.

"Lea?" – liguei pra ela no meio da tarde quando os nervos todos me consumiam.

"Mamãe ta ocupada..." – Emily atendeu o telefone.

"Pode passar pra ela meu anjo?"

"Não pode ver mamãe hoje não pai..." – quem foi que ensinou isso a ela?

"Não quero ver filha..." – começo a passar as mãos pelo meu cabelo – "quero falar..."

~.~

"Ela pode falar com papai?" – escuto Emily perguntar a Ann.

"Pode meu anjo.."

Estávamos cá todas nós sentadas na sala. Ate parecia despedida de solteiro ou até  
mesmo o chá de panela que me organizaram, que ate prefiro não entrar em detalhes quanto a isso. Os micos que eu paguei valeram pela vida inteira e pela próxima se possível for.

"Alo?" – digo pegando o telefone tendo cuidado pra não me mover muito, enquanto esperava as unhas do pé secarem.

"Que vocês tão fazendo?"

"Agora eu que te deixo curioso.." – começo a rir sem parar – "como anda tudo?"

"Bem.." – ele era sucinto nas palavras – "e ai?"

"Bem também..."

~.~

Ela tava linnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnda! Isso era novidade? Acho que não. Observei tudo o que acontecia bem caladinha. Fiz as unhas também, ajeitei meu cabelo e estava já prontinha sentada pra não me amassar esperando que o carro que tinham alugado pra vir nos pegar.

Mamãe parecia princesa dos contos de fadas. Parecia mais uma rainha, um anjo, ou até mesmo uma fadinha. Seu cabelo estava solto, cacheado caindo pelas suas costas. O vestido não era branco, vovó Edith disse que era perola, cor de perola. A saia era grande, não era rodada que nem da Cinderela, mas era perfeito, ficava perfeito nela. Alias, minha mãe era perfeita. Eu quero ser que nem ela quando eu crescer.

Usava uma maquiagem que uma amiga legal dela fez e colocou algumas joias para combinar com o vestido.

"Nervosa?" – escutei alguém lhe perguntar.

"Só não como minhas unhas porque não seria muito conveniente..." – ela passava uma mão pela outra rapidamente.

~.~

"Alguém já falou com o Cory?" – ele havia ficado encarregado de mandar o carro pra nos buscar.

"Ele disse que já estão vindo..."

Minha barriga tinha mariposa, mosca, pássaro, papagaio, etc, todas as espécies vivas passeando de um lado para o outro. Eu não me continha mais. Queria sair gritando por ai, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Mal via a hora de poder entrar e vê-lo me esperando no altar. Sabe quando você  
está a ponto de realizar um de seus maiores sonhos? Assim estava eu, e talvez pior. Nada ajudava. Eu estava a ponto de ficar definitivamente louca de vez.

"Vai dar tudo certo mamãe..." – ouvi uma vozinha e logo abri meus olhos, era minha princesinha.

"Espero que sim pequena.." – a pego e a coloco no colo.

"Obrigada..." – ela recosta a cabeça no meu peito.

"Pelo que linda?"

"Por nos fazer felizes..."

Sentia que as lágrimas iam cair dos meus olhos, mas tentei me controlar a todo custo.

"Obrigada a ti meu amor..." – a abracei forte e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

"Chegou..." – escuto minha mãe dizer – "nós já vamos indo minha filha.. te esperamos lá... seu pai não para de telefonar..."

"Até mamãe..." – ela me dá um beijo e logo desaparece me deixando sozinha com Emily.

"Vamos?" – ela pula do meu colo e me estende a mão.

"Vamos..."

~.~

Anoitecia, o sol caia, diríamos cenário perfeito. Havia conseguido um super casarão a beira mar um pouco mais afastado, mas ali mesmo perto de Los Angeles. Flores por todos os lados enfeitavam o local e algumas velas pra iluminar o ambiente. Sons de violinos ao fundo e eu ansioso no altar já junto minha mãe somente esperando que ela entrasse.

A vi descer do carro, meu peito começou a querer rasgar em dois e o meu coração começou a bater acelerado. Então não era sonho, já era realidade? Alguém podia imaginar o quanto eu lutei e imaginei esse dia? O dia em que finalmente poderíamos demonstrar perante o mundo o quanto era grande o nosso amor?

Ninguém pode imaginar o que estava se passando em meu coração agora.

Ela sorria mais que nunca, não sei explicar, mas eu nunca tive a sensação que esta batendo agora no meu peito. Isso tudo era algo muito novo para mim.

Vi seu pai tomá-la pelos braços, Emily andando calmamente na frente jogando umas pétalas pelo caminho e logo eles se encaminharem em minha direção.

"Vai meu filho.." – escuto minha mãe dizer e logo dou um passo me aproximando dela.

~.~

Solto a mão de meu pai e logo sou recebida com a sua. Meu coração parecia que iria pular pela boca a qualquer momento. Sinto seus lábios tocarem de leve minha mão e logo ele me abraça por trás me conduzindo até onde um padre nos esperava.

"Linda..." – ele sussurrava algumas palavras o que somente contribuía para que eu ficasse ainda mais nervosa. O estado em que eu me encontro hoje não chega nem aos pés do que eu senti no meu primeiro casamento.

Permanecemos de mãos dadas todo o tempo e eu podia jurar que ele tremia. Olhava para ele sorrindo que tentava a sua maneira controlar o seu nervosismo.

O padre falava, a cerimônia corria, a musica tocava e a minha mente somente viajava em meio a isso tudo. Eu somente conseguia imaginar como iria ser a nossa vida daqui pra frente e eu tinha uma certeza no meu peito de que eu ainda iria ser muito, mas muito feliz.

~.~

Via todo mundo chorando e não entendia bem o porquê, mas quando eu vi que a mamãe começou a chorar eu não pude mais e chorei junto com ela.

"Ela ta chorando vó..." – digo abraçando a vó Edith.

"De felicidade meu amor.." – ela beija o topo de minha cabeça de leve.

"Certeza?" – eu queria ir abraçá-los, mas as pessoas não deixavam.

"Absoluta..."

~.~

"Quero te agradecer por ter entrado em minha vida e por ter me mostrado o que era realmente ser feliz.." – ela dizia segurando minha mão com força, junto a sua – "até te conhecer, felicidade era uma palavra que eu pensava que conhecia, porem, logo descobri que eu estava longe de  
descobrir o seu real significado. E foi somente ao seu lado, que eu hoje digo e posso afirmar que somente ao seu lado, que eu vi, que eu posso ser realmente feliz.."

Os votos haviam sido trocados, as alianças também, o beijo selado e cada segundo que passava parecia que minha alma queria sair do meu corpo e viajar junto a dela para bem longe  
daqui.

"Te amo.." – digo com convicção, já sem o menor temor.

"Também te amo.." – não importava mais o mundo, já pouco me importava nada, só  
me importava nessa vida agora ela, minha família e nossos filhos.

~.~

Não conseguiria descrever como fora aquela noite, aqueles dias para mim. Todas as pessoas que mais amo, que mais me apoiaram nessa vida, estavam reunidas. Eu não podia pedir mais nada, nada mesmo. Chega às vezes um ponto na vida que não há mais o que pedir, somente a agradecer. Mas é ai que você se engana...

Passamos uns quinze dias de lua de mel na Europa, mas ficamos mais tempo pela Itália. Enquanto isso Emily ficou aos cuidados da avó, dos tios, amigos e agregados.

"Morro de saudades da nossa pequenininha..." – digo deitada na cama de barriga pra  
cima. Ele estava deitado apoiando em seu cotovelo passando a mão por minha barriga.

"Eu também.. mas precisávamos disso, de uns dias só nossos..."

Dias incansáveis. Olho ao redor e tudo estava uma bagunça, mas quem se importava? Roupas jogadas por todos os lados, a cama desarrumada, nossos corpos suados, ainda sedentos e quentes de paixão, somente esperando por mais e mais.

~.~

Alguns dias depois fomos receber meus pais no aeroporto. Vieram diferentes, mais sorridentes, mais felizes e logo fomos para a casa nova. Nossa linda casa nova onde eles me deram milhões de presentes novos.

"Senti tanta falta dessa pequenininha.." – papai dizia me apertando e me colocando no colo.

"Eu também..." – sorrio para eles vendo o quão felizes eu sei que iríamos ser agora. – "eu posso dar meu presente pra vocês?" – pergunto me levantando rapidamente.

"Que presente?" – eles se entreolham e logo me encaram.

"Esperem.." – saio correndo e vou até o meu quarto onde havia guardado.

~.~

"O que é isso?" – pergunto pegando um desenho em minhas mãos.

"Eu já sei..." – Emily diz sorrindo.

"O que?" – olho de novo pro desenho.

"Você, mamãe, eu e a Rosie..." – ela aponta pro papel – "que já já vai chegar..."

"Como?" – Lea pergunta sem entender nada também.

"Mamãe ta grávida, pai..." – ela se senta na nossa frente e eu olho rapidamente pra Lea de cima a baixo.

"De onde você tirou essa ideia sua maluquinha?"

~.~

"É verdade pai.. diz pra ele mamãe..."

"Eu não sei..." – começo rapidamente a ponderar e a raciocinar um pouco. Até aquele momento eu não tinha parado pra pensar nisso.

"Sonhei muitas vezes com isso.. eu sei que é verdade.." – ela se levanta e fica na minha frente pondo a mão na minha barriga – "ela ta aqui verdade?"

"Lea?" – Cory pergunta e eu me sinto mais confusa.

"Estou mesmo mais de um mês..." – eu engulo minhas palavras – "mas não é possível.. como ela..."

"Então..." – ele desce seu olhar pra minha barriga – "só há uma maneira de saber isso..."

~.~

Dia seguinte já estávamos os três no consultório medico. Nada de teste de farmácia. Queríamos ter 100% de certeza. A Emily insistiu tanto que acho que nos convenceu dessa loucura, e o pior, eu já estava nervoso e já estava começando a acreditar nisso tudo.

"Lea Michele?" – uma assistente chama – "já pode entrar, terceira a direita..."

Fomos de mãos dadas e logo entramos no consultório medico.

"Boa tarde, podem se sentar..."

~.~

Sentia sua boca, seus lábios, tocando toda a extensão de minha barriga, desde o momento que  
descobrimos, ele não podia tirar as mãos de cima de mim.

"Ainda não to acreditando..." – ele dizia me beijando.

"Nem eu..." – sorrio nervosa e ainda tentando me acostumar a todas aquelas novidades.

"Mas como ela iria saber?" – seus dedos tocavam de leve minha barriga.

"Não sei Cory..."

Já estávamos de exatas três semanas. Ou seja, aconteceu até mesmo antes de nos casarmos. Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde isso tudo iria acontecer, mas eu não esperava que fosse ser agora. Nesse instante. Não sem programar, não sem pensar bem a respeito disso tudo. Minha vida tinha definitivamente dado um giro de 360 graus. E Emily? Preciso dizer? Ela mal se conteve de felicidade.. falava até pra parede que iria ter uma irmãzinha linda, que iriam poder brincar de boneca juntas e etc.

Um dia você se vê perdida e no outro, o mundo inteiro esta rendido aos seus pés. E a felicidade esta exatamente ali, ao seu lado, junto a ti.

~.~

Sentado aqui observando as cenas desenrolarem na minha frente, vendo que cada dia que passava aprendia uma coisa nova ao seu lado. Vendo o seu corpo se modificar lentamente, e percebendo a beleza que a mulher ganhava junto da gravidez.

Emily só pensava nisso, eu só pensava nisso e ela só pensava nisso. Nossa vida se resumia agora a mimar a Lea e o mais novo membro da família Monteith.

"Que foi?" – ela pergunta sorrindo sentada a minha frente devorando um sanduíche.

"Nada..." – sorrio para ela que colocava a comida de lado.

"Preciso parar de comer assim..." – ela deslizava as mãos pela sua barriga.

"Nem pensar.." – me aproximo dela e logo lhe dou um beijo.

"Mamãe?" – escuto batidas na porta e logo nos viramos para olhar – "posso entrar?"

~.~

"Claro.." – entro no quarto devagar e me encosto no cantinho da cama.

"Que foi?" – eu olhava pra barriga dela que parecia que cada dia crescia mais.

"Nada.." – sorrio para eles – "só vim ver se vocês tão bem..." – eles trocam olhares e logo olham pra mim.

"Estamos sim.. você quer algo?" – papai pergunta e aponta pro colo, onde eu me sento.

"Não..." – sorrio satisfeita com tudo aquilo. Como eu já disse uma vez, eu não precisava de mais nada, somente agora eu sabia que tinha que cuidar deles, dos meus pais e de minha irmãzinha que estava por chegar.

É. Eu posso dizer que eu tenho a família mais perfeita do mundo. Eu posso dizer que eu sou a criança mais feliz do mundo.

~.~

Se eu pedir mais, será injusto.  
Se eu agradecer, será sensato.  
Se eu chorar, será egoísmo.  
Mas se essas lagrimas forem de felicidade, será em agradecimento.  
Se eu cair, sua mão me levantara.  
Se você cair, agora minha mão que irá te alcançar.  
Quando estiveres mal, minhas palavras vão te ajudar.  
Quando eu tiver mal, um abraço eu sei que me acalentara.

A felicidade está no momento em que sabemos respeitar e dividir. Dividir pensamentos, acontecimentos, uma vida. Compartilhar alegrias, tristezas e lutar juntos por algo mais justo, mais sensato, pela nossa alegria e pela alegria do outro.

O que vem de bom somente são consequências a aquilo que atuamos com bom coração. Na vida há pessoas que não sabem valorizar um amigo, um amor, ou não sabem enxergar bem o real  
significado das coisas.. e é por isso que a maioria das pessoas hoje são infelizes ou percebem tarde demais os seus erros. E quando querem repará-los quase sempre é tarde demais.

Arrependimentos e deslizes tomam conta de almas imperfeitas como as nossas. Mas somente  
atitudes sensatas que aprendemos depois de cair, de sentir falta, que podemos começar a valorizar aquilo que a vida nos ofertar e que por vezes deixamos escapar.

Cabe a nós aprendermos e sabermos a quem devemos ou não abrirmos o nosso coração. Cabe a nos confiarmos ou não. E cabe a nos erguer a cabeça, estender a mão, e entregar até uma parte de seu coração, caso isso seja necessário.

Alguns casais podem ser imperfeitos, cheios de defeitos, mas com amor consegue torna-los perfeitos. O que seria da vida se tudo fosse perfeito? Uma chatice, verdade? Total sem emoção. O que é diferente se atrai, se encaixa, se completa. A concretização de desejos e sonhos se dá justamente quando permitimos nossa alma voar, não ter medo de sentimentos para poder, enfim, se entregar por completo. Sem medo de ser feliz. Pois o momento de ser feliz, é justamente agora.

Agora.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

_Ahhh chegou ao fim... Obrigada a quem leu... obrigada a quem acompanhou... posso 'criar' coragem de fazer uma nova ou de adaptar mais alguma que eu tenha aqui.. quem sabe, ne?! : ] E que a vida siga e que realmente eles não precisam nunca se separar para descobrir que eles podem sim, ter um amor perfeito para toda a vida. Para todo o sempre._


End file.
